


Start Dash

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 110,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: In a world of soul mates one only sees black and white, like all mammals, but when one meets their soulmate's eyes everything comes alive.





	1. Chapter 1

“Umi-chan, are you done with the lyrics?”   
  
Umi looked up with a frown. “Of course. We just need a composer.”   
  
“I KNOW ONE!”   
  
Kotori watched as Honoka got up and started running for the door. “H-Honoka, wait! What are you doing?!”   
  
“I saw this girl in the music room. Come on, come on!”   
  
Kotori sighed and cast a glance back at Umi who was of course, black and white just like everything else Kotori could see.    
  
“Guess we should go after her.” Umi said with a sigh as she got to her feet.    
  
“Hey, Umi-chan.” Kotori said, pausing as they left the classroom. “Do you think you’ll ever meet your soulmate?”   
  
Umi stopped too, more out of surprise than anything else. “Huh? We’re really talking about that?”   
  
“Just a thought. Wouldn’t you want to see color someday?” Kotori asked in awe. She didn’t know what it was, given she had never experienced it. Only that everything would change.    
  
“I mean sure…” Umi shrugged her shoulders. “But it’s nearly impossible to find your soulmate. It’s really rare. I mean my parents never found theirs.”   
  
Kotori sighed. “Neither did my mom.” She glanced to the end of the hallway in time to see Honoka turn to her, smiling brightly as she waited for Kotori and Umi to follow her. “Guess we’d have to be really lucky, huh? At least it doesn’t mean we won’t find someone. Even if they’re not our soulmates.”   
  
“I guess.” Umi frowned as she walked at Kotori’s side down the hallway. “Would that be fair though? I mean what if you were with someone and then your soulmate showed up? Would you break up with the person you’re with? Even if you loved them?”   
  
“You ask too many questions, Umi-chan.” Kotori said with a light laugh. “I just don’t want to be alone forever, that’s all I mean. Eventually we’d have to find our other half.”   
  
“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see what happens.” Umi said as they finally reached Honoka.    
  
Honoka looked like she was going to ask what they were talking about but stopped herself. “Come on, it’s down this hallway.”   
  
“We have time.” Kotori said as Honoka once again hurried off ahead of them. “Who finds their soulmate in high school anyway?”   
  
“True.” Umi chuckled as Honoka came to a halt.    
  
“Ahh, there you are!” Honoka exclaimed, moving into the classroom.    
  
Kotori only caught the corner of the girls eyes as she was pulled out by Honoka before the girl shoved Honoka away from her.    
  
“Don’t you understand the meaning of personal space?!” The girl exclaimed.    
  
Kotori blinked. She could have sworn she’d seen a color other than black, white and grey. It was lighter. Definitely lighter than anything she’d seen before.    
  
"Aww but Maki-chan! You're like the only person I know with musical talent. PLEASE. please, please look at Umi-chan's lyrics.”   
  
“Will it shut you up and stop you from annoying me?!”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Kotori could only hear the girl’s voice but she really wanted to see her face now. She felt a pang in her head and then felt a gentle touch to her arm.    
  
“Kotori, are you okay?” Umi asked softly.    
  
“F-Fine.” Kotori mumbled faintly.    
  
Near Honoka, Maki could feel her own headache coming on. She had felt like she’d been almost blinded by color and she had no idea why or what color it had even been. She huffed in frustration. “Fine, I’ll do it, okay? Just give me a day or so.” She grimaced when Honoka hugged her. “Off, stop hugging me or I’ll change my mind!”   
  
“You’re the best!” Honoka exclaimed happily. “The BEST!” She turned to her friends. “We should get the costumes ready while Maki-chan does that.”   
  
Kotori daringly looked past Honoka but all she saw was Maki’s back walking away from her. She frowned to herself. “Oh, I have the perfect costumes!” She said in response to Honoka, trying to distract herself. As colorless as the outfits were, she still loved selecting them.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori trailed after Honoka, up the stairs to Honoka’s bedroom. It was a familiar route, one she had taken countless times when she was visiting Honoka in the past. Umi wasn’t with them this time, having had to go back home for a family dinner.   
  
They entered Honoka’s room and Kotori closed the door behind them as Honoka threw herself onto the bed with a weary groan. She moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. “Hey, Honoka-chan?”   
  
“Mmhm?”   
  
“Have you ever thought about when you’ll meet your soulmate?” Kotori asked curiously.    
  
Honoka rolled onto her back, eyeing Kotori. “I guess. Why?”   
  
“Just wondering.” Kotori answered honestly. “Have you ever seen color?”   
  
Honoka bit her lip for a moment before she sighed. “Only one. But it’s very recent. It started last week after talking to the principle. Your mom.”   
  
“Oh, and the student council?”   
  
Honoka grimaced at the reminder. “Yeah, the student council too. I can only see the color blue right now. I asked my mom about it and she said that that’s what the color I see is. The color of the sky and water. Ice too.”   
  
“I don’t think that’s the color.” Kotori said in a troubled tone of voice.    
  
Honoka looked surprised. “You see color too?”   
  
“I-I think I only see one. It was after I saw the corner of Maki-chan’s eye.”   
  
“What did it look like?”   
  
“I don’t know, Honoka-chan.” Kotori heaved a sigh. “Unlike yours, my mom never met her soulmate so I don’t have anyone to tell me about this kind of thing.”   
  
Honoka frowned before getting up and walking to her door.    
  
“W-Where are you going?!” Kotori exclaimed in alarm.    
  
“Getting Mom! She can help you.” Honoka said brightly. “She knows all of the colors.”   
  
“I’m not talking to your mom about it.” Kotori cringed at the very thought of doing that. “Forget it. I’ll talk to Umi-chan or someone.”   
  
“What?” Honoka pushed herself in a sitting position as Kotori got up from the bed. “Where are you going?”   
  
“To find Umi-chan.” Kotori answered warily, figuring she should find the answers she needed. “If she doesn’t know, I’m going to the library. Maybe there’s information there. Maybe I could find this color again in one of the books.”   
  
“I could help.” Honoka offered hopefully.    
  
“I don’t think you could. Thanks anyway, Honoka-chan.” Kotori glanced briefly back at Honoka with a faint smile before she left the room and hurried down the stairs. She needed to figure out what she was seeing.    
  
\----   
  
Maki let out a sigh as she leaned away from her piano. She couldn’t concentrate. She had closed her curtains but still the glare of the sun was distracting her from what she was doing. She squinted against the light, rubbing her temples. The sun was no longer a recognizable white but something much brighter, something much more distracting and painful to her eyes. It was a strange, murky color.    
  
“God damnit!” She cursed irritably, smashing the keys on the piano. “I want to get this done so Honoka stops bothering me.”   
  
“Language.”   
  
“Shut up, this is irritating.” Maki snapped before she realized who she was talking to. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. She grimaced. “I didn’t mean you…”   
  
Rei stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow. “So what exactly is irritating you?”   
  
“The sun isn’t right.” Maki turned away from the sun in question, her head pounding. She didn’t remember the sun ever being so bright when it was just plain white. “It’s like it’s not the same color. Ever since I saw those girls…”   
  
“The sun isn’t white. It’s yellow.” Rei advised logically, moving further into the room. She sat down next to Maki at the piano bench, noticing the pained look on Maki’s face. “You’ll get used to i...wait, you can see the sun’s actual color? Can you see any other colors?”   
  
Maki sighed heavily. “No. Just this one. I don’t know why or what happened but this is just  _ annoying _ . I can’t focus.”   
  
“Maybe it’s because you didn’t look at the person directly.” Rei said thoughtfully, remembering some of the other experiences she had heard of. “Right now you have the monocolor effect. You’d have to make eye contact with the person to get the rest. Obviously the color yellow is significant to the person you saw. Maybe their eye color?”   
  
Maki thought for a moment before she perked up slightly. “I need to find her. I think I saw Honoka with two other girls.” She nodded resolutely to herself and got to her feet. “Right! Thanks, mom.”   
  
“You’re going out?” Rei asked skeptically.    
  
“Ye...wait, no. I have to finish this damn song.” Maki grumbled, sinking back down into a sitting position. “At least it’ll give me an excuse to call Honoka to ask her about those girls she was with. I didn’t even get a good look at them and one of them might be my soulmate…”   
  
Rei smiled softly at her daughter’s self-admonishment. She stood, patting Maki’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it then. If you need anything, you know where I am.”   
  
“Thanks, mom.” Maki said softly as she took a deep breath. She went back to what she was doing, trying to ignore the glare of the sun. At least it would be going down soon, she supposed.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori’s brow furrowed in confusion as she stared down at the writing on the page in front of her. According to the book she was reading, what she was experiencing was something called the monocolor effect. She didn’t understand what that meant. The book was too scientific for her to understand and it was making her head pound. She pushed the book away in annoyance and leaned back in her chair. She tilted her head back to ease the crick in her neck when she spotted a flash of the same color she had seen before. She bolted upright, turning quickly in her seat.    
  
“H-HEY!” She yelled at the girl who was walking toward one of the book shelves.    
  
Nozomi froze before she slowly turned around to face Kotori. “Um...yeah?”   
  
“Sorry, I-I just. You have really pretty hair?” Kotori said, her voice catching slightly.    
  
Nozomi tilted her head, confused. “What?”   
  
“I-It’s one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen. Um...do you know the color?”   
  
“Of my hair?” Nozomi stepped forward, touching the ends of her hair. “Sure. My mom told me. It’s purple.”   
  
“It’s really pretty.” Kotori said again, noticing a blush cross Nozomi’s cheek. “Wait, that’s her eye color?!”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“S-Sorry, I just...started seeing this color today and seeing it fully is just so...life changing.” Kotori said in awe as she stared at Nozomi’s hair. “It’s like something came to life...you know.”   
  
“Well I haven’t met my soulmate so I don’t know exactly but I’ve heard from my mother what it’s like.” Nozomi replied thoughtfully. “So who’s the person? Actually, nevermind. You’re probably not going to tell me that. Purple is a really rare color though. It’s hard to pinpoint it, unlike say...blue.”   
  
“The sky is blue. I want to see the color of the sky.” Kotori sighed wistfully. “I want to see all of her colors. The color of her eyes, her hair...maybe she has the same color hair as you.”   
  
“That would be boring.” Nozomi said, smiling softly as she sat down next to Kotori.    
  
“I don’t think  _ your  _ hair is boring.” Kotori pointed out matter-of-factly. She was sure that if her soulmate’s hair was the same color it would be just as pretty. “I wonder what she’s like. I’ve only met her once and I wasn't paying much attention. She seems annoyed by my best friend. That could be a problem…maybe not. Honoka-chan can win anyone over.”   
  
“Maybe even the student council president?” Nozomi teased. “I’d love to see someone else catch Elichi off guard. I can’t be the only one who’s done that.”   
  
“I’m not sure about  _ that _ .” Kotori said skeptically, remembering the blonde girl’s attitude toward them. “Kaichou has a really long stick up h…”   
  
“Ass. I agree.” Nozomi finished, nodding in agreement. She smirked at Kotori’s shocked look. “I’m sure Elichi knows it too even if she won’t admit it.”   
  
Kotori gave a slight laugh at the comment and shook her head. “I should get going anyway. It was nice to meet you.”   
  
“You too.” Nozomi said quietly as she watched Kotori gather up her things before she left.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka, Kotori and Umi were on their way up to the roof when they heard footsteps ahead of them. They looked up to see Eli and Nozomi walking down. Honoka and Eli quickly looked away while Nozomi waved at Kotori, smiling brightly.    
  
Kotori waved back with a small smile.    
  
“Nishikino-chan is waiting for you three upstairs. She told me it was a private matter so have fun training.” Nozomi said, her eyes lingering on Kotori.    
  
“Thank you.” Kotori said quietly on the way past.    
  
“Did I see you checking out, Kousaka-chan, Elichi?”   
  
“Of course you didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous.” Eli scowled at Nozomi’s typical teasing.    
  
Honoka gritted her teeth.    
  
Umi frowned slightly at Honoka. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Fine.” Honoka answered, turning to Umi. She forced a smile to her lips. “I wonder if Maki-chan finished the song.”   
  
Umi rolled her eyes. “Well she wants to meet us so it’s probably about that.”   
  
“Right.” Honoka muttered, frowning slightly again as she pushed opened the door to the rooftop. She was relieved to find Maki there and quickly forgot about Eli. “Maki-chan! Did you bring the lyrics?”   
  
“Yeah, they’re here.” Maki sighed as she held out a piece of paper to Honoka. Her eyes shifted briefly to Kotori who was following close behind. She stepped past Honoka, taking a few steps toward Kotori who was busy looking at Umi. “H-Hey, I um…”   
  
Kotori looked toward Maki and as their eyes made contact, color seeped into her vision. She blinked and then suddenly the world was completely filled with color. Not just purple but every color. She gasped, watching as Maki’s eyes widened.    
  
“Are you okay?” Umi asked Kotori, catching the girl as she swayed on her feet.    
  
“Did you just…?” Kotori trailed off as Maki nodded shakily. She stepped forward and grabbed Maki’s hand, tugging her toward the rooftop door. She tugged Maki into the stairwell, the door closing behind them. “I can see color. All of the colors! Wow, you hair is really...wow. Pretty.”   
  
Maki opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she managed to speak. “Your name is Minami Kotori, right?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I’m…”   
  
“Nishikino Maki.” Kotori finished for Maki with a slight smile. “I know. Honoka-chan hasn’t stopped talking about you. So you’re my soulmate?”   
  
“Your eyes are as bright as the sun…” Maki murmured before she realized what she had said. “I-I mean yes! I think so. I mean you made me see color and you can see color so...that’s how it works.”   
  
Kotori nodded and stepped forward slightly, distracted by Maki’s purple eyes. “We should probably um...get to know each other more. Maybe we could hang out after school? I could walk you to...wherever you’re going. Until we need to part ways to get home?”   
  
“I usually practice piano after school. In the music room.” Maki said, thinking of her plans for after school. “You could come along?”   
  
“I do have some homework to do. We could talk while I do it and you’re practicing.” Kotori said, perking up at the suggestion. “If that’s okay with you.”   
  
Maki nodded with a small smile, trying to contain her excitement. It was thrilling and frightening to have met her soulmate. She hadn’t expected it at all. “I’ll see you there, Kotori.”   
  
Kotori beamed at Maki. “Right! I’ll see you later, Maki-chan.”   
  
Maki nodded and watched as Kotori stepped away, walking back out onto the roof. She took a deep breath to calm herself and made her own way down the stairs.    
  
\----   
  
“You’re looking at the sky again.” Nozomi teased in amusement as she watched Eli walking forward with her head tilted up to the sky.    
  
“It’s not my fault that it’s so....amazing."   
  
"Just like your soulmates eyes?"   
  
Eli blushed “Really Nozomi?!”   
  
“You need to stop denying it. She’s your soulmate.”   
  
“I’m not denying it. Just...what if Im not right for her?” Eli asked with a frown. “I don’t want to get hurt, Nozomi. Neither of my parents found their soulmates...so me and Arisa were never raised knowing about this...about colors. If it wasn't for you I would be lost not understanding what is happening to my vision.”   
  


Nozomi nods with a small smile as she continued to listen to her friend. 

  
"like I really do appreciate those girls trying to save the school, but what they are doing is ridiculous…” Eli groans. “We need a plan to get the money. "   
  
"Love Live! is a plan though."   
  
Eli narrowed her eyes at Nozomi before looking away. "It’s a risk....I can't lose this school. I can't be a failure. I can't fail every student, not even those damn second years.”   
  
Nozomi ignored the comment. “You tried to make eye contact with Kousaka-chan earlier, didn’t you?” She watched as Eli’s pale cheeks grew darker as she looked away. “Why?”   
  
“I don’t know, okay?” Eli replied in frustration. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she looked down at the floor. “I want to see what she looks like in color.”   
  
Nozomi gave a soft sigh. “Maybe you shouldn’t rush into things. I know what I said before but what if you only end up hurting yourself. And her? Who’s to say you won’t decide that you don’t want to be her soulmate?”   
  
“Not like I have a choice about that.” Eli said with a sigh.    
  
“Elichi.” Nozomi gently turned Eli to face her. “This is what I mean. Do you even like Kousaka-chan? You said yourself, she pisses you off.”   
  
“My heart beated a little when I almost made eye contact with her for the first time before the whole blue thing.”   
  
Nozomi groaned in exasperation. “Is that all?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I think Kousaka-chan likes you.” Nozomi said, lowering her hands to her sides. She was afraid that if she didn’t she might shake Eli to get some kind of sense from her.    
  
“H-How do you know?!”   
  
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks you’re not watching.” Nozomi said in exasperation. “She respects you.”   
  
“She acts like she’s scared of me.” Eli said with a frown. “Are you certain?”   
  
“Half the school is scared of you. And the other half wants to date you.” Nozomi said with a slight scoff. Eli was so oblivious sometimes. “Just trust me on this. I can read people. Maybe before you make eye contact you should just try to be nice to her. Have a conversation with her and see how you feel.”   
  
“Will that really work? I don’t want to seem like a creep.”   
  
“JUST DON’T COME ON TO H-” Nozomi paused mid sentence, realizing something. “You know, I think you do like her.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“Why else would you care about being a creep and scaring her? If all you wanted to do was intimidate her you wouldn’t care.” Nozomi said smugly. “Admit it, you think she’s cute.”   
  
Eli crossed her arms in front of her chest, opting to stay silent.    
  
“You know I’m right.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes. “So are you going to talk to her or…?”   
  
“Talk!” Eli exclaimed with a huff of annoyance. “I’ll talk to her first, okay?”   
  
“Good. And please don’t do anything stupid, Elichi.”   
  
Eli nodded in response. “Can I come over to your place for a bit?”   
  
“You don’t have to ask.” Nozomi nudged Eli’s side as they continued walking down the road.    
  
\----   
  
Nozomi adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she looked down at the bags she was holding in her left hand. She had decided that she needed a distraction and shopping was the perfect distraction.    
  
She hummed thoughtfully as she observed her clothing. She knew that she was wearing her favourite white shirt, paired with her dark skirt, separated by a belt along with her sneakers but she wished she could see the colors for herself.    
  
Nozomi looked ahead as she continued to walk down the street. She was on her way back to her apartment but she had barely even made it out of the shopping area when someone stepped in front of her.    
  
“Hey, beautiful.”    
  
Nozomi looked up to see a man with dark hair and dark eyes smirking at her. She sighed and tried to inch around him, uninterested in what he had to say but he caught her arm before she could get very far.    
  
“Where are you going? I just wanted to talk.” The man said, drawing Nozomi back by her arm.    
  
Nozomi ignored the man and once more tried to push past him only for him to pull her back harder this time. She winced and dropped her bags.    
  
“Hey, what are you doing?!” Nozomi turned her head to see a woman a little taller than herself storming toward her. “Let go of her!”   
  
“She’s a friend. She’s coming with me.” The man lied, tightening his grip on Nozomi’s arm. “Aren’t you?”   
  
“Oh yeah? What’s her name?” The woman demanded. Because the woman was wearing sunglasses, Nozomi couldn’t see her face fully but she knew that the woman would look angry had she removed the sunglasses.    
  
“Uh...whatever, this isn’t your business. Come ON!” The man pulled at Nozomi’s arm only for Saya to step forward, drawing her fist back.    
  
Nozomi gasped as the woman who had come to her rescue punched the man solidly in the face, sending him stumbling back.    
  
“Bitch.” The man snarled, cupping his bleeding nose. His pride clearly wounded, he turned and ran off.    
  
Saya huffed in annoyance and turned toward Nozomi, removing her shades. “Are you okay?”   
  
Their eyes met and Nozomi watched as the world around her suddenly became brighter. The lights were no longer plain white but different colors, the woman no longer wore black and white. Her untucked button down shirt was lavender, her shoes a red that clashed with her black jeans. Her jacket was the color of the grass and her skin a rich hue that almost glowed. And her eyes were light pink, like the flowers Nozomi had read about. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.    
  
“You see color too?” The woman asked shakily. “Well I didn’t think this would happen before I met my soulmate.   
  
Nozomi slowly nodded and glanced to the sky. Eli was right. It was beautiful, especially when the sun was setting.    
  
“My name’s ishikawa Saya.” The woman said hesitantly. “So I guess you must live around her too. I uh...just moved here from my dorm.”   
  
“D-Dorm?” Nozomi stuttered. Her eyes widened. “Dorm?!”   
  
“Yeah, I um...go to Tokyo U.” Saya said, puzzled by Nozomi’s reaction. She looked the girl over, noticing her turquoise eyes, purple hair tied into a braid and the clothes she was wearing. “What’s wrong? Are you in college too?”   
  
Nozomi squeaked in alarm. “Um...almost…”   
  
Saya stared at Nozomi for a moment before realization crossed her face. “Wow. Okay, um...high schooler. Shit. I mean...not that it’s really bad! I just mean uh...let’s start off as friends. I don’t even know your name.”   
  
“Tojo Nozomi.” Nozomi said, blushing at the comment. “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Saya said with a sheepish shrug. “It’s not every day one meets their soulmate. I mean you just gave me the ability to see our world in full color and I’m  _ freaking out _ . It’s beautiful. Just like you.”   
  
“Uh…” Nozomi stared at Saya, not sure what to say. Her head was spinning. It was all just too much to take in.    
  
“Ah, sorry. Now I feel as creepy as that guy from before.” Saya said, cringing in embarrassment.    
  
“No, you don’t…” Nozomi’s eyes flitted down and she frowned. “Hey, you’re bleeding...I think…”   
  
“Huh?” Saya looked down at her hand too, watching as a drop of now crimson blood fell from her fingertip. She winced, noticing it streaking down from her middle knuckle. The bleeding was slow but it suddenly stung. “Oh, crap. It’s fine, I think I caught it on a tooth. He’s lucky I didn’t knock them all out…”   
  
Nozomi laughed softly at that. “I don’t live far. Do you…”   
  
Saya raised an eyebrow when Nozomi trailed off. “Are you inviting me back to your house? What would your parents say?”   
  
“Oh, I live alone. In an apartment.”   
  
“Oh. So I guess you could say you’re a mature student.” Saya said thoughtfully, nodding her head.    
  
“I’ve lived alone for three years. So yeah…” Nozomi said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. “So um...do you want to come back to my place to get cleaned up a bit?”   
  
“Sure, lead the way.” Saya said confidently. She was surprised when Nozomi took her hand and started to walk. She shivered at the touch but tried not to think too much into it. She had just met the girl after all.    
  
\----   
  
Eli was struggling to focus on the forms she was pouring over when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up automatically but as soon as she saw Honoka she shut her eyes. “W-What are you doing here so late?”   
  
“Practicing for our live. Um, I wanted to ask you for permission for the stage tomorrow too.” Honoka said as she shut the door behind her. She frowned, noticing what Eli was doing. “Why are your eyes closed?”   
  
“Um…” Eli felt her heart race with nerves as Honoka stepped forward, her footsteps getting louder until Eli could smell sweat and strawberries radiating from the other girl.    
  
“Come on.” Honoka said softly. “Open your eyes. I need to look at you.”   
  
“N-No.”   
  
Honoka frowed. “You and I both know we both see blue, Senpai. Why don’t we just bite the bullet and meet each others eyes?”   
  
Eli pouted. “Why don’t we just talk first...please? I want to start over.”   
  
Honoka sighed in exasperation. “Start over?”   
  
“Maybe if we get to know each other better.” Eli said, her eyes still closed tightly. She felt Honoka move away from her, followed by a soft thump as Honoka sat down in one of the chairs.    
  
Honoka noticed the way Eli’s brow was furrowed as she squeezed her eyes shut and she turned her chair around, facing toward the wall instead. “You can open your eyes now. I won’t look at you, I promise.”   
  
Eli hesitated for a moment before she opened her eyes. Her gaze flicked to the back of Honoka’s head and despite her dedication to keeping their eyes from meeting, she felt a slight pang. “Why are you in such a hurry for our eyes to meet?”   
  
“Don’t you want to see everything in color?” Honoka asked quietly, shrugging her shoulders. “Besides, I haven’t fully seen your eyes before. I-I want to. That’s all.”   
  
Eli blushed. “I don’t even know what my colors are. My parents wouldn’t know.”   
  
“You obviously have light hair.” Honoka replied. “Maybe...brown?”   
  
“Wouldn’t brown hair be greyer though?”   
  
“Maybe.” Honoka said thoughtfully. “I’ve never met anyone with blonde hair. It’s usually European?”   
  
“I-I’m a quarter Russian.” Eli confessed quietly.    
  
“Really?! But your las-”   
  
“My father is Japanese.” Eli explained, having expected the question. “You might be the one with brown...is that the color? Hair.”   
  
“Ew, I don’t want to have hair the color of the tree trunk.” Honoka said distastefully, drawing a light laugh from Eli. “I want Umi-chan’s dark blue hair. It’s sooo pretty.”   
  
Eli felt a stab of jealousy and reached forward, grabbing Honoka’s shoulder.    
  
Honoka let out a yelp as she was turned around and she quickly closed her eyes. “I thought you said you didn’t want to!”   
  
“I-I don’t.” Eli stuttered, not entirely sure what had come over her.    
  
“Well you should be more careful then.” Honoka clamped her hand over her eyes to make sure she didn’t accidentally look at Eli. “Why did you do that?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Eli replied, struggling to explain why she’d done what she had. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I’m not saying I mind.” Honoka said with a sigh. “I’m just confused. Did I say something to make you angry again?”   
  
“No.” Eli replied softly. “It’s just..you were talking about your friend. Do you um...like her or something? Romantically?”   
  
“What? No.” Honoka frowned at the thought. “Senpai, are you…?”   
  
“Yes, I am. Okay?” Eli felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at the fact that Honoka had realized she was jealous. “I know it’s stupid.”   
  
“I think it’s cute.” Honoka disagreed, struggling to keep her hand over her eyes. She wanted nothing more to look at Eli. To lock eyes and be able to see her blushing. “Don’t worry, Umi-chan isn’t my soulmate.”   
  
“I am.” Eli said confidently.    
  
“B-But do you want to…?”   
  
Eli bit her lip before she reached up and took Honoka’s hand, slowly pulling it away from the other girl’s eyes.    
  
“Kaichou!”   
  
Eli jumped and turned around, finding another student standing in the doorway, this one from the theater club. “What?”   
  
“Can we please have the auditorium tomorrow afternoon?”    
  
“No.”   
  
“Huh?!” The student looked shocked at the fact that her request had been denied.    
  
“It’s in use. You can use it the day after.” Eli replied. She watched as the girl left in a huff but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She turned back to Honoka whose eyes were still closed.    
  
“Guess that’s a no for me too, right?”   
  
“What? No, the auditorium is yours for tomorrow.” Eli answered, shaking her head despite Honoka not being able to see her.    
  
“Really? Uh...thanks.” Honoka said in surprise. “Hey, um...I know you don’t agree with what we’re doing but maybe you could come by. Or we could talk after a little. You said you wanted to talk more, right? I’ll even bring sunglasses if you want.”   
  
“Okay.” Eli answered with a slight smile.    
  
Honoka slowly got up, turning toward the door. She took a few steps forward until she opened her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Eli-senpai.”   
  
“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Eli said quietly. She watched as Honoka left and leaned back into her seat with a sigh. That had been close.    
  
\----   
  
Umi braced herself as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door in front of her. She had elected to be the one to ask the student who ran the idol club if they could use the club room to change. After all, it made more sense to do it there than the gym locker rooms.    
  
She barely waited a few seconds before the door in front of her was yanked open and she found herself staring at a shorter, dark haired girl. The first thing she noticed was that Nico looked angry.    
  
“Uh...hi.” She said nervously, a little put off by Nico’s glare. “My name’s Sonoda Umi. I’m a part of the new…” She paused, grimacing slightly. This still felt odd to say. “ _ Idol _ group. I was wondering if you would mind if we used your club room to change. For training but mainly for performances. We actually have one coming up…”   
  
“No.”   
  
Umi blinked. “What? But you didn’t even think about it…”   
  
“Didn’t have to.” Nico replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “The answer is no. The club room is already in use.”   
  
Umi glanced over Nico’s shoulder, puzzled. “For what? Aren’t you the only member of…?”   
  
“That’s not the point!” Nico exclaimed, hurriedly, closing the door a little.    
  
Umi’s eyes widened. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. What about if we just used it to change for our first performance? To give us time to find somewhere better?”   
  
Nico narrowed her eyes. “Better?”   
  
“Else! I mean else!” Umi said hurriedly, not wanting to cause any offense. She had stopped by unannounced after all. She was suddenly relieved that she hadn’t let Honoka come instead of her. She got the impression that Nico wouldn’t respond well to Honoka.    
  
“Look.” Nico sighed, rolling her eyes. “I wish I could help you but the room is occupied. Why don’t you find another club room?”   
  
“Because we’d need to form a club and you usually need five members for a club.” Umi said with a slight frown. She noticed that Nico’s eyes were a light shade of grey and found herself wishing she could see the actual color of them.    
  
“Stop staring at me.”    
  
“Huh? I’m not!” Umi said quickly, her cheeks warming with embarrassment. She knew that she had been. “Anyway, I’m sorry to have to ask you this but it’s just one performance and we really need somewhere to chan-”   
  
“The answer is no.” Nico repeated slowly. “Maybe you could use the toilets?”   
  
Umi wrinkled her nose. “We can’t do that.”   
  
“Why not? People change in there all of the time.” Nico said, shrugging her shoulders.    
  
“Shameless. That’s unsanitary.”   
  
Nico scoffed. “Rich girls…”   
  
“Huh?!”   
  
“Nothing. Use the locker rooms or something.” Nico said, closing the door a little more. She hesitated when she saw Umi just standing there, a lost look on her face. For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to slam the door in Umi’s face like she usually would have with anyone else. “Did you need anything else?”   
  
“No, that was it.”  Umi sighed. She knew when to give up. “Sorry to bother you.”   
  
Nico felt an odd twinge of guilt but opted to ignore it as she closed the door.    
  
Umi sighed as she turned to walk away. She was going to have to think of somewhere else.    
  
\----   
  
Nozomi sighed wistfully as she stared up at the starry night sky. The stars looked different to her now than they had before. They seemed brighter, a sharp contrast to the darkness around them.    
  
“You’ll catch a cold out here.”   
  
Nozomi jumped in surprise and turned in time to see Saya step out onto the balcony next to hers. She placed a hand to her chest, letting out a sigh. “You scared me.”   
  
“Sorry.” Saya said with an apologetic smile. “Aren’t we neighbours though? How did I scare you?”   
  
“Shut up.” Nozomi said, rolling her eyes.    
  
Saya raised an eyebrow. “Can I come over? I know it’s late…”   
  
“Sure.” Nozomi stepped toward her balcony door, intending to let Saya in but she paused when the girl moved toward the railing of her own balcony. “Wait, what are you doing?”   
  
“Coming over.” Saya answered as she pulled herself up onto the thin railing. She paused for a moment before she made the short jump to Nozomi’s balcony, gracefully landing on her feet.    
  
“Are you crazy?!” Nozomi scowled, lightly swatting Saya’s arm. “You could have fallen.”   
  
“I have good balance.” Saya said with an innocent smile. “Besides, what are you? My mom?”   
  
Nozomi huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest.    
  
“So are you gonna join that group you were talking about yesterday?” Saya asked, hopping up onto the railing.    
  
“Huh?”

  
“The dancing group?” Saya asked, her pink eyes glowing against the blue background of the sky. “You any good at dancing? You know for a seventeen year old, you’re in better shape than some of my peers…”   
  
“You should have seen me last year at the sports festival. Me and Elichi are an unbeatable force.”   
  
“I’m going to have to keep Uni as far away as possible from you then.” Saya quipped with a small smile. “I really need to stop hanging out with her...”   
  
“Why is that?” Nozomi asked curiously, tilting her head.    
  
“I don’t want her to flirt with my soulmate. A-And friend.” Saya admitted sheepishly as she hopped down from the railing.    
  
“Friend?” Nozomi echoed with a small smile. She was glad that Saya thought of her that way.    
  
“Yeah. I mean it’s hard, you know...I want to take it slow but I’m excited that I met you.” Saya said honestly. “I don’t want to screw this up. You’re so interesting and I know we barely know each other but I don’t want us to fall apart…”   
  
“We won’t.” Nozomi held out her hand. “Let’s shake on it.”   
  
Saya stared at Nozomi’s hand for a long moment before she smiled softly and took it, giving it a light shake. “Alright. We won’t. Anyway, I should um...get going. It’s getting late.”

  
“Right. Will you please just use the door this time?”   
  
Saya grinned at the look on Nozomi’s face.  “But I wanna be the guy to your Sailor Moon.”   
  
Nozomi’s brow furrowed. “Well we are kinda similar to that, being des…” She trailed off as Saya jumped back over to her own balcony. “Damn it.”   
  
“Goodnight, Nozomi.” Saya said brightly, lifting her hand in a wave.    
  
“Goodnight.” Nozomi murmured as she watched Saya leave.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)

“Who gave you that?”   
  
Nozomi looked up to see Saya stop next to her, a concerned look on her face. “This?” She held up the glass of coke she’d been given. “Your friend, the one with the red hair...Hisa-san? I think that was what her name was. I was going to get some wine but she said I was underage…”   
  
Saya laughed at that as she sat down on the small couch next to Nozomi. “Hisa’s an older sister so she has a...protective streak when it comes to younger people, I guess. My best friend is actually her brother. So I know her pretty well.”   
  
“Oh.” Nozomi eyed the glass of clear liquid Saya was holding.    
  
“Don’t worry, it’s lemonade. I don’t drink alcohol.” Saya said sheepishly. She looked over Nozomi’s shoulder just in time to see Chrom, across the room, take a bottle of beer from Hibiki, replacing it with a bottle of juice. She chuckled to herself and turned to Nozomi. “I saw you talking to Uni earlier?”   
  
“Um…” Nozomi thoughtfully narrowed her eyes, trying to place the name. “Oh, the girl with the dark hair? Yeah, she seems...nice? She seemed a little annoyed at me. Maybe because I crashed the party or something?”   
  
Saya grimaced. “It’s not that, she’s...we’re...it’s not you. Trust me.”   
  
“Nyaaaa, that’s so unfair!”   
  
Nozomi turned sharply at the sound of a familiar voice, finding an bright orange haired girl struggling to grab a bottle being held above her head by a dark haired man, probably around Saya’s age. Her brow furrowed and she got off the couch, stepping forward so that she could get a look at the girl.    
  
“Fuku-Kaichou ?” Rin’s eyes widened as she caught sight of Nozomi. “Nya! Don’t tell Kaichou I was here. She’ll have me in detention or suspension or whatever you two are capable of.”   
  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow. “I’m here too, um...Hoshizora-chan?”   
  
Rin nodded at the question. “Yes. So you’re not going to tell her?”   
  
Nozomi shook her head, looking between Rin and the amused blonde next to her. She noticed the girl’s hair was even brighter than Eli’s. “It’s fine. You shouldn’t be drinking though.”   
  
Saya lowered her voice. “You were just about to…”   
  
“Not the point.” Nozomi replied back in a whisper yell. “I’m older.”   
  
“You go to Rin’s school?” Hibiki asked pointedly. “Name’s Hibiki. I’m Hot Shot’s girlfriend.”   
  
Rin inhaled sharply, choking in surprise at the blunt comment. “H-Hibiki!”   
  
“I’m just saying. You are.” Hibiki answered with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. She gently patted Rin’s back before she turned to Nozomi. “So Rin tells me your school is planning to create an school idol group. You planning to overthrow A-Rise and Tsubasa?”   
  
“I’m not really a part of that. I’m part of the student council.” Nozomi answered with a shake of her head.    
  
“Yeah, I figured that.”   
  
Nozomi frowned and glanced to Saya who was distracted by Chrom. She turned back to Hibiki. “I’m sorry, did I say something to...upset you or…?”   
  
“No. I just don’t get how you can intimidate people so much.” Hibiki said, glaring back at Nozomi.    
  
“Ah, Hibiki, um…” Rin lightly gripped Hibiki’s arm. “Tojo-san is actually the one I was telling you about. The nice one. Ayase-san is the...intimidating one.”   
  
“Oh, right.” Hibiki blushed slightly at her mistake. “Sorry about that. Authority figures are a pain.”   
  
Nozomi shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I live alone.”   
  
“Ouch. Sorry. Start over?” Hibiki asked hopefully. “I’m Hibiki. Rin’s…”   
  
“Girlfriend. I know. I’m Tojo Nozomi, vice president of the student council. And a friend of Saya-chan’s.” Nozomi nodded toward Saya.    
  
“Sayako?”   
  
“Brat. I told you not to call me that.” Saya sighed, rolling her eyes. She glanced pensively at Nozomi, noticing she looked a little confused. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”   
  
“But you just go here!” Chrom protested loudly. “Come on, you haven’t introduced me to your friend.” He turned to Nozomi, holding his hand out. “My name’s Chrom. You can just call me Chrom.”   
  
“Tojo Nozomi. You can just call me Nozomi.” Nozomi gave a slight laugh as Chrom took her hand and shook it firmly.    
  
Saya huffed out a sigh. “Don’t flirt with her, she’s only seventeen.”   
  
“What? I’m not. Besides, I’m only nineteen.” Chrom said, letting go of Nozomi’s hand. “And I’m only being friendly.”   
  
“Hey, Tojo-san.” Rin piped up. “What color are Hibiki’s eyes?”   
  
“Ocean blue.”   
  
“I knew it!” Rin exclaimed as Nozomi clamped a hand over her voice. She turned victoriously to Chrom. “She already met her soulmate. Wait...is it Kaichou?”   
  
“No.” Nozomi answered, shaking her head. She stubbornly refused to look at Saya. “Wait, how do YOU know the color?”   
  
“Oops?” Rin gave a sheepish laugh. “Um...Hibiki and I are uh….”   
  
“Soulmates.” Hibiki finished bluntly for Rin.    
  
“Wow.” Nozomi mumbled. “Nobody in school would believe Hoshizora Rin was the first to find her soulmate.”   
  
Rin frowned. “Junior high is the perfect time. We started off as friends and then developed it.”   
  
“More like you can’t stop tackling me for makeouts. Hot Shot did this.” Hibiki pulled down her collar and Nozomi’s eyes widened at the mark there. She quickly looked away.    
  
Chrom sighed and shook his head in exasperation. “Don’t mind her. She’s not usually like this.”   
  
Hibiki quietened as Chrom’s eyes met hers. “Um...I need some air. Want to join me, Rin?”   
  
“Huh?” Rin frowned in confusion, noticing the change in tone. “Sure.”   
  
Not a moment after she said that she was being tugged off toward the door.    
  
“Strange.” Nozomi said thoughtfully as she watched the two of them go. She turned back to the two in front of her, noticing Saya nervously chewing her lower lip. She was about to ask what was wrong when Chrom spoke up.    
  
“She has some personal issues. Trust me, she isn’t as confident as she acts. Especially with her family. It’ll take her some time to get used to you.”   
  
“Right.” Nozomi said thought she wasn’t thinking much about the girl she had met. She glanced at Saya, noticing she looked a bit calmer now. “Um...where did your other friend go? Uni-san?”   
  
“Oh, she’ll be drinking somewhere.” Saya said with a sigh. When Uni was in a bad mood she tended to drink too much. “I’ll probably have to get her into bed after the party. I’ll probably find her passed out in the bathtub or something…”   
  
“She’s speaking from experience.” Chrom told Nozomi in amusement. “I can take care of Uni later if you’re busy.”   
  
Saya blushed. “Sh-Shut up.”   
  
“Huh?” Chrom looked between Saya and Nozomi before realization dawned on him. “Wait, you two...your soulmate is in HI-”   
  
“Don’t even think about saying it.” Saya growled warningly.    
  
Chrom looked to Nozomi. “What color are Saya’s eyes?”   
  
“Rose pink.”    
  
“NOZOMI!” Saya exclaimed loudly.    
  
“Sorry.” Nozomi muttered.    
  
“What color are my eyes?” Chrom pointed to his own eyes.    
  
“COLBERT BLUE, HAPPY?!” Saya exclaimed loudly in irritation. “Just make sure Uni actually goes to sleep in her own damn bed, got it? Do NOT let her leave with anyone.” With that said she took Nozomi’s hand and led her swiftly from the apartment. It was only when she reached the bottom of the steps leading outside that she noticed Nozomi resisting. She let go of her and Nozomi stopped, causing her to stop too. Slowly she turned to look at Nozomi.    
  
“Are you embarrassed of me?” Nozomi asked softly, not quite meeting Saya’s eyes. “It seems like you’ve been...trying to hide me all night. Even though you invited me along, it seems like you’re worried about anyone finding out about us.”   
  
Saya felt a tug at her heart as she noticed tears at the corners of Nozomi’s eyes. She impulsively hugged her. “I’m sorry. It’s not that, I’m just...I’m not embarrassed of you. Trust me.”   
  
“Then what is it?”   
  
“I don’t want to mess up.” Saya said honestly. “We don’t need everyone to know. I just want you to be mine and mine alone.”   
  
Nozomi felt a slight shiver travel up her spine. “Really?”   
  
“Really.” Saya drew away, gripping Nozomi’s hand. “Now come on, let me walk you home.”   
  
Nozomi smiled softly and squeezed Saya’s hand back. “Okay.”   
  
\----   
  
“Bye, mom!” Kotori called back into the house as she opened the front door. It was unusual for her to leave first but her mom was taking a day off for a change, saying she needed to catch up on some things at home. Kotori figured she would leave early to meet Honoka and Umi. She headed down to the ground floor of the block, stepped out of the door and headed down the path only to falter at the sight of a familiar redhead standing at the end of the path.    
  
“M-Maki-chan.” Kotori said in surprise as she walked toward the redhead. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Maki nodded her head, her eyes flicking left and right. “Just figured we could walk to school together?”   
  
Kotori stared at Maki for a moment before she broke into a smile. “You’re so cute.”   
  
Maki huffed, blushing as she looked away. “No, I’m not. Do you want to walk with me? If you don’t want to, I can walk alone.”   
  
“I want to!” Kotori exclaimed quickly as she reached Maki’s side. “I’m glad you came. I was thinking of looking for you at school. Maybe in the music room or something.”   
  
A small smile flickered across Maki’s lips. “I’m usually there at lunch. And after school. If you wanted to come later today...if you want.” She glanced at Kotori, flinching as the sun hit her eyes. “Damn sun…”   
  
Kotori looked up, trying to look at the sun only to find it hurt her eyes.    
  
“Don’t stare at it.” Maki said, rolling her eyes. “You need to have your eyes for dancing, right?”   
  
“Maybe you should join?”   
  
Maki scoffed. “No. I’m only helping you in the shadows. I need to focus on my studies right now.”   
  
“Okay.” Kotori said, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.    
  
Maki was a little surprised by how well Kotori took the news but she was relieved at the same time. “Wait, what? Aren’t you supposed to tell me I shouldn’t overwork myself? I mean mother tells my father all the time…”   
  
Kotori raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to act like your wife?”   
  
Maki choked, her face turning red. “K-Kotori!”   
  
“You know…” Kotori said as they continued to walk. “You really like the piano.”   
  
Maki sighed. “It’s only for leisure. I begged my parents when I was young after listening to Bach in music class for the first time.”   
  
Kotori nodded thoughtfully in response. “I can understand that.”   
  
Maki smiled slightly at the comment and the two settled into silence for a couple of long moments as they walked side by side. She glanced down at Kotori’s hand, her brow furrowing.    
  
Kotori noticed her looking. “Do you want to hold my hand?”   
  
“Um...I mean I see some girls do it. Like Hoshizora and Koizumi…?” Maki said nervously. She felt a warm hand take her own, warming her skin.    
  
“My mother never met her soulmate. In fact her and my father are divorced.” Kotori said softly as she squeezed Maki’s hand. “I never told anyone that since Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.”   
  
“Kotori…”   
  
Kotori cleared her throat. “I didn’t think I would find my soulmate either so this is a little...odd for me too.”   
  
Maki stopped and hesitated for a moment before she turned and hugged Kotori. “I may not become an school idol but I will support you.”   
  
Kotori let out a shaky breath. “We can make this work.”   
  
\----   
  
Umi looked up as the door to the roof opened, expecting to see Kotori or Honoka walk through it. They were both late for training and neither had bothered to let her know. Her brow furrowed when Nico stepped out onto the roof instead of Kotori or Honoka.   
  
“Oh great. Rich girl.” Nico said irritably.    
  
“Would you stop calling me that?” Umi frowned at Nico. “Just because I’m getting my father’s dojo when I’m older, that doesn’t make me a princess or something.”   
  
Nico’s brow furrowed. She had been trying to tease Umi, that was all. “Okay, okay. Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that you can use the club room. Just don’t tell your friends I’m allowing it.”   
  
“O-Oh…”   
  
Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You really don’t like it when people rub it in that you’re rich, do you?”   
  
“I prefer to think my inheritance is earned rather than given.”   
  
Nico scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. “So just reject it.”   
  
“It’s a lot more complicated than that, Yazawa-san.”   
  
Nico gritted her teeth. “Just call me Nico, damn it.”   
  
“Call me Umi then, not rich girl.”   
  
“But you are rich.” Nico said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged after, wandering closer to Umi. “Fine. Umi. Just don’t tell your friends I did this, okay?”   
  
“Why did you?” Umi asked curiously. “You seemed so adamant.”   
  
“You asked me to.” Nico turned indignantly as Umi smiled. “Whatever. You must have caught me in a good mood. It’s not going to happen again.”   
  
“Thank you, Nico.” Umi called after Nico as the girl walked back to the door.    
  
Nico lifted her hand, waving Umi off before she left the roof.    
  
\----   
  
Nozomi was walking down the corridor with Eli when she spotted Rin walking with Hanayo. Without thinking, she seized Rin’s arm, dragging her into an empty classroom.    
  
“Nya!” Rin exclaimed as Nozomi shut the door behind them. “What was that for?”   
  
“We need to talk.” Nozomi said seriously, crossing her arms in front of her chest.    
  
“Okay, okay. Hibiki goes to UTX, okay?” Rin frowned. “I don’t like people knowing I can see color, nya. Besides, it’ll hurt Kayo-chin if I tell her I have a soulmate and she doesn’t. Besides, Hibiki doesn’t want anyone to know either. Her father is an asshole.” She rolled her eyes, seeing Nozomi blink. “I’m not that naive, I can curse. So are you going to tell Kaichou? She’s your best friend, right?”   
  
“Ah...no. I want to keep it a secret too.” Nozomi lied, shaking her head. “Just for a while until I get used to it myself. So do you like it? Seeing color?”   
  
“Of course I do. Who doesn’t want to see color?” Rin smiled, looking out of the window. “I feel so lucky being able to see it before entering even high school. Hibiki is a wonderful person.”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
Rin narrowed her eyes. “Don’t let her facade fool you, she’s pretty deep and she’s so interesting. Did you know half of her family is foreign? Like Kaichou. People were afraid of her in junior high. Her eyes were intimidating. Kinda like people were afraid of me because I was so boyish. I really hated myself before we met.”   
  
“You shouldn’t.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. Even if I don’t look girly she makes me feel it. The first time she painted my nails I felt it.” Rin said thoughtfully.    
  
Nozomi smiled as Rin trailed off. “You really need someone to talk to, huh?”   
  
“No. I have Hibiki.” Rin said, shaking her head. “And Raven-kun, Hisa-chan, Uni-chan…”   
  
“Alright, I get the point.” Nozomi said with a slight laugh. “Must be nice. Having someone to talk to.”   
  
“You could talk to Chrom-kun. He’s a good listener.” Rin said, realizing how much time she had spent talking about herself. “Or maybe Kaichou…?”   
  
Nozomi smiled sheepishly. “Maybe Chrom-kun. He did give me his number. I don’t want to make things awkward for him and Saya though.”   
  
“You really like her. More than a friend?” Rin asked thoughtfully.    
  
Nozomi shrugged. “Maybe...I don’t know. I don’t know what she thinks of me either.” She shook her head. It wouldn’t help to talk about her problems with a first year. “Anyway, if you want to talk, I’m here.”   
  
“Thanks, Nozomi-chan. You can talk to me too. If you want.” Rin said sheepishly.    
  
Nozomi smiled at the response. “Come on, I think Elichi and Koizumi-chan are waiting for us.”   
  
Rin watched Nozomi’s face fall slightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”   
  
Nozomi breathed a sigh of relief as she followed RIn out of the room. She found Eli staring at her in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. “We should get to class, Elichi.”   
  
Eli sighed. She wanted to question Nozomi but they only had a few minutes and she didn’t want to be late. “We’re talking about this later.”   
  
Nozomi grimaced at the thought and glanced briefly back at Rin before she followed Eli down the hallway.    
  
\----   
  
Eli sighed at the sound of a knock at the door to the student council room. She was trying to work and she couldn’t concentrate because she was too busy thinking about what was going on with Nozomi. Her best friend was acting even stranger than usual and Eli didn’t know why. Now to top off, Eli was even more distracted by people knocking at the door every five minutes. “Come in!”   
  
The door opened a crack.    
  
“It’s me.” Honoka’s voice called through the door. “If you want to close your eyes.”   
  
Eli felt her heart leap in her chest. Quickly she shut her eyes and turned her face down to her lap. “You can come in now.”   
  
The door creaked open and Eli heard someone step into the room.    
  
Honoka moved over to the table and placed the forms in her hand in front of Eli. “I brought the paperwork for the auditorium.”   
  
“That’s fine, I’ll look it over.” Eli said without looking up at Honoka. She didn’t hear anything else for a moment. “Did you need anything else?”   
  
“Can I sit with you for a minute?” Honoka asked hopefully.    
  
“I um...if you want to.”    
  
Honoka nodded and turned away from Eli, facing the door. She leaned back against the desk.    
  
“Have you been practicing?” Eli daringly looked up at Honoka’s back as she leaned back in her seat. She stayed tensed, ready to close her eyes if Honoka turned around again. “For your performance.”   
  
Honoka nodded her head in response. “Of course. Umi-chan makes us train so early…”   
  
Eli managed a small smile at that. She had gotten the impression that Umi would be the strict one in the group.    
  
“Are you okay?” Honoka continued, turning her head just slightly. “You seem quieter than usual.”   
  
“I’m just…” Eli paused, having been about to tell Honoka that she was worried about Nozomi. She shook her head. She couldn’t tell Honoka that. She hardly knew her. “I’m fine. Just a little distracted by all of the work I have to do before tomorrow. Now I have more forms to read over.”   
  
“Ah, right. Sorry…” Honoka mumbled, wincing in guilt. She moved away from the desk and walked around it to Eli who looked away again.    
  
Eli saw Honoka lean down out of the corner of her eye and a moment later soft lips pressed against her cheek. She blushed at the touch.    
  
“Maybe I can help.” Honoka said thoughtfully, taking the seat next to Eli’s. “Nozomi-chan isn’t here so….”   
  
Eli nervously bit her lip. “I don’t know…”   
  
“Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Honoka suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“Um...I’ll tell you if I find something you can do.” Eli answered hesitantly. She wasn’t sure she had anything Honoka could do without knowledge of how the student council worked. “You can stay for a bit if you want.”   
  
Honoka smiled at the comment and nodded her head. “I do want to. Are you coming to the performance this afternoon?”   
  
“Oh...no, I-I’ll be busy.” Eli answered awkwardly.    
  
“Oh.” Honoka visibly deflated, pouting to herself. “It’s okay. Maybe next time?”   
  
Eli paused, sighing heavily. “Do you really think this school idol thing is going to work to save the school, Honoka?”   
  
“What? Of course it’s going to work!” Honoka said brightly. “If the school has an idol group, more people will want to come here next year.”   
  
“I think it’s a ridiculous plan.” Eli said honestly, casting a sidelong glance at Honoka. “We need to be doing something to actually save the school. Something that will work.”   
  
Honoka frowned to herself. It didn’t seem like she would be able to convince Eli of what she was saying. She was trying to think of a way to steer the conversation to a more pleasant topic when the bell rang, signalling the end of their lunch period. “Oh. I should go. I don’t want to be late for class. I’ll see you later, Eli-senpai.”   
  
“I’m not…”   
  
“I don’t mean at the performance. Just later.” Honoka interrupted hurriedly before Eli could finish her sentence. “I want to talk to you more, get to know you more.”

  
“I…” Eli looked up just in time to see Honoka’s back heading for the door. She closed her mouth, frowning as Honoka disappeared. “Damn it…”   
  
\-----   
  
Rin sighed as she sat down at a desk, her phone held to her ear. “It’s a bit strange...someone knowing that I can see color.”   
  
“I already knew. And so did Chrom, Uni, Raven, Hisa, Saya, Miyu…”   
  
“I mean someone at school.” Rin interrupted Hibiki quickly. “It’s just different than only you and my friends outside of school knowing. What if she tells someone else?”   
  
“Why would she?” Hibiki asked curiously. “She seemed nice at the party. Besides, even if she does, we’ll work it out.” She leaned on the railing of the UTX school roof, overlooking Akihabara. “We always do. You still upset about her mentioning she was surprised you found your soulmate?”   
  
Rin nodded. “It’s like impossible in her eyes. That I’d find someone.”   
  
“She just doesn’t know the real you, Rin.” Hibiki said gently, trying to calm her obviously annoyed girlfriend. “I mean you said you only met her once in passing, right?”   
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Rin muttered. “I just don’t like that she doesn’t take us seriously. How can she not? You’re my soulmate, damn it.”   
  
Hibiki smiled slightly at that. Hearing Rin being annoyed was new to her but it was nice to know that Rin also had her ticks. “I love you.” She whispered to the phone, feeling her skin prickle slightly with embarrassment after. Not at having said it but she still wasn’t used to it.    
  
Rin smiled softly. “I love you too, nya.”   
  
“Are you going to drag Koizumi to see the idol group? You told me earlier she’s interested and you want to help her, right?”   
  
“Nyaaa, yep!” Rin exclaimed, brightening slightly. “We’re gonna see the performance and she’ll hopefully sign up!”   
  
Hibiki smiled softly. “You’re an amazing friend, Rin.”   
  
“Nyaaa, hehe…”   
  
“I’ll bring you that autographed A-Rise poster tonight when we meet up.” Hibiki offered thoughtfully. “Give it to her. It’ll give her the courage hopefully.”   
  
“Nya, yes!” Rin beamed at the idea. “I love you. You’re the best.”   
  
Hibiki blushed, turning her eyes up toward the bright blue sky. “I know I am. Sometimes.”   
  
“I wish you were here. I want to kiss you right now.”   
  
Hibiki almost dropped the phone in surprise. “Gah! Warn me when you’re gonna get seductive. I’m on the roof…”   
  
“Sorry.” RIn chuckled softly. “We can talk about it when we meet up tonight instead. Then I can kiss you for real!”   
  
“Yeah.” Hibiki mumbled, her cheeks warm. She glanced around nervously. “I’ll meet you after school. You can tell me how the performance goes.”   
  
“Nya, I’ll record it for you!” Rin exclaimed enthusiastically. “And you can tell me yourself!”   
  
“Okay.” Hibiki couldn’t help but smile to herself at the suggestion. “Bye, Rin.”   
  
“Bye.” Rin echoed back quietly. She ended the call just as Hanayo walked into the room.    
  
“Rin-chan, I was looking for you!”   
  
“Ah, sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a bit. Nothing big, don’t worry.” Rin said, getting to her feet.    
  
Hanayo frowned. “Were you looking at yourself in the bathroom?”   
  
“N-No! What gave you that idea?”   
  
Hanayo adjusted her glasses. “You used to do that in junior high.”   
  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Rin said quickly, forcing a smile to her lips. “Anyway, we should really be going to class. We’re still going to the performance later, right?”   
  
“Oh, I-I don’t know…”   
  
“We are.” Rin said firmly as she walked past Hanayo. “Come on, Kayo-chin!”   
  
Hanayo hesitated for a moment before she followed Rin out of the room, heading down the hallway to their class.    
  
\----   
  
“I can’t wear this!”   
  
Kotori rolled her eyes at Umi as she pulled her track pants down. “It’s not that short!”   
  
“IT IS SHAMELESS!”   
  
“I worked very hard on these, Umi-chan!” Kotori argued in annoyance.    
  
“But why did you have to make the dresses so short?”   
  
Kotori sighed. “So we can move.”   
  
“Your legs are sexy, Umi-chan. They need to be flaunted.” Honoka chimed in.    
  
“HONOKA!”   
  
“Joking.” Honoka said, chuckling to herself. She watched as Kotori shook her head in dismay while Umi merely glared at her.    
  
“Does it even look good on me?” Umi complained.    
  
“Yeah. You look pretty. Right, Honoka-chan?”   
  
“Um…” Honoka hesitated unsurely, narrowing her eyes at Umi’s dress. “The grey suits you.”   
  
Kotori raised an eyebrow as she whispered. “Only seeing blue still?”   
  
Honoka huffed in annoyance. She wished she could see the other colors but she knew that Eli wasn’t comfortable with the idea of meeting her eyes yet.   
  
“Shameless.” Umi mumbled to herself again as she finished looking herself over in the mirror. “Are you sure I…”   
  
“YES!” Kotori exclaimed loudly. She shook her head in exasperation at her friends. “Come on. We have to get to the auditorium a few minutes early, remember?”   
  
Honoka smiled brightly. She was sure their plan to save the school was going to work. “Let’s go.” She agreed, hurriedly opening the door. She rush on ahead, leaving Kotori to lead a hesitant Umi out of the room. 

  
\----   
  
“You interested in joining, Nishikino-chan?”   
  
Maki jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of Nozomi’s voice. She glanced over at her. “No. I-I’m too busy.”   
  
“But you like music.”   
  
“Classical.” Maki said with a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“And apparently pop. You did compose their song, correct?”   
  
Maki’s eyes widened in surprise. “H-How did you…?”   
  
Nozomi smirked to herself. “My powers are not in my control, Nishikino-chan. I have my ways.”   
  
Maki twitched as she recalled the first time they had met. “Well at least you didn’t scare me this time. Like before…” She crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest.    
  
Nozomi laughed softly to herself. “I’m not really that kind of player anymore.”   
  
“Never say tha...Kotori.” Maki’s eyes widened as Kotori appeared a few steps behind Nozomi.    
  
“Well I guess I’m not the only one that ain’t single anymore, hmm?”   
  
“Wait, wha…?” Maki trailed off as Nozomi walked away from her. She turned her attention back to Kotori instead to see her blushing.    
  
“What do you think?” Kotori gestured down at herself, drawing Maki’s attention to her dress. She smirked as Maki’s face reddened too. It was always satisfying to see her blush. “Too much? Umi-chan complained about the length…”   
  
“Um…” Maki looked down at the dress before quickly looking back up to the ceiling. “N-No, it looks good!”   
  
“Thanks, Maki-chan.” Kotori smiled warmly as she stepped forward. Her gaze was briefly drawn to the sign up box but she quickly turned her attention back to Maki. “You’re coming to watch, right?”   
  
“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Maki said, finally meeting Kotori’s eyes again.    
  
“Thanks, Maki-chan. Oh, I have to go. I’ll see you after.” Kotori said before she spun around and hurried off to the entrance to the auditorium. “Oh wait…”   
  
Maki was surprised to see Kotori turn back. She was even more surprised when Kotori reached her and hugged her.    
  
“For luck.” Kotori explained brightly before she hurried off once more. Maki swallowed thickly. “Damn hormones…” She muttered before she took a deep breath and headed for the auditorium herself.    
  
Eli cautiously moved around the corner, watching Maki leave before she made her way to the stage booth. She had been about to leave the school when she had remembered Honoka was performing. As reluctant as she was, she felt the need to go and watch. Unseen by Honoka of course.    
  
She made it up to the booth just in time to see the curtains draw on the stage. She noticed in the audience, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo, two first years as well as Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico.    
  
As the three second years on the stage began to sing, Eli stepped closer to the glass, her eyes fixated on Honoka. She was barely listening to the song, focused fully on Honoka’s face instead. Suddenly that face turned upwards and as their eyes met, Eli’s vision exploded with colors. She noticed Honoka stumble but she was too taken aback by the sudden colors to pay much attention. More than a little overwhelmed by the new brightness she bolted from the booth and down the hallway toward the exit.    
  
Honoka’s smile slipped slightly as she watched Eli leave but she was quickly distracted by the colorful lights surrounding her.    
  
\-----   
  
Rin brightened as she approached the gate to the school, spotting Hibiki ahead. Her girlfriend still had her UTX uniform on but her jacket was around her waist, the top few buttons of her shirt were undone to reveal her favourite charm necklace as well as rolled up. She was wearing black chucks too, Rin noticed as she approached and she was wearing her dark blue beanie which was covering her helix piercings.    
  
“Hey.” Rin smiled as she finally reached Hibiki.    
  
Hibiki smiled back and leaned in, kissing Rin’s cheek. “Hey. How was the performance?”   
  
Rin half heartedly wiped at the lipgloss left on her cheek as they began to walk down the street. “Oh, I recorded it for you!” She exclaimed, taking her phone out of her pocket. She opened the video and slipped one earphone into her ear and handed the other to Hibiki.    
  
She waited for a nod before she pressed play.    
  
Hibiki nodded thoughtfully as she listened to the three onstage. “Not bad. Yeah...A-Rise will definitely have competition.”   
  
Rin nodded enthusiastically as Hibiki handed her the earphone back. She put her phone back into her pocket. “I think Kayo-chin might be thinking about joining them, nya.”   
  
“And yourself?”   
  
“Nyaaa, I’m not cut out for that.”   
  
“Are you kidding me? Remember that time I took you dancing?” Hibiki leaned in, smirking. “Hoshizora, your hips don’t lie when they move.”   
  
Rin blushed. “Nyaaaa, Hibiki!”   
  
“Joking, joking.” Hibiki laughed softly. “But you are very good at dancing when you know the moves.”   
  
“I’m not a good singer.” Rin pouted to herself.    
  
“Says the girl who sings to me when I’m sick.” Hibiki teased lightly, nudging Rin with her elbow.    
  
“NYA, shut up!”    
  
Hibiki chuckled softly and shook her head. “If it’s something you’re interested in you should do it. I like your voice. And your dancing. Seriously.”   
  
Rin frowned slightly and shook her head. She decided to change the subject. “I was thinking, um...maybe you could meet Kayo-chin soon, nya?”   
  
Hibiki stopped abruptly in surprise. “What?”   
  
“It was just an idea.” Rin said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. “She’s my best friend and you’re my girlfriend. And I love you both so...I thought you should meet each other? If you don’t want to…”   
  
“I do.” Hibiki said hurriedly. She had brought the topic up once before but Rin had shut her down quite quickly. She took off her beanie, putting it on Rin instead and smiled broadly. “Let’s go hot shot. You owe me dinner.”   
  
“Nyaaaa, but I’m broke!”   
  
“Then I’ll pay.” Hibiki took Rin’s hand, tugging her along. “Just don’t be the glutton you are. Even though I find it cute…”   
  
Rin giggled softly as Hibiki tugged her along. “Can we get ramen?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah…”   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“You really think I should join?” Rin asked with a sigh as she looked up at Hibiki, just in time to catch a flash of her girlfriend’s bra before she tugged on her loose white shirt that has specks of dry paint on it.    
  
“I do.” Hibiki turned and crawled onto the bed, taking Rin’s cheek into her hand. “You’re beautiful Rin. A work of art. And I’m not just saying that.”   
  
Rin blushed as she gripped the bed tightly. She cast a glance at her shoes and school socks on the floor. Her blue blazer was slung over a nearby chair. She always felt comfortable in Hibiki’s room. She turned her eyes to Hibiki’s as the girl spoke again.    
  
“You don’t have to always be peppy with me, Hot Shot. You can be real. Do you want to join?”   
  
Rin slowly nodded. “Nya, I don’t want to do it without Kayo-chin.”   
  
Hibiki smiled softly before she leaned in and kissed her soulmate’s lips.    
  
Rin kissed back without hesitation, her eyes slowly closing as she allowed herself to get lost in the love she felt from Hibiki. Her hands slid to Hibiki’s shoulders and she drew her close, her nails soon after, scraping down Hibiki’s back. She nipped at her girlfriend’s lower lip with her teeth, earning herself a soft gasp in response.    
  
“Easy there, Flash.” Hibiki warned, reaching back for Rin’s hands when they got a little too low. She reached back, grasping Rin’s hand. “Remember the promise? I know you’re eager but we’re still fifteen. Not even sixteen.”   
  
Rin blushed at the chastisement. “Right, sorry.” She mumbled sheepishly as she averted her eyes. It seemed like she couldn’t help herself around Hibiki sometimes. She pressed her hands to the bed, silently vowing to keep them there.    
  
Hibiki groaned and pulled Rin’s arms around her before she sank into the familiar warmth, resting her head against Rin’s shoulder. “You can hold me, Hot Shot. Just keep it PG right now. It’s not forever, remember? Just until we’re eighteen.”   
  
“Right. And that’ll solidify our fate.” Rin murmured quietly, closing her eyes. “Eighteen feels like it’s so far away though.”   
  
Hibiki chuckled softly against Rin’s shoulder. “It feels like that for me too. But we made a promise. We should stick to it.”   
  
“I know.” Rin sighed softly. “We can still kiss though, right?”   
  
“As long as you don’t get carried away again.” Hibiki said in amusement.    
  
“I’m sorry! I can’t help it, you’re just so...so…”   
  
“So?” Hibiki asked expectantly.    
  
“Just...fucking sexy, okay?!” Rin exclaimed, her face flushed. “Seriously, even in your painting clothes, I just want to tear that shirt off.”   
  
“Okay, um…” Hibiki blushed and swallowed thickly. “Flattered. Uh...Maybe we should both take separate cold showers.”

  
“I’ll behave.” Rin mumbled, lightly nuzzling Hibiki’s neck.    
  
“We both know that isn’t true.” Hibiki said, rolling her eyes to herself. “You may sound like a kitten but you are the embodiment of a overexcited puppy.”   
  
“Puppies are cute.”   
  
“They’re also not fixed.” Hibiki said snarkily.    
  
Rin pulled away with a puzzled frown. “ _ Hibiki _ .”   
  
“Just saying.” Hibiki said innocently, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled as Rin pouted. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. That was too harsh. You can touch my boobs over my shirt if you want.”   
  
“Nyaaa, yes!” Rin exclaimed brightly, already moving to do just that.    
  
Hibiki rolled her eyes. Rin was just too easy sometimes but it was one of the many things she loved about her.    
  
\------   
  
Nozomi rested her elbow against the table, her chin in her hand as she watched Saya writing notes in a notebook, glancing occasionally at the textbook at her side.    
  
“Did you ever imagine meeting your soulmate?” Nozomi finally piped up, the silence getting to her. Saya had arrived an hour or so ago, apologetically saying that she had to study for a little while before she could give Nozomi her full attention.    
  
Nozomi hadn’t particularly minded. She was just glad that Saya was comfortable enough to come over to her apartment to study despite the fact that she only lived next door.    
  
Saya paused and looked up. “I never really thought about it. I guess I just thought it would happen when it happened and if it didn’t...what can I do about it?”   
  
Nozomi gave a light laugh. “I wish I was so carefree with my love life. I used to wonder what it would be like to meet my soulmate.”   
  
Saya raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Disappointed?”   
  
“No! I-I’m not saying that.” Nozomi stuttered, cringing immediately after. She never stuttered or got nervous when it came to things like this. At least she never had before Saya.    
  
“So what did you think it would be like?” Saya set her pen aside, giving Nozomi her full attention.    
  
“R-Romantic.”   
  
Saya shrugged, leaning back in her seat. “I’ve heard from people that soulmates actually take time. Sometimes they don’t even end up being true. But sometimes it’s a world changing experience. I almost think that finding your soulmate is a minority.”

 

Nozomi frowned slightly at that. “I’ve always imagined being with my soulmate romantically. You’re saying...maybe sometimes it doesn’t work out?”   
  
Saya nodded her head. “Sure. Sometimes. Did you get that feeling when you met me? Like your world was changing?”   
  
“Sure. In the sense that...it did change.” Nozomi said thoughtfully. “I thought I met my soulmate once before too…”   
  
“Ayase?”   
  
Nozomi blinked at Saya. “Yeah. Obviously that didn’t happen but I had a crush on her for a while anyway. And then she met Kousaka-chan so…”   
  
Saya nodded slowly. She had heard some things from Hibiki who had heard things from Rin.    
  
Nozomi slowly inched her hand forward, her fingers brushing against Saya’s. Immediately Saya flinched away. “What are you so afraid of? It’s just the two of us here.”   
  
Saya’s eyes darted away from Nozomi. “I’m...I don’t know, I’m older than you. I don’t want to take advantage, that’s all.”   
  
“You’re not that much older than me.” Nozomi reminded Saya, scooting closer to her. “I’m almost eighteen, remember? Why would you…?”   
  
“Y-You are?”   
  
“I’m older than Elichi.” Nozomi said honestly. “So yes, I’m almost eighteen. Over the age of consent. So it’s not like it’s weird for us to be soulmates. And for the record...I wouldn’t mind if you ‘took advantage’.”   
  
Saya felt her face heat up. She was sure she was blushing. “Seriously? You can’t just...say that?”   
  
“Why?” Nozomi asked, tilting her head. “Have you seen yourself?”   
  
Saya let out a long breath. She was starting to think that Nozomi was just as bad as Uni had been. The girl was constantly flirting with her, though it only ever got her a kiss here and there. They had made out too but it had only been once.    
  
“Saya.” Nozomi took Saya’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want to pressure you either, if a...romantic relationship isn’t what you want or you’re not attracted to…”   
  
“I am.” Saya interjected quickly, not wanting Nozomi to get the wrong idea. “I definitely am, trust me. Just...are you sure?” She turned toward Nozomi, her thumb brushing over the back of Nozomi’s hand, making her shiver.    
  
“Of course I’m sure.” Nozomi said, meeting Saya’s gaze. “I like you. And I’m attracted to you. What else is there to be sure of?”   
  
“Okay.” Saya mumbled, a hint of relief on her face. “So maybe I could...kiss you?”   
  
A small smile tugged at Nozomi’s lips and she gave a slight nod of her head. As Saya inches in closer she closed her eyes before she felt lips press against her own. She felt a hand settle on her shoulder and she kissed Saya back, surprised by how gentle she was. All too soon Saya drew away.    
  
“Was that okay?”   
  
Nozomi opened her eyes, giving a slight nod. “Y-Yeah. It was...nice.”   
  
“Really nice.” Saya mumbled sheepishly. She cast a glance at her books. “Screw studying. Let’s watch a movie or something.”   
  
Nozomi brightened at the suggestion. “I could make popcorn?”   
  
Saya nodded as she stood up, slowly releasing Nozomi’s hand. She watched as Nozomi hurried off to the kitchen, her stomach still flooded with butterflies in the wake of their kiss.    
  
\----   
  
Eli groaned to herself as she pulled her blankets over her head, trying to shut out the light still streaming in through the window. She could barely wait for the sun to set, if only so that the colors hurting her eyes would be a little bit easier to deal with. Her head was pounding.    
  
Hearing footsteps outside of her door, she huffed and threw her blankets off, planning to tell Arisa and Yukiho to keep the noise down. She got up and opened her door only to find Honoka standing in front of her, her hand lifted as if to knock.    
  
Eli’s eyes widened. “W-What are you doing here?!”   
  
“I came to talk to you.” Honoka stepped past Eli into the room, closing the door behind her for privacy. She turned around to face the blonde only to see Eli looking away from. “Oh no...not that again. No more running, Eli-senpai.” She stepped forward, backing Eli up against the door. “Look into my eyes.”   
  
Eli hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting toward Honoka’s finally.    
  
“Wow.” Honoka breathed. “Your eyes are prettier than I thought they would be. I mean I’ve seen the sky and I know the color but…”   
  
“Honoka.” Eli interjected to keep Honoka from rambling. “Why are you here?”   
  
“I told you, I wanted to see you. I wanted to...talk.” Honoka replied softly, her brow furrowing. “Are you angry that we um...made eye contact?”   
  
“No, I’m not...I’m not angry. My head just hurts, okay?” Eli sighed, reaching up to rub at her head. “These colors are all so...new and bright. How are you not affected by them?!”   
  
“Oh, I am.” Honoka said with a shrug of her shoulders. “My head really hurts too. I just wanted to see you. I was worried you’d be upset with me.”   
  
Eli took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn’t concentrate with Honoka so close to her. It took her a moment to realize that Honoka was slowly leaning in. “What are you doing?” She asked in a whisper.    
  
“I don’t know. I just want to...we’re soulmates, right? It should be okay…?” Honoka waited for a slight nod from Eli before she closed the remaining distanced and kissed Eli softly.    
  
Surprised by the sensation, Eli froze for a second before she kissed Honoka back. Her arms slipped automatically around the girl in front of her and she felt Honoka relax against her, their bodies pressed flush against each other now.    
  
She felt a nip to her bottom lip and gasped softly, letting Honoka deepen the kiss. Her head spun as Honoka’s tongue passed her lips and she clenched Honoka’s shirt in her fist as she kissed back. She couldn’t quite believe how forward Honoka was being but it caused her heart to race, her body tingling with excitement. She slid her right hand up, her fingers threading into Honoka’s hair just as the girl broke away from her to take a deep breath.    
  
“That was…” Honoka barely managed to say two words before Eli kissed her again, effectively silencing her. She eagerly kissed the blonde back for a moment before she forced herself to pull away. “Was...was that okay?”   
  
Eli nodded, out of breath. “Yeah.”   
  
Honoka smiled softly at the assurance. “Maybe we could...meet after school tomorrow and talk?”   
  
“Right.” Eli said softly. “Okay. Tomorrow.”   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Eli-senpai. You should get some sleep...for your headache.” Honoka hesitated for a moment before she gently pecked Eli’s lips.    
  
“Right. See you tomorrow.” Dazed, Eli stepped away from the door and watched as Honoka left the room, closing the door behind her again. She lifted a hand and pressed it to her chest, feeling her heart pounding frantically. “Wow…”   
  
\----   
  
Rin perked up slightly when Hanayo stepped out of Maki’s house. She had been waiting for a few minutes now after Hanayo had told her she needed to give something back to Maki. She wasn’t sure what and she hadn’t asked.    
  
“Ready to go?” Rin asked as Hanayo reached her. They turned and walked down the street, neither of them really noticing Kotori pass on her way to Maki’s house.    
  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Hanayo asked curiously. She had almost forgotten while she had been talking to Maki. She spotted someone ahead but didn’t pay much attention.    
  
“I just wanted to um nya...I have something I need to tell you.” Rin said honestly, her voice trembling with nerves. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I-I can kind of...see colors.”   
  
Hanayo stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Rin. “Huh? So you’ve actually...met your soulmate?!”   
  
“Yeah. Um...I have a girlfriend too. Since junior high. I meant to tell you, I just didn’t want to make you feel bad about not finding your soulmate yet.” Rin rambled anxiously. “Besides, I was just friends with her at first. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t be mad, nya.”   
  
“I-I’m not mad. Just surprised.” Hanayo said, slowly shaking her head.    
  
“Oh, good. Um...I actually want you to meet her.” Rin grabbed Hanayo’s hand and tugged her forward toward the girl at the end of the street.    
  
Hanayo looked ahead, seeing a girl in a UTX uniform. “She goes to A-RISE’S SCHOOL?!”   
  
“Nyaa, you don’t recognize her? She used to go to our junior high division.” Rin said as she continued to tug Hanayo forward. “Amagi Hibiki, remember?”   
  
“Wha…? Seriously?” Hanayo gaped at the girl they were approaching in surprise but she didn’t have time to say anything else before they were right in front of her. She shrunk away a little. The dyed hair and the glaring eyes were intimidating. Until Hibiki smiled at the sight of Rin.    
  
“Hi. You must be Koizumi-san.” Hibiki greeted warmly, glancing at Rin for approval. Rin nodded in agreement. “I’m Amagi Hibiki. We’ve met before actually. I’m Rin’s…”   
  
“Girlfriend.” Rin interjected.    
  
“Right.” Hibiki awkwardly fiddled with the charm hanging from the necklace she was wearing. “Her girlfriend. It’s um...nice to meet you. Rin’s told me a lot about you.”   
  
“Oh.” Hanayo blinked in surprise, looking between Rin and Hibiki. “I...can’t really say the same.”   
  
Rin grimaced slightly. “Sorry…”   
  
“I’m not angry, I told you. I’m just...surprised. And confused.” Hanayo said, slowly shaking her head. “Who finds their soulmate in junior high…?”   
  
“Us, apparently.” Hibiki said with a slight smile as she glanced to Rin. “We were as surprised as you are. Trust me.”   
  
Hanayo’s brow furrowed slightly. “So how long have you two been dating?”   
  
“Two years.” Rin replied hesitantly. She was surprised that Hanayo was handling the news so well if she was honest. She’d been expecting Hanayo to yell at her for her dishonesty. “I mean we were friends the second year at thirteen but it evolved during our third year.”   
  
Hanayo stared at them for a moment before nodding in agreement. She was shocked that Rin had managed to keep the secret for so long. She was even more shocked that she hadn’t noticed that her best friend was in a relationship.    
  
“You’re not saying anything.” Rin said anxiously when Hanayo merely stared at Hibiki. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”   
  
“Nothing, don’t worry.” Hanayo said with another shake of her head. It was a little too much to process all at once. “Does she make you happy?”   
  
“Very happy.” Rin beamed over at Hibiki who reached out to take her hand.    
  
“Good.” Hanayo relaxed into a smile and nodded her approval. “I’m happy for you, Rin-chan. And it’s nice to meet you, Amagi-san.”   
  
“Oh, you can just call me Hibiki. I mean...a friend of Rin’s is a friend of mine, right?” Hibiki said with a nervous laugh.    
  
“Right. Hibiki-san.” Hanayo corrected herself. “In that case you can just call me Hanayo.”   
  
“Got it.”    
  
Rin looked between the two of them, pleasantly surprised that they were getting along. She had worried that they might not. “So want to come with us for food? No couple-y stuff, I promise.”   
  
Hanayo nodded emphatically. “You can tell me about A-RISE, Hibiki-san!”   
  
“Ehh? Tsu-senpai…?”   
  
“You know her?” Hanayo gaped at Hibiki as they started walking down the street.    
  
“Eh?” Rin watched for a moment as the other two girls walked away without her. She quickly hurried after them. “Nyaaa, don’t hog my soulmate! She’s mine!”   
  
\-----   
  
Maki was doing her homework at her desk when she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. She got up and crossed the room to open the door, her eyes widening in surprise when she found Kotori standing in front of her. “Kotori?”   
  
“Hey.” Kotori smiled sheepishly. “Your maid let me in. Is that okay?”   
  
“Yes. Um...come in.” Maki lt Kotori pass her to get into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She knew that neither of her parents were home so the only people who’d be passing would be the maids but she wanted to be cautious. “Is everything okay?”   
  
Kotori shrugged her shoulders. “I just wanted to see you.” She thoughtfully glanced around. The bed was large, and the room had plenty of books, plus Maki’s laptop and music system. “Your room suits you.”   
  
“Thanks?” Maki asked hesitantly. “Oh, um...sit down.” She gestured to the bed and when Kotori sat on the edge she moved to sit down next to her. “My parents aren’t going to be home until late so you can stay for a while if you want. We could just hang out and talk. I was doing homework but it can wait until tomorrow.”    
  
“Honoka-chan still wants you to join Muse.” Kotori advised, turning slightly toward Maki.    
  
Maki groaned in response. “Can’t you talk her out of it?”   
  
Kotori shrugged her shoulders. “I want you there too. I think you’d like it. And I want to share something like that with Maki-chan. Besides, we’d get to spend more time together.”   
  
“You want to spend more time with me?”   
  
“Of course I do.” Kotori glanced down at her lap. “I like you, Maki-chan. I know this is quick but...I think you’re interesting and sweet...funny, pretty…I just really like you.”   
  
Maki stared at Kotori speechlessly for a moment. “Like as in…?”   
  
“You know what. I’m attracted to you.” Kotori explained hesitantly. “I-It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”   
  
“I do. I like you too.” Maki said quickly, not wanting Kotori to get the wrong idea. She felt herself blush at the admission. “Um...you know, as a friend and more.”   
  
“Oh.” Kotori smiled at the reassurance. “M-Maybe it would be okay if I could um...kiss you?” She noticed surprise flash across Maki’s face. “Ah, forget I said anything. It’s your first kiss, you probably don’t want to go so fast.” She groaned, falling down onto her back on the bed. “I can’t believe I suggested that.”   
  
“No, it’s...it’s fine.” Maki lay down on her side next to Kotori, her heart racing. “Do you want to...kiss me?”   
  
Kotori risked a glance at Maki. “Um...yes. But if you don’t want to, it’s…”   
  
“Fine, I know.” Maki finished with a small smile. “Just kiss me, Kotori. I want you to.”   
  
Kotori leaned up on hr elbows, her eyes darting to Maki’s lips. “I haven’t kissed anyone before either, I-I don’t really know what I’m doing.”   
  
“Me neither. So let’s figure it out.” Maki leaned in as did Kotori, her eyes flitting shut. Their noses bumped together and they both giggled sheepishly at the clumsiness before they leaned in again. This time Maki leaned right as did Kotori and they pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Kotori pulled away.    
  
“What do you think?”   
  
“It’s nice. I want to keep going.” Maki mumbled before she kissed Kotori against. She was more confident this time, her lips moving against Kotori’s with purpose, especially when Kotori began to kiss her back. She shivered at the feeling of a hand coming to rest on her hip. When Kotori drew away again, Maki released a shuddering breath and shyly met Kotori’s eyes. “Do you want to watch a movie?”   
  
“Huh? Oh...yeah.” Kotori said, slightly dazed. She touched her fingers to her lips, remembering how soft Maki’s lips had been.    
  
Maki blushed at the gesture and hurried to get up from the bed. As much as she wanted to kiss Kotori again she did want to take things slowly between the two of them. She didn’t want to ruin a good thing so early. She returned to the bed, placing the laptop in front of them. “What do you want to…?”   
  
“Whatever Maki-chan wants.” Kotori said, settling against the headboard. “My only request is we get to snuggle.”   
  
Maki was sure she would never stop blushing with Kotori around. She settled on the first movie she found in the new releases section incidentally a scary movie and hesitated before she moved toward Kotori. She leaned into her open arms, her head coming to rest on Kotori’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Kotori whispered, basking in Maki’s warmth. “Is it okay for you?”   
  
“More than okay.” Maki mumbled honestly.    
  
\----   
  
Rin watched with a slight frown as Maki stepped forward towards the second years, following behind Hanayo. Seeing Maki stop next to Kotori she shook her head and turned around, walking away. She’d done what she had said she would. She had encouraged Hanayo to join Muse.    
  
Honoka looked up with a frown as Rin waved and gave a forced grin.    
  
“Well I’m off to join the track and soccer club, have fun, Kayo-chin!”   
  
“Wait.” Honoka reached out, grasping Rin’s hand. “Aren’t you interested though? Why are you suddenly just leaving? You can join too, Hoshizora-san.”   
  
“No, I can’t.” Rin looked down. “I’m...not like you.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Honoka asked, frowning in confusion. “You can if you want to, you’re…”   
  
“I’ll see you later, Kayo-chin.” Rin said as she drew her hand away from Honoka’s. She quickly rushed off to the doorway to the roof.    
  
Hanayo sighed as she watched Rin leave.    
  
Honoka turned to Maki with a huge smile. “I knew you’d join!” She hugged Maki tightly, jumping up and down.    
  
“Cut it out.” Maki scowled in annoyance. “Stop hugging me. Tell her to stop hugging me.”   
  
Kotori sighed and reached forward, grasping the back of Honoka’s shirt. She pulled her away from Maki. “Stop it, she doesn’t like it. Behave.”   
  
Honoka locked eyes with Maki for a moment, noticing they were purple in color. Realization dawned on her. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop then.” She leaned in to Kotori. “Hugging your soulmate.”   
  
Kotori felt her face heat up while Maki blinked at their interaction.    
  
“So um…” Hanayo turned toward Umi who was smiling at her friends. “So um…”   
  
“I would suggest for you to wear contacts.” Umi said, turning toward Hanayo. “Your glasses will slip when you’re dancing. It’d be better for your safety.”   
  
Hanayo blushed and adjusted her glasses on her face. “Right.”   
  
“Plus you seem to have pretty eyes. You shouldn’t hide them. Even if all I see is grey.”   
  
Hanayo blushed at the comment, coupled with Umi’s friendly smile. “Thanks, um...I-I’m sorry, I need to make a phone call.”   
  
“That’s fine.” Umi gestured for Hanayo to go ahead.    
  
Hanayo smiled apologetically before she made her way to the other side of the roof, scrolling to Hibiki’s phone number in her phone. Hibiki had given her it the previous day, saying that Hanayo should call her if she had any more questions.    
  
“Koichi!” Hibiki exclaimed after she answered the call. “I didn’t expect you to call so soon.”   
  
“Sorry, I was just calling you about Rin-chan.” Hanayo said as she leaned against the fence surrounding the roof. “Kousaka-san asked her to join Muse and she refused.”   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“It’s not that she refused, it’s just...what she said that bothered me. She said ‘I’m not like you’. You know what that means, don’t you?”   
  
Hibiki sighed. “Yeah.”   
  
“I was wondering if you could talk to her.” Hanayo said hopefully. “I figured if anyone could get through to her it would be you. I think she really wants to join.”   
  
Hibiki blushed. “R-Right. I have a plan. Hopefully...eventually...I’m still thinking. I’m on my way to the school now.”   
  
“She’s probably in the bathroom.” Hanayo admitted quietly. “So you might have to actually come into the school.”   
  
“Seriously? In this uniform?”   
  
“Yes.” Hanayo answered with a slight wince. “Maybe you could take off your blazer to make it less obvious? Or wear a jacket? Please?”   
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll figure it out.” Hibiki said, rolling her eyes. “And don’t worry about Rin either. I’ll take care of her.”   
  
“I know.” Hanayo said, relaxing slightly. She hadn’t known Hibiki for long but it was obvious that the girl cared for Rin. Loved her, even. “Thanks, Hibiki-san. I’ll call Rin-chan later. Bye.”   
  
She listened to Hibiki echo her goodbye before she ended the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket. Now that that was done she could get back to talking to the other members. She blushed as her gaze focused on Umi who was watching her from afar. She lifted her hand in a tentative wave and watched as Umi made her way over.    
  
“Everything okay?” Umi asked, slightly concerned. “You looked worried on the phone.”   
  
“I-I’m fine. Thanks, Sonoda-san.” Hanayo cleared her throat. “So when does practice start?”   
  
“Tomorrow.”   
  
“Good.” Hanayo said with a small smile.    
  
\----   
  
Hibiki was momentarily relieved that she had managed to get into the school without being seen by anyone. Barely a moment after thinking that she bumped into a dark haired third year on her way to the bathroom. She noticed the girl shoot her a strange look but kept going, quickly entering the bathroom where she found Rin sitting on the floor in the corner. “Rin?”   
  
Rin looked up, her face awash with tears. Seeing Hibiki she quickly began to wipe them away. “H-Hibiki.”   
  
“Don’t.” Hibiki said gently as she moved to crouch in front of Rin. She caught her hands gently. “What’s going on? Why are you crying?”   
  
Rin bit her lip and sniffled softly. “I-I managed to get Kayo-chin to join and then I left because I’m just...” She trailed off as Hibiki kissed her softly, silencing her. She felt her heart skip a beat. It still mystified her that this beautiful girl would do this with her.    
  
“Shut up.” Hibiki whispered as she pulled away. “Rin, if I could paint anything as beautiful as you, I would. But I can’t because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve laid eyes on. Even if we weren’t soulmates, I would have fallen for you hard.” She smiled gently, wiping Rin’s tears away. “Your soul is one of a kind, Rin. I just wish you could see how cute you are. You call me sexy but the truth is...you are, Rin. More than I ever will be.”   
  
“B-But you’re stacked.”   
  
“So? You have a cute and shapely butt.” Hibiki smirked, drawing a slight giggle from Rin. “Now I want you to go to those second years and join with your friends. You want to dance, Rin. You want to sing. I know you do. And I promise I’ll go to every Live you have. And bob to the music with yellow glow sticks.”   
  
Rin looked down between them, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She didn’t deserve Hibiki. “I love you.”    
  
Hibiki smiled. “I love you too.” She gently kissed Rin’s forehead. “Now go. I’ll wait for you outside. You’re still coming home with me, right?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Good. Maybe this time I’ll let you touch my boobs without the shirt.”   
  
Rin’s eyes widened at the thought. “I-I’m going to join right now!” She exclaimed, quickly getting up from the floor. “I’ll be right back, nyaaa! Wait for me!”   
  
Hibiki shook her head in amusement as Rin bolted from the bathroom, clearly in a hurry. She was glad that she had managed to make Rin feel better at least. She headed out of the bathroom herself to go to the entrance of the school to wait for Rin.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka was heading down the hallway, intending to find Umi before they left the school. Umi had slipped away after Rin had announced that she would be joining and Honoka wasn’t sure where she’d gone. She quickly forgot about what she was doing when she spotted Eli heading into the student council room.    
  
“Eli-senpai!” Honoka exclaimed, jogging to catch up. She doubted Nozomi would be in there with Eli. She paused when Eli glanced at her in surprise. “Uh...I thought I would say hi. I hadn’t seen you today. How’s your head?”   
  
“B-Better…”   
  
“Where’s your second in command?” Honoka asked curiously, peeking over Eli’s shoulder. As she’d assumed, Nozomi wasn’t there.    
  
“Nozomi? She left already.” Eli replied, stepping back to let Honoka into the student council room. She slowly shut the door. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Nozomi but it was evident that her best friend’s mind was elsewhere when they were working. She has tried asking but Nozomi hadn’t seemed to want to talk about it. She just kept shrugging her off.    
  
She felt a hand grasp her wrist and her eyes widened as Honoka turned her around to face her.    
  
“I’m sorry I...kissed you so suddenly.” Honoka said apologetically, choosing her words carefully. She didn’t want Eli to think she regretted the kiss itself.    
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Like...I know we’re soulmates and I just wanted to start our relationship but that was too fast, right?” Honoka asked nervously. “We should at least start as friends and build this up...like Kotori-chan and Maki-chan!”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Say, senpai...can Tojo-san see color?”   
  
“No. She hasn’t…” Eli paused, realizing something. “Damn it, Nozomi! That’s what she’s hiding from me.”   
  
“Why would she hide it from you?” Honoka asked curiously, a little taken aback by the news. “Unless it’s someone you both know?”   
  
“I don’t know…” Eli bit her lip thoughtfully, trying to figure out who Nozomi would feel the need to keep this a secret about. She couldn’t think of anyone. “This is so annoying! I’m supposed to be her best friend and she won’t tell me when she meets her soulmate! I told her!”   
  
Honoka felt herself panic a little. She needed to comfort her soulmate. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Eli, pulling her close once she felt the blonde start to tremble against her.    
  
“I’m sure she wants to tell you.” Honoka suggested, feeling Eli hug her back. “Maybe she’s just scared. Or maybe her soulmate wants her to keep it a secret.”   
  
“She seems pretty chummy with Hoshizora. Maybe it’s her.” Eli said thoughtfully as she remembered Nozomi dragging Rin into a classroom the previous. “Maybe she’s embarrassed that her soulmate is a first year?”   
  
Honoka hummed thoughtfully. “Hoshizora-chan is a confusing person. I think she has a double life honestly…”   
  
“What makes you say that?”   
  
“I always see her walking home with someone from a different school.” Honoka said quietly. “Well Kotori-chan noticed, I just saw it afterward…”   
  
“So?” Eli slowly drew away from Honoka, locking eyes with her.    
  
“She looks like a delinquent.”   
  
Eli shook her head in confusion. “What does this have to do with Nozomi?”   
  
Honoka sighed heavily. “I don’t think Tojo-san’s soulmate is Hoshizora-chan. It has to be someone else. Maybe they’re not from the school.”   
  
Eli turned and moved toward the door. “I’m going to her apartment. Are you coming with me?”   
  
“Eeeh?!” Honoka exclaimed in surprise. She paused at Eli’s expectant look. “Um...if you want me to?”   
  
Eli looked at Honoka, taking in the sight of her for a moment. Of her hair in full color. It was brighter than she thought it would be. So were her eyes. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She offered her hand to Honoka who took it without hesitation.    
  
Honoka watched as Eli’s cheeks reddened. She could see the hint of a smile on the blonde’s lips and noticed once again how pretty it was.    
  
\-----   
  
Umi was surprised to find the door to the clubroom slightly ajar. Not by much, just a crack, but it was enough to allow her to hear singing from inside. She stepped close to the door and peered inside, biting her lip when she saw the third year she had been looking for. She leaned forward a little more, hoping to see more but the door opened under the added weight and Nico’s head snapped up, her eyes wide.    
  
“How long were you standing there?” Nico scowled, hurriedly getting to her feet.   
  
Umi noticed Nico’s face redden with embarrassment. “Not too long.” She answered, stepping into the room. “I was looking for you.”   
  
“I’m not giving you the room.”   
  
“I-I wasn’t going to ask.” Umi said innocently. “Actually I wanted to invite you to our…”   
  
“No.”   
  
Umi sighed, her shoulders slumping. “You’re going to make this as difficult as possible, aren’t you?”   
  
“Got that right, rich girl.” Nico quipped. “I’m not interested.”   
  
Umi frowned but noticing a hint of amusement in Nico’s eyes she decided not to call her out on the nickname. Maybe Nico just liked to call her that out of endearment. “If you change your mind…”   
  
“I’ll let you know.” Nico said, sitting back down. “I’m sure you’ll ask me again though.”   
  
Umi looked past Nico at her computer, her eyes widening. “You’re the one who gave us the bad review?!”   
  
“Gah!” Nico turned to grab her laptop only for Umi to lung forward. She shut it, sitting on top of it.    
  
Nico grabbed Umi’s ankle and tugged, causing Umi to fall forward toward her. The two of them landed on the floor, Umi on top of Nico.    
  
Umi pushed herself up slightly on her elbow, pausing when she noticed one of Nico’s pigtails had come out, her jacket having opened too. Her own hair made a curtain around their faces and she noticed that her leg was lodged between Nico’s legs, far too close to her. Despite the fact that everything was black and white she felt like everything around her was sparkling. Her heart raced.    
  
Nico swallowed thickly, her eyes flitting to the right so as not to meet Umi’s. She could feel the second years breath on her face, she was so close. She took a breath, still feeling breathless though she was sure it wasn’t from the fall.    
  
Umi’s face grew darker as she blushed. “I-I’m so sorry, senpai.”   
  
Nico’s eyes widened. That was the first time she’d been called that. Respected by an underclassman. “You’re still on me, Umi.”   
  
Hearing her first name pass Nico’s lips sent shivers down Umi’s spine for some reason. “I can’t move…”   
  
“W-Why?!”   
  
“I-I don’t want to.” Umi looked down to where her leg was.    
  
Nico’s face turned darker. “I-I’m going to have to push you…”   
  
Umi nodded urgently. She really didn’t want to move the wrong way. “Please.”    
  
Nico planted her hands on Umi’s shoulder, accidentally drawing her down a little. Their eyes locked for a moment before she pushed Umi off of her.    
  
Umi breathed a sigh of relief when she was moved away.    
  
Nico leaned close. “So you are a perv?”   
  
“N-No!” Umi exclaimed quickly. “SHAMELESS!” She buried her face in her hands with a cry of dismay. “I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to.”   
  
Nico felt a little bit guilty though she decided not to show it. She did soften a little though. She tugged off her sweater and draped it over Umi’s head. “It’ll comfort you. Hide you from this dull world.”   
  
Umi caught the scent of Nico on her sweater. “Thanks.” She mumbled before she inhaled slowly. “I’m really not a perv.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nico said, rolling her eyes as she settled down next to Umi.    
  
Umi leaned into Nico’s shoulder. “I feel like I’m becoming distant from my friends…”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I think they found their soulmates.” Umi replied honestly. “It makes me kind of sad.”   
  
Nico groaned before she put her arm around the second year. “I know how that feels. You’re not alone, Umi. Trust me.”   
  
“Thank you, senpai.”   
  
Nico blushed. She still wasn’t used to that. “Don’t tell anyone I was nice.”   
  
“As always.”   
  
\----   
  
Honoka looked around as Eli reached under the mat to get the spare key to Nozomi’s apartment. “You sure she’s not busy?”   
  
“She lives alone, she’s probably making tea.” Eli answered, straightening up. “Or playing with her tarot cards…”   
  
Honoka frowned in confusion. “What? She doesn’t have a TV?”   
  
“She has a laptop, Honoka. Come on.” Eli slid the key into the lock and turned it before she pushed open the door with a soft click. She entered the apartment, Honoka following her silently.    
  
“D-Do you hear music?” Honoka whispered, though she wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t as though they were hiding from Nozomi. “Maybe the sound of a movie?”   
  
“Maybe…” Eli paused and looked down to see a pair of burgundy doc martens on the floor near Nozomi’s outdoor shoes. “Hmm…”   
  
“You seriously can’t cook? I can’t believe I’m cooking for you!”   
  
Eli tilted her head in confusion at the sound of a voice she didn’t recognize. She slipped off her shoes and followed the voice further into the apartment.    
  
“Would you believe I survived on tea?” Nozomi’s voice followed from the kitchen. “And getting my friends to pay for me?”   
  
“Aren’t you rich?!”   
  
“Maybe. Oh, you have some sauce on your cheek.”   
  
“Hu...hey! What the...mmph!”   
  
Eli looked around the corner just in time to see Nozomi leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss a taller, brown haired young woman. The girl was backed up against the counter, Nozomi’s hand pressed to it at either side of her though it didn’t look like the mysterious person was protesting too much. In fact it looked like she was kissing back.    
  
Honoka took a picture, her eyes wide. She needed to learn something like that, to use on Eli.    
  
“ _ Honoka _ !” Eli hissed.    
  
“Huh? What…?”   
  
Saya turned at the sound of someone else’s voice, her eyes widening in panic at the sight of Honoka and Eli standing there. “Nozomi…”   
  
“Elichi! What are you doing here?!” Nozomi exclaimed in surprise, barely noticing Honoka. “Did you...use your spare key?”   
  
Eli nodded in response. “You said I could use it when I wanted. So...I guess this is your soulmate?”   
  
“Nozomi.” Saya repeated.    
  
Nozomi noticed she was still pinning Saya to the counter and quickly moved back. “It’s okay, this is my best friend. And…someone from school.” Her eyes flitted briefly to Honoka. “Um...this is my neighbour. Ishikawa Saya.”   
  
“Soulmate.” Saya corrected, deciding to stand her ground instead of running off like she’d initially wanted to.    
  
Nozomi glanced at Saya in surprise before she nodded in agreement. “Right.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eli asked, sounding slightly hurt. “I told you about Honoka.”   
  
“I wanted to. It’s just...you know how soulmates aren’t limited in age…”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Saya huffed out a sigh. “I’m a junior in college.”   
  
“Oh!” Eli’s eyes widened in realization. “So you’re…”   
  
“A little bit older than her. Yeah.” Saya answered, blushing slightly. “Not that much though.”   
  
“You don’t look older.” Honoka replied brightly. “Even if you were older than you are you probably wouldn’t look it.”   
  
Saya raised an eyebrow. “I like this one.”   
  
Eli looked the pink eyed woman up and down. “Nozomi did tell me her type is mature kind. And you’re kind of…”   
  
“Hot.” Honoka finished for Eli.    
  
Saya smirked at the comment and crossed her arms in front of her chest while Nozomi let out an annoyed sigh.    
  
“Since we’re all here together why don’t we all hang out?!” Honoka exclaimed hopefully.    
  
Eli rolled her eyes. “Honoka, it’s a school night!” She softened at the pleading look Honoka shot her. “Fine!”   
  
“Um...I actually wanted to spend the evening with…” Nozomi trailed off, realizing Honoka and Eli weren’t listening to her.    
  
Saya chuckled. “Seem the hyper one foiled your plans to get into my pants, eh?”   
  
Nozomi coughed, blushing as she turned away. “I wasn’t thinking that. I just wanted a romantic evening, that’s all…”   
  
“Next time, I promise.” Saya stepped up behind Nozomi and kissed her cheek before she went back to cooking. “Good thing I made too much…”   
  
Nozomi sighed. She was going to kill Eli for barging in on them just as she was about to take a step away from just friendship with Saya. Her shoulders slumped, she decided to go and find out where Eli and Honoka had wandered off to.    
  
\----   
  
Umi pressed herself against the wall, peeking around it to see Nico inserting her key into the lock of her door. A few seconds passed before Nico’s eyes flickered suddenly to hers. Umi squeaked in surprise and darted back behind the wall. A moment later Nico rounded the corner.    
  
“Okay, were you following me?!”   
  
“No?” Umi lamely attempted. She guiltily bit her lip and looked away when Nico planted her hands on her hips. “N-No, I…”   
  
“Nee-chan!” A rambunctious lighter haired girl ran around the corner, hugging Nico around the waist. She had the same light grey eyes as Nico, Umi vaguely noticed.    
  
Umi breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she seemed to have gotten out of explaining herself. “Um...I should go. Sorry to bother you, Nico.”   
  
Nico sighed and rolled her eyes.    
  
“You said Nee-chan’s name.” The girl observed before her eyes widen. “Are you her soulmate like daddy was to mommy?”   
  
“I-I um…” Umi stammered, shocked by the question.    
  
Nico gritted her teeth. “Yes, Cocoa. She is. In fact she’s here to have dinner with us. Mama will be late again so...I asked her to help us cook.”   
  
“Ahh…” Umi hesitated as Nico glared at her. “Yes, yes. I’m helping to cook of course.” She gave a slightly nervous laugh.    
  
Nico raised an eyebrow before she was dragged into the apartment by her younger sister.    
  
Umi tentatively followed Nico inside, her hands sliding into her jacket pockets. She removed her shoes and stepped into the apartment. She heard voices in the other room as she closed the front door behind her. She had barely taken three steps into the apartment when Nico seized her arm and dragged her off to another room.    
  
It took her a moment to realize that the room seemed to be Nico’s bedroom. “So um...can you actually see color?”   
  
“Eh? No.” Nico answered, frowning as she shook her head. “I just made the excuse, moron. They are kids, you know? Though I think I can guess your eye color.”   
  
“Huh? What is it?” Umi asked in surprise.    
  
“Amber.” Nico answered, looking a little smug. “My mother taught me how different greys are different colors. Your eyes are lighter than mine. If they were blue they would be slightly lighter.”   
  
“Oh.” Umi mumbled. “What color are yours?”   
  
“Ruby.” Nico smiled sadly.    
  
“I wish I could see them, senpai.” Umi’s face turned darker as she blushed and she quickly turned away from Nico. “I-I mean…”   
  
“Aww great, are you in love with me now, rich girl?” Nico asked snarkily.    
  
“W-What? No. Of course not.” Umi said defensively. “We’re not soulmates, remember? How would I be attracted to you if we’re not even soulmates? It’s not possible.”   
  
“Don’t feelings like this still happen even without being soulmates?” Nico stepped around Umi to look at her properly again, earning herself a frown from the embarrassed girl. “You shouldn’t live in fairytales, Umi. Soulmates are rare to come across, especially now in this generation. You shouldn’t fall for me, Umi.”   
  
“I’m not.” Umi muttered, looking down at the ground. “I just think you’re…”   
  
Nico felt her heart leap in her chest but she wasn’t sure why. “Think I’m what?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Umi admitted sheepishly. “Interesting. I want to get to know you more, I want to..spend time with you.”   
  
“W-What? You don’t even know me! Just...forget about it.”   
  
Umi lightly pushed Nico back against the door as the girl reached for the handle. “I want you to give me a chance, Nico-senpai!”   
  
“Don’t call me that!” Nico growled angrily, her temper getting the better of her. “Just stop, okay?”   
  
Umi’s expression softened but she still held Nico by her shoulders. “Why do I need to stop?”   
  
Nico sighed heavily. “Look, we’ll talk about this later. Let’s just go and make dinner for my siblings. We can talk in her after.”   
  
Umi frowned at being seemingly brushed off but gave a slight nod in response as she stepped away. “I’m not lying. About wanting to get to know you.”   
  
Nico’s gaze lingered on Umi as she opened the door. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it before leaving the room.    
  
Umi sighed, her shoulders slumping as she followed.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori glanced around the music room as she listened to Maki play the piano next to her, her fingers gliding over the piano. She was only playing a few notes here and there but Kotori couldn’t help but find herself captivated by it.    
  
“What do you think of the new members of your group?” Maki said, pausing what she was doing. She turned slightly toward Kotori.    
  
“What? Like you?” Kotori asked with a small smile.    
  
“Uh...no.” Maki answered sheepishly. “I mean Rin and Hanayo. Mainly Rin. Have you noticed anything that seems...odd about her?”   
  
“No. Should I have?”   
  
Maki sighed at the lack of observation, her shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m starting to think that she can see color too. And there’s a girl from UTX she always seems to walk home with.”   
  
“Oh.” Kotori tried to recall seeing Rin with another girl, finally mustering up the mental image of Rin walking close to a blonde girl in a UTX uniform. “Maybe. So what? We can see color too.”   
  
“She always seems to hide things from the rest of the first years.” Maki continued thoughtfully as if she hadn’t heard what Kotori had said. “Which is ironic since she usually wear her heart on her sleeve.”   
  
“Observant.” Kotori remarked, resting her head lightly on Maki’s shoulder. She felt Maki tense slightly next to her and slowly lifted her head. “Sorry. Just…” She trailed off, clearing her throat. “Are you going to say anything to Rin-chan?”   
  
Maki silently kicked herself for the accidental reaction which had cause Kotori to move away. “Um...maybe. I don’t know. If she doesn’t want me to know, that’s fine. I’ll wait for her to come to me about it.”   
  
Kotori managed a small smile at that. “That’s a good idea, Maki-chan.”   
  
Maki bit her lip for a moment before she looked at Kotori. “Can we um...hold hands?”   
  
Kotori’s eyes widened for just a moment in surprise but she nodded and offered it to Maki who took it silently, interlacing their fingers together.    
  
“I’m sorry this is awkward.” Maki mumbled.    
  
“Baby steps.” Kotori answered softly. She chuckled after a moment. “I can’t believe Rin-chan might have more experience than us.”   
  
Maki groaned at the thought of that. “Maybe I’m wrong.”   
  
“I trust your instincts.” Kotori said with a small smile as she glanced at Maki. “I don’t think you’re wrong.”   
  
“My instincts?” Maki looked to the door before she leaned in and pecked Kotori’s lips. She drew away blushing. “Was that okay?”   
  
Kotori answered by gripping the lapels of Maki’s blazer. She pulled her close and kissed her again. She vaguely heard Maki’s breath hitch before the redhead kissed her back. She felt hands briefly touch her shoulders then her back before disappearing completely from her. She slowly drew back to look at Maki. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.” Maki whispered even as she averted her eyes.    
  
Kotori chuckled softly as she pressed her forehead to Maki’s. It was clear to her that Maki had briefly panicked about where to put her hands. “You can touch my hips.”   
  
Maki choked. “Don’t tease me!”   
  
“I’m not.” Kotori laughed softly. She took Maki’s hands and guided them to rest on her hips before her own returned to Maki’s shoulders. She couldn’t help but find it endearing, how unsure Maki was. She wasn’t much more confident if she was honest.    
  
Maki looked down at Kotori’s hips where her hands were resting. She felt an odd sensation before she pulled away, her palms sweaty. “Damn hormones.”   
  
Kotori raised an eyebrow. “You’re turned on just by doing that?”   
  
“Shut up!” Maki turned away, her face burning with embarrassment. She felt Kotori’s hand move to her side and let out an involuntary moan before quickly covering her mouth. “D-Don’t do that!”   
  
“Sorry.” Kotori drew her hand back, amused by Maki’s reaction. “The music room isn’t the place for this.”   
  
Maki cast a nervous glance at Kotori. “Huh?”   
  
Kotori gave Maki a pointed look. “You know...making out with my soulmate?” She noticed Maki’s eyes widen and smirked, rolling her eyes. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”   
  
Maki sighed. “You should leave before my teenage dumbassness makes me tackle you.”   
  
“Maybe I want you to.” Kotori teased though she stood up at Maki’s answering frown. “Okay, I’m going. I’ll see you later, Maki-chan.”   
  
“Right. Bye.” Maki watched as Kotori left the room. She slid the lid of the piano shut over the keys and rested her head against the cool wood, groaning to herself in frustration. “I need a bathroom…”   
  
\----   
  
Umi stepped through the door from the roof, intending to head down the stairs only for someone to grab her arm. She yelped in surprise but relaxed when she saw it was only Nico.    
  
“You’re sleeping at my place tonight.”   
  
“Huh?!” Umi exclaimed in surprise as Nico led her down the stairs. “I thought…”   
  
“My siblings won’t shut up about you.” Nico sad with an indignant huff. “So you’re coming back tonight.”   
  
Umi stared at Nico like she’d lost her mind. “Wait, what? You want me to come over just because your siblings say so.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Umi frowned, tugging her arm free from Nico’s hold. “Maybe I have plans for tonight.”   
  
Nico scoffed. “No, you don’t.”   
  
“How do you know?!” Umi crossed her arms, stopping in the middle of a flight of stairs.    
  
Nico gritted her teeth. “What is with this whiplash?! Weren’t you the one who wanted to get to know me?! You started this, you at least have to help me deal with it!”   
  
“Fine, if you say so.” Umi grumbled, rubbing her arm. “But I didn’t make you tell them I was your soulmate. Besides it’s not like you can lie to them forever…”   
  
“I can try.” Nico quipped, glaring at Umi. “Come on, I’m going to be late back for dinner.”   
  
Umi sighed and followed Nico down the stairs. “I need to get changed before I go. I’m still in my training clothes.”   
  
“I’ll wait for you next to the door.” Nico said, a little calmer now as they headed toward the gym locker rooms together. As Umi ventured inside, she waited outside. A few minutes passed before Umi came out, dressed in her school uniform with her bag on her shoulder. “Finally…”   
  
Umi rolled her eyes. “You are ridiculous, senpai.”   
  
“Quit calling me that!” Nico snapped in annoyance.    
  
“Hmm? You don’t like being respected?”   
  
“It’s weird, okay?” Nico blushed, her ears burning. “I’m not used to it, just...ugh.”   
  
Umi stared at Nico before resigning herself to the fact that she would have to play along with whatever lie Nico was telling her siblings. “I guess you don’t have many people over to your house? If your siblings assumed I was your soulma…” She trailed off at Nico’s withering stare. She supposed she deserved this, if only for following Nico home. She wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking. She settled for staying quiet.    
  
Nico turned around, tugging Umi down to her height. “Look, I don’t think I’ll ever meet my soulmate so this pretty much is also for me in a way. I’m terrible at this even though I watch so much romance. But if you say anything stupid to my sisters, I’ll make your life hell. Hurry up, we’re going to be late.”   
  
“What? But…” Umi trailed off in confusion as Nico stormed away. She wasn’t sure whether Nico hated her or secretly liked her. “So this is what they call...tsunderes. Great, I’m in a romantic comedy shoujo…”   
  
“UMI!”   
  
Umi rolled her eyes and hurried after Nico, clutching her bag close to her side.    
  
\------   
  
Hibiki paused, her pen held over her homework as something occurred to her. “So are you gonna be wearing those short shorts when you dance?”   
  
“Nyaaa!”   
  
“What?” Hibiki smirked, looking across at her girlfriend. “I let you touch my boobs over my bra, didn’t I?”   
  
Hanayo winced, raising her hand. “Um...I’m still here, you know?”   
  
“We know.” Rin answered brightly.    
  
“I don’t want to hear anything about boobs, shorts or...anything else.” Hanayo replied pointedly. “Please.”   
  
“But her cute butt is one of her charm points.” Hibiki said innocently. “It’ll get you guys popular.”   
  
“Nyaaaaaa!” Rin buried her head into the cushion.    
  
Hibiki laughed and gently placed her hand on Rin’s back. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop, love.” She said, causing Rin to look up, a slightly skeptical look on her face. “At least until we’re alone.”   
  
“I said I didn’t want to hear any of that…” Hanayo sighed heavily.    
  
“What? I didn’t say anything.”   
  
“Kayo-chin has a crush on Umi-san!” Rin exclaimed, hoping to change the subject.    
  
Hanayo’s eyes widened in shock. “RIN-CHAN!”   
  
“Eeeh? Koichi actually likes something other than rice?” Hibiki asked teasingly. “It’s rice you like, right?”   
  
Hanayo frowned. “ Should I start wearing my contacts?”   
  
Rin chuckled softly at Hanayo’s fretting. “Why? Oooh, are you going to confess to Umi-san?”   
  
“N-No!” Hanayo exclaimed, blushing fiercely. “Of course not.”   
  
“It’s the attractive blue haired girl, right?” Hibiki checked thoughtfully.   
  
Rin nodded in response. “She has blue hair and cute amber eyes! A real color looker. She also has a nice skin tone.”   
  
Hanayo’s eyes widened. “You mean our skin’s not white?!”   
  
Hibiki and Rin stared at Hanayo for a moment before shaking their heads in unison.    
  
“You should go for it if you like her.” Hibiki added, raising an eyebrow.    
  
Hanayo sighed. “What’s the point? It’s not as easy for me. I haven’t found my soulmate yet and…” She noticed a worried look cross Rin’s face. “N-Not that I’m mad! Just...you two already had a connection. I just want what you two have. It’s unfair that I can’t understand you.”   
  
“Sorry, Kayo-chin.” Rin said, frowning apologetically.    
  
“Hey, there’s no harm in having a little fun with someone who isn’t your soulmate.” Hibiki piped up. “It’ll give you some practice for when you find the real deal. If you want, Rin and I could help you. Oh actually…” She looked at her watch. “Might have to wait until next time. Chrom will be here soon to take me back to my place. You need a ride Koichi?”   
  
“Um...I-I guess?”   
  
“Oh right, I forgot to mention that Miyu will be there too.”   
  
“You mean his sister?” Rin asked. She had only met the girl once before as far as she remembered.    
  
“And my best friend.” Hibiki said for Hanayo’s benefit. She glanced at the girl in question. “Don’t worry, she’s pretty quiet. Kind of like you really. Anyway, I…” She paused as her phone pinged with a message. “Oh, that’s him. Let’s get going, Koichi. I’ll talk to you later, Rin.”   
  
Hanayo stood, trying to ignore the jealousy that flared up in her when Hibiki leaned down to kiss Rin. She waved goodbye to Rin before she followed Hibiki from the room and down the stairs, clutching her bag close. Outside she found a car waiting for them.    
  
“Finally!” The blue haired man smirked from the driver’s seat.    
  
“This is my friend Hanayo. Can you drop her off at home?” Hibiki pointed toward Hanayo.    
  
“Sure. Jump in.” Chrom said, offering Hanayo a wave. “I’m Chrom. Miyu, move over.”   
  
Miyu sighed, lifting her head from where it had been resting against the door. She un-clipped her seatbelt and slid over.    
  
“Why are you in the back?” Hibiki quipped as she climbed in to sit in the middle.    
  
“Onii-san says I can’t move his work from the front.” Miyu said with a heavy sigh. “Something about his books being in order and he doesn’t want to mess them up.”   
  
“Insane as ever.” Hibiki quipped, lightly kicking the back of Chrom’s seat.    
  
“Hey, watch it.” Chrom reached back, barely managing to tap Hibiki’s knee.    
  
“So who’s your friend?” Miyu asked curiously, leaning past Hibiki slightly.    
  
“I didn’t know you had any besides us and Rin.” Chrom joked, earning himself a glare from Hibiki.    
  
“Y-You go to UTX too?!” Hanayo exclaimed in surprise.    
  
Miyu jumped in surprise before her eyes locked with Hanayo’s.    
  
“Huh?” Hibiki glanced between them as they both turned silent. “Do you two know each other or something?”   
  
Miyu took a breath. “Hibiki, what color are her eyes?”   
  
Hibiki glanced at Hanayo. “Purple.”   
  
“I-I don’t see grey anymore.” Miyu stuttered in surprise. “I can see color.”   
  
“Wait, what?!” Chrom turned around too quickly, catching himself on his seatbelt. “Ouch!”   
  
Hanayo blinked. “Y-Your skin changed tone…”   
  
Hibiki glanced between the two of them, just as stunned as Chrom. “Wait, so you two...looked into each others eyes and now you can see color? So you’re...soulmates. Wow...who would have thought? My best friend and Rin’s best friend.”   
  
Chrom sighed. “Are me,  Uni and Izetta the only ones in our group who can’t see color? Even Raven found his soulmate a week ago. What is this…?”   
Miyu blinked at Hanayo. “I don’t even remember your name…”   
  
Hibiki groaned, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Seriously, Miyu? It just had to be you, the least romantic person in the world.”   
  
“In her defense she was falling asleep back there before you two got in.” Chrom said, turning to face forward again.    
  
“I take it you don’t want to seduce Umi anymore?” Hibiki asked, glancing toward Hanayo.   
  
Miyu’s brow furrowed. “Who’s that?”   
  
“Just someone from school!” Hanayo said quickly. She cast a glare at Hibiki. “N-Nobody important!”   
  
“Who she happens to have a crush on.” Hibiki pointed out.    
  
“Hibiki, behave.” Chrom looked into the rearview mirror, meeting Hibiki’s eyes.    
  
Miyu frowned. “My soulmate already has a crush on someone?”   
  
Hibiki sighed and took out her phone. “Okay, okay. God. I’m gonna text with Rin. Carry on you two. Pretend I’m not even here.”   
  
“Impossible.” Miyu muttered, leaning back in her seat.    
  
Hanayo did the same, stunned by the sudden ability to see color. She barely realized that Chrom had started driving until Hibiki shook her shoulder.    
  
“Koichi, we’re here.”   
  
“R-Right!” Hanayo quickly unbuckled hr seatbelt. “Thank you, Chrom-san. Um…” She glanced shyly at Miyu. “I-It was nice meeting you, Miyu-san.”   
  
Miyu watched as Hanayo got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Realizing what was happening she scrambled out of the car herself and hurried after Hanayo. “H-Hey, wait!” She reached Hanayo just as the girl turned around. “Can I give you my phone number? So we can talk maybe?”   
  
Hibiki whistled in the background. “Smooooth!”   
  
Miyu glanced back to see Chrom, who had gotten out of the car with Hibiki, lightly hit her over the head. “Quiet.”   
  
Miyu turned back to Hanayo to see her looking through her bag. “Um...what’s wrong?”   
  
“I don’t have any paper.” Hanayo said, looking a bit panicked. “I left my homework at Rin-chan’s house.”   
  
“Oh. What about your phone…?” Miyu raised an eyebrow.    
  
“I can call her if you want!” Hibiki hollered over.    
  
“What is with you ruining the moment?” Chrom asked, rolling his eyes. “Let them finish.”   
  
Miyu sighed at their interaction and took out her phone, offering it to Hanayo. “If you give me your number I’ll call it. Then you’ll have mine.”   
  
“Right, of...of course!” Hanayo took the phone and typed in her number before giving it back to Miyu. “Sorry, usually I’m not so...this is just surprising.”   
  
“For me too. Don’t worry.” Miyu dialled the number and Hanayo’s phone rang for a moment before she ended the call. “Maybe we could talk later?”   
  
“Y-Yeah, I would like that.” Hanayo said, holding her head. “Um...is the sun bothering you too?”   
  
“The headache will wear off in a day or…mmph!”    
  
Hanayo looked over to Hibiki at the sound of her voice to see Chrom had put his hand over her mouth.    
  
“Sorry, I’ll take her back into the car!” Chrom exclaimed, opening the car door with his free hand. He gently pushed Hibiki inside.    
  
Miyu laughed softly. “I should go anyway. I’ll...call you later, Hanayo-chan. When I get home. Or text! Please wait for it.”   
  
“I will.” Hanayo said, nodding. As Miyu turned and walk back to the car she couldn’t help but smile giddily. She had never imagined she would meet her soulmate. She turned to walk into her own house, wondering how she would tell Rin.    
  
\-----   
  
  
Umi stepped into Nico’s room, having finished dressing into some pajamas in the bathroom. Given that they were Nico’s they were a little too small for her. She didn’t dare to mention that. She paused a couple of steps inside of the room when she saw Nico sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair was down, much like it had been the last time Umi had stayed.    
  
“What?” Nico asked, rolling her eyes when she noticed Umi staring.    
  
“Nothing, you just...nothing.” Umi awkwardly looked away. “Thanks for letting me borrow something to wear.”   
  
“Well I couldn’t have you sleeping naked, could I?”   
  
Umi grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure how to interact with Nico without the girl taking offence. “Look, um...about the other day.”   
  
“You mean when you fell on me and somehow got your knee near my crotch?”   
  
“Don’t be so crude.” Umi mumbled, feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment.    
  
“Sorry kid, but I am.” Nico said, shrugging her shoulders.    
  
“Shameless.” Umi growled, glaring at Nico who smirked back at her.    
  
“Relax. I’m just trying to make it less awkward.” Nico said, sighing indignantly. “You’re pretty uptight, did you know that?”   
  
Umi stared at Nico for a moment, confused by her comment. She wondered if that meant Nico had been trying to keep her from feeling embarrassed. “So you’re not angry about it…”   
  
“No. We don’t have to discuss this anymore.” Nico muttered, rolling her eyes. “I barely even noticed anyway, until you pointed it out. What got you so distracted anyway?”   
  
“It’s nothing. I was just entranced. It was like we were in a romcom o-or something…”   
  
Nico bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “It’s no wonder you get as many letters as Ayase.” She stood and reached up to pat the taller girl’s head. “You’re attractive Umi. Just...don’t tell anyone I said that.” She noticed shock cross Umi’s face and paused. “What? Nobody’s told you that before? Come on…”   
  
“My best friends maybe…” Umi mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. “But nobody like you. It’s different with them.”   
  
“I’m not special at all, Umi.” Nico said softly as she lowered her hand back to her side.    
  
“I don’t agree.” Umi said, frowning at the comment. “You started the idol research club. You must have done more tha…”   
  
“Don’t.” Nico held her hand up to get Umi to stop talking. “I was a failure and I really don’t want to talk about that. Please.”   
  
Umi saw tears prickling at Nico’s eyes and bit her lip, uncertain as to what to do. Had it been Honoka or Kotori she would have tried to comfort them but she was sure that Nico wouldn’t want anything like that. “Right, sorry. Um...maybe we should just go to bed.”   
  
Nico nodded and crossed to the light switch, using the opportunity to discreetly swipe at her eyes. When she turned around, Umi was in her futon, facing away from the bed. Nico crossed to her bed and slipped under the covers.    
  
“Nico?” Umi whispered into the darkness. “If you need me to stay over again in a few days, I can. For your siblings, I mean.”   
  
Nico swallowed thickly. “Yeah. I’ll let you know. Goodnight, Umi.”   
  
“Goodnight, Nico.”   
  
\-----   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Umi stirred to the odd feeling of a weight on top of her. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. If anything the gentle weight was reassuring and warm, not something that made Umi want to wake up any quicker.

She sighed softly, turning her head with her eyes closed only to wrinkle her nose when something brushed against it. Something like hair. She froze at the realization and slowly opened her eyes. Her breath catching when she found Nico lying next to her. Or rather half on top of her. 

She quickly clamped her eyes shut, trying to calm her racing heart. Nico was so soft and warm on top of her and Umi wanted to bask in that but she couldn’t help but think of how Nico would react when she woke up. Not to mention why she would want to relish in the feeling of Nico pressed against her. 

“Yep, I like girls.” Umi mused to herself in a whisper as she became increasingly aware of Nico’s chest pressed against her. “So much for the future.”

Nico grumbled in her sleep, exhaling softly against Umi’s neck and Umi whimpered in surprise at the feeling. She took a slow breath, telling herself she just felt odd because she wasn’t used to being close to someone. 

Realizing her hand was resting on Nico’s back, Umi swallowed thickly. She wondered how Nico had even wound up on the floor with her and wondered if she had been the one to draw the girl so close to her. Feeling Nico stir she closed her eyes tightly and tried to even out her breathing. She couldn’t let Nico know that she was awake. Maybe Nico would just go back to her own bed and not even mention anything. 

Nico opened her eyes, confused for a moment until she saw Umi. She vaguely remembered climbing out of bed but didn’t recall the conscious decision to sleep next to Umi. She could only imagine that she had been partially sleepwalking or something. 

She inspected Umi closely for a moment before relaxing when she realized that Umi was still asleep. Not wanting to move too much she stayed where she was though realizing her hand was resting against something warm she looked down. Her stomach flipped when she realized that Umi’s shirt had ridden up slightly and her hand was resting on Umi’s stomach. Biting her lip she looked up at Umi again before she brushing her fingers lightly over the smooth skin. 

Umi bit the inside of her cheek to stay silent.

Experimentally, Nico let her hand trail further up. The second year really was attractive. She stopped herself as she reached the hem of Umi’s shirt. “No, stop that.” She muttered to herself. She pulled her hand away, her heart beating madly just in time to hear a vibration from the bed. It took a moment to realize it was her phone. “SHIT, SCHOOL! Umi, wake up!”

Umi jolted upright as Nico got off of her. “Huh? What...uh...what’s happening?”

“School.” Nico repeated, quickly picking her clothes up. “We need to hurry up or we’re going to be late!”

“Late?” Umi moved to her knees, reaching for her own phone nearby. She had left it to charge near Nico’s bed. Her stomach sank when she saw the time. “I’m meant to be meeting Honoka and Kotori! Can I use your bathroom?”

“Fine, I’ll get changed in here. Just hurry.” Nico said with a sigh as she gestured for Umi to go on ahead. “But wait, didn’t you say last night that Kousaka is walking to school with Ayase? And your other friend is walking with that rude first year?”

Umi rolled her eyes. “You’re rude too, Nico.”

“Oi! No more senpai?”

“Nope.” Umi smirked, shrugging her shoulders. 

Nico turned to stare at Umi for a moment before she shook her head in disdain. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me change?”

“Huh?” Umi’s eyes widened. 

Nico lifted her shirt, showing a cute polkadot bra. “You sure you can handle being late?”

“N-NO!” Umi’s eyes widened for a moment before she quickly turned away from Nico, blushing. 

Nico laughed softly, the genuine sound causing Umi’s heart to skip. “I’m still not going to join, you know?”

Umi hesitated before she turned around. “You will. I’ll get you to join, Nico. Willingly.”

Nico’s eyes widened in shock as Umi opened the door and let herself out. “Crazy girl.” She mused, sighing. “Kousaka is a bad influence.”

\------

Honoka looks to the blonde next to her. She seemed ridged for a reason. Biting her lip she looks up at the blue sky and green trees. It was really beautiful seeing their true light. She just wished she knew how to be....romantic or whatever soulmates do. Like she was excited but she never really cared to meet her soulmate. She always knew it would happen because of her parents. She wasn’t like Kotori who seemed to dream about meeting hers. 

“Are you still mad at Nozomi-senpai?” Honoka asked curiously. 

“Why would I be mad?” Eli’s tone came out as clipped as she stared ahead of them. “It’s not like I’m her best friend and that she would never tell me that she met her soulmate, making me feel bad that I could see color and she couldn’t. NO. Of course I’m not still mad.”

“If it makes you feel better I still haven’t told Umi-chan about you.”

Eli sighed. “Why do we have to hide it anyway?”

Honoka’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-You don’t want to hide it?”

“I-I don’t know. I just hate it when everyone keeps secrets from me. Call me selfish, I just want Nozomi to trust me. You trust me, right?”

“Sure.” Honoka answered, her brow furrowing. “But you don’t trust me, right? I mean since the school idol idea is my i-”

“I do.” Eli interrupted, shaking her head. “I just think the idea is ridiculous. I’m against it.”

Honoka scoffed. “So you don’t trust me.”

“Honoka.” Eli stopped and grabbed Honoka, pulling her into a firm kiss. It only lasted a second before she pulled away. “Let’s just not argue, okay?”

Honoka blinked at Eli. “Y-You just kissed me!”

“I like you, okay?” Eli asked indignantly. “You’re attractive.”

“Thanks…” Honoka said, a little skeptically. “So wait...a-are we dating now?”

“Yes?” Eli asked hesitantly. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Right.” Honoka mumbled, turning to face forward again as they continued their walk toward the school. She wasn’t sure how the decision that they were dating was made but she decided that she wouldn’t object to it. It couldn’t hurt to try dating someone even if she seemed to have nothing in common with that someone who is supposed to be her soulmate. 

She let out a resigned sigh at the thought, earning herself a confused look from Eli. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Honoka said, shrugging her shoulders. She wondered if it was so complicated for other people meeting their soulmates. “I just wanted to start off as friends. But I feel like kissing you that day really messed things up, huh? But if you want to date me, we can try. I just never thought I’d be in this situation. Like this, I mean. I never thought my soulmate would be someone so...distant.”

“H-Hey! I’m not distant!” Eli’s lip jutted out in a pout. “I can be warm.”

“Whatever you say, senpai.” Honoka remarked skeptically. 

“I can!” Eli reclaimed indignantly. “I’ll show you!”

Honoka couldn’t help but smirk slightly. This was a new emotion from the school’s ice queen. Maybe all of this would be worth it in the end. Before she could walk much further she felt an arm slide around her waist. She noticed Eli was blushing. 

“Well this is a start.” Honoka mumbled to herself, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

\----

Kotori couldn’t help but feel a little giddy as she walked at Maki’s side. The redhead had been the one to meet outside of her apartment that morning, to walk to school and on top of that they were both carrying their bags with their training outfits inside. 

“What are you smiling about?” Maki asked curiously, noticing Kotori beaming at nothing in particular as they walked down the street. 

Kotori shrugged. “I’m just happy, that’s all. Looking forward to training with you.”

Maki smiled a little at that before she looked down, blushing. “Would you like to meet my family?”

“Huh?!” Kotori’s smile faded, replaced by shock. “Isn’t that a little too fast, Maki-chan?!”

“A-As friends first, I mean.” Maki said hastily. “Um, my parents...well my mom is pretty happy I can see color and wants to meet you.”

“Oh, um…” Kotori nervously bit her lip. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Maki added, not wanting Kotori to feel pressured. “You can say no. I’m just pretty happy that I met you and want to show everyone you’re my soulmate even if we will just be friends first with some kissing...ugh, I need to control myself. Sorry.”

“No.” Kotori stopped and turned to Maki, gently squishing her cheeks and causing her words to fade. “You can be yourself around me. No acts. Okay?”

Kotori watched as Maki nodded, clearly shocked. She gently wiped the tears brimming in Maki’s eyes before she smiled at her and started to walk again. “I would like to meet your mom. I’m just worried that she might not like me, that’s all. I want to make a good first impression and it’s a lot of pressure to meet your soulmate’s mom.”

“She’ll like you, I’m sure of it.” Maki said. She hesitated for a moment before she reached out and took Kotori’s hand. 

Kotori was surprised but gripped Maki’s hand back, her eyes darting to the girl’s reddened face. She cleared her throat and settled on not saying anything. Holding Maki’s hand was nice and she didn’t want to startle her into letting go. For a few minutes they walked in silence until Kotori spoke up. 

“We’re almost to school. Do you want to let go of my hand?”

“No, I’m fine.” Maki shook her head determinedly as they continued to walk but a moment or so later a couple of students walked past them and Maki squeaked in alarm, letting go of Kotori’s hand. 

Kotori chuckled at the gesture and shook her head. “Cute.”

“Not cute!”

Kotori smiled and patted Maki’s head, surprised by how soft her hair was. “Did you use a new shampoo?”

“No.” Maki mumbled, trying not to blush again. It seemed like that happened a lot around Kotori. She cleared her throat, gripping the strap of her bag with the hand which had been previously clutching Kotori’s. “W-We should get to school.”

“Right.” Kotori answered brightly as the two picked up their pace a little toward the school. “Hey, Maki-chan…?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really happy that I met you too.” Kotori said honestly, her voice and features completely sincere. “Maybe you could...meet my mom too. If you want.”

Maki stared at Kotori for a moment before she broke into a smile. “I would like that.”

\----

“Are you still thinking about Nozomi-san?” Honoka asked softly, noticing that Eli was barely picking at her food and seemed somewhat distracted. She had been since Honoka had entered the student council room. 

“Hmm?” Eli looked up in surprise at the question. “Oh. A little. It’s just different, that’s all. Usually we eat lunch together and now she’s away making calls to her new girlfriend.” She noticed Honoka’s brow furrow in thought, as if she were trying to work out a solution to the problem. She couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. “At least I have you here to keep me company.”

Honoka smiled brightly at the comment. She hadn’t been expecting Eli to be so open or honest but it was a pleasant surprise. “I like spending my lunches in here with you. Even if I do feel a little guilty about leaving Umi-chan.”

“I think I saw her going into Nico’s club room.” Eli mentioned thoughtfully. “I think they’re maybe...friends or something.”

Honoka’s eyes widened. “Maybe she can joi-”

“Ah, no talking about anything about school.” Eli said, holding up her hand to silence Honoka. They both had vastly differing opinions about certain things and she didn’t want to ruin the moment. She lowered her hand, pouting slightly. “Spoil me, Honoka. Please.”

Honoka blinked at Eli, surprised to hear her say that. “Huh?”

Eli was vaguely satisfied that she had caught Honoka off guard. She grasped Honoka’s hand, turning her to her and leaned in, resting her head on Honoka’s shoulder. “You know, I never do this with Nozomi. I never get to really be childish or imperfect really. Not since I was a child. Not even when I was a child.”

Honoka let out a shaky breath at Eli’s close proximity. She could smell her shampoo. She closed her eyes and leaned into Eli, feeling blonde hair tickle and brush against her cheek. She felt Eli gentle squeeze her hands and heard a soft sigh escape the girl. Honoka swallowed thickly. It was the most sincere she had witnessed Eli. it was beautiful. She didn’t dare move in case she disturbed her. The last thing she wanted was for Eli to draw away from her. 

Still, she couldn’t stay quiet for too long. “S-Senpai, why do you dislike the performing arts?”

Eli froze before she responded softly. “It’s because I wasn’t good enough.”

Honoka’s eyes widened before she promised herself that she wouldn’t speak about it. It was obviously something that hurt Eli. Not sure what to say, she let the subject drop and lifted her free hand, gently stroking Eli’s hair, fingers gently moving through her ponytail. “Please know you don’t have to hide anything from me. I-I do want to understand you, Senpai. Not just because of our fate. I want to protect you.”

Her own words surprised her but she knew deep down that she wanted to shield Eli from anything that could hurt her. Eli was definitely holding onto something that had hurt her in the past and Honoka wanted to be the one to make her feel safe again. 

Eli shuddered but pressed closer to Honoka. “Thank you for being here. I’m sorry about this morning, I just...I really want to save our school and I just don’t know how. I wish I had your optimism.”

“It’s okay.” Honoka said patiently, a small smile tugging at her lips. She was relieved that Eli had wanted to apologize at least. “I understand. I don’t want the school to close either.”

“I do trust you.” Eli added quietly. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t.”

Honoka wasn’t sure she believed that but she gave a slight nod. 

“I just don’t want you to be crushed like I was. Competing when lost is the worst feeling. It makes you feel like a failure.” Eli murmured honestly. 

“I’ll be okay.” Honoka said confidently. She had to try at least. She couldn’t just let the school close without doing the only thing she could to keep it open. 

“You say that now…” Eli mumbled though she willingly let the subject drop. 

“Lunch is going to end soon.” Honoka reminded Eli in a whisper even as she herself made no effort to pull away from the embrace. She liked when Eli was like this. Soft and warm. Open. 

“We have a couple of minutes.” Eli murmured, in no hurry to pull away from Honoka. “Let’s just stay like this for a minute, okay?”

“Okay.” Honoka couldn’t help but smile widely, nuzzling her nose into Eli’s hair. 

\-----

Umi sighed to herself as she finished eating a rice ball she had been nibbling at for the past five minutes or so. She was eating lunch in Nico’s club room, alone this time. It was something she had grown accustomed to over the past few days though Nico had joined her the second day. Umi had been hoping the third day would be the same but with no such luck. 

Instead of talking to Nico she had steeled for looking over idol videos online, trying to get more ideas for their training. She clicked on another video and watched for a moment before her eyes widened. It had seemed like any of the other videos she had watched before but suddenly a familiar girl with dark hair had appeared on her screen. 

“Nico.” She mumbled under her breath, surprised to see the girl in question. She had known that Nico was in an idol group briefly but she hadn’t known it was anything other than just an after school club to her. She brought the phone closer to her face as she watched Nico perform with the other girls in the group. She looked happy, Umi noticed, frowning. Happier than she seemed now, at least. Ending up as the only person left in the school idol club must have really had an effect on her. 

“What are you doing?”

Umi jumped in surprise and turned in her seat only to find Nico standing in the doorway. She looked angry. 

“Turn it off!”

“Bu…”

“Turn it off, damn it!” Nico growled, closing the door as she stepped further into the room. 

Umi fumbled with her phone, hastily switching the video off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I-I was just researching idol groups and…I’m sorry.”

Nico gritted her teeth, glaring at Umi’s phone. She hadn’t wanted to see anything like that video again. Her idol days were in the past. She shook her head in exasperation. “Whatever.”

Umi bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was for Nico to be angry with her. She stood up and stepped forward, hugging Nico. It was what Honoka would do, she supposed. Honoka was always quite spontaneous and it seemed to work out for her most of the time. 

Nico resisted the embrace for a moment before giving in when it became apparent Umi wasn’t going to let go. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m just hugging you.” Umi said innocently. “I don’t want you to be angry with me.”

Nico sighed. “Why do you care?”

Umi pulled away slightly, looking down at the black and white third year. Yet the monochrome colors seemed to sparkle with life. “Because I want to be your friend.”

“You just want to screw me.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Umi said, her voice trembling slightly with nerves. “Can you just trust me? Believe me.”

Nico sighed. “I want to. I don’t know, Umi.”

“If you want to, just do it.” Umi encouraged with a small, carefree smile. “I’m a trustworthy person. Just ask my friends.”

“You’re an idiot.” Nico muttered though she felt herself soften slightly at Umi’s attempts to lighten the situation. “You seriously want me to join this idol group of yours?”

“I would love for you to join. But only if you want to.” Umi said honestly. “You don’t have to decide anything right away. I can wait.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it.” Nico sighed, burying her face into Umi’s warmth as the girl hugged her once more. 

\----

“Wait, wait, wait, Maki-chan.” 

Maki sighed as she felt Kotori stop, effectively pulling her back by the grip on her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“What if your mom doesn’t like me?” Kotori asked worriedly, tugging Maki a couple of steps away from the door to the cafe. “What if she thinks I’m a bad influence or something?”

“A bad influence?” Maki echoed in confusion, her brow furrowing. “Why would she think that? You’re a model student. Your mom’s the principal!”

Kotori swallowed nervously. “I just don’t want to make a bad first impression. And I’m hardly a model student, Maki-chan. That’s you.”

“Come on. It’s not like you’re rebellious or anything.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes. “Have you ever even been in trouble at school?”

“No.” Kotori mumbled. 

“See?” Maki squeezed Kotori’s hand. “My mom’s going to love you, trust me. She’s so excited to meet you. And I’ll be right there with you.”

Kotori hesitated for a moment before she gave a nod of her head. “Okay.”

Before Kotori could change her mind, Maki tugged her into the cafe they’d arranged to meet her mother at. Fortunately they had gotten there early so Kotori’s hesitation hadn’t made them late. 

The cafe was fairly quiet, she noticed as she entered. It didn’t take her more than a moment to spot her mom at a table near the back. She tugged Kotori along toward it.

“Maki.” Rei smiled at the sight of her daughter approaching the table. Her gaze shifted to the girl next to Maki. “You must be Kotori. It’s been a long time since I last saw you.”

“Saw me?” Kotori echoed in surprise. 

“I saw you as a baby.” Rei explained with a small smile as Kotori and Maki sat down. “Well before Maki was born. After that, I barely had any time because of her hyperactivity.”

Maki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Mama?!”

Rei chuckled at the embarrassed look on Maki’s face. 

“So you knew my mother?” Kotori asked curiously. She hadn’t been aware of that. Her mother hadn’t mentioned it. 

“I still do.” Rei answered honestly. “Though we haven’t had much time to chat in a while. Your mother tells me you’re thinking about pursuing a career in fashion?”

“Oh...yes.” Kotori noticed Maki’s slightly surprised look and realized that she hadn’t mentioned that to her. “I’m considering it. After high school, of course. Maybe I’ll study it at college.”

“Are you thinking about going to America?” Rei questioned, raising an eyebrow. She looked to her daughter. “There are nice colleges there for doctors too, Maki.”

“Mama!” 

Kotori’s lips turned up slightly at Maki’s protest. “If I do go it would be nice to go with Maki-chan. A-After she graduates of course!”

“Huh?” Maki asked, wide eyed. “You don’t have to wait for me!”

Kotori shrugged her shoulders. “It’s only a year. I could get a job for a while. Get some experience...b-besides, we don’t have to think about it right now.”

“Don’t you work at a maid cafe?” Rei pointed out. 

“Um…” 

“Huh?” Maki glanced between her mother and Kotori. 

“Used to!” Kotori exclaimed quickly. “I mean...please, don’t tell mama!”

“A maid cafe…?” Maki stared at Kotori thoughtfully, her mind sinking to the gutter. 

“Maki, are you thinking bad thoughts about your soulmate?” Rei asked pointedly. 

“No!” Maki blushed, looking away. She was sure the truth was written across her face. She cleared her throat. "I-I mean I wouldn't but the thought is um..."

Kotori smirked. "You think I'm sexy Maki-chan? I can show you it in private."

"WHAT!?

“You two are too young for that…” Rei frowned. “Unfortunately Maki is at the age where she can't control herself.” 

"MAMA!"

"You take too long in the shower dear."

Kotori grimaced at the suggestion. She wasn’t sure how she would react if her mom said anything like that to her. “Um...maybe I should go and order our drinks, Maki-chan.”

Maki groaned as Kotori got up and walked away. “Why did you say that?!”

“It’s because you’ve never been that way.” The smile had slipped from Rei’s face, replaced with more of an annoyance. “So I want you to stop. I know it’s difficult but don’t give into those thoughts. Treat her like she’s important to you, not just because she’s attractive, dear.”

Maki felt her face heat up with embarrassment. “Yes, mom. I-I’m going to um...help Kotori with the order.” She stood from the chair and went to Kotori who was waiting for their drinks at the counter. “Hey, um...I’m sorry about before. What I said.”

Kotori shot Maki a confused look. “Oh. It’s okay, Maki-chan.” She reached out, gripping Maki’s hand and offered a soft smile. “I’m happy you think of me like that.”

“Really?” Maki visibly relaxed when Kotori nodded. “G-Good. We just have to make sure I’m not obvious in front of my mom.”

Kotori chuckled softly under her breath. “I think we can manage that. And if it makes you feel any better I think of you that way occasionally too. Especially the first time I saw you in your training clothes...oh, our drinks are here.”

“Wait…” Maki slowly shook her head as Kotori let go of her hands to take the drinks. By the time she realized what Kotori had said the girl in question was already on her way back to the table. “What?!”

\----  
Honoka bit her lip as she glanced at Umi. She wanted to tell Umi what was on her mind but she wasn’t sure how to phrase it. “Why aren’t you walking with Yazawa-chan?”

Umi glanced at Honoka in confusion. “You asked me to walk home with you. I just told her I was busy. Haven’t you been walking with the student council president recently? Trying to get her to join?”

“Actually...that’s not the only reason I’ve been walking home with her.” Honoka admitted, taking the opportunity that had presented itself. She paused, stopping Umi too with a hand on her arm. “Actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this. I have to tell you something.”

Umi stared at Honoka for a moment before she nodded for her to continue. 

Honoka glanced around, grimacing. She wasn’t sure this was the right place to do it. Maybe she should have waited until they reached her house. Still, she took a deep breath before she spoke again. “I-I can see color. It’s...kind of new. I’ve only been able to for the past few days…”

Shocked, Umi could only stare at Honoka for a moment until she realized something. “After our first live?”

“Yeah.” Honoka admitted awkwardly. “It’s...Eli-senpai. She’s my um...soulmate. She can see color too now.”

“Oh.” Umi felt a strange wave of jealousy wash over her but did her utmost to ignore it. It wasn’t Honoka’s fault that she couldn’t see color. “So do you...like her?”

“Well we’ve made out and stuff bu-”

“Shameless!” Umi cringed at the information. 

“Sorry, Umi-chan.” Honoka smiled sheepishly. “I think I could like her, yeah. And I think maybe she’s...starting to like me? Maybe. I don’t know, it’s...complicated, I guess. I just wanted you to know. I mean you’re my best friend so...”

Umi nodded her understanding. “I’m happy for you. Finding one’s soulmate is rare, so I’ve heard.” She turned, starting to walk again and heard Honoka hurry to catch up. They fell silent for a few moments until Umi blurted out the question on the tip of her tongue. “Do you think it’s weird to like someone who isn’t your soulmate?”

Honoka glanced at Umi. “Huh? Um...I guess not? A lot of people date and marry people who aren’t their soulmates so it has to happen. Right?”

“Maybe.” Umi mumbled, her brow furrowing slightly. 

Honoka lightly nudged Umi as they walked. “Does Umi-chan like someone?”

“HONOKA!”

“Who?!” Honoka exclaimed loudly as she watched Umi blush. “Who who who?!”

“I-I’m not telling you.” Umi muttered, looking away. The last thing she wanted was for Honoka to blurt something out to Nico and scare her off. “If anything happens I’ll tell you. Maybe.”

Honoka huffed but she knew from experience that Umi wasn’t going to relent. “Fine. But if it helps I think you should make a move. It’s not like they would reject you. I mean you’re ho-”

“Honoka!” Umi warned, her eyes wide as she looked at Honoka again. 

“I’m just saying, Umi-chan.” Honoka beamed at Umi. “Anyone would be lucky to have you like them.”

“Thanks…” Umi said hesitantly. She wasn’t sure that Nico would feel the same way. 

\----

Eli was walking past the doorway to Nico’s club room when the door in question was thrown open and Nico stepped out, bumping right into her. 

“Watch it.” Nico warned irritably as she closed the door behind her. 

“You walked into me.” Eli reminded Nico skeptically, her brow furrowing. “Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Do you have somewhere to be.”

“Maybe I do. Why?” Nico asked defensively. 

“I’m just asking.” Eli sighed in exasperation. Speaking to the other third year was exhausting at times. She had no idea how Nozomi had the patience. 

“You usually don’t give a shit about me, Ayase.” Nico grumbled, pushing past. “So leave me alone.”

“Nico…”

“It’s Yazawa to you.” Nico turned around to face Eli. 

“What’s wrong with you?!”

Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You see color, right?”

Eli stared at Nico for a moment. “Yes.”

Nico growled. “What kind of reaction is that?”

“A normal one. I...I think.” Eli replied, slightly confused by that herself. 

Nico looked away. “Then go to your soulmate. Leave me alone.”

“She’s practicing…” Eli trailed off in confusion. “What’s your problem anyway? Are you jealous or something?”

Nico scoffed in disbelief. “Why would I be jealous? You know what, just forget it.”

“Forget what…?” Eli asked, at a loss for what else to say. She wasn’t sure they had even said anything substantial during their conversation. “Maybe you’re jealous because I have someone and you don’t.”

“I HAVE someone!” Nico retorted loudly. “I have Umi!”

Eli blinked at Nico in confusion. “Honoka never told me Umi could see color.”

“She...she can’t.” Nico’s hands closed into fists at her sides. “Neither can I. Obviously. Look, it doesn’t matter, okay? It’s not like we need to...I don’t know why I’m explaining this to you. I have to go. I’m meeting Umi.”

“What? But…” Eli trailed off as Nico stormed off down the hallway. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

\------

“Maaan, I can’t believe I got detention cause I skipped math.”

Rin and Hanayo shared a look before they looked down at the phone on the blanket on the roof, which Hibiki was speaking through. 

“Nya, it was your fault!” 

“Oi, I skipped because I was talking to you!” Hibiki replied. 

Hanayo rolled her eyes. “You two really are like an old married couple.” 

“N-NYAAAA?!”

“Well, I haven’t popped the question yet buuuuttt…”

Rin’s eyes widened as she realized something. “Nya! Aren’t you supposed to not have your phone on during detention?!”

“Hot shot, I’m a bad girl, remember?”

“YOU’LL GET ANOTHER ONE!” 

“RIN, stop yelling!” Maki called loudly from the other side of the roof. 

Kotori chuckled and gently bumped Maki’s shoulders. “They are cute together. Her and her UTX girlfriend.”

“You’re cuter.” Muttered Maki. 

Kotori blushed before she felt Maki place her hat on her head. “Huh? But the sun…”

“Black looks good on you.” Maki said sheepishly, briefly averting her eyes. “With your complexion and your gold eyes.”

Kotori smiled slightly at that. “Thanks, Maki-chan. I still think it looks better on you though.”

Maki frowned before taking the hat from Kotori’s head. She positioned it in front of them and leaned in, giving the older teen a chaste kiss on the lips. “You really are lucky you’re cute.” She whispered before she pulled the hat away and put it back onto her own head. 

As she turned her attention back to eating her bar she was vaguely aware of Kotori staring at her in a daze but did her best not to acknowledge it. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly at finally managing to get such a reaction from Kotori though. Usually it was the other way around. 

\-----

Umi sighed to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. She’d once again found herself sleeping in a futon on the floor at Nico’s house after the third year had asked her to come over. Not that it took much to convince her. She had all but jumped at the chance to spend time with the third year. It was a bit embarrassing when she thought back on it. 

She turned over in her futon, able to see Nico’s back in the dimly lit room. Nico was sleeping in her bed of course, her hair down and natural. Umi let out a slow breath. She wasn’t sure what it was that she was feeling for Nico but it unnerved her a little. 

She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. She didn’t have school the next day but she needed to sleep rather than thinking about her confusing feelings for Nico. 

She was just about dozing off when she heard a whimper from the bed a few feet from her. Her brow furrowed but she chose to ignore it until she heard it again, louder this time. She opened her eyes, pushing herself into a sitting position when she saw Nico tossing and turning in her bed. She was muttering something unintelligible to Umi. 

For a moment Umi considered not moving from where she was until she saw the glisten of tears on Nico’s cheeks. She got up from her futon and padded quickly across the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to Nico.

“Nico.” Umi gently grasped Nico’s arm, giving her a gentle shake. “Nico, wake up!”

It took a moment but after another light shake, Nico’s eyes opened and she bolted upright with a gasp of surprise. 

“It’s okay.” Umi said gently, grasping Nico’s arms. Teary light grey eyes focused on her. “It was just a nightmare. It’s okay.” She gently drew Nico toward her and hugged her. She felt her tense for a moment before relaxing into the embrace offered. 

Nico took a shuddering breath. Part of her was annoyed that she had shown such weakness but Umi was too warm and comforting to pull away from. With her cheek pressed to Umi’s chest and the combined sensation of Umi hugging her and stroking her hair, Nico almost dozed off again. Until Umi broke the silence between them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Nico shook her head and drew back, wiping at the drying tears on her cheeks. She felt Umi’s fingers gently join her in her attempts, the tenderness of the gesture giving her pause. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” She spoke gruffly. 

“I promise.” Umi said softly, letting her hand fall back to the bed. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?” Umi frowned at the blunt question. 

“I mean why do you like me so much?” Nico asked awkwardly. The softness of Umi’s stare was confusing to say the least. 

“Oh.” Umi blinked at Nico. “Um...I-I don’t know. I just do.”

“Idiot.” Nico muttered, rolling her eyes. “If you must know what I was dreaming about it was....my dad.   
I was on a stage and he was watching me cheering for me as I danced and sing with my suppose club members...then he disappeared I was no longer a child and I was falling...falling off the stage into the darkness watching him disappear as I try to reach for him an---” She sniffled softly. “"I miss him.....I wish he was there whe---"

Umi gently hugged Nico again. “It was just a dream though…”

“Umi, he’s dead It wasn’t a dream.” Nico frowned. “it was reality. I will never have him back...and neither will I dance or sing again, not after everyone just fucking abandoned me...dammit why am I even telling you this!?"

Umi stared at Nico as the girl pulled away from her once more. “No, don’t...listen, Honoka...Honoka will not abandon her group. Neither will me or Kotori. You might not trust Honoka but you can trust me in saying we will win Love Live. And you would be a great addition to Muse.”

Nico scoffed. “Why do you want me to join so badly? Is it because of the stupid room?”

“No!” Umi exclaimed quickly. “I want you to join because I saw how happy you were in those videos! You love being an idol, right Nico?”

Nico bit her lip, averting her teary eyes. Hesitantly, she nodded. 

“You miss it, right?” Umi asked gently. “Those girls who hurt you...it won’t happen in Muse, I promise.”

Nico watched Umi smile. Even with the dull colors of black and white it seemed Umi could still dazzle her. “Fine.” She said after a moment. “I...I trust you.”

Umi’s eyes widened at the admission. “So you’ll…”

“I’ll join. But if I hate it, I’m…” Nico was cut off by an exuberant hug from Umi which knocked her down onto the bed. She groaned, rolling her eyes. She didn’t want Umi to know she didn’t mind the hug, after all. “Don’t get too excited about it.” 

“Sorry.” Umi smiled sheepishly and lifted herself slightly from Nico so that she was hovering above her. 

Nico swallowed thickly, distracted by the fact that somehow Umi was on top of her once again. 

Umi looked down, noticing that Nico’s hoodie had hiked up slightly to show her stomach. She glanced up again, meeting Nico’s eyes. 

Nico blushed, her heart racing. “Are you um...going to get off me?”

“Huh? Oh right. Sorry.” Umi scrambled to get off of Nico and stood up from the bed. “I guess...if you’re okay, I’ll go back to bed.”

“Wait.” Nico winced as soon as the word left her mouth. “You’re up here now, you may as well sleep in the bed. With me. If you want.”

“Okay.” Umi said softly. As Nico got back into the bed, she walked around to the other side and slipped underneath the blankets with her. “Goodnight, Nico.”

“Goodnight.” Nico echoed, turning onto her side so that she was facing away from Umi in order to hide the blush still visible on her cheeks. 

\-----

Honoka watched as Eli walked back into her bedroom, having come back from the bathroom. She had been invited to Eli’s house after practice. She took in the sight of Eli in her nightgown, her hair down and hugged the pillow she was clutching to her chest. 

She had changed too, a few moments ago, into her shorts and her green sleep shirt. She noticed how tired and worn Eli looked. “Th-Thank you for letting me stay. It was nice of your dad to allow it.”

“It usually is only him.” Eli admitted with a sigh. “At least grandma didn’t visit this month.”

Honoka cleared her throat. “So none of your family knows about me?”

“My parents aren’t soulmates, Honoka. In fact I think they might get a divorce soon.” Eli admitted. She glanced back to make sure the door was still shut. “Maybe after Arisa graduates from high school.”

Honoka felt her heart sink at the emotion in her soulmate’s eyes before she caught sight of ballet slippers on the shelf. “Ooh, you dance?”

Eli was taken aback by the way Honoka’s eyes suddenly sparkled. She turned to look at her old shoes. “I-I used to. I’m not that good now though.”

“Oh, don’t be shy.” Honoka said with a warm smile. “I bet you’re amazing. In fact I would love for you to dance for me one day. I mean...ah, that’s too much, right? I mean we just started dating.”

Eli’s expression slowly changed to an amused smile as she went to sit next to Honoka, taking her hand. “You really don’t need to be nervous, Honoka. I’m also pretty eager to get to know you.”

Honoka blushed and glanced down at their joined hands. Eli was so different than the Eli she knew at school. It was almost as if Eli was trying to be playful with her. She looked up to see Eli smiling softly at her only to then feel herself being pushed backwards, the blonde girl following suit. It took her a moment to realize that Eli was hugging her, burying her head against her shoulder. 

Honoka hesitated for a moment before she spoke. “You okay?”

“Just...spoil me for a minute, please.” Eli mumbled sheepishly. “I had a hard day.”

Honoka hummed her agreement in response and reached up to gently stroke Eli’s hair. Her gaze remained fixed to the top of Eli’s head. As nice as the embrace was she couldn’t help but worry that they were going through the motions somewhat. She wondered if Eli really wanted to be hugging her or if she just needed to be hugged by anyone. 

Honoka quickly shook her head, trying to block the thoughts out. She couldn’t let her own worries get the best of her. Still, she wasn’t sure what to think about the two of them being soulmates. Part of her wanted to ask Eli if she was happy about it but she didn’t want to embarrass herself by doing so. 

“Thank you.” Eli said softly, relief seeping into her voice. She leaned up, gently kissing Honoka’s cheek. 

Honoka turned her head slightly, her eyes meeting Eli’s, She lifted her hand and carefully brushed her fingers over Eli’s cheek, catching the sound of Eli’s breath hitching as she did so. 

A slight smile tugged at her lips and she leaned in, kissing Eli softly. It was fleeting, barely lasting a few seconds before Honoka drew away again. She hesitantly met Eli’s surprised stare. “Sorry. It just felt right.”

“It’s okay.” Eli was blushing but she smiled at the honesty of Honoka’s comment. “I’m glad you did.”

Honoka relaxed slightly as Eli lay her head in her shoulder. During moments like this she could see herself quickly growing attached to the blonde. 

\-----

“I’m so sorry I’m late! My lecture ran on way later than I thought it would and my phone’s out of charge. I’m sorry!”

Nozomi looked up in time to see Saya stop next to the table. She broke into a smile, relieved to see the girl. She had worried for a moment that Saya might not show up, especially given that she hadn’t replied to the texts she had sent. “You’re paying.”

“Deal.” Saya smiled in relief and hesitated for a moment before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Nozomi’s cheek. Blushing, she went to sit down next to Nozomi. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” Nozomi looked down at what she was wearing. “It’s just a skirt and blouse though. It’s nothing special.”

“Well it’s not your school uniform.” Saya pointed out sheepishly. “Did you know I was gonna be late?”

“Had a hunch.” Nozomi said with a small smile as she leaned back in her seat. “I didn’t know you’d be this late though.”

“Yeah, sorry about that…” Saya said with a slight grimace. She reached out and took Nozomi’s hand, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. “But I’m here now. And you have my attention for the rest of the night.” She noticed Nozomi bite her lip and her eyes widened slightly. “I-I mean not like that. Technically you’re still too young for me to…”

“I know what you mean.” Nozomi said, fondly rolling her eyes. “And for the record, I’m almost eighteen. Remember?”

“I know, I know. But still…” 

“So this is where you were going.”

Saya looked up sharply at the sound of a new voice, all too familiar to her. Her blood ran cold when she saw Uni standing next to the table. “Uni? W-What are you doing here?”

Nozomi blinked up at the dark haired girl standing next to the table. She remembered meeting her at the party she had attended with Saya but Uni hadn’t seemed to like her much. 

“I noticed you were acting off.” Uni glanced briefly at Nozomi before she turned to Saya. “I guess I know now why you’ve been distracted lately.”

“Uni, I…” Saya swallowed thickly. “This isn’t really the place for this, okay? Maybe we can talk later but right now I’m busy, I’m…”

“On a date?” Uni raised an eyebrow though it was easy to see the hurt on her face. “With a high schooler? Seriously?”

“H-Hey, I’m almost eighteen!” Nozomi said defensively. “Stop calling me a high schooler. I was born in June, okay?!”

“Nobody’s talking to you right now.” Uni snapped irritably. 

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that, Uni…”

Nozomi gritted her teeth in annoyance, her hands curling into fists. She hated being belittled like she was now. 

“Saya.” Uni’s voice softened slightly as she spoke to Saya. “What are you doing? Seriously. I don’t understand. You can’t be serious about this.”

Saya felt Nozomi start to pull her hand away and quickly tightened her grip. “I like her. My soul is entwined to hers. She changed my world, Uni.”

“I see.” Uni seemed to take a moment to gather herself before she nodded. “We’ll talk about this later. I-I have to go.”

Saya sighed as Uni walked hurriedly away from the table. She glanced over at Nozomi. “I’m really sorry about that. She’s just kind of...upset. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Nozomi asked softly, looking down at Saya’s hand clutching her own. 

“We had a weird thing.” Saya admitted softly, glancing at where Uni had disappeared. “And it’s gotten a bit...complicated, I suppose. Guess I should have known not to get involved with one of my closest friends, huh?”

Nozomi frowned at the comment. “Do you have feelings for her?”

“You’re my soulmate.” Saya reminded Nozomi softly. “Look...if I’m honest I never had any real feelings for anyone until I met you. I just really went with the flow in a way. I think it’s the same for Uni, she just...doesn’t have anyone else yet. Besides me. With Uni, she...steered it and I just went with it. With you though, I feel like we’re equals...you’re one of the rare people who can make me feel weak. Plus you’re mature for your age. You’re a lot stronger than you look. You took this head on, like grabbing the bull by its horns. You’re...in the most articulate way possible, you rock my world.”

“O-Oh.” Nozomi blinked at Saya in surprise. She hadn’t expected that at all. “Well I um...I feel the same way obviously. About you I mean, I really...I really like you and…” She trailed off, struggling to say what she wanted to. She glanced briefly around before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Saya’s. She let herself linger for a moment before she sank back into her seat. 

“I think I get it.” Saya smiled, touching her fingers to her lips. “Do you want to order? My treat, remember?”

“Good.” Nozomi smiled, giving Saya’s hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and picked up her menu. “You still owe me movie night tonight too.”

“Of course.” Saya chuckled softly at the comment. “If you don’t mind me falling asleep on your couch.”

“Or not on my couch.” Nozomi mumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Nozomi smirked, looking down at her menu. 

Saya stared at Nozomi for a moment before she turned her attention back to her own menu. 

\-----

Honoka closed her bedroom door, grimacing at the sound of her younger sister storming past. She didn’t have time to entertain her parents questions about Eli, nor did she have time for Yukiho’s suspicious comments about who Eli was to her. 

“You don’t think of me as a friend from school?”

“Huh?” Honoka looked up to see Eli sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“When your dad asked you if I was a friend from school you said no.” Eli explained innocently. She wasn’t sure what to think about the comment. “Do you not...think we’re friends?”

“What? No.” Honoka answered as if it were obvious. “We’re not just friends, are we? I-I mean we kiss and...you’re my soulmate. That’s more than friends. Isn’t it? Ah, I don’t know. Maybe I messed up.” She cleared her throat awkwardly when Eli stayed silent. “I um...my mom is the only one who knows I see color. I think she knows it’s you. She was brimming with happiness downstairs, I-I guess I just panicked.”

“It’s okay.” Eli said softly, offering Honoka a small smile. “I um...don’t think of you as a friend either. I mean not just a friend.”

Honoka gave a slightly laugh, relaxing at Eli’s slip up. She moved to the bed and sat next to Eli, her hand finding it’s way to the blonde’s. She gave a slight squeeze and felt Eli’s fingers thread through hers. “I-I think my parents would like you. Even if they knew...what we are to each other.”

“I wish I could say the same about my family.” Eli muttered under her breath. She could only imagine how her parents would react when they found out Honoka was her soulmate. Her mother would be furious. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Eli turned slightly toward Honoka. She reached up, gently caressing Honoka’s cheek and smiled softly. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Honoka looked confused for a moment before she smiled and nodded her agreement. She reached up and took Eli’s hand, hesitating for a second before she kissed her palm. “Hey, why don’t you sleep over tonight? It’ll be getting dark soon and my mom said you could stay for dinner if you want.”

Eli’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is that okay? Oh, I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I can lend something of mine.” Honoka said with a small smile. “I think you would look good in my clothes. Come on...please? It’s just one night.”

Eli bit her lip for a moment before she nodded her agreement. “Alright, I guess one night wouldn’t hurt. But only if your parents are okay with it.”

“They will be.” Honoka beamed at the answer and shyly leaned in, pressing her lips to Eli’s. She pulled back after a second, blushing. “Um...I should go and tell them you’re staying over.”

“Alright.” Eli watched Honoka go, trying to keep a straight face despite the strange giddiness she felt. She touched her hand to her chest. She barely remembered feeling this happy before. 

\----

“This is Nico, she’s going to be joining Muse.” Umi said awkwardly as she nodded at Nico standing next to her. 

Rin smiled and waved while Maki rolled her eyes. 

“What does this senior even have that we don’t?”

Kotori gently elbowed Maki in the side. “Be nice, Maki-chan.”

Maki’s eyes widened. “S-Sorry.” She relaxed when Kotori smiled brightly in response to the apology. 

Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Hmph! I can show you how to be a real idol, freshman.”

“Hey…” Kotori frowned and let go of Maki’s shoulder, getting to her feet. 

Maki looked down, upset by Nico’s snarky comment. 

“Kotori-chan!” Honoka grabbed Kotori and pulled her back. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Did you not hear what she just said?” Kotori frowned, turning her head as she felt herself being pulled securely to Honoka’s front. 

“What? Yeah, why?” Honoka answered, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t you feel it, Honoka-chan?” Kotori lowered her voice. “I need to protect her.”

“What are you talking about?” Honoka asked, confused by Kotori’s question. “Feel what?”

Maki cleared her throat. “Would you mind letting go of my...of….look, we have to start practice, okay?”

“Maki’s right.” Umi said hesitantly from where she stood, her right hand clutching Nico’s wrist. “Let’s just focus on practice. “Nico, you can sit out for this practice so…”

“Hell no. I don’t need special treatment.” Nico drew her arm away from Umi and walked across the roof to take up her position. 

Honoka let go of Kotori with a sigh and shot Umi an apologetic look before she went to take her own place. 

“Tense.” Hibiki murmured to Rin. 

Rin nodded her agreement and gave Hibiki’s hand a subtle squeeze. 

\----

“Are you ready to go?” Maki asked as she stepped over to Kotori. The group had finished changing and had just stepped out into the hallway. “I thought we could walk home together.”

“Oh, I...I would like to.” Kotori said with a slight grimace as she looked over Maki’s shoulder. “I can’t. I have to talk to Honoka-chan. Maybe another time?”

“You’re not coming over tonight?” Maki asked in confusion. “I thought we made plans…”

“I am coming later. I just want to look nice for you.” Kotori blushed. She noticed Honoka walking away and cupped Maki’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply for a moment. Feeling Maki grip the back of her blazer she pulled away to meet worried eyes. “I’ll be there later, Maki-chan.”

Without another word, she moved away from Maki, bolting down the hallway after Honoka. “You’re walking by yourself?”

“Yeah, I think Umi-chan is walking with Nico-chan.” Honoka said, a slightly puzzled look on her face. “You’re not walking with Maki-chan?”

Kotori shook her head. “I actually wanted to ask you something. About how I’ve been feeling lately. Because you have a soulmate too so I thought maybe you would know but then you said something on the roof that made me think...maybe you don’t know.”

Honoka frowned. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“The pull!” Kotori exclaimed though she made sure to keep her voice down. “You know, the red thread that’s tied to our soulmate’s hearts. Don’t you feel her emotions.”

“What?”

“She means when you feel...attached enough to your soulmate, you start to feel the things they feel.” Hibiki, walking behind them with Rin, piped up. “Sadness, anxiety, even happiness. It’s pretty common with soulmates.”

“Maybe that’s why dad gets emotional when mom is upset.” Honoka murmured before shaking the thought off. “I don’t feel anything like that.” 

“Really?” Kotori asked in surprise. “You don’t feel happy when Seito Kaichou is calm and happy around you?”

Honoka shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe?”

“Do you at least want to do the sexy Kaichou?” Hibiki smirked. 

Rin’s eyes widened. “HIBIKI!”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re still the hottest. But the blonde is second. I mea…” Hibiki trailed off, wincing at the sudden onslaught of emotion she felt. “I’m sorry, I’ll never look at her. Okay?”

Rin looked away, biting her lip and Hibiki stopped, stepping in front of Rin. Honoka and Kotori continued without them. 

Hibiki lightly rubbed her chest. “Ouch...I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t mean it. It’s not like I want her. I really do hate seeing you so insecure. I don’t want her.”

“You could have her if you wanted to though.” Rin pointed out with a slight frown as she looked to Hibiki. “Have you seen yourself?”

Hibiki scoffed. “I’m not all that, Ri-”

“Yes, you are.” Rin interrupted, completely serious for a change. 

Hibiki swallowed thickly. “Whether I am or not, doesn’t matter. I don’t want anyone besides you. Not ever. I love you.”

Rin’s lips turned up slightly at that. “I love you too.”

Hibiki smiled, relieved that she hadn’t screwed up completely. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Rin’s. 

“Do you have to make out in the hallways?” Maki asked sourly as she passed the two of them. 

\----

Hibiki let herself into her bedroom, placing her bag down next to the door. She was aware of Rin following a couple of steps back and the idea made her feel a little bit uneasy. Usually Rin would have been all but glued to her side yet now she seemed to be distracted by her own thoughts. 

The door clicked shut behind the two of them and Hibiki sank down onto her bed with a tired sigh. She hadn’t intended to stay with Rin through practice but she hadn’t wanted to leave her so early either. She looked up at Rin as the girl drifted mindlessly around her room, as if she hadn’t been there more times than either of them could count. 

“I really don’t like Ayase in that way.” Hibiki blurted out, causing Rin to freeze near her desk. “Not in any way actually. I don’t even know her, I just think she’s attractive. It doesn’t mean anything. You can’t say you haven’t liked anyone before me.”

Rin frowned slightly. “You’re the first person I liked. You know that. And I don’t think about anyone else.” She turned to Hibiki, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s fine, I trust you.”

Hibiki grimaced. “I know you do but that doesn’t stop you from feeling…” She paused, her brow furrowing. “Worried? Hurt?”

“I’m fine, Hibiki.” Rin walked over to Hibiki and sat down on the bed next to her. “It’s just...doubt. I’m not like her.”

“I don’t want you to be.” Hibiki took Rin’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Sure, she’s hot. But you’re my soulmate and I love you. Plus, you’re hot too. Obviously you win over her.”

Rin’s lips turned up slightly at the comment. “But only because I’m your soulmate.”

“No, you dummy.” Hibiki poked Rin’s forehead. “I love you because...you approached me first. You just wanted to be my friend and then suddenly I saw color. You remember, right? It was during lunch. I was indoors, in the art room and your came to get your bag and then…”

Hibiki frowned as she looked at her canvas. Her black hair fell and covered her left eye before she sighed and pulled it back into a messy bun. “Someday I’m gonna cut this stupid hair…”

“Nya, you shouldn’t. It’s pretty at this length.”

“Huh?” Hibiki whirled around in surprise. 

Rin stood at the door, her eyes locked with the bright eyes of the obviously foreign looking thirteen year old. The eyes she was staring into were first cold as ice but she watched them slowly relax. It was then that she realized that the girl was blushing. But it wasn’t grey. It was brighter and prettier. She remembered her mother discussing the color. 

“I...I just wanted you to know you shouldn’t um...I like your eyes.” Rin stuttered awkwardly. 

“My...eyes.”

Rin watched as the black haired girl turned to her canvas again, the rosy complexion of her face intensifying. “You can see it now, right nya?”

“Y-Yeah. But I don’t even know you.”

Rin perked up. “THEN LET’S BE FRIENDS! Nya, soulmates can be friends too, you know?”

Hibiki frowned softly at the admittedly cute girl. “I guess but...I’m scary.”

“Nya!” Rin’s eyes widened. “No, you’re not! Your eyes are just so pretty everyone in our grade gets flustered!”

Hibiki laughed softly. “Just friends, huh?”

“Nyaaa, I’m not really girly so I wouldn’t be your type.”

“Bullshit.” Hibiki said with a roll of her eyes. “You’re cute...Hoshizora.”

“RIN!”

“Eeeh? I-Isn’t that too fast?!”

“Nope!” Rin innocently shook her head. “Hibiki, right?”

Hibiki smiled at the thought. “You’re one of a kind, Rin. You made my world change the moment you said my name and looked at me.”

Rin blushed before Hibiki pulled her into a hug. 

“I love you so much.” Hibiki said softly as she hugged Rin. “It’s so easy to say that now. Unlike our junior high graduation. When I said it then I was a nervous wreck.”

“Under the cherry blossoms.” Rin recalled with a warm smile as she remembered. Hibiki had been so flustered. She had just dyed her hair blonde and cut it to shoulder length and they were standing under the cherry blossoms. It was so cliche and yet still romantic that Rin had just bolted to Hibiki and hugged her, her shoes falling off in the process. 

She had told Hibiki she loved her too, of course. She had for a while but she hadn’t been able to muster up the courage to say it yet. “You were crying too.” She said wistfully. 

“Shut up, so were you.” Hibiki pointed out, blushing at the comment. “I’m never going away, Hoshizora. You’re stuck with me. No amount of pretty blondes could distract me from you.”

“You’ll make me cry again.” Rin warned, feeling her eyes prickle at the subtle reference to the promise Hibiki had made to her in junior high. That they wouldn’t be separated even if they went to different high schools. 

Hibiki gave a gentle laugh and drew back, pressing her lips gently and fleetingly to Rin’s. “Do you believe me?”

Rin nodded solemnly in response. “I believe you.”

\----

Honoka sighed as she stared down at the textbook she was reading from. She chanced a glance at Umi who was sitting opposite her only to find her engrossed in her own studying. Umi had more or less demanded that Honoka join her after school for a study session in the library. She had said that as well as training, Honoka needed to keep her grades up otherwise they wouldn’t be able to continue as school idols. 

“You’re not walking home with Nico-chan tonight?” Honoka asked, deciding to take a break from studying. 

Umi briefly glanced up. “No.”

“Why?”

“She was busy.”

Honoka sighed, her shoulders slumping. Umi clearly didn’t want to talk. She was just about to go back to her homework when she felt an overwhelming rush of emotion. Hurt, frustration and anger. Somehow she could just tell that it wasn’t her own. It didn’t feel like her own. 

“I-I have to go.” Honoka stuttered as she bolted to her feet. She saw Umi look up sharply but didn’t give her time to ask questions. “I’m sorry, Umi-chan. I-I’ll explain later.”

Forgetting about her homework on her table and her bag, Honoka hurried away. She pushed her way through the library doors and headed directly for the student council room. She knew Eli would be there. She always was. 

She didn’t knock before she entered, she just barged into the room. She felt herself relax when Eli looked up sharply, her blue eyes finding Honoka’s. She vaguely noticed that Eli’s desk was a mess, stacks of paper sprawled everywhere. Eli’s hair pin was on the table, allowing her hair to fall somewhat loose and she seemed to have bags under her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Eli asked, sitting up a little at her desk. 

“W-What are you still doing here?” Honoka countered nervously. “Shouldn’t you have left already?”

Eli sighed. “Yeah, well Nozomi left me AGAIN. So now I have to catch up on her work and my own work.”

Honoka shut the door behind her. “Sounds like you could use a break.” She said softly, trying not to think about the fact that she had been able to feel what Eli had been feeling. 

“I don’t have time for a break.” Eli looked down at her work even as Honoka crossed the room. She flinched slightly as gentle hands came to rest on her shoulder. Suddenly she felt lips brush against her ear. 

“Just for five minutes.” Honoka said softly, gently rubbing Eli’s shoulders. “And then I’ll help you finish your work so you can actually leave tonight. Please?”

Eli pouted but she couldn’t deny that she needed to take a break if only so that she didn’t have to stare at the forms she was completing any longer. “Fine.” She murmured. She let a triumphant Honoka tug her off her chair, leading her to the couch. 

Honoka sat down and patted her lap. “Lie down. You can rest your head on my lap. If you want…”

“I…” Eli hesitated, almost arguing. She couldn’t turn down the chance to be close to Honoka though. She shyly lay down on the couch, resting her head in Honoka’s lap. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Of course.” Honoka said softly, gently running her fingers through Eli’s hair. “Let’s just stay like this for a little while okay?”

“Yeah.” Eli breathed out, closing her heavy eyes. “Work will be there later…”

“Exactly.” Honoka whispered with a slight smile. “I worry about you overworking yourself.”

Eli’s lips turned up slightly. “I thought you didn’t worry about anything?”

“I worry about...the people I care about.” Honoka said softly, feeling her cheeks warm at the admission. As concerned as she had been about her feelings for the blonde she really did care about her. “You’re my friend.”

“Right.” Eli said softly. “Just a few minutes then.”

“Just a few minutes.” Honoka confirmed with a soft smile as she listened to Eli’s breathing even out. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Maki felt hands gently move up her neck, long nimble fingers sliding into her hair as Kotori kissed her. Her own hands rested lightly on the girl’s thighs. Her skirt had been pushed up slightly so Maki could feel bare skin beneath her fingertips.    
  
She whimpered slightly as Kotori gently nipped at her bottom lip. She parted her lips willingly though, letting the bold girl straddling her lap deepen the kiss. She leaned away from the headboard slightly, wanting to feel more of Kotori’s lips and touch. One of her hands went to Kotori’s back to press her closer and she felt Kotori inhale in surprise at the gesture.    
  
She had just enough time to feel smug about that fact when she heard the door to Kotori’s bedroom open.    
  
“Kotori, I need you to…” A woman’s voice announced loudly before she trailed off with a gasp. “Oh!”   
  
Kotori quickly pulled away from the kiss, turning her head. Her eyes widened in horror when she found her mother standing there, averting her eyes. “M-Mom! What are you doing back already? It’s so early…”   
  
“I finished most of my work last night so I...wait, I’m not the one who needs to explain.” Yume said, shaking her head. She risked a glance back at her daughter in time to see her moving off of Maki to sit on the edge of the bed. She grimaced as Kotori straightened out her skirt. “What’s going on here?”   
  
“I can see color.” Kotori blurted out, vaguely aware that Maki seemed to be too shocked to say anything. “Um...Maki-chan is my soulmate.”   
  
Yume narrowed her eyes as if she didn’t quite believe what Kotori was saying. “What color are my eyes?”   
  
“What?” Kotori frowned in confusion but when her mother merely stared at her expectantly she decided to go along with it and answer the question. “Goldish yellow brown?”   
  
Yume stared at Kotori for a moment before she sighed. “So you really can see color.”   
  
“Y-Yes…”   
  
“Rei-chan’s kid though.” Yume said distastefully. “Really?”   
  
Maki winced as Kotori’s emotions tugged at her heart. She pressed her hand to her chest, clearly able to feel Kotori’s anger. She reached for Kotori’s hand, grasping it lightly.    
  
Yume frowned. “And you already feel the emotional pull?”   
  
“How long does it usually take?” Kotori asked curiously while Maki looked up in confusion.    
  
“At least a year normally…” Yume trailed off thoughtfully, looking between the two of them. She wasn’t sure what to make of how fast their relationship was progressing. She didn’t like the idea that they were in a relationship to start with. “If you insist on continue with thi-”   
  
“Continuing?” Maki echoed in confusion, speaking for the first time since Yume had gotten to the room. “Why would we not continue with it? We’re soulmates. It’s…’meant to be’, right?”   
  
Yume scoffed. “You’re even as naive as her. She even still believes in Santa-san.”   
  
“He’s real!”   
  
Yume shook her head. “You know, sometimes soulmates can be just friends. There isn’t any need for all of...this.”   
  
“How do you know?!” Kotori growled angrily. “You never even met yours!”    
  
Maki winced, her heart pounding fast and hard against her chest. She watched as Yume’s eyes widened.    
  
“You can’t even see color.” Kotori said in a low voice, angered by the hurt she could feel emanating from Maki. “So you’ll never understand what I’m feeling. Or Maki-chan.”   
  
Yume stared at Kotori for a moment, her teeth gritted before she spoke. “Nishikino-san, please leave. I need to speak to my daughter in private.”   
  
Kotori tightened her grip on Maki’s hand. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Maki-chan.”   
  
“ _ Nishikino-san!” _ Yume repeated firmly.    
  
“I should go.” Maki said softly, hesitantly standing up from the bed. Her stomach felt knotted with guilt. She should have been more careful. She should have made sure Yume hadn’t found out the way she had. Worse than the feeling in her stomach though was the pain in her chest. She knew it wasn’t her own. She leaned down and hugged Kotori, lowering her voice.    
  
“I don’t want to make this worse for us.” She whispered into Kotori’s ear. “I’ll call you tonight, okay?   
  
Kotori took a shuddering breath, hugging Maki back before she shakily nodded and let go. She watched as Maki pulled away and headed for the door only to pause when she reached it.    
  
Maki swallowed thickly. “Um...Minami-sensei?” She waited until Yume looked at her before she continued. “I really like your daughter. And I promise I won’t do anything to hurt her.”   
  
Yume narrowed her eyes. “I’ll take that into consideration.”   
  
Maki briefly met Kotori’s eyes before she turned and left the room.   
  
“Why did you do that?!” Kotori huffed angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.    
  
“You’re grounded until further notice. For the way you spoke to me.” Yume answered simply. She stepped forward, handing Kotori a letter, in a brown paper envelope. “I was going to give you this. News about your scholarship. I’ll let you read it yourself.”   
  
Kotori waited until her mother left the room before she opened up the letter quickly. She took it out and quickly ready over the first paragraphs, her heart leaping in her chest until she realized something. She had been accepted to receive the scholarship but it would mean leaving everything she knew behind. Her school, her friends, Love Live. And Maki.    
  
The letter slipped from her hand, the pages scattering at her feet.   
  
\----   
  
Maki had just walked into her house when she felt a wave of emotion wash over her, sending her stumbling. She gasped loudly, doubling over at the feeling. Her entire chest ached, her stomach suddenly in knots for no reason at all. She had been worrying about the situation with Kotori and the school principal on her way home but nowhere close to the hurt and anxiety she suddenly felt now.    
  
“Maki!”   
  
Maki vaguely heard footsteps coming toward her but it wasn’t until she felt a hand on her back that she looked up at her mother’s worried face.    
  
“What is it?” Rei asked urgently, her eyes wide with concern. “What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?”   
  
“Not me.” Maki answered shakily, straightening up. She wiped at the tears tracking their way down her cheeks. “Kotori. I-I have to call her.”   
  
“Of course, of course.” Rei said, still looking worried. “Make sure she’s okay.”   
  
Maki managed a slight smile, grateful for her mother’s support of their relationship but she quickly fled the room, trying to push past the constant ache in her chest. She reached her room and vaguely realized that she hadn’t even slipped her shoes off at the door. Ignoring that, she took out her phone and called Kotori.    
  
She listened with bated breath as the phone rang but it wasn’t picked up. She felt her stomach sink as she tried again. She didn’t know what could be wrong. Finally, just when Maki was starting to think that Kotori wasn’t going to pick up, the phone was answered.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Kotori.” Maki breathed a sigh of relief even as she noticed the raspiness of Kotori’s tone, letting her know the girl had been crying at some point. “Are you okay? I-I got home and I felt...I don’t know what it was exactly. It just hurt a lot and I knew it came from you. Did something happen with your mom? Is everything okay?”   
  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment.    
  
“Everything’s fine.” Kotori finally said, her voice unnaturally calm. “Don’t worry, Maki-chan. We were just talking about some things...some private things and it got a bit heated. I’m sorry I worried you.”   
  
Maki clutched the phone closer, sinking down onto the edge of her bed. “It’s fine. Are you sure that’s all it was though? It felt like…”   
  
“It was. I promise.” Kotori interrupted quickly.    
  
Maki bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth. She could feel that Kotori wasn’t telling her the truth. “Kotori…” She hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure how to mention that she knew it wasn’t the truth. She finally settled on accepting that Kotori didn’t want to tell her. “Are we okay?”   
  
“O-Of course.” Kotori answered quickly. “Why would you ask that?”   
  
“I’m just worried about you.” Maki whispered, looking toward her closed bedroom door. “You’re my soulmate It’s normal for me to worry about you. Right?”   
  
Kotori gave a slight hum of agreement. “Yes.”   
  
“I wish I was near you.” Maki continued softly, her eyes still trained to the door in case her mother decided to walk in. “My heart aches for you.”   
  
“Mine does too. I have to go, Maki. I’ll...see you at school tomorrow.” Kotori said softly before she ended the call.   
  
Maki realized that during the call the ache had dulled somewhat but now it was back, stronger than ever. She gasped, her hand moving to her chest as her eyes filled with tears again. She heard her door open but didn’t pay any attention to it until she felt the bed sink down next to her, a hand coming to rest on her head.    
  
“It’ll dull down soon.” Rei said softly. “I had this with your father. It takes time to get used to the pull.   
  
Maki sniffled softly. “Minami-sensei said it takes a year. But mine took a month. It hurts. Why am I so desperate for her? I feel like I can’t breath, Mama. She’s in pain. She’s sad, upset, fearful, anxious, g-guilty. And I don’t know what to do. She won’t tell me what’s wrong. I need her beside me. M-Maybe I should go. Do you think I should go?”   
  
Rei thought about it for a moment before she shook her head in response. “Not right now, Maki. Give her some time, some...distance might be what’s needed at the moment.”   
  
“I don’t want distance.” Maki said in a small voice, rubbing her chest.    
  
“I know. But it’s for the best right now.” Rei gently rubbed Maki’s back, trying to comfort her. “Try to get some rest. It’ll ease as you both calm down. Emotions are just high at the moment.”   
  
Maki took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself as her mother suggested but she couldn’t stop thinking about what could be wrong with Kotori. She didn’t know why Kotori didn’t want to tell her what was wrong.    
  
“I’ll leave you alone for a while.” Rei stood up, briefly squeezing Maki’s shoulder before she left the room.    
  
It took Maki a moment to gather the strength to stand but when she did she numbly made her way to her closet and changed out of her school uniform, into some pajamas. She figured the best way to take her mind off of Kotori was to sleep, so as to ensure she wasn’t thinking.    
  
She slipped under her blankets, closing her eyes as she tried to will herself to sleep despite the ache in her chest. Finding she couldn’t sleep no matter how hard she tried, she reached for her phone. She briefly thought about calling Kotori and the longing made her chest ache even more. She couldn’t though. She didn’t want Kotori to feel like she was pressuring her. She settled on calling a different number instead.    
  
\-----

 

Hibiki woke to the feeling of her phone vibrating against her arm. Doing her best not to dislodge Rin who was lying mostly on top of her with her head on her chest, Hibiki picking up the phone, answering the call.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.” Maki didn’t pause for pleasantries. “Have you ever had this?”   
  
“The pull.” Hibiki said softly, her brow furrowing. “Uh...yeah. Wait, you’re not with, Minami?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Shit, Nishikino. You sound like hell.” Hibiki said in surprise. “You do know this is the reason Rin always comes home with me, right?”   
  
“It’s too strong.” Maki said, clearly speaking through gritted teeth. “I don’t know how to make it stop.”   
  
“Well usually pleasure eases it.” Hibiki felt Rin shift slightly and reached down, gently stroking her hair with her free hand.    
  
“Pleasure?”   
  
“Yes. To me, Rin’s skin or voice eases the pain when the pull of emotions happens. Even happiness can cause a tug at your heart. The pleasure of one’s soulmate keeps the emotions at bay.”   
  
“How do you deal with this when you’re not at the same school?”   
  
Hibiki’s lips turned up into a smile. “Have you seen Rin’s call history?”   
  
She heard Maki shift on the other end of the phone. “Everything okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Maki said softly, sounding a little bit more composed now. “Why doesn’t anyone else have it except us?”   
  
“Nozomi and Saya are more stable so they’ll have it at the beginning of winter.” Hibiki replied smoothly. “I think...Sayako has been getting moody lately.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Nevermind. How do you feel?”   
  
“Better.” Maki said, clearing her throat. “A lot better actually, I can barely feel it anymore. M-Maybe it won’t be as bad for me and Kotori as it is for you and Rin. I mean we didn’t meet long ago...”   
  
Hibiki sighed impatiently. “Nishikino, didn’t you hear me? Ours didn’t start until after a year. Yours is premature.”   
  
Maki swallowed thickly. “It doesn’t matter. It wore off so it’s fine. I told you, I don’t even feel it very strongly now.”   
  
“That isn’t what I mean.” Hibiki groaned, feeling Rin slowly waking up. “She’s probably just asleep. And premature means you two have very high emotions toward each other already and it might end badly if you go too fast.”   
  
“Once Kotori-chan wakes up, Maki-chan will feel pain.” Rin mumbled, without lifting her head. “Emotions don’t go away.”   
  
“Well then what am I meant to do?” Maki asked, a hint of desperation seeping into her voice. “I can’t go over there. What if she doesn’t want to see me? She won’t tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
“Just because she won’t tell you what’s wrong that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to see you.” Rin said logically, having put the phone on speaker. “Hibiki and I still have secrets.”   
  
“We do?” Hibiki asked in a low voice.    
  
Rin quickly hit mute on the phone. “No, I’m trying to make her feel better, nya.”   
  
“Fine. Keep making her feel better.” Hibiki said, unmuting the phone.   
  
“Sorry, Maki-chan.” Rin said apologetically, shifted slightly so she was looking at the phone. “Lovers spat.” She noticed Hibiki blush and smiled to herself. “Maybe you should call her and ask if she can come over. Maybe she wants to be with you too. The pull usually works both ways you know.”   
  
Maki sighed. “Her mother hates me, Rin.”   
  
“Hibiki’s father hates me but he doesn’t enjoy seeing her in pain because I’m not with her.” Rin said logically.    
  
“I feel so dependant.” Hibiki muttered.    
  
“And you love it.” Rin replied smoothly. “Besides, you’re still independent. We go to different schools.”   
  
Maki sighed heavily, realizing the two were quickly getting wrapped up in each other. “I’ll call her. Or Hanayo. You guys are so gross.”   
  
“We try.”   
  
Maki rolled her eyes. “Such a married couple.”   
  
“I’m gonna pop the question soon!” Rin said brightly. “Give me time.”   
  
Hibiki coughed. “That’s my line.”   
  
Maki sighed. “Bye, Hibiki. Bye, Rin.”    
  
Hibiki opened her mouth to reply but the line had already gone dead. “Guess she left already.”   
  
Rin folded her arms lightly on Hibiki’s chest and looked up at her. “Do you not like that we depend on each other?”   
  
Hibiki winced. “I do dislike the pull part, especially when we’re really far apart. Thank the gods for smartphones.”   
  
Rin smiled warmly at the reassurance and nodded her head.  “Mom said that after...you know, it stops hurting and only becomes a soft hum but we’ll still feel each other’s emotions.”

  
Hibiki sighed. “Not until we’re eighteen, Rin.”   
  
“Well we almost did it after the first month we had to go through it.”   
  
“ _ RIN!” _   
  
Rin grimaced slightly. “But the colors around us would become even brighter. And our souls would finally meet and...be bonded until we die.”   
  
Hibiki frowned. “We promised, Rin. Eighteen.”   
  
“Okay.” Rin mumbled, downcast.    
  
“Rin.” Hibiki gently stroked Rin’s hair. “I love you. I want it to be...right.”   
  
“I know.” Rin mumbled, forcing a smile to her face.    
  
“Don’t give me that smile.” Hibiki said softly. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to lose you. Rushing things will only make things go horribly wrong.”   
  
“Maki-chan and Kotori-chan are premature, nya. Do you think they’ll…”   
  
“I sure hope they wait.” Hibiki answered. “Rushing always causes soulmates to break.”   
  
\-----   
  
Umi stepped into Nico’s bedroom, changed into her pajamas. Nico was still away, checking on her siblings and Umi smiled slightly at the sight of Nico’s tote bag sitting near her closet. She knew that bag held Nico’s training clothes.    
  
“You gonna start sniffing my shirt or something?” Nico asked snarkily as she entered the room to see Umi standing near the bag.    
  
Umi flinched and turned around, her eyes wide. “Huh?”   
  
“Nothing.” Nico rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. “Do I want to know what you were smiling about?”   
  
Umi shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just glad you’re with us. In the group.”   
  
“I’m gonna have to teach you lot how to have an idol persona.”    
  
“What?”   
  
“You really think you can handle being peppy all of the time? That’s what an idol is about most of the time.” Nico explained.    
  
“Well, I-I do have an idea for a...catch phrase.” Umi said, her cheeks already burning with embarrassment.    
  
“REALLY?!” Nico perked up. “Give me your best shot, Sonoda.”   
  
She watched as Umi took a deep breath before she turned around with her arms raised like she would when she’s practicing archery. She raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Let me strike you with my song and affection. Love arrow shoot!”   
  
Nico blushed, her knees almost buckling. She was sure that was directed at her. “Effective. Still needs work though.”   
  
“R-Right.” Umi said, her face red too. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m still working on it.”   
  
Nico smiled softly. “You guys really are taking this seriously.”   
  
“Yes. Of course.” Umi said, completely serious as she solemnly nodded her head. Even Honoka was serious about it. “Anyway, are you sure it’s okay for me to stay over here again?”   
  
“Sure.” Nico gave Umi a confused look. “I’m the one who invited you, aren’t I?” She grabbed Umi’s arm and pulled her onto the bed. “Besides, you’re my pretend soulmate. Idiot.”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “Right.” She watched as Nico lay down on the bed and hesitated for a moment before she lay on her side next to her. “So am I…?”   
  
“The bed is plenty big enough for the both of us.” Nico interrupted before Umi could awkwardly finish her sentence. “Just relax.”   
  
“Okay.” Umi took a deep breath, trying to quell her nerves. It was just a bed, she told herself. And as Nico had said, it was big enough for the both of them. She lay still as Nico sat up for a moment to pull the blanket over them before settling closer to her than she had been before. Much closer.    
  
Umi closed her eyes, her breath hitching as Nico reached an arm over her, a hand slipping under her top. A cool hand came to rest on her suddenly searing skin and Umi let out a slow breath through her nose. She vaguely wondered how she was meant to sleep with Nico’s hand just resting there. Nico didn’t seem to have that problem and after a couple of moments Umi heard her breathing even out.    
  
She turned her head on the pillow and opened her eyes to look at Nico’s sleeping face. She bit her lip, noticing not for the first time how cute Nico looked while she was sleeping. She felt her face heat up and quickly turned back to face the ceiling. She couldn’t think about how cute Nico was or how soft her lips looked. She couldn’t.   
  
Nevertheless that didn’t keep her from looking again. This time she let herself linger, her eyes flitting over Nico’s features. Forgetting herself for a moment and letting her instincts take over, she leaned in and gently pecked Nico’s lips. For a second she saw a flash of a color. Pink, she thought it was, before it faded quickly away.    
  
She gripped her heart, her eyes wide with shock as she wondered if that happened to non-soulmates often. “My parents never had that…” She muttered to herself before guilt kicked in. She shouldn’t have kissed Nico without her permission. She grimaced at the thought but couldn’t deny that she wanted to again. Quickly, she turned onto her side, facing away from Nico, letting the girl’s hand slide away from her stomach to her side before it slipped away entirely.    
  
Nico made a sound of dissatisfaction at the gesture and Umi waited with baited breath to see if she would move. She was both relieved and disappointed when Nico didn’t budge.    
  
Umi closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the image of Nico’s pink lips. She didn’t want to think about them but she couldn’t stop. “What is happening to me…?”   
  
Behind her, she didn’t notice Nico’s eyes open ever so slightly to stare at her.    
  
Nico remembered the flash of blue she had seen as Umi had pulled away before it had quickly faded. Her heart ached as if yearning for something she couldn’t have. “I could say the same thing…” She whispered into the darkness. The only response she received were Umi’s soft breaths.    
  
\-----   
  
Eli hummed in satisfaction as Honoka’s fingers swept gently through her hair. She had let it down a short while ago, just before she had climbed onto Honoka’s bed with her. Now she found herself pressed close to Honoka, the girl’s arms around her. She hadn’t asked for it and she wasn’t entirely sure what had brought it on but she wasn’t going to complain.    
  
“Do you feel my emotions?” Honoka blurted out suddenly, seemingly unable to keep the question to herself any longer. She blushed as Eli looked up at her. “I-I mean...do you?”   
  
“Yes.” Eli answered solemnly.    
  
Honoka pressed her forehead to Eli’s, a soft sigh escaping her. “I feel it too sometimes. I don’t like being seperated.”   
  
“It hurts, right?” Eli whispered, resting her hand gently on Honoka’s hip.    
  
“Yeah.” Honoka confessed hesitantly. She hadn’t thought that Eli would understand what she was talking about but she was relieved that the blonde did. “And it only eases when I’m with you again. It won’t always be like this, right?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Eli admitted softly. She really didn’t. She hadn’t heard anything about the ‘pull’ before she had started to feel it. “Do you want it to stop?”   
  
“Hurting? Yes.” Honoka answered without hesitation. “We can’t always be together. Even if we want to. Right?”   
  
“Right.” Eli agreed reluctantly, her brow furrowing slightly.    
  
“I don’t want us to stop though. I mean...whatever this is.” Honoka said quickly, misreading the frown on Eli’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I like you, I’m just...not used to being this attached to someone.”   
  
“Neither am I.” Eli replied honestly. “It’s not like this with Nozomi and she’s my best friend.”   
  
“Kotori-chan says she feels the same way about Maki-chan.” Honoka said softly, looking down between them. “I guess it’s just normal for soulmates to feel like this.”   
  
“I’m starting to think so.”    
  
Honoka smiled softly and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Eli’s. She felt Eli draw her closer and the gesture soothed her. She was starting to see that just being close to Eli, listening to her speak and feeling the warmth of her body was enough to set her at ease.    
  
\----   
  
Eli looked up as Nozomi walked back into the room with two cups in her hands. She gratefully accepted one, mumbling her thanks as Nozomi sat down next to her.    
  
“So you’re finally going to stay?”   
  
“Saya has a project.” Nozomi explained, turning in her seat to face Eli. “And I do want to help out. Saya told me I’ve been a pretty bad friend.”   
  
“At least she’s smart.” Eli muttered.    
  
Nozomi stared at Eli for a long moment. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing, I just...ah…”   
  
“Elichi.”   
  
Eli closed her hands into fists, biting the inside of her cheek. Her emotions were getting worse. She could feel Honoka freaking out about the Love Live, like she was panicking about it herself. She wished she could go to her.    
  
“You have the pull already.” Nozomi said in realization.    
  
“You sound surprised.” Eli looked up at Nozomi, frowning. “Isn’t this normal for soulmates?”   
  
“No. Not the stable ones. Elichi, whatever you do, you can’t go beyond making out.”   
  
“What?!” Eli’s eyes widened at the sudden comment.    
  
“It has to be a year or so or it affects the string tied to your hearts.” Nozomi explained. “Right now it’s only a strip. By the time a year has passed it’s becoming more like a ribbon. Still invisible of course but the souls need to mature so the bond doesn’t break.”   
  
Eli stared at Nozomi for a moment. “ _ What _ ?!”   
  
“You have to wait a yea-”   
  
“I heard you.” Eli interrupted quickly, shaking her head. “I just...think that’s a decision I should be making myself. Or with my...with Honoka at least. I don’t need you to tell me that I can’t.”   
  
“Elichi, I’m just trying to help. Do you want this bond to break?”   
  
“No, I-I couldn’t bear that.” Eli clutched her heart. “But you don’t know what’s going to happen.”   
  
Nozomi let out a soft sigh. “Unlike you, my parents were actually soulmates. My mother told me what the rules were.”   
  
Eli gritted her teeth, angered by the passive aggressive comment.    
  
“If it breaks you’ll lose her permanently. Is that what you wa-?”   
  
“Of course it’s not what I want!” Eli interrupted angrily, effectively silencing Nozomi. “I want to be beside her even...even if she’s going through all of this trouble for the school!”   
  
Nozomi’s eyes widened. “Wait...are you telling me you’re interested in this idol group?”   
  
“Well someone needs to get them into shape!” Eli answered sharply. “And give them actual good dance routines! Umi does well b-but she needs to challenge them.”   
  
Nozomi swallowed thickly. “But about Honoka...you know, being around her more will only make that ache you feel worse when you’re not with her.”   
  
Eli sighed and rolled her eyes. “What do you want me to do? Avoid her?” She noticed Nozomi bite her lip. “Seriously? No!”   
  
“I-I’m not saying that!” Nozomi said hurriedly. “Maybe just...sleep over at each other’s houses?”   
  
Eli frowned. “But you said not to sleep with her.”   
  
“I didn’t mean like that! You could sleep near her, that’s all I’m saying. Maybe just cuddle?”   
  
“We can’t all be as platonic with our soulmates as you are.” Eli commented snarkily.    
  
Nozomi grimaced. “At least I go on real dates.”   
  
“And what?” Eli scoffed in response. “She shakes your hand at the end of the night? At least my…” She paused, realizing how stupid it was to argue with Nozomi. “I’m just saying, I like her. Physically and emotionally. It’s not as easy for us as it is for you and your...soulmate.”   
  
“You think this is easy?!” Nozomi growled angrily. “Do you know how many times we’ve tried to have some fun only to be interrupted by her fucking roommate who I honestly think is out to get me?! Eli, I’m dating a college junior!”   
  
Eli stared at Nozomi blankly. “What?”   
  
Nozomi sighed. “People look down on us. Yes, it’s a three year difference but she’ll be a senior when I’m a freshman. They don’t take us seriously. At least you have someone in your age group. And to top it off, I think I’m in a love triangle.”   
  
“What?” Eli said again, even more confused now.    
  
“She had a thing with her best friend.” Nozomi said distractedly. She groaned and buried her head in her hands. “I just...really need my best friend right now and we’re too busy arguing because you don’t want my help. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”   
  
Eli was silent for a moment before she spoke. “I’m sorry I said what I did about you and Saya. I was just trying to…”   
  
Nozomi glanced up at Eli. “The stuff you said really did remind me I’m just a highschooler.”   
  
Eli winced. The things she had said were said in anger because she knew it was a sore spot for Nozomi. “Nozomi, you’re the most mature student in this school. Maybe even more than me.”   
  
“Yet I’m still treated like a kid.” Nozomi replied, her shoulders slumped. “Not by Saya anymore but some of her friends.”   
  
“Who cares what they think?” Eli placed her hand lightly on Nozomi’s shoulder.    
  
“I do.” Nozomi growled in frustration. “I really do. I want to be seen as an equal. She’s an ADULT, I’m just…”   
  
“You’ll be eighteen in June.” Eli reminded Nozomi gently.    
  
“Only technically. They’re still not going to take me seriously. They’ll still think I’m a kid.”   
  
Eli gently squeezed Nozomi’s shoulder and slowly got to her feet. She could feel that she wasn’t going to be able to get through to her yet. “I have to go and find Honoka. We’ll talk later though, if you want.”   
  
Nozomi nodded silently. She noticed Eli hesitate a moment before the blonde quickly left the room in search of her soulmate.   
  
\----   
  
Maki walked into the music room, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her mind was elsewhere, she had merely unconsciously made her way back to the music room after failing to find Kotori. She was surprised to find the girl she had spent the past thirty minutes looking for sitting at the piano.    
  
“Kotori.” Maki let the door close behind her and she let her bag slip to the floor. She reached up, clenching her shirt over her heart. “I was...looking for you.”   
  
“Looks like you found me.” Kotori said with a weak smile as she stood up from the piano bench. “I wanted to see you before classes started?”   
  
Maki took a small step forward. “Are you okay?”   
  
“I am now that you’re here.” Kotori hesitated for a moment, biting her lip before she surged forward and wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist.    
  
Surprised by the sudden embrace, Maki froze for a split second before she fiercely hugged Kotori back. She remembered her panic from the previous night because she hadn’t been able to do anything to help her distraught girlfriend. She had felt nothing but powerless then.    
  
She held onto Kotori for a long while before she slowly drew back, finding Kotori’s eyes just a little bit damp. “Will you tell me what’s wrong? I just want to help. Please. Tell me how I can help.”   
  
“Kiss me.” Kotori said softly, placing her hand on Maki’s shoulder.    
  
Maki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Huh?”   
  
“Kiss me.” Kotori repeated, leaning up. “I want you to make me forget. Please, Maki-chan?”   
  
Maki swallowed thickly but she didn’t want to deny Kotori. She leaned in, pressing their lips together and felt Kotori’s grip on her tighten. As Kotori pressed closer to her she felt a tongue press against the seam of her lips, requesting entrance and she parted them, letting Kotori deepen the kiss.   
  
Her breath hitched as Kotori reached up to unbutton Maki’s blouse, her fingers mapping out skin as the shirt parted.    
\----   
  
“So you want me to give you some information on my school’s idol group to calm your hyper leader?” Hibiki asked skeptically as she watched through the video call as Rin walked through the hallways of the school. “What an evil mastermind you are.”   
  
“I learn from the best, nya!”   
  
“Spill. What’s gotten Kousaka so worked up?”   
  
Rin sighed. “We’re trailing, even with Nico-chan now in the group.”   
  
“Your group has to be more sexy.” Hibiki replied matter-of-factly. “I mean have you listened to Private Wars? You need to get more people interested and A-Rise do it through sex appeal.”   
  
Rin wrinkled her nose in response. “Maybe some of the members of the group could. Most of them would be able to. I think Kayo-chin would be too shy if people looked at her like that..”   
  
“Scratch that actually, I don’t want you being sexy in front of anyone but me.” Hibiki said, feeling a little jealous at the thought of other people looking at her girlfriend. She noticed doubt flash across Rin’s face. “What?”    
  
“Nothing, I’m just not really...you know. I know you think I am but not to other people.”   
  
It took Hibiki a moment to figure out what Rin was saying. “Oh. You mean sexy?” She scoffed slightly. “Bullshit. You’re hot.”   
  
Rin blushed, rolling her eyes. “No.  _ You _ ’ _ re _ hot. Oh, we’re at the music room.”   
  
“We’re talking about this la...wait, do you hear a moan?”   
  
“Nobody would be dumb enough to make out in the…” Rin trailed off as she opened the door, her eyes widening when she found Maki and Kotori sitting on the piano bench, facing each other. “Holy shit, nya!”   
  
“You cursed.” Hibiki said in surprise. “And not when you’re in my room.” She paused as Rin switched to the rear camera. Finally she saw what Rin was gaping at. Both Maki and Kotori were half naked. “Close your eyes!”   
  
“Huh?” Rin continued to stare.    
  
“Close your damn eyes!” Hibiki growled, well aware that Rin hadn’t done so. She frowned as the camera switched back to Rin who was still staring somewhere across the room. “ _ Rin _ !”   
  
“Huh?” Rin shook her head, turning her attention back to Hibiki. “What?”   
  
“You can only look at my boobs.”   
  
“I’m just shocked that people would do that in school, especially with the door unlocked.” Rin replied as Maki and Kotori scrambled to get dressed.    
  
“People do stupid things when they want to bloody snog.” Hibiki answered with a sigh.    
  
“Your accent is slipping out, nya. It’s sexy.”   
  
“Rin-chan, can you please get out for a minute?” Kotori asked as she tried to button up her shirt.    
  
“Boobs.” Hibiki reminded Rin as the girl looked up.    
  
Blushing, Rin looked down at the phone and turned away. “Uh...s-sorry, Kotori-chan. I needed to talk to you about something. It can wait until tomorrow though. You two seem...busy.”   
  
“Right.” Kotori agreed with a hint of relief. She watched as Rin headed for the door. “Rin-chan?” She waited until Rin glanced at her before she spoke again. “Um...if you don’t mind, can you try to knock next time, maybe?”   
  
“You two were the bloody tossers who were snogging with the door unlocked!” Hibiki snapped back loudly, still on speaker. “You’re lucky it was Rin and not some other freshman!”   
  
Maki frowned as she stepped forward, grasping Kotori’s hand. Already she could feel Kotori’s pain returning. It had all but disappeared until a couple of minutes ago. “Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that.”   
  
“Then don’t do daft things like that.” Hibiki growled in annoyance. “And don’t blame this on Rin.”   
  
Kotori scowled. “I don’t even understand you.”   
  
“Forget it!” Hibiki snapped angrily. “Rin, let’s go.”   
  
Rin glanced back at Kotori and Maki before she left the room.    
  
“Um…” Maki turned to Kotori who was suddenly looking anywhere but at her. She subtly rubbed her chest. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Fine, I-I have to get to class.” Kotori pecked Maki on the lips before she darted out of the room after Rin.    
  
\----   
Nozomi was just about to finish her homework when she heard a knock at the door to her apartment. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she hesitated for a moment before she set down her pen and slowly stood up. She wasn’t expecting anyone though she supposed it could be Eli. She had asked her best friend to refrain from using her key.    
  
She padded her way out of the bedroom and to the front door, opening it a crack. Upon recognizing the young woman in the hallway though, she opened the door wider. “Saya? Did we have plans?”   
  
“No, sorry. I probably should have text.” Saya said nervously. “Can I come in?”   
  
“Sure.” Eyeing Saya with a hint of curiosity, Nozomi opened the door a little bit wider and let the girl in. She closed the door and followed Saya into the living room. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Saya asked quietly as she turned around to face Nozomi. She noticed confusion flicker across her soulmate’s face. “Something happened today. Something that made you upset. Angry. I felt your emotion, it was like...my heart tugged for you.”   
  
Nozomi’s eyes widened. “No, no...it’s supposed to start after a year! I am so so-”   
  
“Shh.” Saya reached out for Nozomi, grasping her hand to pull her closer but Nozomi resisted.    
  
“Don’t treat me like a kid.”   
  
“I’m treating you like my girlfriend. Now come here.” Saya gave another gentle tug and this time Nozomi let herself be pulled forward into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi, resting her chin atop her head. “I like the feeling.”   
  
“You do?” Nozomi mumbled in confusion, a frown tugging at her lips. “Why?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Saya gently rubbed Nozomi’s back. “It makes me feel closer to you. I don’t see it as a bad thing? Do you…? I mean would you if you could feel what I feel?”   
  
“No! I mean...maybe a little.” Nozomi looked up at Saya after drawing away slightly. “You know the only way to make the pain stop is by being close to the other person, right?”   
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Saya asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Nozomi looked away and took pity on her. “It’s okay.” She drew her closer, back into her arms. “Your scent calms my heart.”   
  
Nozomi buried her face into the crook of Saya’s neck. “You calm my nerves.” She mumbled. “You make me feel like an adult.”   
  
Saya silently pressed her lips to Nozomi’s neck, feeling Nozomi release a shuddering breath. “You want to feel more like one?”   
  
“W-We can’t.”   
  
“I know.” Saya mumbled against Nozomi’s neck. “But we can still go to third base. I can touch you over your clothes...down there.”   
  
Nozomi felt her breath leave her. This was what she had wanted for so long. For the college junior to ravage her as an adult, with no more caution. She pulled back and met Saya’s eyes before she leaned up and kissed the girl deeply as way of answering. Her arms slipped around Saya’s shoulders and she walked backwards, leading the girl to her bedroom.    
  
\----   
  
Rin gratefully collapsed onto her bed, vaguely hearing Hibiki close the bedroom door behind them.    
  
“I can’t believe your mom agreed to let me stay over on a school night.” Hibiki said in amusement as she moved over to Rin, lying down on her side next to her. She casually threw her arm over Rin’s waist, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.    
  
“Just because I begged her to.” Rin said with a heavy sigh as she turned her head. She caught the scent of Hibiki’s shampoo and smiled softly. “My mom can be...strict but she knows why we need to be together.”   
  
“Mmhm.” Hibiki pushed herself up, using her elbow and looked down at Rin, her eyes sparkling. “You know, you promised we could talk about what happened on the phone this afternoon.”   
  
“I didn’t look at Kotori-chan’s boobs. Well not much.”   
  
Hibiki felt a slight stirring of jealousy but pushed it down. “Not that.”   
  
Rin’s eyes darted to the side. “I know. Do we have to though?”   
  
Hibiki sighed in exasperation. “Yes, we have to. We need to.”   
  
“It’s nothing, just...you’re way out of my league.” Rin replied, not meeting Hibiki’s eyes. “Everyone knows it. Even my mom knows.”   
  
“What?!” Hibiki scoffed, shaking her head. “That’s crazy. You’re the one who’s out of my league. I would never have thought I’d get someone so beautiful and yet so kind to be with me. Honestly, I thought fate would be cruel and make me have to be soulmates with a guy. That would be the worst. I used to stare at you when you weren’t looking, you know. Your hair back then seemed so bright, I just wanted to know what color it was. But you were always so popular with the girls and...even the boys. I just could never really look at your face but I knew you were pretty. A-Actually...I kinda saw the corner of your eye and started to see green...before we finally met each other’s eyes. I wanted to see your face so badly, Rin.”   
  
Rin watched Hibiki closely, biting her lip. Truthfully she had always wanted to see Hibiki’s face but the girl’s eyes were always covered by her long bangs. From what the other girls at school had said, Hibiki’s eyes were scary and intense which made her even more curious. The fact that Hibiki was so interested in her and was such a quiet girl back in middle school made her heart beat a little faster.    
  
Rin reached up, gently tucking Hibiki’s bangs back behind her ear. “Nya, I was so happy you pulled this out of your way. You really shouldn’t be afraid of what people told you. Your eyes are beautiful and people should have told you that back then.”   
  
Hibiki’s eyes widened and the sharpness in them dulled as tears well up. “You’re so out of my league.” She repeated. “Seriously, how can you call me beautiful when you’re the most attractive person I’ve laid eyes on? You’re so cute. And pretty. And I’m just so…”   
  
“You’re pretty too, nya! I really like your hair either black or blonde.”    
  
“I only dyed it because I wanted to be closer to mummy…”   
  
Rin pulled Hibiki closer to her, kissing her shoulder.    
  
“Damn it.” Hibiki muttered. “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you, not the other way around.”   
  
“Nya, I like being able to hold you and make you melt into my arms.”   
  
“D-Don’t you feel your heart tugging?”   
  
“It’s fine because I get to hold you, nya.” Rin pressed her lips to the top of Hibiki’s head. “I love you.”   
  
Hibiki let out a shuddering breath. “I love you too.”   
  
Rin smiled softly at that and gave Hibiki a gentle squeeze in response. She was relieved at least that they had stopped talking about her concerns. It wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on.    
  
\------   
  
Hibiki gently trailed her fingers over Rin’s arm. Rin had just dozed off, curled into her a few moments ago. It wasn’t late but Rin seemed to be emotionally exhausted. Hibiki was too if she was honest. She was just about to doze off herself when her phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. She quickly grabbed it and answered it.    
  
“Hello?” She whispered, getting to her feet.    
  
“Did you talk to Rin-chan?” Hanayo’s voice sounded brightly.    
  
Hibiki grimaced as she let herself out of the bedroom so as not to disturb Rin. She could her Rin’s mom still walking around downstairs. “Uh... I kinda had a breakdown.”   
  
Hanayo groaned. “Why are you such a disaster?”   
  
“Emotions aren’t really my forte, Koichi. Give me time.” Hibiki leaned back against the door. “She makes me feel overwhelmed when she thinks things that are crazy.”   
  
“Boy, you really liked her back then, huh?”   
  
Hibiki rolled her eyes at the question. “Obviously. Don’t tell me you’re doubting me too.”   
  
“That’s what you think? That she’s doubting you?” Hanayo asked skeptically. “I don’t think it’s like that.”   
  
“Not me, just herself.” Hibiki grimaced as she thought about that. “You know how she can be.”   
  
“Yeah, I do. Which is why you need to talk to her about it.” Hanayo said firmly. “No more getting distracted.”   
  
“Well if there’s one thing she’s good at, it’s distracting me.”   
  
“I don’t need to know things like that.” Hanayo said, clearly cringing even though Hibiki couldn’t see her.    
  
“Not like that.” Hibiki retorted impatiently. “Just the things she says...she just knows how to make me come undone. Let my emotions out. Damn, I feel so selfish.”   
  
“You’re not selfish.” Hanayo sighed into the phone. “Just...easily distracted.”   
  
“I’m supposed to be an artist.” Hibiki said in dismay. “We aren’t supposed to be distracted from our works. She just does something to my heart.”   
  
“The pull, right?” Hanayo asked unsurely. “Miyu-chan told me about it, a little.”   
  
“She must have told you about all of the breakdowns when I first started experiencing it…”   
  
“Focus, Hibiki-chan.” Hanayo replied sharply. “What are you going to tell her in the morning?”   
  
“She should wear a cute skirt for our next date because she should flaunt her beauty and feel it too.”   
  
“Uh…” Hanayo seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Well it’s a start at least.”   
  
“I want her to be the girl between the two of us, you know?”   
  
“Maybe choose your words more carefully. Be a little bit more...sensitive.” Hanayo suggested hopefully. “This is a touchy subject for Rin-chan, you need to take it slowly.”   
  
“Right, right. I knew that. Good thing you’re my wingwoman, Koichi!”   
  
Hanayo sighed heavily once more. “The gods know you need one. Goodnight, Hibiki-chan.”   
  
“Goodnight.” Hibiki heard Hanayo hang up and lowered the phone back to her side, determination creeping up on her. She would be better, for Rin’s sake. Hearing the footsteps of Rin’s mom climbing the stairs she quickly slipped back into the bedroom.    
  
\-----   
  
Hanayo set her phone down and turned to see her soulmate sitting on her bed with a book in her lap.    
  
“So I’m guessing Hibiki screwed up again.” Miyu surmised, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Y-Yeah.”   
  
“You okay?”   
  
Hanayo shrugged her shoulders. “I-I just want them to be happy.”   
  
“I’m the same.” Miyu said honestly.    
  
Hanayo smiled at the sight of those bright brown eyes staring back at her. It really was nice to see color lately. She padded across the room, sitting down on the bed next to Hanayo. “Are you sure your parents don’t mind you staying over? We’ve only known each other for a week.”   
  
“Oh, it’s...it’s just me and Onii-san.” Miyu said hesitantly, the slight smile on her face falling away for a moment. She shook her head, forcing it back. “He knows Hibiki-chan so he trusts you. Because she does. So it’s fine.”   
  
“Oh, that’s...good.” Hanayo couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at bringing the topic up. “At least I don’t have to convince him, huh?” She cringed slightly at her own words. “Sorry, I mean I just…”   
  
“You want to know what happened but you don’t want to ask.” Miyu said knowingly. She nodded her head. “Our mom died when Onii-san was fourteen. Our dad isn’t in the picture. He took off not long after. He sends money every month but that’s all.”   
  
“So you lost both of your parents when you were ten.” Hanayo felt tears prickle at her eyes and she tugged Miyu to her, hugging her. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I-I don’t remember a lot. Just little things here and there. I didn’t really understand as a 10 year old. It was harder for Onii-san.” Miyu said, her voice slightly muffled by Hanayo’s shoulder.    
  
“It must have been hard though.” Hanayo said softly, drawing back just a little to look at Miyu. “Losing your mom. And your dad. I couldn’t imagine…”   
  
Miyu gave a wistful sigh. “My dad wasn’t...the best dad. If he wasn’t working he was drunk and if he was drunk he was pushing Onii-san around.” She winced at the thought. She remembered very little about her father, perhaps by choice, but those memories stood out. “That’s why he’s so protective of me now.”   
  
Hanayo frowned, taking that in.    
  
“It’s fine though.” Miyu said, noticing the look on Hanayo's face. She didn’t want to ruin their night together. “I have Onii-san and his friends. Raven, Uni-san, Hisa-san, Saya-san, Itsuki-chan. I’m fine.”   
  
Hanayo slowly relaxed, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Good. I’m glad you’re okay now.”   
  
Miyu was about to reply when she noticed Hanayo begin to lean in. She held her breath in anticipation only for Hanayo to press her lips to her cheek. Gently and swiftly before pulling away.    
  
“So um...maybe we could watch a movie before bed?” Hanayo asked, blushing slightly at the bold move. “You look...cute in my pajamas by the way.”   
  
“Really?” Miyu glanced down at herself before she turned her attention back to Hanayo with a small smile. “Thank you. Um...a movie would be nice. I’m not ready to go to bed yet.”   
  
“Me neither.” Hanayo’s gaze lingered on Miyu’s for a moment before she moved, climbing onto the bed. She lay down, propped up by the pillows and felt Miyu settle next to her, their hands brushing between them. She shivered at the touch but tried to focus on casually flicking through the movies on the screen.    
  
She didn’t notice that Miyu had shivered too.    
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure I can’t help with something?” Umi asked hopefully as she stepped closer to Nico. She looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of what she was cooking but Nico lightly nudged her away.    
  
“I work better alone. In the kitchen.”   
  
Umi pouted but accepted the answer and reluctantly took a step back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She bit her lip, taking advantage of Nico facing away from her to look the girl over. Nico’s hair was tied in a low ponytail and she was wearing black shorts, a comfy looking grey hoodie and black high thighs.    
  
Umi bit her lip as she entertained the idea of stepping close to Nico, maybe wrapping her arms around the girls waist to place her hands in the pocket of Nico’s hoodie while pressing her lips to the girl’s neck.    
  
“Hey, you’re spacing out.”   
  
Umi jerked in surprise at Nico’s remark. “Huh?!”   
  
“You’re spacing out.” Nico repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”   
  
“I just want to hug you.” Umi said bluntly, surprising herself with her honesty. She watched as Nico paused and turned but she barely had time to realize what was happening before Nico lunged toward her, the two of them tumbling to the floor together.    
  
Umi winced as her back hit the ground, the shock only causing further discomfort. “H-Hey…”   
  
“You want to do more than that, rich girl. I can tell.” Nico said, narrowing her eyes as she loomed over Umi. “You’re not smooth, Umi. Not in the least.”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly as she stared up at Nico.    
  
“But I want to see that color again.”   
  
“Wha…?” Umi didn’t have time to ask before Nico leaned down and kissed her hard. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss and she grasped onto Nico’s arm, gripping the fabric of her hoodie. “Mmmph!”   
  
Nico pulled away after a couple of seconds, her eyes opening. Slowly, she reached down and touched Umi’s hair. “You have blue hair.”   
  
Umi opened and closed her mouth, rendered speechless by surprise. She had never imagined Nico actually kissing her. For a moment she couldn’t bring herself to speak. “W-What’s happening between us?” She met Nico’s eyes, noticing how pretty they were. “Your eyes are brighter than I thought.”   
  
“Idiot.” Nico huffed irritably. “Is that all you can think about after I just came on to you?”   
  
“Huh?” Umi blinked up at Nico in confusion.    
  
“Nothing.” Nico sighed as the color in Umi’s eyes began to dim again. “Your amber eyes….” As the color returned to grey, she sighed and looked away. “I don’t understand why I can see color and then it just fades. This isn’t how it’s meant to work.”   
  
“Well...we’re not soulmates.” Umi pointed out softly. “Maybe it needs to...build. I don’t know. Our case seems abnormal. It’s confusing.”   
  
Nico frowned. “But my heart aches for you. Like I’ve heard happens with soulmates. Maybe we’re just late bloomers?”   
  
Umi touched Nico’s arm, her heart swelling as she watched Nico’s eyes grow brighter.    
  
Nico felt a surge of emotion as Umi’s recoloring amber eyes came back to rest on her own, even more vibrantly colored than they had been a moment ago. She swallowed thickly, both anxious and thrilled about seeing the color again. She didn’t know why she was seeing it despite the fact that Umi wasn’t her soulmate.    
  
Umi stared at Nico’s coloring skin. “You’re beautiful…”   
  
Nico snorted in response. “Please don’t make this a shoujo.”   
  
“I can’t help that I keep raising those flags, Nico.”   
  
Nico rolled her eyes, her grip on Umi tightening slightly. “Well then just shut up and kiss me.”   
  
Umi’s eyes briefly widened in surprise before she leaned in. She hesitated for a split second before she pressed her lips to Nico’s. She felt Nico’s arms around her back draw her closer and she let herself sink down on top of the older girl as Nico kissed her back. Daringly, she took Nico’s lower lip between her teeth and tugged gently, drawing a soft gasp from the other idol.    
  
Nico was shocked by Umi’s sudden boldness but she wasn’t one to be outdone. She threaded her fingers into Umi’s hair and tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. She pressed her tongue past soft lips, feeling Umi whimper softly, the grip on her arms only tightening. She felt the grip release after a moment.    
  
“You can move your hands, you know.” Nico muttered between kisses. She drew away slightly, solely to see Umi blush. The color contrasted nicely with the color of Umi’s skin.   
  
Umi could see Nico’s ruby eyes daring her and she acted impulsively, sliding her hands down and underneath Nico’s hoodie. As her hands came into contact with soft skin the whole kitchen seemed to ignite with color. She watched as Nico’s eyes widened and vaguely realized that Nico had witnessed the same thing before the other girl arched into her touch, like she was trying to prolong the moment.    
  
Umi’s lips strayed to Nico’s neck where she planted open mouthed kisses.    
  
Nico gasped softly as Umi growled against her neck. “Who would have thought the quiet lyricist would be such a sexy beast at this?”   
  
“Shut up.” Umi mumbled though she didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. She was more focused on Nico.    
  
Umi lightly bit down, for just a moment before she drew back. “Maybe we should go somewhere more private? Your bedroom, maybe?”   
  
“But the food…”   
  
“I’m not hungry for that.” Umi said, surprising herself with the confidence in her voice. It seemed she surprised Nico too as the usually outspoken girl stared at her for a long moment before silently getting to her feet and offering her hand down to Umi.    
  
Umi took it without a word, pushing herself up from the floor. Smirking to herself, she let Nico lead her from the kitchen toward the bedroom.    
  
\---   
  
Rin scowled as Nico laughed at her. Eli was busy stretching her and it hurt more than she had expected it to. “What are you laughing at?” She growled, trying to keep the pain she felt from her voice. Hibiki was standing nearby and Rin didn’t want her girlfriend to think that she was weak.    
  
“Nothing.” Nico smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Nothing at all.”   
  
Rin narrowed her eyes, grunting a little as Eli pressed harder. “You look happy. Does it have anything to do with the hickey on your neck?”   
  
Nico slapped a hand over the mark on her neck as the others turned to look at her. She was sure that she was blushing, she just hoped nobody else could tell. “What?”   
  
Rin scoffed. “I know what a hickey looks like, Nico-chan. I’ve given Hibiki ple-” She trailed off as Hibiki loudly cleared her throat. She glanced at her girlfriend, smirking. “Plenty.”   
  
Hibiki blushed, pouting as she looked away.    
  
Maki snorted in amusement. “Rin tops. That’s something.”   
  
Hibiki turned to glare at Maki. “Don’t laugh, Nishikino. At least we usually keep it in the bedroom.”   
  
Maki scoffed in response and rolled her eyes. “Who’s giving you a hickey anyway, Nico-chan?”   
  
“None of your damn business.”   
  
Hibiki noticed Umi twitch nervously and realized with a start what was going on. “Alright,alright. Aren’t you all meant to be practicing. Kotori, are you okay?”   
  
“Huh?” Kotori jerked in surprise and looked up, blinking. “Oh right, um...sure. What’s wrong? Did you need me for something?”   
  
Maki winced, her hand going to her heart as she felt a strong tug.    
  
Hibiki frowned, worried by Maki’s gesture. “You seem a little zoned out. And you seem to be giving your soulmate over there some trouble.”   
  
Kotori looked at Maki, noticing she was clutching her chest. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” She watched as Maki winced and she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Hibiki went to Kotori, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, I was like you when I was doing the same thing to RIn. Go to her and take a break but please try opening up to her too. Don’t leave your soulmate in the dark otherwise the tugs will hurt her more.”   
  
She felt a twinge at her own chest but ignored it for the moment. She knew it was Rin.    
  
Kotori turned in time to see Maki walking over to her. A second later she found herself in Maki’s arms and took a shuddering breath. “Can we talk?” She asked softly, her voice trembling. “At my apartment after?”   
  
“Of course.” Maki whispered back, giving Kotori a gentle squeeze. She held on for a moment longer until she heard Eli call for them to start practicing.    
  
Umi walked back to her position, avoiding Nico’s eyes. She was sure Nico was doing the same to her.    
  
“Hanayo.” Eli said impatiently.    
  
“Sorry, I’m coming.” Hanayo quickly sent a last text to Miyu, telling her she would see her after school. She was both nervous and excited about it given that Miyu was introducing her to the people she considered family.    
  
Honoka frowned as she watched Kotori and Maki’s interaction. She didn’t know what was wrong with her best friend.    
  
“So what color are Nico’s eyes?” Hibiki asked, stepping close to Umi.    
  
“Ruby.” Umi answered automatically. Her eyes widened as she glanced at Hibiki.    
  
“Correct. Don’t worry, Umi-tan. I’ll keep it a secret.” Hibiki said with a small smile before she wandered off to give the group some room.  _   
_ _   
_ _ \---- _ _   
_ _   
_ “How can Nozomi eat that stuff without gaining any weight?” Saya asked distastefully as she stared at the chocolate parfait in front of Eli. “Shit, she is fit…”   
  
“Best friend in front of you.” Eli frowned. “I don’t want to know about her body.”   
  
“Right, right. You just want the ginger.” Saya tentatively sipped at her coffee. “So what did you call me here for? I’m guessing it has something to do with Nozomi?”   
  
Eli sighed at the response. “Yes. Look, I just want you to know that if I didn’t have to come to you, I wouldn’t. But you’re the only person who can fix this.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“She’s trying too hard to be an adult.”   
  
“So I’ve noticed.” Saya sighed, rubbing her temples. “Damn, Uni.”   
  
“Who?” Eli frowned, leaning forward slightly. “A friend of yours?   
  
“It’s a little bit more complicated than that.” Saya said reluctantly. She didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with Eli but it seemed that was where this was headed already. “She’s a friend, an ex...kind of. We were never really official but she...doesn’t really like Nozomi. She might have said something to her about her being just a kid. Or not ready for a real relationship or...something.”   
  
“Nozomi’s not just a kid.” Eli growled back, her hands closing into fists atop the table. “She’s the most mature person, I know.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. Why do you think I’m so into her?” Saya frustratedly leaned back in her seat. “I’ve never been this attached to anyone. And even if she wasn’t my soulmate, I know for sure I would’ve fallen for her in college. If she went to Tokyo U next year. She takes charge, she’s strategic, intelligent...maybe not when it comes to math but she can talk a lot about European literature.”   
  
“Well she did live in France and America…”   
  
“I couldn’t believe she was a navy brat!”    
  
Eli’s brow furrowed for a moment in confusion. “Right. Look, I need your help. We have this...thing at school. We’re...school idols.”   
  
“Right, I knew that already.” Saya smirked as Eli blushed. “Nozomi told me. What about it?”   
  
“She wants to join.” Eli answered, straightening up slightly. As odd as it felt to talk about it, she needed to help Nozomi. “But she doesn’t feel like she can because she doesn’t want to be childish and she doesn’t want you to see her as being a child. Can you just talk to her about it? She should be able to do what she wants without worrying about what other people are going to think of her. Mainly you and your friends.”   
  
“That idiot is way too stubborn sometimes.” Saya sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk to her. But I’m not going to pressure her into anything. I’ll just tell her what I think. And that she should do what she wants.”   
  
“Good.” Eli said with a relieved smile. “Thank you.”   
  
Saya nodded and stood from the table. “Anyway, I should get going. I have to study before I meet Nozomi later. It was nice meeting you, Ayase.”   
  
Eli nodded her head, flashing a small smile at Saya. “You too.”   
  
Saya fished around in her pocket, finding some money to place on the table. “Parfait’s on me.”   
  
“What? You don’t have to…”   
  
“A friend of Nozomi is a friend of mine, right?” Saya walked away, lifting her hand in a wave as she went. “Oh and you should call the ginger and go out with her. My treat. Make her feel special.”   
  
“What?” Eli looked down at the money on the table, noticing how much was there. “W-Wait, you’ve given me way too mu-” She turned in her seat only to find that Saya had already left.    
_   
_ _   
_ _ \---- _ _   
_ “Do you want me to stay over tonight?” Maki asked as she closed the door to Kotori’s room behind them. She watched in concern as Kotori walked slowly over to the bed. “I can hide from your mom. And my parents probably won’t even notice I’m not there.”   
  
“I don’t know.” Kotori sank down onto her bed, her hands falling into her lap. “I don’t know how you’ll feel after I tell you what I need to tell you.”   
  
“It can’t be that bad.” Maki said, her brow furrowing in concern. Slowly she walked over to Kotori and sat down next to her on the bed. “You’re not going to tell me you’re attracted to someone else, right?” She grimaced at Kotori’s answering frown. “Kidding!”   
  
“It happens sometimes. Things don’t always work out between soulmates. Sometimes they find someone who suits them better or someone easier to be with and it doesn’t work.” Kotori said, her eyes misting over with tears. “Even if they want it to work at first.”   
  
Maki frowned and moved closer to Kotori, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “That’s never going to happen to us. Kotori, my parents stuck together and so will we. Nishikinos are stubborn for the ones we love.”   
  
Kotori’s eyes widened as Maki blushed at her slip up. “L-Love?”   
  
“I’m...ah damn...yeah.” Maki mumbled, looking down at her lap. She hadn’t wanted to scare Kotori off by saying it but she certainly felt it. She winced suddenly, gripping at her chest. “I was kind of hoping for a...happier reaction.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Kotori said tearfully as she buried her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry, Maki-chan.”   
  
Maki felt an icy chill course down her spine. “Sorry? You’re kind of scaring me, Kotori. You’re not breaking up with me, right?”   
  
Kotori shook her head in response, too choked by tears to answer for a moment. Finally she managed to speak. “I’ve gotten a scholarship and I have to go to America for it. I don’t want to leave my life here but it’s my dream to become a fashion designer a-and I don’t know what I’ll do without you beside me. My soul will only hurt because you’re not there and my friends...Honoka, Umi...I can’t just leave them.”   
  
Maki was stunned into silence for a moment, her stomach having plummeted. She took a couple of deep breaths. “Y-You should go. Umi and Honoka will understand if they’re really your friends and...this is your dream, you can’t pass it up.”   
  
“Come with me.” Kotori grabbed Maki’s hand, her eyes still laced with tears but also filled with hope now. “NYC has an amazing high school of science. You should apply, it could help you beco-”   
  
“I can’t!” Maki interjected, effectively cutting Kotori off. “I want to. I really, really want to but...I can’t leave my life here behind. I have my parents to think about and school. I can’t leave.”   
  
“But I’ll be away for so long…” Kotori mumbled, her eyes wide. She looked down at her lap. “What if we meet other people?”   
  
Maki bit the inside of her cheek at the thought. “I won’t meet anyone else. You’re the only person I’m interested in. And I’ll wait for you to come back.”   
  
“What if I don’t come back?” Kotori asked anxiously, looking up at Maki. “What if I build my career there and I’m stuck?”   
  
“Then I’ll follow you when I can. Everywhere needs doctors.” Maki took Kotori’s face into her hands and kissed her softly. “Not that I won’t miss you…” _   
_ _   
_ “I love you.” Kotori said tearfully, causing Maki to inhale sharply in surprise. “I want you with me. I know I’m selfish, Maki-chan. I’m REALLY selfish but I don’t want to leave without you. Please, think about it. Please.”   
  
Maki watched as Kotori clutched at her chest. “Alright.” She said softly, to calm her girlfriend. “I’ll ask my parents but...I’m sorry, Kotori. I know what they’ll say. But I’ll try. For you.”   
  
Kotori’s lower lip trembled and she leaned in, kissing Maki hard. She wa surprised whe  Maki didn’t hesitate to pull her closer.    
  
Maki placed her hand upon Kotori’s lower back, shuffling back slightly on the bed as Kotori leaned into her. She wasn’t sure what she would do when Kotori left her to go to New York. It was hard enough to be away from her now, especially when Kotori was hurting. She couldn’t imagine so much distance between them.    
  
She flinched slightly as she felt Kotori’s hands go between them, nimble fingers unbuttoning her shirt.    
  
“The door’s locked.” Kotori mumbled against Maki’s lips as she finished unbuttoning the girl’s shirt.    
  
Maki swallowed thickly as Kotori briefly pulled back to look into her eyes. The colors around her seemed to be growing brighter and she could feel the longing in her chest only intensifying. She gripped Kotori’s upper arms, pulling her into a hungry kiss that was returned without hesitation. She felt her shirt being pushed down her arms and pulled off but paid it no mind.    
  
She let herself be pushed down onto the bed and whimpered softly when Kotori crawled on top of her, deepening the kiss. Feeling soft hands slide up over her sides though, she turned her head to break the kiss. “W-We shouldn’t.” She said breathlessly, meeting Kotori’s watery golden eyes. She reached up, gently brushing her fingers against Kotori’s cheek. “I know why you want to. I do too but we can’t...not like this.”   
  
Kotori’s lip trembled slightly, her eyes flitting away for a moment before they returned back to Maki. “You really can’t come with me, can you?”   
  
Maki felt a lump form in her throat and silently shook her head. “I wish I could.”   
  
Kotori bowed her head and closed her eyes, causing unshed tears to slide down her cheeks. “Let me have you before I leave.” She whispered, looking up once more. “So that our bond is indefinite. So that our souls are one. Please.”   
  
Maki felt herself being tugged, stronger and tighter as the colors brightened around her. She considered Kotori’s request for a moment. They would be each other’s and nobody else’s because their mind and body would melt into each other during it. “Okay. I promise. Before you leave.”   
  
Kotori let out a relieved sigh and pressed her forehead lightly to Maki’s. “I still want to explore you though. Can I have permission to touch your thighs under your-”   
  
“ _ Kotori _ .” Maki interrupted, her face turning red. Her eyes darted nervously from side to side. “We shouldn’t.”   
  
“Why not?” Kotori mumbled, her lips turning down into a frown. “I just want to be close to you. You can touch me anywhere you want.” She watched as Maki’s eyes darted down to her boobs. “If you want.”   
  
“Huh? I-I didn’t say anything.” Maki said sheepishly. “But we should wait, right? Until...we agreed to take it further.””   
  
Kotori let out a soft sigh but she couldn’t bring herself to argue. She didn’t want to push Maki into anything she wasn’t ready for after all. “Okay. Do you...still want to stay over?”   
  
Maki scoffed slightly at the question. “Of course.”   
  
Kotori perked up at that and kissed Maki once more, just briefly before she stood from the bed. “I’m going to get changed. I’ll be right back.”   
  
Maki watched with a small smile as Kotori left the room. When the door closed behind her she let her smile slip away and lifted a hand to her chest. Soon enough she would be alone again. She didn’t know how long for. Kotori had made it sound like it would be years before they would see each other again.    
  
  
_ \---- _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ I bumped into your friend today.” Saya spoke up as she eyed Nozomi carefully. The girl had just walked in from the kitchen, having finished up doing the dishes. She had insisted upon doing them because Saya had cooked. Saya had of course insisted on cooking because Nozomi was a guest in her apartment.    
  
“Oh?” Nozomi asked inquisitively as she approached.    
  
Saya opened her arms to Nozomi who seemed to hesitate before she sat down on the couch with Saya, sinking into the offered embrace.    
  
“We went for coffee.” Saya said, resting her chin upon Nozomi’s shoulder. “She said something about the group they’ve put together. That you want to be part of it but you don’t want me to think it’s childish. Is that true?”   
  
Nozomi frowned at the question. “I suppose it is.”   
  
“I think it would be cool to have an idol as my girlfriend.” Saya smirked, giving Nozomi a slight squeeze. “Who wouldn’t want that? Besides, I’ve seen what idols wear.”   
  
“Perv.” Nozomi muttered even as her lips tugged up into a smile. She tilted her head back slightly to look up at Saya. “I don’t want your friends to think I’m childish either. Or that you’re settling for someone who’s not as mature as you.”   
  
“Settling.” Saya scoffed in disbelief. “You’re my soulmate, you idiot. Of course I’m not settling. Who else would I want to be with? As for my friends, there’s no way they would judge you for being in an idol group. Trust me. You should do what makes you happy, Nozomi.”   
  
“Yeah…” Nozomi murmured. She leaned up, pressing her lips briefly to Saya’s. “I’ll think about it. I have been...wanting to join. I want to be part of something.”   
  
“You’ll do great.” Saya beamed, relieved that she had managed to talk to Nozomi without making the situation worse.    
  
“Are you staying over tonight?” Nozomi asked softly, turning slightly in Saya’s arms so she was facing her. “You know, I only live next door…”   
  
“Or you could stay here.” Saya proposed, raising an eyebrow.”My bed is bigger.” She noticed Nozomi smirk and hastened to add. “For sleeping.”   
  
Nozomi chuckled softly as Saya wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her head to her shoulder. “Right. Just sleeping.” She lightly ran her hand over Saya’s hair, up in a ponytail as usual. It seemed the girl only ever let it down for bed. “For now.”   
  
“ _ Nozomi _ !”   
  
“I’m just saying.” Nozomi said in amusement. “Now that you’ve given me a taste of what you can do, you can’t expect me not to want you even more than I did before.”   
  
Saya groaned. “Now who’s the perv?” _   
_ _   
_ _ \----- _   
_   
_ “Onii-san, I’m home!” Miyu called as she entered the apartment she shared with Chrom. She glanced back at Hanayo as the girl inched into the house behind her.    
  
“Pardon the intrusion.” Hanayo said softly as she slipped off her shoes. She watched as Miyu tossed her bag to the side and wondered if the casual attitude had something to do with the fact that she only lived there with her brother.    
  
“Oh, hey Miyu.”    
  
Hanayo looked up to see a dark haired man, probably around Chrom’s age, walk out of the kitchen, a bowl of what looked to be potato chips in his hand.    
  
“Raven-kun.” Miyu said in surprise as the door swung closed behind them. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”   
  
Raven grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “It was kind of last minute. Oh, who’s your friend?”   
  
Hanayo blushed as the dark haired man looked at her. “Oh, um...Koizumi Hanayo.”   
  
“Raven.” Raven pointed to himself, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. “Nice to meet you.”   
  
Hanayo offered a small smile. “Y-Yeah, you too.”   
  
Miyu frowned at the interaction and laced her fingers with Hanayo. “She’s not exactly a friend, Raven-kun.”   
  
“Hmm? Oh, cool.” Raven said brightly. “Good for you, Miyu.”   
  
“Raven, hurry up!” Chrom bellowed from the living room. “Hisa’s threatening to start the movie without you!”   
  
Raven rolled his eyes. “Your sister’s here! She brought her soulmate over!”   
  
There was a moment of silence from the living room before Hanayo heard the sound of scrambling. A moment later several people veered around the corner. A red haired girl dragging a blue haired girl by the hand. Behind them stood Chrom and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, slightly curled.    
  
“Okay, leave her alone.” Chrom said, shooting Hanayo an apologetic look.    
  
“What’s your name?” The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at Hanayo. “I hope you’re not planning on hurting Miyu here.” She turned to Miyu with a thoughtful look. “I’m surprised you have a girlfriend, you’re only…”   
  
Miyu groaned in annoyance. “I’m not ten anymore, Hisa-san.”   
  
“You aren’t?” Raven asked, feigning surprise. He grinned when Miyu glared at him. “I’m just saying. To us you’ll always be Chrom’s little sister.”   
  
“I’m not  _ little _ .”   
  
“You’ll always be little to us.” A girl with black hair commented as she walked out of the room to join them. She gave Hanayo a once over. “You didn’t answer her question.”   
  
“Huh?!” Hanayo squeaked. “N-No, I’m not going to hurt her. I swear.”   
  
The blonde standing near the black haired girl. “You’ll have to excuse Uni-san and Onee-chan.” She pointed at each in turn. “They’re always like this. Sorry, Miyu.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Miyu tightened her grip on Hanayo’s hand and tugged her toward the stairs.   
  
“Wait, aren’t you Koizumi Hanayo from Muse?” The girl with blue hair piped up. She noticed Hanayo look at her in confusion and explained. “I’m Sonoda Kaiyo.”   
  
Hanayo veered to a stop, turning to look at the young woman who had spoken. “Sonoda? U-Umi-chan never talked about a sibling.”   
  
Kaiyo laughed sheepishly. “I wouldn’t blame her, not after I was kicked out when I came out as gay. She was really young.”   
  
Hisa placed her hand gently on Kaiyo’s shoulder.    
  
“Um…” Hanayo felt Miyu pull at her hand. “W-Well it was nice to meet all of you.”   
  
Hisa watched as Miyu tugged Hanayo up the stairs. She wasn’t surprised that Miyu wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. She probably wanted to seem mature in front of her new girlfriend. Hisa glanced at Kaiyo. “Maybe this is a sign?”   
  
“Come on, you don’t believe in that stuff.” Kaiyo said, still staring at the stairs Miyu and Hanayo had disappeared up. She was vaguely aware of the others talking around them as they disappeared back into the living room. “Besides it’s not like she would even want to talk to me. You know how long it’s been.”   
  
Hisa sighed. “If I hadn’t talked to Raven or Itsuki in that long, I would want them to try. If we had a chance.”   
  
“It’s not the same for me.” Kaiyo said reluctantly, a pained look on her face. “You’re close to your siblings. Like Chom and Miyu. It’s not the same for me. Besides she probably doesn’t even remember me. She was only three when I was thrown out, remember?”   
  
Hisa frowned, nodding in response.    
  
“It’s not like she’s going to have forgotten about you.”   
  
Kaiyo turned to see Raven leaning against the doorway to the living room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Huh?”   
  
“Yeah.” Itsuki chimed in, appearing at Raven’s side. “That’s not how it works. I still remember Onee-chan tucking me in at the night when our parents worked late when I was that young.”   
  
“And beating up the kids in my class.” Raven chimed in with a fond smile. “It’s not like she’s changed.”   
  
“Well they were picking on you…” Hisa grumbled.    
  
Kaiyo smiled and looked away. “It’s just not the same for me. We can’t all be like you three and Chrom and Miyu. She won’t even remember my face.”   
  
“She’ll remember you. I know she will.” Hisa said confidently. She nodded at her siblings, offering them a small smile and they silently walked back into the living room.    
  
“Thanks, Hisa.” Kaiyo said softly.    
  
“Hey.” Hisa wrapped her arms around Kaiyo’s neck and leaned up, kissing her sweetly. “Anytime, okay?”   
  
Kaiyo smiled softly and pressed close to Hisa, hugging her tightly.   
  
_ \---- _ _   
_ _   
_ Umi turned onto her side, tugging the blankets up her bare chest. She looked over at an equally unclothed Nico, admiring the marks scattered across her chest and shoulders.    
  
Nico noticed Umi looking and growled irritably. “Stop staring.”   
  
“Sorry.” Umi blushed but she didn’t seem especially apologetic. “You just...look good.”   
  
“Shut up.” Nico mumbled, briefly covering her eyes with her hand. She groaned in exasperation.   
  
“What?” Umi asked softly.    
  
“Your eyes are blinding me. Do they have to be so bright?”   
  
“Right. Sorry.” Umi said sheepishly, laying her head down on the pillow. She continued to observe Nico though. “It’ll fade soon, I think. It is a little for me.”   
  
Nico gave another sigh of exasperation at the comment. “I can’t believe we slept together. We don’t even know what this means or what’s happening between us.”   
  
Umi raised an eyebrow. “I thought I would be the one freaking out, not you.”   
  
“Shut up.” Nico muttered. “We slept together the first time. At least nobody noticed.”   
  
“Don’t soulmates usually smell their scent on each other?”    
  
“Good thing we’re not soulmates.” Nico said, rolling her eyes.    
  
“Um…” Umi looked away.    
  
Nico sniffed before her eyes widened. “What the hell? But the color is fading!”   
  
“You’re telling me.” Umi said, shrugging slightly. “And yet I smell your scent. It’s strawberry with a hint of cinnamon.”   
  
“Damn it.” Nico growled. “You smell like the ocean and mint.” She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. “No. There’s no way we can be soulmates. This isn’t how it works.”   
  
“Hey, calm down.” Umi said softly, trying to calm Nico down. “Maybe we should go to the library to read about this?”   
  
Nico frowned. “You think that’s going to help?”   
  
“I know you don’t like researching but we need to try.” Umi said with a small smile. “And who knows? Maybe we could kiss a little.”   
  
Nico perked up slightly at the last part. “Fine, I guess. As long as we can start that part now.”   
  
Umi smiled at that and leaned over to press her lips to Nico’s. As Nico kissed her back she felt a hand come up to toy with her hair.    
  
Umi slowly leaned away, moving to get up only for Nico to grasp her arms, pulling her back to the bed. She gave a soft gasp as she was pushed onto her back and Nico rolled on top of her.    
  
“We can study later.” Nico said, her eyes twinkling with color as she leaned down and kissed Umi deeply.    
  
Umi wasn’t about to argue with that.    
  
_ \----- _ _   
_ _   
_ Hibiki looked down at herself, straightening out the dress shirt she was wearing along with her ripped black jeans. She wondered briefly whether the loosened black tie she was wearing was overkill. She hoped not.    
  
“Are you waiting for me?”   
  
Hibiki looked up at the sound of Rin’s voice. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her girlfriend walking toward her, wearing a cute yellow sundress and flats  with her hair in a short ponytail. Hibiki felt herself blush right up to the hem of the beanie she was wearing. “Whoa. And you told me you hate wearing dresses.”   
  
“Kayo-chin helped me.” Rin said, coming to a stop in front of Hibiki. “She kinda pushed me into it.”   
  
Hibiki gave a low whistle as she looked Rin up and down. “Thank the gods because...damn girl, you look fine. Bloody hell, even make up?”   
  
“Miyu-chan helped, nya.” Rin looked away, blushing. “I like it when you get British.”   
  
Hibiki grinned at the response. She had expected as much despite the fact that the saying had slipped out. “You look really good.”   
  
“Thank you.” Rin said with a soft smile. “You do too.” She reached out, gently tugging on Hibiki’s tie.    
  
Hibiki swallowed thickly as Rin let go of her tie but not before tugging her forward a step. She took a moment to gather herself before she bowed and offered her arm. “Now let’s go on our date, milady.”   
  
Rin giggled softly and took Hibiki’s arm as her girlfriend straightened up. She pressed herself close to Hibiki’s side as they started their way down the street, walking alongside the park fence. “The tie looks really good on you.” She said again, her gaze drifting to Hibiki.    
  
“Thanks.” Hibiki grinned at the compliment. “Thought you might like it.”   
  
Rin quirked an eyebrow at the response. “Are you trying to impress me?”   
  
“Of course.” Hibiki answered without hesitation. “This is a date. And I was the one who asked you out, aren’t I? What kind of date would I be if I didn’t try to look good for my girlfriend?”   
  
“You always look good.” Rin countered with an honest smile. “Even just after you wake up and your hair is sticking up and you’re snoring.”   
  
“I do not snore!” Hibiki exclaimed indignantly, drawing a soft laugh from Rin.    
  
“I’m kidding.” Rin said to pacify the pout now on Hibiki’s face. She paused, just to lean in and kiss her softly. “I was serious about you always looking good though. You look so cute and carefree when you sleep.”   
  
Hibiki bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes darting to the side for a moment before she looked back at Rin. “I love you.” She said earnestly. She remembered how nervous she had been about saying that for the first time but now the words came easily. She loved seeing the happiness that appeared in Rin’s eyes at the sound of the words. “Now come on, I booked a table and we’re going to be late.”   
  
Rin nodded her agreement and let Hibiki untangle their arms to take her hand instead, tugging her once more down the road. “Is it far?”   
  
“Just a bit of a walk.” Hibiki answered brightly, glancing at Rin. As they walked, she kept her eyes trained on Rin, noticing the slight spring in her step. She was glad that Rin seemed to be confident with what she was wearing. There was no reason for her not to feel that way. “You really do look beautiful tonight.” She said honestly as they walked. She briefly glanced back to the street in front of them, making sure they were going the right way before she inevitably looked back to Rin. “Your hair looks really nice and your makeup really...brings out your eyes.”   
  
“Miyu-chan really knew what she was doing.” Rin answered happily.    
  
“It’s not Miyu, you idiot.” Hibiki said with a fond roll of her eyes. “It’s you. You’re still beautiful even without the makeup and your hair tied up.”   
  
Rin looked confused for a moment before she broke into a smile, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Hibiki. “Thank you, Hibiki. I-I was worried this wouldn’t suit me...I’m not usually so...girly. But I like it. I feel more comfortable than I thought I would.”   
  
“Good.” Hibiki said, relieved to hear that. The thought of Rin not being happy with herself pained her. She didn’t like the idea that Rin could look at herself and not see what Hibiki saw. “You should be confident.”   
  
“Wait.” Rin paused, drawing Hibiki to a stop too. She reached out, not bothering to glanced around and took hold of Hibiki’s tie. She lightly wrapped it once around her hand before she gave a tug. She drew Hibiki toward her and kissed her soundly. She felt Hibiki inhale sharply before arms went around her waist to draw her closer. She smirked into the kiss, feeling a surge of confidence at Hibiki’s reaction. As much as she could doubt herself, she knew that Hibiki was attracted to her and she knew that she was the only person who could make Hibiki react in the ways that she did. Hibiki had told her so herself.    
  
Slowly, she drew away, resting her forehead against Hibiki’s.    
  
“We’re really going to be late.” Hibiki whispered, her eyes meeting Rin’s.    
  
“So?” Rin smirked. “It was worth it, wasn’t it?”   
  
“Can’t argue with you there.” Hibiki answered honestly. She gently pecked Rin’s lips once more before she drew away, taking a deep breath. Her cheeks suddenly felt flushed against the cool air around them. “Ready?”   
  
“As ever.” Rin said with a smirk before she let Hibiki tug her forward.    
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, let’s take a break.” Umi called out as she lowered her hands to her side. She had been walking the rest of Muse through practice for the past hour or so but she couldn’t help being constantly distracted by Nico who was standing nearby, her thoughts straying to the previous night.    
  
As the group dispersed, Hibiki made her way over to Umi who had moved to her bag to take a drink of water. “Hey.” She said softly as she reached the girl. “Is everything okay?”   
  
Umi jumped in surprise, almost spilling her water all over herself. She hastily wiped her mouth. “Y-Yeah, everything is fine. Why?”   
  
Hibiki sighed. She had been hoping that she wouldn’t have to pry the information from Umi but it seemed she wasn’t quite so fortunate. “Something happened between you and Yazawa, didn’t it?” She watched as Umi’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else noticed. You’re the last person I thought would have sex though. What’s it like?”   
  
“Eeeh?!”   
  
“Me and Rin can’t do it until we’re eighteen.” Hibiki continued, frowning. “It’s standard with soulmates. Especially since our bond is still growing stronger.”   
  
Umi awkwardly crossed her arms in front of her chest, her gaze shifting to the rest of Muse. Most of them were talking between themselves but she noticed that Nico was standing alone and her crimson eyes kept shifting to her.    
  
She gripped her heart, her brow furrowing. The colors hadn’t been fading automatically anymore. In fact they were starting to last longer. A day or so at least.    
  
Hibiki tilted her head in contemplation of Umi. “She’s not your soulmate, is she?”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “We researched it. It’s call the soul transcend effect. Each time we kiss it’s like we’re pouring ourselves into each other. And we can see color as our...i think...bond is growing. But we need to be in contact. First it was kissing that did it. Sex made it more intense. Now just her brushing her fingers on my skin causes us to see color. But we’re also starting to feel...emotions.”   
  
Hibiki’s eyes widened. “Woah. You’re starting to feel her emotions?”   
  
“No...I don’t know. But our souls are trying to thread into each other. Kind of like what other soulmates have.” Umi said, struggling to explain.    
  
“Interesting.” Hibiki mused thoughtfully as she observed Umi. “This is a pretty rare effect. It only happens when two non-soulmates are deeply attracted to each other emotionally.”   
  
Umi blushed as she looked to Nico who was bickering with Rin. “W-We don’t really understand it ourselves right now.”   
  
“Argh, you damn orange tabby cat!” Nico pulled at Rin’s cheeks. “What are you laughing at?”   
  
“Nya, I...wait, how did you know my hair is orange?!”   
  
Umi grimaced at Nico’s slip up.    
  
“Eli mentioned it.” Nico said smoothly even as her stomach plummeted with dread. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “How else would I know? We can’t all be lucky enough to meet our soulmates in middle school.”   
  
Rin eyed Nico and sniffed near her. “You smell like Umi-chan!”   
  
“WHAT?!”   
  
“That’s not fair!” Rin complained. “I want to smell like Hibiki, nya!”   
  
“RIN, eighteen!” Hibiki exclaimed hurriedly.    
  
Rin pouted as she turned to Hibiki. “Says the girl who tried to get my dress off?”   
  
“Shameless.” Umi muttered.    
  
“Hey, you can’t say anything!” Hibiki snapped accusingly as she looked toward Umi.    
  
Rin leaned close to Nico, lowering her voice. “We’ll talk later, Nico-chan. I know you can see color. Don’t try to hide it.”   
  
Umi noticed the interaction but didn’t hear what Rin had said. She turned away, sighing to herself. She hoped that Rin didn’t find out what was actually going on. “This is such a mess.”   
  
Hibiki lightly placed her hand on Umi’s shoulder. “It could be worse. At least her actual soulmate hasn’t turned up. That would be a mess.”   
  
“ _ Hibiki _ .” Umi groaned irritably. She didn’t need to hear something like that when she was already worried enough about what was happening between her and Nico.    
  
“I’m kidding. Do you know how rare it is to find your soulmate anyway?” Hibiki asked with a smirk. “Especially in high school.”   
  
Umi shook her head in dismay. “Look at the people around us. They’ve all found theirs. What if Nico’s just shows up and…”   
  
“Takes her away from you?” Hibiki raised an eyebrow. “Did you ever hear about soulmates who meet but just don’t see each other that way?”   
  
Umi stared at Hibiki blankly for a moment before she shook her head. “I just don’t want to...lose whatever’s happening between us. It’s scary but it’s new and...I don’t want to lose it. Or her.”   
  
“Don’t worry.” Hibiki said again with a soft smile. “I get the impression she feels the same way. She hasn’t taken her eyes off you for at least two minutes.”   
  
“Huh?” Umi turned to Nico, finding the girl’s eyes fixed on her. They widened in surprise and quickly flicked away. “Did you feel like this with Rin?”   
  
“It’s normal to be afraid at first. It’ll pass.” Hibiki said reassuringly. “Besides, Rin and I started as friends. Do you want to know a secret Rin would kill me for telling you?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Rin made the first move.” Hibiki said, lowering her voice. “And she was CLUMSY at kissing. In fact she knocked her nose into mine. Then accidentally tripped over her shoes and knocked me off my stool. Before she pulled the canvas and paints down on top of us. Let’s just say the first time romance hit us. It was painful. But she did kiss me. On the cheek. With paint on her face. She’s way smoother now.”   
  
“Oh…” Umi murmured, biting her lip.    
  
“Look, why don’t we talk about this more after school tomorrow?” Hibiki offered, noticing Umi was still a bit nervous. “I’ll give you my number and you can text me when you want to meet. Maybe I can help answer some questions. And maybe you’ll finally answer some of mine.”   
  
“I’m not telling you about my sex life.” Umi grumbled, blushing. Still, she nodded her agreement. “Tomorrow. Okay.”   
  
\-----   
  
“You little shit.” Nico said accusingly, turning toward Rin when she caught sight of Umi and Hibiki a few steps ahead. She was wearing a white dress shirt and cute black shorts with suspenders, high thighs, black lowrise chucks, and a beige overcoat. “You told me we were going to an idol store!”   
  
“Nya...did I?” Rin asked innocently as they paused near Umi and Hibiki. In contrast to Nico she wore a trendy green shirt button down and a yellow flowy skirt, picked out by Hibiki and green flats.    
  
Hibiki snorted. “I knew her being with me would turn her into a scheming bad girl.”   
  
Umi frowned in confusion. “Wait...what’s going on? I thought you said it would just be the two of us? T-To talk about my um...problem. Wait...is that why you’re dressed up?” She looked over Hibiki, at her red skirt and over shoulder black shirt. She was wearing doc martens too, her hair in curls.    
  
Umi herself had opted for a dark blue dress and white button down shirt under it and her blue top-sider sperrys.    
  
“So I’m a problem now?” Nico asked, narrowing her eyes at Umi.    
  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Umi exclaimed hurriedly, her eyes widening. “I didn’t mean you, I’m just...confused and I thought maybe speaking to someone who knows about this kind of thing might help.”   
  
“Give her a break.” Hibiki told Nico as the girl huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “She just wanted to talk to someone.” She perked up, looking to Rin with a smile. “Besides, this was all Rin’s idea. She always wanted a double date.”   
  
Umi frowned, glancing away. She didn’t see how she was going to be able to confide in Hibiki when Nico was right there with them. She couldn’t imagine talking about her feelings for Nico in front of Nico herself.    
  
“We should go to a cafe!” Rin said cheerily. “What do you think?” She looked between Nico and Umi neither of whom answered her.    
  
“I think it’s a good idea.” Hibiki said, reaching for Rin’s hand. “Let’s go. Come on, Umi.”   
  
Umi’s brow furrowed in concern as she watched them go. She glanced toward Nico. “Do you...really think this is a good idea? Being seen with...you know, another couple? People might think…”   
  
“What? That we are?” Nico scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Who cares about that? I’m fine with it if you are. What do you say, Umi?”    
  
Umi stared at the hand that Nico offered her. She took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment before she took the offered hand. Her eyes widened as color sprang into her vision. She watched as Nico’s entire body seemed to light up with color.    
  
“You…” Umi cleared her throat. “You look really nice.”   
  
“Um...thanks.” Nico tugged Umi after Rin and Hibiki, making sure to keep a few steps back to maintain their privacy. “You do too. I like your beret.”   
  
“Thanks.” Umi said softly, glancing toward Rin and Hibiki. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed with. “Do you not think it’s weird? I-I mean that our first date is with other people? I was hoping maybe...when I asked you out, we could go out alone.”   
  
“You were going to ask me out?” Nico asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at Umi. She watched as Umi blushed and she felt her heart tug. She could feel the familiar threading happening again. “I guess we don’t have a choice now. Maybe we can ditch them later somehow.”   
  
“Maybe.” Umi mused thoughtfully as she stared ahead at Rin and Hibiki’s backs.    
  
“What are you thinking?” Nico asked mischievously. “Are you gonna take me to an alley and have your way?”   
  
Umi did a double take before she shook her head. “If you keep misbehaving...maybe.”   
  
Nico grinned at the response. “Well then…” She pulled her hand away and strode forward, her hips swaying as she tugged her coat off for Umi’s benefit.    
  
Umi couldn’t help but stare as she watched Nico join Rin and Hibiki, Rin quickly turning her attention to Nico. Umi let out a short breath but decided to stay back. She was still wary of revealing too much around Rin. She continued to follow, noticing Nico occasionally glance back at her.    
  
“I’m not that innocent, you know?” Rin was rambling ahead of her. “Like sure the butt’s cute but it’s the boobs where everything is at. What does Hibiki see in butts anyway?”   
  
Umi grimaced at the turn in conversation. She almost wished that she had just tried to figure out things with Nico herself. In the situation she had found herself in she couldn’t even do that.    
  
Hibiki groaned. “Can we not talk about our parts, please? We’re here to have FUN.”   
  
“I actually came for some advice.” Umi piped up from behind them. “In private.”   
  
Hibiki rolled her eyes. “Relax. It’s just a change of plan.”   
  
“But I wanted…”   
  
“We’re here!” Hibiki announced as they stopped in front of the cafe they’d been heading toward. “Let’s eat and then maybe we can…?” She looked to Rin for her opinion.    
  
“See a movie!” Rin exclaimed excitedly.    
  
“Yeah, that.” Hibiki nodded, beaming at Rin.    
  
“We’ll follow you in a couple of minutes.” Nico said, nodding for the two of them to go ahead into the cafe. When they disappeared, she sighed and turned to Umi. “Who needs advice from them? If you need to talk to someone you can...talk to me.”   
  
Umi frowned. “But we’re...whatever we are. Wouldn’t it be awkward?”   
  
“Maybe a little.” Nico grabbed Umi’s hand and tugged her off to the side of the cafe, away from the door. “This is kind of scary for me too, you know. But the only thing we can do is figure it out together. Those two won’t understand anyway. We have a  _ real _ bond. One that wasn’t fated. We’re choosing our own soulmate. It’s a good thing, right?”   
  
“Do you think it is?” Umi asked worriedly.    
  
“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise. Come on, let’s go and humor the idiots for a while and then we can find a way to ditch them. Okay?”    
  
“Okay.” Umi took a deep breath. “Can I at least kiss you before we go back?”   
  
Nico relaxed into a smile at the embarrassed question and stepped forward. She leaned up, kissing up sweetly. It was brief but when she drew back, Umi was smiling too. “Okay, let’s go.”   
  
Umi took Nico’s hand and trustingly let her lead her into the cafe.    
  
\-----   
  
“I thought we were going to sneak away?” Umi leaned over to whisper to Nico from her position on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch. She had opted to sit with Nico on the floor rather than taking the seat left on the couch next to Hibiki and Rin. “We had lunch with them, went to a movie and now we’re watching  _ another _ movie at Hibiki’s house!”   
  
Nico winced. She wasn’t sure how that had happened. She had meant to slip away from the couple hours ago. “You’re just annoyed because you want to get me alone.”   
  
“So?” Umi pouted. She looked up at Hibiki and Rin on the couch, noticing that they both seemed to have dozed off. She bit her lip, glancing toward Nico. “Maybe we could…?”   
  
“What? Sneak off to make out?” Nico teased, shifting toward Umi. “Maybe I misjudged you…”   
  
“I was going to say maybe we could leave.” Umi replied, blushing.    
  
“Of course you were.” Nico leaned in slightly, brushing her lips against Umi’s. “I’m pretty sure Hibiki has a spare room. She did say we could stay over.”   
  
“ _ Nico _ !” Umi exclaimed, jerking away slightly. “No! No. I-I can’t do it in someone else’s house, it’s...shameless!”   
  
Nico chuckled under her breath and grabbed Umi’s hand.    
  
Umi watched as the dull red of Nico’s eyes turned to bright, shining ruby. Once more she felt the urge to kiss Nico and she followed her instincts, leaning in, she kiss her softly. She felt Nico inhale sharply through her nose but she didn’t push her away, her other hand coming up to rest on Umi’s shoulder instead to draw her closer.    
  
Umi daringly nipped at Nico’s lip, drawing a strangled moan from her throat. She smirked in satisfaction, her hand going to the back of Nico’s neck as she deepened the kiss.    
  
Nico felt lost in the haze of Umi kissing her but she vaguely felt when Umi moved closer to her, straddling her lap. Nimble fingers unbuttoned her dress shirt before Umi’s lips disappeared from her own.    
  
Umi ventured down, finding her mark on Nico’s neck and sucking on it firmly.    
  
Nico felt Umi’s hands go to her shorts and she gasped softly, arching into Umi. “B-Bathroom.”   
  
“Seriously, on the fucking floor?”   
  
Umi hurriedly pulled away from Nico and looked up to see both Hibiki and Rin were wide awake.    
  
“Nya, that’s hot.” Rin said, her eyes wide. She leaned toward Hibiki, lowering her voice. “I’m turned on, nya.”   
  
Hibiki blushed at the whispered comment and cleared her throat. “Seriously, Umi?”   
  
“I’m sorry!” Umi scrambled off of Nico, her cheeks scarlet with embarrassment. She bolted to her feet, bowing furiously to the couple on the couch. “I just couldn’t help it, she’s...I’m sorry!”   
  
“Alright, alright.” Nico got to her feet, rolling her eyes and took Umi’s hand. “We’ll leave you so you two can sort out your sex issues.”   
  
Hibiki frowned. “It’s not an issue, it’s procedu-” she trailed off as Nico dragged Umi from the room. She blushed and looked down. Two more years and she would be able to do what she wanted with Rin without worrying.    
  
“Are you okay, nya?” Rin asked curiously, resting her head on Hibiki’s shoulder to look up at her.    
  
“I’m fine.” Hibiki answered, staring into Rin’s bright green eyes. She allowed her own gaze to travel down to Rin’s lips. Her hands shook and her heart pounded.    
  
Rin felt a sudden pleasure shoot through her and she blinked, surprised. “What was that…?”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Hibiki looked away, embarrassed. “I’m feeling...lust.”   
  
“Oh...oh!” Rin’s eyes widened in surprise at the admission.    
  
“Damn, I still can’t...this is just like the first time it started.” Hibiki said, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s becoming harder and...unbearable.”   
  
Rin turned serious, her eyes narrowing before she grabbed Hibiki’s face and kissed her hard.    
  
Hibiki melted into the kiss, the colors around her becoming more intense than the other times they had kissed before she closed her eyes and fell limply back onto the couch with Rin on top of her.    
  
“Let me help you.” Rin requested softly. “Screw the rules. I can’t stand you holding back, Hibiki. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.”   
  
Hibiki swallowed thickly and closed her eyes before she gave a hesitant nod. As Rin’s lips moved to her neck she felt fingers travel down her dark shirt to the hem. She let Rin help her out of it and opened her eyes to see Rin removing her own green shirt, the buttons parting to reveal her blue bra with yellow stars.    
  
“Are you sure?” Rin checked again, noticing Hibiki’s staring. “I just want…”   
  
Hibiki answered by leaning up and kissing Rin hard. Her arms went around the girl’s neck and she tugged her down against her. She wasn’t going to hold back anymore.    
  
\----   
  
“Nya, what are you doing?!” Rin exclaimed as Maki stepped closer to her, clearly sniffing at her. “We’ve just finished practice, I need to shower!”   
  
“You’ve had a weird smell all day.” Maki accused, narrowing her eyes. Almost everyone else was leaving the roof, save for her, Rin, Hibiki, Hanayo and Eli. “You don’t usually smell like spice. Or tea. You hate herbal tea.”   
  
Hanayo tilted her head at Hibiki. “And you smell more like Rin-chan…”   
  
“Probably because we spend so much time together.” Hibiki said awkwardly, trying to brush the questions off. “I’m always drinking herbal tea around Rin and you know how she is...you shouldn’t be surprised I smell like her.”   
  
Hanayo narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Hibiki before she finally realized what was going on. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my god, aren’t you supposed to wait until you’re at least seventeen or eighteen before you...do that?!”   
  
“Do that?” Maki looked between Hibiki and Rin, neither of whom were looking at her. “Wait, you told me I had to wait! You said I couldn’t sleep with Kotori or I’d ruin our relationship!”   
  
“It’s not the same with us.” Hibiki said defensively. “We’ve known each other for years. We were friends before we started dating.”   
  
“It was my fault.” Rin said quickly, looking up. She didn’t want Hibiki to take the full force of Maki’s anger. “I was making Hibiki be the responsible one all this time even though she was holding back too. She had a breaking point and I wanted it to stop. I wanted her to stop hurting.”   
  
“Like I wanted Kotori to stop hurting and you two made me stay away from her.” Maki growled in annoyance. She shook her head at them, pacing away a couple of steps.    
  
Eli cleared her throat nearby. Part of her wondered if she should leave too. After all, Honoka had wandered off already. “Maybe you should all just cal-”   
  
“Hibiki was repressing for two years, Maki-chan.” Rin said, frowning. “It’s different. She was in physical pain, not just emotional. You have so much time before you get to that point. You have years before…”   
  
“We might not even be together for years!” Maki snapped, whirling around to face Rin.    
  
Rin blinked at Maki in surprise. “What? What do you mean?”   
  
“N-Nothing.” Maki felt her stomach plumet at her own slip up. It had been playing on her mind for the past few days and it had just come out. She quickly fled the roof, pushing past Rin.    
  
“So are you going to tell Honoka-chan what you just heard?” Hanayo asked Eli, shocked by Maki’s outburst.    
  
“I don’t know.” Eli said softly. “Should I? She...didn’t really say anything, did she? We don’t even know what she meant by that.”   
  
“Seemed pretty clear.” Hibiki replied, her eyes fixed to the doorway. “She just said Kotori might not be here.”   
  
“Meaning part of Muse.” Hanayo chimed in hesitantly. “That would destroy Honoka-chan.”   
  
“I-I don’t know. We don’t know that.” Eli answered, trying not to think about the possibility too much. She knew how close Honoka was to her best friends. Losing either of them would destroy her. “Maybe it’s not like that. Maybe they’re having problems with their relationship and Maki is thinking about ending it.”   
  
“Idiot.” Hibiki scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You didn’t hear her on the phone last week when Kotori was upset. She loves her. She’s not going to want to break up with her.”   
  
Eli groaned and buried her head in her hands. “I can’t tell Honoka. I’m still trying to get Nozomi to join right now. The school. I-I…”   
  
“Think about your soulmate, nya!”   
  
“I AM!” Eli yelled in frustration. She reached up, gripping her shirt over her heart.    
  
Hibiki opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open and Honoka stumbled out onto the roof.    
  
“What the hell is going on?” Honoka looked between Hanayo, Rin and Hibiki who were standing together and Eli who was standing across from them, gripping her chest. “Back off!”   
  
Ignoring the tears in her own eyes she hurried to her equally tearful girlfriend while Umi and Kotori followed her out onto the roof.    
  
“What’s going on?” Umi asked in confusion. She looked to Hibiki and Rin who were both glaring at Kotori. Before Rin could say anything, Hibiki pulled her close.    
  
Umi looked to Kotori then Hibiki before her eyes widened in realization as she recalled the phone call she’d had with Kotori two days ago. She sighed softly. “It’s your call, Kotori.”   
  
“What?” Honoka looked up, perplexed by the comment as she held Eli close to her, gently stroking her arm. Her eyes briefly met Kotori’s before her best friend bolted, running through the doors leading down from the roof. “Wait, Kotori-chan!”   
  
“Let her go.” Umi said softly. “She needs Maki. And it seems like your soulmate needs you too.”   
  
Honoka turned to Eli, noticing her sniffling softly as she wiped her cheeks. “Let’s go back to my house, Eli-senpai.”   
  
Eli nodded, curling further into Honoka.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori ran all the way to the nurse’s room, determined to get away from what was happening on the roof. She didn’t expect to see Maki when she entered but it didn’t take her too much by surprise either. It made sense to her that she would gravitate to where Maki was.    
  
The redhead was sitting on one of the cots, her head bowed and her hat low atop her head. Her face was obscured but Kotori could see tears dripping to the floor in a little puddle. She walked over to Maki and carefully took off her black cap. Maki’s eyes were bloodshot, her complexion pale and her lips set into a deep frown.    
  
“You slipped up.” Kotori said bluntly.    
  
“I’m sorry. I really am the worst partner…”   
  
Kotori shook her head and pulled Maki into a hug, drawing Maki’s head to her shoulder. “You’re not.” She said soothingly. “I am. If I wasn’t leaving you behind, if I wasn’t leaving my friends…”   
  
“You have to. You have to do what you love.” Maki said tearfully as she tightly hugged Kotori back. “You can’t stay.”   
  
“Even if it means leaving the people I love behind?” Kotori murmured. She felt Maki stiffen slightly and shook her head. “You’re right. I can’t stay.”   
  
Maki pulled Kotori into the cot, shuffling back and closing the curtain around them to give them some privacy.    
  
Kotori adjusted herself slightly, trying to move off of Maki but Maki held her close.    
  
“Don’t.” Maki said softly, tears still clinging to her lashes. She sniffled softly, running her hand gently up and down Kotori’s  arm.    
  
“What are you thinking?” Kotori asked quietly. She could tell there was something on Maki’s mind but she wasn’t sure what.    
  
“Just...it’s not fair.” Maki admitted, averting her eyes. “They all get their soulmates and I’m...we’re...I’m not saying I want you to stay. I know you have to leave. We talked about it already, I just...I know it’s going to be hard.”   
  
“I’m sorry…”   
  
Maki flipped them before Kotori could continue with her apology.    
  
Kotori gasped as her back hit the cot, Maki now looming over her. She swallowed thickly. “Maki-chan?”   
  
“I don’t want you to go.” Maki said softly. She watched as Kotori’s eyes widened. “Not without knowing what it’s like to...be with you like that at least once.”   
  
Kotori simultaneously felt a jolt of excitement and a feeling of deflation. She wanted Maki to want her to stay. To tell her to stay. “W-We can’t do it here.”   
  
“I wish you could stay.” Maki whispered, her eyes prickling with tears once more. “I just want to be with you. To love you.”   
  
Kotori reached up, cupping Maki’s cheek. She leaned up, using her elbow to prop herself up. “So tell me to stay.”   
  
“You can’t…”   
  
“If it’s for Maki-chan I can.” Kotori said solemnly, drifting her thumb across Maki’s cheek.    
  
Maki’s eyes widened, her heart beating frantically against her chest. “I just have to say it and you’ll stay? But...do you want to stay?” Maki leaned dangerously close to Kotori, their lips brushing together. “Will you be happier here than there?”   
  
“I’ll be with you.” Kotori whispered, distracted by the feeling of the faint brush of Maki’s lips.    
  
“You didn’t answer the que-” Maki trailed off as Kotori kissed her properly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed Kotori back, following the girl back down to the bed as Kotori lay down.    
  
Kotori inhaled sharply in surprise as she felt Maki’s hand go under her shirt, pushing it up her stomach. She felt a thrill of excitement at the gesture and gripped Maki’s shoulder tighter as gentle fingers traced the skin of her stomach. Spurred by how bold Maki was being, she deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue against the seam of Maki’s lips to request access that was quickly granted.    
  
She whimpered slightly as Maki raked her nails lightly over her skin but she didn’t pull away until the fingers in question reached the lining of her bra. “M-Maki-chan…”   
  
“Just a little.” Maki whispered, lightly nipping at Kotori’s ear. “I want to touch you.”   
  
Kotori shuddered in response and gave a jerky nod of her head. She felt her bra strap being tugged down slightly, followed by her bra itself.   
  
“Wow.” Maki murmured.    
  
“What? I…” Kotori gasped at the sudden feeling of Maki’s mouth on her breast, kissing and sucking at her skin. She arched into the touch and tangled her fingers loosely into Maki’s hair. “M-Maki-chan…”   
  
Maki glanced up at Kotori without stopping what she was doing as she ran her fingers over Kotori’s other breast.    
  
Kotori took a shaky breath. As much as she wanted to keep going she knew they needed to stop. “W-Wait, we should stop. W-We can’t right now. Not here.”   
  
“At my house?” Maki proposed hopefully. She sat up, biting her lip as she looked her exposed girlfriend over.    
  
“N-No, I didn’t mean that. I mean...we’re not ready yet. Are we?” Kotori self-consciously adjusted her clothes, pushing her shirt back down.    
  
“Yes, we are.” Maki said confidently. “We should make our own decisions.”   
  
Kotori frowned as she sat up. Maki was still straddling her lap but she didn’t suggest that she move. She didn’t want her to. “Won’t it hurt you though? When I’m...not here anymore? Honoka-chan told me that distance would be painful, especially if we sleep together before I leave.”   
  
“I hear it dulls down because a part of a soul will be a part of you.” Maki answered quietly. “I’ll be part of you forever. As long as I’m with you in spirit, you’ll never hurt.”   
  
“I wasn’t worried about me hurting.” Kotori confessed softly. She reached up, brushing a strand of hair from Maki’s face. “If it’ll help you...I want to do it before I leave.”   
  
Maki felt the string that connected them growing stronger and she let it tug her forward to Kotori like a magnet. She kissed her deeply only pulling away after a moment. “Your scent on my skin will keep me waiting for you. I’ll wait even if it take years.”     
  
Kotori kissed Maki again, unable to form a response. She pulled her close, catching the scent of lilacs and peppermint.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka gently ran her hand up and down Eli’s back, her chin resting atop her head. The blonde was nestled close to her atop her bed, her head resting on Honoka’s check. The tears had stopped a long while ago but Honoka had elected not to move and Eli didn’t seem to be in a hurry either. She was lightly fiddling with the drawstrings of the sweats Honoka had changed into.    
  
Honoka couldn’t see Eli’s face but she didn’t need to. She could feel the tightness of Eli’s chest as though it was her own sadness she was feeling.    
  
“Did Maki-chan say something to you?” She finally asked, unable to hold herself back anymore. She wanted to know what was wrong with her soulmate.    
  
Eli bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say. She was terrible at lying but she knew that Kotori wouldn’t want Honoka to know what was going on. And she still had Nozomi to worry about besides that. “No, I’m just thinking about the school. And how to help my best friend.”   
  
“Oh…” Honoka sighed softly. “I don’t think I can help. Kotori-chan has been acting weird lately too and I don’t even know how to help her. She won’t tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
Eli grimaced. She could barely believe her luck. “I’m sure she’ll talk to you when she feels ready.”   
  
Honoka frowned at the comment but nodded her head. “What’s wrong with Nozomi-chan?”   
  
“She’s...it’s complicated.” Eli answered, drawing away slightly so she could look up at Honoka. “You remember she’s dating someone older, right?” She waited for Honoka to nod before she continued. “She’s worried that she’s not mature enough for her. Or that Saya’s friends see her as being just a kid.”   
  
“Oh...she’s not that much younger.” Honoka pointed out in confusion.    
  
“I know.” Eli sighed, rolling her eyes. She had tried to tell Nozomi that so many times but it didn’t seem to get through to her. “But apparently seventeen and twenty is an age gap maturity wise.”   
  
Honoka tilted her head. “Nozomi-chan acts and looks like a twenty one year old.”   
  
“I know, right? She told me that’s why she wore her hair in twin tails at school. They make her look cute. With her hair down she looks like she’s in college.”   
  
“What about me?”   
  
Eli looked up and watched as Honoka pulled her hair out of her side ponytail, letting it fall freely over her shoulders. Her cheeks burned at how attractive Honoka looked.    
  
“Well?” Honoka prompted innocently. “Do I look more mature?”   
  
“Um...y-yeah.” Eli cleared her throat. “Yes. You do. You look good with your hair down.”   
  
“Mature, huh?” Honoka smirked. “Will that make me more attractive to you, hmm?” She raised an eyebrow at Eli. “You’re blushing, Eli-senpai. Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps...another girl?”   
  
Eli felt her jaw drop in shock, her eyes flitting to Honoka who suddenly looked rather smug. “You don’t have to have your hair down to be attractive to me.” She mumbled sheepishly, her heart beating frantically against her chest. Honoka’s answering smile caused a pang of pain in her chest. She knew how much Kotori not being in Muse was going to hurt Honoka.     
  
Eli gripped Honoka’s arm and pulled her over to straddle her. She nervously bit her lip for a moment before she looked up at Honoka. “K-Kiss me, please?”   
  
Honoka looked briefly surprised before she slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Eli’s, Her hands came to rest on the blonde’s shoulders and she pressed herself closer, feeling Eli’s hands move to her waist.    
  
Eli felt herself calm at the feeling of Honoka pressed closer to her and the feeling of lips moving gently against her own. She didn’t want to think about what would happen when Kotori told Honoka she might be leaving Muse. She could only hope that either Umi or Maki would be able to talk her out of it.    
  
Honoka drew away, letting out a sigh as she pressed her forehead to Eli’s. “I really like you, Eli-senpai…” She murmured, her fingers lightly tracing Eli’s neck.    
  
“But?” Eli asked nervously.    
  
Honoka gave a gentle chuckle. “No buts.” She kissed Eli once more, swift and sweet. “I just like you, that’s all.”   
  
Eli’s eyes brimmed with tears and she sank forward, burying her face in Honoka’s chest.    
  
Honoka’s eyes widened as Eli cried softly into her chest. She carefully wrapped her arms around Eli, her heart constricting. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to upset you…”   
  
Eli shook her head but she couldn’t bring herself to speak for a moment.    
  
“Eli-senpai.” Honoka murmured, her hand lightly ghosting over Eli’s hair. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I know it’s not just Nozomi-chan…”   
  
“I can’t.” Eli choked out, hugging Honoka as tightly as she could. “It’s just...I really like you too. A lot.”   
  
Honoka managed a small smile at that and pressed her lips to Eli’s head. “That’s a good thing though...isn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah.” Eli mumbled, sniffling back her tears. “It is.”   
  
\----   
  
“Will you stay over tonight?” Saya asked, mindlessly playing with a strand of Nozomi’s hair. Her gaze was fixed to the TV but she was more focused on the girl curled up on the couch with her. “It’ll be getting dark in a couple of hours anyway.”   
  
“I live next door.” Nozomi said in amusement as she tilted her head back to look at Saya. She noticed Saya biting her lip, trying not to smirk. “You’re just trying to get me alone, huh?”   
  
“Guilty.” Saya turned her attention fully to Nozomi and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Can you blame me?”   
  
“Well…” Nozomi was about to reply when she heard the door to Saya’s apartment open and close.    
  
“It’s just me!” Uni’s voice carried brightly down the short hallway to the living room. “I brought wine and take out. I even brought you some gyoza!”   
  
Saya grimaced at the sound of Uni walking down the hallway. “I’m sorry…”   
  
Nozomi frowned at the apology. “She has a key?”   
  
Saya shrugged sheepishly. “She’s my best friend. I gave it to her before you and I got together. Besides, she used to stay over a…” She noticed the look on Nozomi’s face and quickly corrected herself. “She used to sleep in the spare room sometimes.”   
  
“Oh.” Uni paused in surprise in the doorway, a bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. “Highschooler is here. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”   
  
Nozomi growled under her breath. “It’s only eight o’clock.”   
  
“Well whatever. Let the adults talk and drink.” Uni said with a roll of her eyes as she waved Nozomi off.    
  
Nozomi scowled and stood up, walking to Uni. She snatched the wine from her and opened it with ease. “Je sui desole garce.”   
  
Saya’s eyes widened in surprise at the comment.    
  
Uni snatched the wine back from Nozomi, frowning before she turned to Saya. “You didn’t tell me it was ‘date night’. I thought you’d be alone, not with the kid.”   
  
“Kid?” Saya said drlyy, rubbing her temples. “Just what do you think of me, Uni…?” She shook her head in despair. “She’s not a kid. Trust me.”   
  
“Fine.” Uni rolled her eyes and sank down onto the couch next to Saya, taking Nozomi’s place. “She does have a pretty mature body.”   
  
Saya groaned. “Damn it, Uni. It’s her personality that draws me to her.”   
  
Uni looked between Saya and Nozomi in confusion. She couldn’t see why someone like Saya would want to date someone younger than her. “Isn’t she part of that juvenile idol group?”   
  
“Juvenile?” Saya echoed in disbelief. “Do I need to remind you of the time you tried to persuade Chrom, Raven and I to start a BAND?”   
  
Uni blushed at the comparison. “That’s different. It’s...ugh. Alright, fine.” She huffed in disdain and looked to Nozomi. “I’m sorry I was rude to you, ki...Nozomi. Saya is my best friend. Nobody is good enough for her...in my opinion.”   
  
Nozomi smiled hesitantly. “I understand how you feel. But I really like her. And I’m not a kid.”   
  
Uni frowned. “Yeah, yeah.”   
  
Nozomi felt her emotions boiling over but seeing Saya grip her chest made her take a deep breath. “If you are her best friend you’ll know that you acting like this hurts her. So why don’t we just call a truce and try to get along? Like adults.”   
  
Uni stared at Nozomi for a moment, taken aback by the change in attitude but finally relented. “Fine, whatever. Why don’t we all...drink together? I brought enough food for all of us too.”   
  
“Okay.” Nozomi agreed, relieved that Uni had softened. She moved to the couch, squeezing onto it at Saya’s other side and felt the girl wrap an arm around her shoulder. “And Saya? The answer is yes. I am staying over.”   
  
“So are you going to join the school idol club?” Saya asked, resting her chin on Nozomi’s shoulder. “Ayase seems pretty uptight about it. Maybe she could use your help.”   
  
“Oh please.” Nozomi rolled her eyes. “She just wants me there because she’s horrible at social gatherings. Do you know I’m the true puppeteer of her school presidency?”   
  
Uni listened to the conversation, vaguely impressed. She lifted the bottle of wine to her lips, taking a long drink.    
  
Saya’s eyes widened in surprise at the comment. Nozomi had always spoken of Eli as if the two of them were partners in the student council. As though she supported the blonde. “You don’t mean it like that of course…”   
  
Nozomi felt the pressure of disappointment from Saya. “But I suppose I could help her. She has been more uptight than usual and I don’t like seeing her struggle. She is my best friend after all.”   
  
“Hmmm…” Uni looked between Saya who still looked puzzled and Nozomi. “Well if you say so. I’m going to get some glasses for the wine.”   
  
Saya watched Uni leave before she turned back to Nozomi. “Are you okay? You’re...acting a bit weird.”   
  
“No...why does she have to be here?”   
  
“I’m sorry. I know she makes you uncomfortable but she’s my…”   
  
“Best friend. I know.” Nozomi sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. “She just makes me feel I need to be…”   
  
“Stop right there.” Saya held up her hand. “Just be yourself. Uni’s a good person. If she gets to know the real you, she’ll like you. I promise. Just give it a chance.”   
  
“Fine. But only because you asked me to.” Nozomi hesitantly replied.    
  
\----   
  
Nozomi took a deep breath as she peered up the small flight of stairs in front of her. She had made her decision already but she still felt a little bit nervous. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe because a part of her, as much as she wanted to join Muse, was still worried that Saya would think she was being childish.    
  
She walked up the stairs, growing more confident with every step she could. She was doing what she wanted and she knew that Saya would understand that, would support that decision even.    
  
She boldly opened the door to the roof, stepping out of the dimly lit stairwell onto the bright roof. The others were lounging around, clearly having taken a brief break from training.    
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Honoka beamed at the sight of Nozomi in her training gear and bound over to hug the older girl. Rin was only a couple of steps behind.    
  
Maki smiled softly and Umi noticeably perked up at the sight of Nozomi.    
  
As Honoka and Rin finally pulled away, Nozomi looked up as Eli placed a hand on her shoulder.    
  
“Welcome aboard.” Eli said with a gentle smile.    
  
Umi glanced at Nico beside her before she cleared her throat and addressed the others on the roof. “I’ve...come up with a new song. We should sing it now that we have nine members.”   
  
Nozomi looked briefly surprised before she relaxed into a smile. “I would like that.”   
  
Umi nodded in response and turned her gaze back to Nico who was biting her lip to hold back a smile. Out of sight from the others, she gently closed her hand around Nico’s, causing the girl to flinch ever so slightly before relaxing.    
  
As Nico gripped her hand back, Umi wasn’t surprised to see that the colors around her got brighter.    
  
“I’m glad you’re here, Nozomi-chan.” Hanayo said in a small, nervous voice.    
  
“Thank you, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi said with a warm smile. She glanced around the roof, looking for the member of Muse she couldn’t see. She noticed that Kotori was watching them closely, a frown on her face. “Is everything okay, Kotori-chan?”   
  
Kotori blinked at her, seemingly having zoned out for a moment. “Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m glad you joined.”   
  
“Thanks?” Nozomi asked hesitantly. Kotori didn’t sound very sincere. “Are you su…?”   
  
“She’s fine.” Maki answered, making her way to Kotori’s side. She placed a hand lightly on her girlfriend’s back. “Right, Kotori?”   
  
“Right.” Kotori said faintly. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the deep ache in her chest. “Sorry. I-I got into a fight with my mom earlier and I’m...I’m just a little distracted. I think maybe I’ll go home a bit early today if that’s okay.”   
  
Honoka stepped forward, a worried frown on her face. “Can I walk you home?”   
  
“I have Maki-chan.” Kotori answered automatically. She watched as Honoka grimaced at the answer. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I…” She glanced briefly at Maki. “Okay. Let’s walk home together.”   
  
Maki nodded in acceptance. “I’ll call you later.” She said, lowering her voice slightly.    
  
Umi looked at Maki. “I’ll walk you to the station.”   
  
“Hell no.” Nico piped up quickly. “I’ll go with you.”   
  
“Why don’t we all walk together?” Kotori suggested hopefully. “We can go our separate ways when we need to.”   
  
“Fine.” Nico agreed, narrowing her eyes at Maki. “Let’s go and change.”   
  
“Practice is dismissed.” Umi said as the group made their way to the door.    
  
Hanayo and Rin shared a look before they followed the group down the stairs.    
  
Nozomi turned to Eli as they were left alone on the roof. “Seems like interrupted practice.”   
  
“Don’t be an idiot.” Eli mumbled, anxiously putting a hand to her forehead. She could only hope that Honoka would be okay if Kotori told her what was going on. Not that Eli even knew herself what exactly was happening.    
  
Nozomi walked closer to Eli. “So what’s going on with Kotor…” She trailed off, her eyes widening as Eli released a choked sob. “Elichi?”   
  
Eli pressed her hand over her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. “Kotori might be leaving...or leaving Muse and everyone besides Honoka knows. It’s going to destroy her, Nozomi.”   
  
Nozomi was stunned into silence for a moment as she processed that but as Eli continued to sniffle softly she finally managed to move. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Eli and felt the blonde collapse into her embrace. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure something out, I promise.”   
  
She felt Eli nod but her best friend seemed too choked up to say anything else. Nozomi sighed. She was going to have to speak with Kotori.    
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nico let out a content sigh as she pressed her face into Umi’s chest. She slowly inhaled the scent of the girl’s shirt and skin. At times it was hard to believe that this was how she spent a lot of her nights now. Curled up with Umi in her bed. She was starting to get used to it though. Starting to crave Umi’s warmth next to her.

She looked up, noticing Umi’s gaze fixed ahead. “What are you thinking about?”

Umi blinked, seemingly torn from her thoughts at the sound of Nico’s voice. “Hmm? Oh...nothing. Just Honoka and Kotori. Mainly Kotori…what we’re going to do when she leaves.”

Nico’s brow furrowed. She could detect the anguish in Umi’s voice. “Honoka isn’t the only person this whole mess is hurting...is it?”

Umi swallowed thickly and shook her head. “Kotori is one of my best friends. Of course it’s going to hurt. I’m going to miss her.”

“Yeah.” Nico sat up so that she was level with Umi and reached up, running her fingers lightly over Umi’s hair.

“I hate the fact that she had to tell me too.” Umi admitted softly, averting her eyes for a moment. “I get it. She wants to protect Honoka but she knows I’m a terrible liar.”

Nico sighed. “Honoka’s so dense. I don’t know how Eli can handle her.”

Umi frowned. “She’s just focused on other things, including Eli herself. How can Eli be so bad at this…?”

Nico snorted. “Eli is good at public speaking but she’s terrible at being social. She’s as closed off as I was.”

Umi turned her eyes back to Nico. “But you know how to read people.”

Nico blushed at the compliment. “Yeah well when you have smaller siblings it comes with the territory.”

Umi blinked in confusion. “Doesn’t she have Arisa?”

“Sadly Eli has trouble understanding her sometimes.” Nico said matter of factly. “She’d kill me for telling you how many times she came to me lately about what to say to her sister.”

Umi stared at Nico thoughtfully for a moment. “I wouldn’t have thought you were friends with Eli.”

“I wouldn’t say...friends exactly.” Nico said with a thoughtful frown. “Just teammates. I mean we’re all part of this school idol group, right?”

“For now.” Umi sighed, reaching up to press her hand to her forehead. She could barely concentrate past all of the stressful thoughts rushing through her head.

Nico lifted Umi’s chin gently. “Hey, we’ll figure this out, okay?” She smiled softly before she leaned in. A loud knock sounded suddenly at the door, causing her to freeze.

“Onee-chan, I’m hungry! Make dinner!”

“Damn it, Cocoa…” Nico drew back guiltily.

“It’s okay.” Umi forced a smile to her face. “Go ahead. I should be heading home anyway. It’s getting late.”

“You can’t stay?” Nico asked, clearly disappointed.

“Ah…” Umi glanced away. “I should go home tonight. Sorry, I’m just...I wouldn’t be very good company right now. I’m distracted and I just need to…”

Nico drew Umi to her as the girl trailed off. She hugged her, feeling Umi’s sadness as if it were her own.

“ONEE-CHAN!”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Nico called back. She heard Cocoa huff loudly before walking off and turned her attention back to Umi. “Listen, just...wait for me in here. Please? Whatever you need, whatever you need to do, I’m here for. I won’t be long.”

Umi hesitated for a moment before she nodded against Nico’s shoulder.

Nico pressed her lips to the top of Umi’s head before she got up. She crossed to the door, only pausing when she heard Umi’s voice.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?” Nico turned around, finding Umi staring after her with pained amber eyes.

Umi opened her mouth to speak before she seemed to change her mind. “Nevermind. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.” Nico frowned, troubled by Umi’s downtrodden mood. Reluctantly she left the room to start making dinner for her siblings.

Umi sighed and lay down on her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She knew it only made sense to hurt over Kotori leaving but she was troubled by the fact that Nico’s presence seemed to ease that, even just slightly.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again.

“You don’t have to check on me, Nico.” Umi said without looking up. “I’ll be okay.”

“I brought you some tea.” Cocoro watched as Umi bolted up on the bed. “Are you okay, Umi-san?”

Umi felt her cheeks flush. She couldn’t believe that she had let Cocoro see her moping. “Y-Yes, I’m fine.” She forced a smile to her lips. “Just a little bit tired from school.”

Cocoro walked over to Umi and pressed the cup of tea into her hands. “Onee-san gets tired too sometimes.” She said agreeably. She perched on the edge of the bed next to Umi and looked at her solemnly. “You seem sad.”

Umi took a sip of her tea, buying some time before she responded to the observation. She didn’t want to lie. “I am a little sad.”

Cocoro tilted her head thoughtfully. “Do you want someone to hold you?” She asked innocently. “Onee-san always does that for me when I’m sad. Especially when Kaa-san doesn’t come home early.”

Umi smiled gently at the offer. “Only if you’d like.”

Cocoro’s own ruby eyes widened at the offer and she nodded seriously. As Umi set her cup aside, Cocoro pulled herself into the low bed.

Umi felt arms wrap around her neck as the smaller girl held onto her. She smiled at the sweet gesture.

“There, there.” Cocoro said softly. “You have us here you know. It’s not just Onee-san that’s here for you. You’re family now.”

Umi closed her eyes, her chest tight. As Cocoro continued to speak soothingly though she couldn’t help but doze off, the past few days catching up with her.

\----

“Cocoro!” Nico called for the fourth time down the hallway. She sighed, setting Cocoa and Cotoro’s plates down in front of them. It wasn’t like Cocoro to ignore her.

She made her way down the hallway, her brow furrowing in confusion as she realized her bedroom door was open. She felt a brief moment of panic. She hadn’t heard Umi leave but she got the impression Umi could easily sneak out if she wanted to for whatever reason.

She stepped into the bedroom, pausing when she found Umi and Cocoro lying together, Cocoro’s arms around Umi. She let a small smile tug at her lips and leaned against the doorway. After a couple of moments of watching them she stepped further into the room.

“Cocoro.” She whispered, stepping close to the bed. Slowly, Cocoro’s eyes fluttered open. “Dinner’s going to get cold.”

“But Umi-san…”

“I can take over from here.” Nico said with a gentle smile. She gently touched Cocoro’s shoulder as she sat up. “Thank you for taking care of her. Look after Cocoa and Cotaro for a little while, okay?”

“Okay, Onee-san.” Stifling a yawn, Cocoro got up and crossed the room. She let herself out and closed the door behind her.

Nico crawled into bed with Umi, gently sweeping some hair from her face.

“Nico.” Umi mumbled in her sleep, her brow furrowing slightly.

Nico tugged the blankets up around them and wrapped her arm around Umi’s middle, pulling her close. She lightly pecked the girl’s lips.

Slowly, Umi’s eyes opened and she frowned slightly when she saw Nico. “Cocoro…?”

“She’s taking care of the other two.”

“Oh…” Umi reached up, rubbing her eyes. “You really raised her well.”

Nico smiled fondly at the comment. “How are you feeling? Don’t lie to me. I want to know.”

Umi let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know...sad. Angry. Frustrated.”

Nico’s lips turned up slightly. “It’s going to be okay. You still have me. And that’s not going to change anytime soon.”

“I believe you.” Umi said softly. She cupped Nico’s face in her hands and leaned in, kissing her softly.

\----

“Nice place.” Nico observed thoughtfully as she stepped into Saya’s apartment, hand in hand with Umi. Saya herself had let them in a moment ago but she had hurried off when Nozomi had called to her from the kitchen. “I wonder if she has anything to drink…”

“I could go and see if I could find you a soda or something.” Umi suggested, figuring there would be some in the kitchen.

Nico rolled her eyes at Umi as they followed the corridor to the living room. “I meant something stronger than that.” She paused in the doorway, surprised by how many people were there. Kotori and Maki were sitting on the couch against the wall, talking quietly between themselves while Hanayo, Chrom, Miyu and Uni were standing a few feet away talking. Uni was laughing loudly while Miyu was trying to drag her brother away.

Across the room, Hibiki and Rin were dancing energetically from some music coming from the speakers near them.

Nico sighed loudly. “I really need a drink. Where are Eli and Honoka anyway?”

“I’m here!” Honoka herself replied from behind them.

Umi gasped as Honoka collided with her back, strong arms going around her in a cheerful hug. She felt a pang in her chest. Honoka’s happiness wouldn’t last for very long.

“Honoka…” Umi grumbled as Honoka hugged her from behind.

Nico scowled and turned to Eli who had just walked out of the kitchen. “Did she actually find the wine?”

“I tried to stop her.” Eli sighed. “Not a word, Nico.”

“You really suck at relationships, Ayase.”

“I know. Honoka, stop it. No getting handsy with anyone but me.”

Honoka grinned over at Eli as she released Umi. “Oooh, Senpai wants to do the dirty?”

“Holy shit, just a sip and she’s out.” Saya commented from the doorway to the kitchen. She shook her head in dismay. “I thought I told you none of you are allowed to drink? Besides Nozomi.”

“Why does she get to drink?” Nico frowned in annoyance.

“Because I said so.”

“Kotori-chan, when did you get here?” Honoka asked brightly, noticing Kotori sitting on the couch with Maki. She bound off, sitting herself between the two.

Umi sighed, lifting a hand to her forehead. “Eli…”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” Eli muttered, moving past them. Honoka wasn’t acting any differently to how she usually would but it was Kotori she was worried about.

“Saya!” A knock sounded at the door to the apartment along with a male’s voice. “We’re coming in!”

A moment passed before a dark haired man walked into the room with a red haired woman and a blue haired woman.

Umi turned her eyes widening when she met vaguely familiar silver eyes. She noticed the woman stop and stare at her, seemingly just as shocked.

The redhead next to the woman placed a hand on her arm. “Kaiyo.”

“I-I’m okay.” The woman who Umi now knew to be Kaiyo replied softly, still staring at Umi. “I’m okay.”

Umi frowned and turned away, taking Nico’s hand again. “Maybe we should go and find something to drink.” She suggested with a small smile. As Nico nodded she began to lead her toward the kitchen.

“Umi.”

Umi froze at the sound of her name. Slowly she looked over at Kaiyo who had stepped toward her. “Do I know you?”

“No…” The woman’s voice seemed to crack. “You don’t. Sorry, I-I think I got the wrong person.”

“It’s fine, are you…?” Umi watched in confusion as the woman turned and fled back down the hallway, the redhead quickly following her. “I feel like I should know who she is…”

Hisa glanced briefly over her shoulder with a frown as she left the apartment. She found Kaiyo leaning against the wall just outside, bent over with her hands on her knees.

“Hey…” Hisa gently placed a hand on Kaiyo’s back, soothingly rubbing it. “It’s okay.”

“I knew she wouldn’t remember me!” Kaiyo exclaimed, her voice thick with emotion. “I told you!”

Hisa sat down, tugging Kaiyo close to her.

Kaiyo curled into Hisa, straddling her lap. She tightly gripped her girlfriend’s shirt, biting down hard on the collar to muffle her sobs.

Hisa gently stroked Kaiyo’s hair, pained by the woman’s soft sobbing. “Even with the meds she triggers you, huh?”

“I hate them.” Kaiyo choked out. “I hate my parents for keeping her away from me. I HATE them!”

“Shhh.” Hisa soothed gently, trying to calm Kaiyo down.

“I’ve lost her.” Kaiyo barely managed to speak past her tears. “I thought maybe one day I-I could get her back but how can I now?! My sister barely even knows me.”

“Your what?”

Kaiyo lifted her head sharply to see a girl with dark hair in pigtails staring down at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, wiping her eyes. “S-Sorry, I wasn’t...we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

Nico stepped forward slowly, her eyes glimmering with intent. “Your what?”

Kaiyo looked to Hisa for help.

“Her damn younger sister.” Hisa straightened up, reaching for Kaiyo’s hand. “She’s a Sonoda, okay? A...disowned Sonoda.”

Nico stared at them blankly for a moment. “That’s fucked up.”

“Tell me about it.” Hisa mumbled, squeezing Kaiyo’s hand. “Look...pretend you didn’t hear any of this, okay? It’s none of your business anyway.”

“If it’s about Umi it is my business.” Nico replied scathingly, her eyes narrowing. “She’s my business.”

“You can see color.” Kaiyo mumbled in realization. “Umi can see color…”

“It’s…” Nico briefly gritted her teeth, frustrated. “It’s complicated but yes...she can...because of me. We’re not soulmates so you can forget about that! Forget about that, it’s not important. When are you going to talk to Umi about this?”

“What?” Kaiyo asked blankly. “I-I’m not. She doesn’t remember me, I’m not just going to throw myself into her life now. If she really has forgotten it’s best to leave things as they are.”

“Are you kidding? No!” Nico said loudly, outraged by the idea. “She needs you. She needs...someone. She’s about to lose her best friend. Maybe both of her best friends. And now she’s going to lose you too?!”

Kaiyo sighed softly and turned to walk away. “She lost me a long time ago.”

“Hey, wait!” Nico lunged forward, grabbing Kaiyo’s wrist and harshly tugged her back around to face her. Immediately she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye before she was shoved back by her shoulders. She landed hard on her behind. “You’re seriously going to leave her? How selfish can you be?”

Kaiyo bit her lip before looking at Hisa. Her girlfriend looked away and Kaiyo instantly knew what Hisa thought about it. She agreed with the stubborn kid.

“For a fifteen year old you’re pretty mature.” Kaiyo sighed heavily. “I-I’ll try.”

“Oi, I’m seventeen!” Nico scowled angrily as she stood up. “I should’ve put my hair up in a ponytail. If I knew Nozomi was going to invite college people…”

Kaiyo raised an eyebrow. “Pigtails aren’t what’s making you look fifteen…”

Nico growled and pulled out both ribbons, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders. “HAPPY now? Get your ass back in there and march right up to your sister, okay young lady?!”

Hisa chuckled. “Okay, now she looks like a mom…”

“HISA!” Kaiyo exclaimed loudly. She turned back to Nico, sighing. “Fine. But she’s not going to be happy when I tell her.”

“Go.” Nico pointed to the door.

Kaiyo obediently went into the apartment, heading for the kitchen. She passed Saya, Raven and Nozomi on the way but paid no attention to them. She was relieved to find Umi alone in the kitchen, sipping at a glass of an orange colored drink.

“I hope there’s no alcohol in that.” Kaiyo jokes, causing Umi to quickly turn around.

“Unlike my friends I follow the rules.” Umi said, relaxing slightly. “Why do you care anyway...Kaiyo-san?”

Kaiyo grimaced slightly at the formality of Umi’s question. “I can’t let minors drink when I’m around, right? It wouldn’t be very responsible of me.”

“Just how old are you?”

“Twenty eight.”

Umi frowned. “Shouldn’t you be married?”

“Well I’m gay so marriage is a little more difficult for...me at the moment. Who gets married at twenty nine anyway?” Kaiyo’s brow furrowed as she looked at Umi. Maybe being around her parents with nobody else had made Umi as closed minded and conceited as they were. “Wait...aren’t you with the girl from earlier?”

“Kind of.” Umi answered vaguely. “My parents wouldn’t be very happy about it.”

“I know, they’re real assholes.” Kaiyo answered without thinking. She noticed confusion flit across Umi’s face. “Don’t worry if you don’t remember. You only knew me for three years since your birth.”

Umi tilted her head. “The only person I kind of remember was someone who always put me to bed when I had nightmares. I thought that was my nanny.”

Kaiyo sighed. “I was sixteen. How do I look like a nanny?”

“W-Wait…” Umi held up her hand to stop Kaiyo. “But that’s what my parents told me.”

“Ame…” Kaiyo growled angrily. “That bastard is lying. Didn’t you ever talk to grandma?”

“She can be too shameless. Wait, grandma...Kaiyo...are we related?”

“Shameless? What does that even...nevermind.” Kaiyo sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yes. I’m your older sister.”

“I...don’t have an older sister. I’m an only child.” Umi said in confusion, shaking her head. “I would know if I had a sister.”

“Unless you were too young to remember.” Kaiyo prompted gently. “You were only three when our parents kicked me out. And they wouldn’t have even mentioned me afterwards. I know how they are.”

Umi took a moment to look Kaiyo over, taking in her blue hair and silver eyes. “I-I believe you. But how could I forget I have a sister? How could my...our parents have lied to me?!”

“You were only three.” Kaiyo repeated softly though the idea of Umi completely forgetting about her stung. “And they’re assholes. I mean they kicked me out just for being gay.”

“H-How did you know you were gay?” Umi asked, still stunned by the revelation that she had an older sister. She had always thought of herself as an only child. “Did you find your soulmate?”

“I did but those two things aren’t related.” Kaiyo said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze flitted to the kitchen doorway. She knew that Hisa wouldn’t be far away. “I see that you found yours?”

“Nico? She’s not my soulmate, it’s...we’re…”

“I get it. No need to explain.” Kaiyo held up her hand to stop Umi. “I had a couple of girlfriends before Hisa.”

“Whatever you think you know about me and Nico, you’re probably wrong.” Umi sighed, leaning against the counter. She didn’t even know what was going on with her and Nico. It was confusing and new. “I don’t even know what’s going on with us…”

“She obviously cares about you.” Kaiyo offered as Umi trailed off. “When she found out that I’m your sister...about five minutes ago, she practically ordered me not to keep it a secret from you.”

A small smile tugged at Umi’s lips. “That sounds like Nico.”

“I thought she was younger than you.” Kaiyo admitted with a sheepish chuckle. “Turns out she’s a year older than you. She looks a lot more mature with her hair down.”

Umi nodded her agreement to the observation. She had noticed a few times that Nico looked more mature with her hair down. “She must think our family is pretty screwed up…”

“Probably.” Kaiyo scoffed, a humorless smirk tugging at her lips. “They are. Maybe we don’t have to be though? I know this is really sudden and you’re probably taking everything in but I want to know you. I want to be your sister, like I should have been.”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Please?” Kaiyo asked beseechingly. “Please just think about it. You don’t have to make your mind up right now. Here, I’ll give you my number. In case you want to talk or meet up. It’s completely your choice, I promise.”

Umi hesitated for a moment before she offered her phone to Kaiyo.

\-----

Umi slammed the front door to her house shut behind her, tears streaking their way down her cheeks. Her conversation with her parents had gone about as well as she had feared it would.

She stumbled down the street leading away from her house, her fingers sweeping awkwardly over the screen of her phone until she finally managed to call the number she wanted.

“Umi?” Nico’s voice sounded slightly hoarse. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Nico…” Umi pressed a hand to her mouth, choking on a sob. “I-I got into a fight with my parents a-and they told me to get out. I don’t know what to do.”

“Shit.” Nico breathed into the phone. A moment passed before she spoke again, her voice soothing this time. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay, alright? Just breathe, Umi.”

“I need you, Nico.” Umi clutched the phone close to her and stopped. She didn’t know where to go. “Please come get me.”

“I-I can’t.” Nico stuttered out, her voice choking slightly. “I have to watch my siblings, my mom isn’t home...I’m sorry, Umi. Where are you?”

Umi sniffled softly. “Near my house. I have to go, I should call Kotor…” She paused, realizing that Kotori would be busy. “I’ll ask Nozomi.”

“Wait, let me call your sister. She’ll come and get you. Just don’t...go anywhere, okay?” Nico asked urgently. “Stay there, Umi.”

Umi made a sound of agreement and a moment later Nico ended the call. Numbly, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and continued to walk to the park across the street.

She sank down onto a swing, burying her head in her hands. She didn’t know what to do. Her father had told her that if she didn’t like his rules she had to leave his house. She couldn’t go back now without running into him but she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

She hadn’t stopped to pick up any clothes either, she had left the house in what she was wearing, which was simply her school uniform. She supposed she should have been thankful that she had gotten home late, having stopped at Nico’s for a while. At least she could still go to school.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there for, trying to figure out what to do until a voice called out to her.

“Umi.”

Umi looked up, finding Kaiyo walking toward her at a hurried pace. She hurriedly reached up to wipe any stray tears from her face.

Kaiyo stopped just in front of Umi and knelt down to meet her downcast eyes. “What happened?” She asked worriedly.

“They kicked me out!” Umi said, her voice thick with emotion. “I-I asked them about you and...asked them what would happen if my soulmate was a girl. They told me to get o-out if I didn’t like the rules.”

“Umi…”

“How could you leave me with them?!” Umi choked out angrily, her voice thick with emotion. “Didn’t you care if we stayed together?!”

Kaiyo gritted her teeth but she pushed back her feelings. Umi was already growing tearful and it wouldn’t help for Kaiyo to become the same way. “Of course I cared. I cared about you more than anyone else, Umi.”

“Then why didn’t you take me with you?”

“I-I was sixteen.” Kaiyo said, her eyes widening with surprise. “I don’t even know what I would have done with a three year old. You needed a home, not some...idiotic kid who thought she knew it all. I didn’t even meet Hisa until I was twenty four and she was nineteen. Before her, I was just...moving around, sleeping on my friend’s floors before I went off to college. I couldn’t have taken care of you.”

“You could have at least contacted me when I got older.” Umi sniffled softly, looking down at her lap. “When I could make my own choices.”

Kaiyo sighed. “I was worried it would just hurt you. Or you would hate me. Look what it’s done to you now…”

“I should have been given a choice.” Umi looked up, angry eyes meeting with Kaiyo’s guilty ones. “What if I’m not happy where I am? Couldn’t you have come to get me later? You don’t know what it’s like, with their rules and expectations and…”

“Umi.” Kaiyo placed her hand atop Umi’s hand. “I know exactly what it’s like. I was there until I was your age, remember? I-I’m sorry I didn’t think to come and get you. I-I guess I just hoped it would be better for you. That they would change.”

“They didn’t. They’ve kicked me out a-and I don’t know what to do.” Umi covered her eyes, breaking into soft sobs. A moment later she felt arms go around her as Kaiyo hugged her. She couldn’t help but hug back, desperate for the comfort.

“Come with me.” Kaiyo said softly. She drew back after a moment, clutching Umi’s shoulders. “You can stay at my apartment for a while, okay? For however long you want.”

Umi nodded, relieved that she had somewhere to go at least. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but she was distracted by Kaiyo helping her up and guiding her to the entrance. Upon getting there she found a redhead waiting for them, straddling a motorcycle.

“Go ahead, Hisa.” Kaiyo said, nodding to the redhead. “We’ll go back together. I’ll see you at home.”

Hisa looked over Umi for a moment before she glanced at Kaiyo. “I figured you’d say that. I called Raven, he’ll come and pick you up. Is she…?”

“She’s fine.” Kaiyo said, gently drawing Umi close to her side. “She’ll be staying with us for a while. If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Hisa turned her attention back to Umi. “I’m Evergreen Hisa. Nice to meet you, Umi-san.”

“N-Nice to meet you.” Umi stuttered awkwardly, embarrassed that the redhead had had to see her in such a state. She quickly wiped her cheeks. “I-I’m not usually like this.”

“Huh? Oh...don’t worry about that. I have siblings too, you know. I’ve seen them in worse states...well Itsuki. So has Kaiyo, right?”

Kaiyo grimaced. “Remember when that girl she likes rejected her at school?”

Hisa growled low in her throat, annoyed by the thought.

“Or when Raven was panicking about his first date with Akari.” Kaiyo laughed at the thought of the young man pacing back in forth in front of them, rambling about how he wasn’t sure how to act and how being her soulmate was so much pressure. She gave Umi a light squeeze, hoping the casual conversation would reassure her.

Umi looked down at Hisa’s hand on the bike grips, noticing a ring on her left hand. Her eyes widened and she turned to Kaiyo. “You said you weren’t married!”

“I’m not married, I’m engaged.” Kaiyo said quickly, surprised by the outburst. “We won’t be married for a while yet. Right, Hisa?”

“Unfortunately.” Hisa grumbled, rolling her eyes. “We’re planning to get married in Canada. My father’s homeland. And it’s legal there. We just have a few things we need to do before we can leave.”

“You’re moving?” Umi blurted out, turning toward Kaiyo. “Wait for me when I graduate, please! It’s only another year.”

Kaiyo stared at Umi for a moment. “Umi, I…”

“I’m okay with it.” Hisa piped up causing the two to turn to her. When Kaiyo glared at her, she shrugged sheepishly. “What? I’m just saying, we can’t leave her behind if your asshole parents have tossed her aside too.”

Kaiyo sighed softly and turned to Umi. “We’ll see, Umi. You might want to go back. You don’t know yet.”

Umi opened her mouth to protest but she was stopped by a car pulling up near Hisa’s bike. The driver’s window rolled down and a dark haired man leaned out.

“You needed a ride?”

“I’ll meet you at home.” Hisa said before she put her helmet back on. She revved the engine before taking off down the street.

“Come on, Umi.” Kaiyo murmured, leading Umi to the car.

\----

“Are you sure that it’s okay for me to stay over tonight?” Hanayo asked apprehensively. She didn’t have to worry about her own parents, given that they were fairly lax about her staying out. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Who’s going to say no?” Miyu asked rhetorically from her prone position on the bed. She turned her head slightly to look up at Hanayo who was sitting up next to her. “Onii-san trusts me. He’s fine with it.”

Hanayo’s brow furrowed slightly at that. She didn’t know a lot about Miyu’s life, she had come to realize. She bit her lip, glancing down at Miyu.

“What?” Miyu asked self-consciously.

“Nothing.” Hanayo said with a hint of a smile. “You’re just...really pretty, that’s all.”

Miyu’s eyes widened briefly and she felt her cheeks warm. She averted her eyes to the right, grumbling slightly. “Hanayo…”

Hanayo gave a soft laugh despite feeling embarrassed at her own honesty. “I’m just saying.”

“Has Hibiki been teaching you how to woo me or something?”

Hanayo tilted her head. “I thought I already had?”

Miyu looked to Hanayo, seeing a smirk tugging at her lips. It was clear the girl was teasing her. She decided to take a chance and tease Hanayo right back. “You have.”

Hanayo’s smirk slipped for just a moment before she regained her composure. “I could say the same thing about you, Miyu-chan. So um...if we both like each other, maybe we could…”

Miyu swallowed thickly as Hanayo leaned down slightly. “If you’re okay with it. But I’ve never...kissed anyone before.”

“Me neither.” Hanayo said with an easy smile. She reached out, gently brushing Miyu’s hair back from her face. Thankfully she was wearing her contacts so she didn’t have to worry about taking her glasses off. “We can figure it out together, right?”

“Yeah.” Miyu whispered as Hanayo leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes as their lips brushed. She was sure that Hanayo did the same. The first slight touch was tentative and Hanayo seemed to pause until Miyu leaned up on her elbows, pressing their lips together more firmly than before.

The kiss lasted barely a few seconds before Hanayo pulled away, wide eyed. “Was that okay?”

Miyu nodded, her lips still tingling in the wake of Hanayo’s. She wished she could reach up and pull Hanayo back down to kiss her again but she didn’t want to push things so soon. It already felt like they had taken an important step with the one kiss they had shared a few moments ago. “It was...nice. Was it okay for you?”

Hanayo nodded quickly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Maybe we could...do it again sometime?”

Miyu giggled softly at Hanayo’s sudden shyness. She had seemed so smooth up until a few moments ago. “I would like that.”

“Maybe...now?” Hanayo asked hopefully, not wanting to assume the wrong thing. “If you want to?”

Miyu was surprised by the question. Hanayo was still blushing but she’d been forward enough to ask, unlike Miyu herself who had shy away even though she had wanted to ask. “I want to.”

Hanayo managed a small smile at that before it slipped away. She leaned in, more confident this time and kissed Miyu again. She gently cupped the girl’s jaw in her hand and leaned down slightly over her, pressing Miyu back onto the bed.

Miyu sighed into the kiss as Hanayo’s weight settled slightly on her, comfortably so. She reached up, grasping Hanayo’s shoulders to draw her closer and kissed her back relishing in the feeling of Hanayo’s lips moving against her own. She gasped softly as Hanayo gently nipped at her lower lip with her teeth.

“S-Sorry.” Hanayo whispered though she made no move to draw away. “Was that not…?”

“No, I um...I liked it. It was nice.” Miyu blushed at the admission. “Don’t stop.”

Hanayo felt her heart leap at the soft plea and she kissed Miyu once more, deeper this time, pressing closer to her. As Miyu’s arms tightened around her neck she pondered the idea of deepening the kiss, of trying even more new things with Miyu. Before she had a chance though she heard a click followed by the sound of someone’s voice.

“Oh, gross! I did not need to see that!”

Hanayo pulled away from Miyu, leaning up in time to see Chrom turn and walk out of the room with his hand covering his eyes.

“Aww, cute!” A blonde she didn’t recognize exclaimed, pulling out her phone to snap a picture.

“Miyu…” Raven, who was standing next to the blonde, grimaced.

Miyu pushed herself into a sitting position, her hand finding Hanayo’s in case the girl panicked. “Don’t go all protective older brother on me, Raven…”

“Brother?” Hanayo asked, her brow furrowing.

“Chrom has been friends with Raven, Saya and Uni since he was at school.” Miyu answered Hanayo. “They’re practically my siblings too.”

“You’re only fifteen, Miyu.” Raven said, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to look serious. The look on Miyu’s face told him it wasn’t working. “Ugh, fine. Just be careful, okay?”

Hanayo frowned, offended. “H-Hey, I’m not going to do anything Miyu-chan doesn’t want!”

“I know, I know. I didn’t say that.” Raven held up his hands in defence. “Come on, Akari. We should go and check on Chrom.”

“It was nice meeting you, Miyu-chan’s girlfriend.” Akari said cheerfully, nodding to Hanayo.

“It’s…” Hanayo trailed off as Raven took Akari’s hand and led her from the room, leaving the door open behind him. She looked back to Miyu with a guilty expression. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind them knowing.” Miyu said with a small smile. “Maybe I should get a lock for my door though…”

Hanayo laughed softly at that, laying back down on the bed next to Miyu. She pulled the dark haired girl to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

\----

Kaiyo perched on the edge of the bed Umi was going to be sleeping in. “If you need anything I’ll be just down the hallway. Is...everything okay with the clothes I gave you?”

“Hmm?” Umi looked down at the clothes she had borrowed from Kaiyo. Just a simple shirt and some shorts. “Oh...yes. Thank you. I’m fine, really. I’m sorry to…”

“You’re not intruding.” Kaiyo said for what felt like the tenth time. “You’re my sister.”

Umi looked down at her lap, covered by her blankets. “Do you think we can go back to being like that? Sisters?”

Kaiyo’s brow furrowed slightly. She had wondered that herself. “I want to. If we both want it, I’m sure we can. If you don’t mind being patient with me. It’s been a long time since I did this...I’ve had a little bit of practice with Hisa’s siblings but they’re older…”

Umi managed a small smile at that despite the jealousy she felt at the idea of Kaiyo acting as a sister to someone else. She didn’t know why she felt jealous but could only assume it was over what she had missed out on.

“Goodnight, Umi.” Kaiyo said softly as she stood from the bed. She placed her hand briefly on Umi’s shoulder before she left, closing the door gently behind her. She turned to walk down the hallway but jumped when she saw Hisa standing in front of her. “Hisa…”

“See? Told you it would come to you.” Hisa said with a soft smile. She took Kaiyo’s hand, gently leading her down the hallway to the living room. “You’re good with her.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.” Kaiyo admitted reluctantly as she squeezed Hisa’s hand back. “I need you to teach me.”

Hisa smirked and drew Kaiyo toward her. She leaned in, kissing her gently. “You pass.”

Kaiyo groaned low in her throat and let her head fall forward to rest on Hisa’s shoulder. “I don’t know how I’m meant to act around her now. I don’t know how to begin helping her.”

“You will. You’re helping her by letting her stay here.” Hisa replied, reaching up to gently stroke Kaiyo’s hair.

Kaiyo slowly leaned back, silver eyes meeting Hisa’s green. “I remember when I first met your eyes. We crashed into each other and all of my work fell onto the floor.”

“Well you are a nerd.” Hisa teased lightly. “You two seem similar.”

Kaiyo shook her head in amusement at that. She knew that Hisa was only teasing her. “Shut up.”

“I think it’s cute that you’re such a nerd.” Hisa drew her hand away from Kaiyo’s, touching her right shoulder.

“Is it hurting?” Kaiyo asked softly, her voice taking on a concerned tone.

Hisa flushed. The injury was embarrassing if she was honest. It was embarrassing that she’d had to take time away from work for it too. She couldn’t exactly continue her role in the navy with a barely functional shoulder. “A little.”

“You should have said so.” Kaiyo took Hisa’s hand again and gently led her over to the couch. She sat down, Hisa in front of her.

“Kai…” Hisa sighed as Kaiyo gently began to massage her shoulders. “You don’t have to.”

Kaiyo scoffed slightly. “Stop complaining, honey.”

“Yes, dear.”

Kaiyo bit her lip. “Never say that again. It doesn’t suit you.”

“But you are my darling?” Hisa teased, amused by Kaiyo’s resistance.

“No, call me nerd. Or dork. Anything not sweet.” Kaiyo said, cringing.

“Sweetie?”

Kaiyo groaned in exasperation. “Oh my god, why did I propose?”

“Cause you love me shnookums.” Hisa grinned, turning around to see Kaiyo gritting her teeth. She quickly turned seriously, her smile slipping away. “I love you, Kai. You were my senpai and I’m so glad we met. Because it led you to your sister.”

Kaiyo relaxed too, her lips turning up slightly. She replied in a whisper. “You changed my world.”

“So let’s help change your sister’s.” Hisa proposed softly, taking Kaiyo’s hands into her own.

Kaiyo lifted Hisa’s hand, kissing her ring finger gently. “You’re one of a kind, Hisa.”

Hisa felt herself blush at the gesture, rendered speechless. Not for the first time where Kaiyo was concerned. It seemed that Kaiyo was the only person with the ability to do that to her. “How is it that a nerd like you is so…”

“It’s in the genes.” Kaiyo smirked. “So is liking stubborn girls. Yazawa is pretty insistent.”

Hisa’s brow furrowed slightly at the remark. “Oh yeah, the...girlfriend, right?” She murmured thoughtfully.

“She’s protective of Umi.” Kaiyo said softly. “I like her.”

Hisa scoffed. “She shouldn’t have grabbed you. Little brat has anger issues.”

“And you don’t?” Kaiyo raised an eyebrow.

“No, I-I don’t!” Hisa frowned, offended. “You know my background, I react instinctively to things like that.”

“I know.” Kaiyo said gently. She wrapped her arm around Hisa’s shoulder and drew her close, hugging her. “I love you too, Hisa.” She kissed Hisa’s temple, feeling the redhead sink forward against her. She shifted slightly to accommodate the added pressed of Hisa’s weight and closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth.

\-----

As the door closed Umi leaned back against the pillows behind her, feeling a hint of guilt at the fact that she had put Kaiyo and Hisa to so much trouble. Kaiyo had insisted that Umi take the spare room and have even changed all of the sheets on the bed. She slid down under the covers, inhaling the scent of fresh sheets but bolted upright at the sound of a knock. She looked toward the door, about to call for whoever it was to come in when there was another knock, from the window this time. She looked over to see Nico outside in a black hoodie, jeans and a beanie on the fire escape, rapping on the window.

Quickly, Umi got out of bed and crossed to the window, opening it to let Nico in. “Nico...w-what are you doing here?”

Nico pulled down her face mask and kissed Umi hard, colors brightening both girls world instantly. The kiss was fleeting before Nico pulled away.

“Do you know how fucking worried I was? I had to call Hanayo to get Miyu’s number to get Raven’s number to get me the address to get me here. You dumbass. Idiot!”

Umi blinked at Nico. “You’re crying.”

“I thought something happened to you, you idiot!” Nico hugged Umi tightly, burying her face in the girl’s shoulder.

“Y-You stayed up this late looking for me?” Umi asked, surprised by the realization. “B-But…”

“But what?” Nico pulled back, quickly wiping at her tear stained cheeks. “You’re not the only one who cares, Umi. “I thought something had happened to you. That Kaiyo hadn’t found you.”

“I’m okay, Nico.” Umi said softly, lowering her voice. “I’m sorry I worried you. I wasn’t thinking and...I didn’t check my phone. I’m sorry.”

“I felt your emotions.” Nico whispered, her ruby eyes shimmering. “It was so painful...the tug made me determined to find you.”

Umi gripped her heart, feeling Nico’s strong feelings like they were her own. “How is this possible…?”

“Who fucking cares?!” Nico exclaimed, emotionally. “It’s real. What we have is real, Umi! We can go against fate. We can do this! Who cares if we don’t understand it. All I need is how I feel about you.”

Umi perked up slightly. “How do you...feel about me?”

“I feel like...I like you. A lot.” Nico admitted softly, her heart in her throat. “Maybe more than I should. And it scares me.”

Umi reached out, placing her hand gently on Nico’s chest.

Nico swallowed and placed her hand over Umi’s, holding it close. “See?”

Umi nodded, taking a shuddering breath. “Nico, I don’t…”

“I know what you’re going to say. Don’t give me any of that crap about not feeling the same way because you want to push me away or you don’t want to drag me into your family’s drama. I know you like me too.” Nico said firmly. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this, Umi.”

Umi looked away, smiling softly. “I was going to say...I don’t want you to leave me tonight.”

\----

“They’re really good.” Hanayo fretted, leaning up on her tiptoes to get a good look at A-Rise on the stage. The group seemed to be so naturally in sync with each other, like they were barely making any effort to perform at all. Hanayo couldn’t help but worry about following that. They were up next.

“It’ll be okay, Hanayo-chan.” Honoka said brightly, placing her hand on Hanayo’s shoulder. “We’ve practiced a lot.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m going to let them beat us, nya!” Rin exclaimed loudly, her eyes alight with determination. “Especially with Hibiki here!”

Hanayo nodded, encouraged by what Rin was saying. “Miyu-chan is here too. I don’t want to disappoint her.”

Hibiki sighed next to Rin. “You still have a long way to go but I see you guys surpassing them, especially with Rin here.”

Rin blushed at the encouragement and flashed Hibiki a small smile.

Miyu smiled softly. “Hanayo-chan has a wild side so she’ll definitely show everyone.”

“Yeah, you got this Hanayo!” Chrom, who was standing to the right of Miyu exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. “They’ve got nothing on you.”

Hanay blushed, looking between Chrom, Raven, Akari, Itsuki and Izetta. “Thanks, Chrom-kun. But you’ve never seen me perform.”

“We’ve seen your videos on youtube.” Izetta pointed out with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You already have a lot of fans, you know.”

“Including us.” Akari chimed in, pointing between the small group. “Right, Raven?”

“I-I can’t perform with all of you watching, I’ll mess it up!” Hanayo exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

Chrom grimaced. “Miyu, you should chill your girlfriend out…?”

Miyu sighed and took Hanayo’s hands, drawing them away from her face. “I told you not to make her feel nervous. You’ll be fine, Hanayo-chan. I promise. Just forget about them.”

“Hey…” Itsuki grumbled, pouting.

Miyu rolled her eyes and turned back to Hanayo. “You can do this. Just focus on me.”

Hanayo nodded shyly before kissing Miyu’s lips.

Akari quickly whipped out her phone to take a picture while Raven and Chrom grimaced and looked away. Izetta whooped loudly.

“Oh, looks like they’re done.” Umi said as she noticed the group coming back from the stage. She squeezed Nico’s hand, having been holding it out of sight.

Tsubasa signalled for the seconds years to follow her as she left stage with her group. They did so, leaving the others behind and walked to the other side of the spacious room with the group. Anju and Erena were a step or so behind, walking while talking.

Tsubasa stopped and turned around. “Kousaka Honoka, right?” She asked, looking at Honoka. “And you two must be Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. I saw your first live performance online. Well me and Erena.”

“Oh so these are the three you were talking about?” The auburn haired of the group asked brightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She stopped next to Tsubasa and turned to meet everyone. “My name is Yuki Anju. It’s nice to…”

Honoka noticed that the girl’s eyes were the same color as Maki’s.

Kotori noticed it too, tilting her head thoughtfully. “Hmm…”

“Anju?” Tsubasa asked, noticing that Anju seemed to have frozen. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know.” Anju stuttered. “But my eyes are hurting. Everything is too bright.”

“Oh my god, you met your soulmate.” Tsubasa said, breaking into a smile.

Umi realized with a sinking feeling that the world wasn’t dull colored anymore. Instead it was bright. Too bright and she wasn’t anywhere near Nico. “No way…”

“Umi-chan…?” Honoka looked to Umi, her eyes wide.

“Erena!” Tsubasa gripped Erena’s arm. “Can you believe it? They’re star crossed soulmates!”

Umi swallowed thickly at the comment, her eyes briefly averting to Nico.

“Um…” Anju smiled, somewhat shyly. “It’s nice to meet you...Sonoda-san.”

“It’s nice to meet you too…” Umi looked at the violet eyed girl. “You have beautiful eyes.”

Honoka and Kotori shared a look, surprised by Umi blurting that out.

“Come on, Anju, ask her out!” Tsubasa exclaimed loudly. “Where is that princess manner of yours?”

Erena sighed loudly. “Tsubasa, you’re embarrassing her.”

“No fun, Erena! Do something princess like! Kiss her hand!”

“I-I’m terribly sorry, she’s usually calm.” Anju said, blushing brightly. “L-Let’s just start off as um...friends.”

Anju lifted her hand and Umi hesitated for a moment before shaking it.

“Maybe we could talk after the performance?” Anju asked, not letting go of Umi’s hand.

“S-Sure…”

“Ooooh, coffee date!” Tsubasa announced excitedly.

“TSUBASA!” Erena berated. “If you don’t behave…”

“Or what, Erena? You’re gonna spank me?”

Honoka’s eyes widened in surprise while Umi spluttered.

Anju let go of Umi’s hand and looked down. “I go through this all of the time. Please ignore her.”

Kotori bit her lip. “It’s kind of hard to.”

“You have no idea.” Anju muttered, her gaze shifting back to Umi.

Umi noticed Anju blushing and took comfort in the idea that someone else felt the same way when it came to shamelessness. “Would you like me to take you away from that?”

“Would you?” Anju asked in shock and awe.

“I don’t mind. I can understand.” Umi said hesitantly. She nodded a short distance away and the two walked there together, leaving the others to talk. “So, Yuki-san…”

“Anju. Just call me Anju.” Anju corrected.

“Right...Anju.” Umi looked toward Muse and noticed Nico watching her. She quickly looked away. “Y-You can call me Umi too. If you want. Um...how did you even end up being friends with Kira-san?”

“Oh, that’s a long story. Even with her shameless behavior and flirtatious ways.”

Umi sighed. “That reminds me of Honoka…”

Anju raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Kousaka-san is shameless?”

“You have no idea…”

“Ooh, do tell!”

“Is everything okay, Umi?”

Umi looked up to see Nico walking slowly toward her, a concerned look on her face. She couldn’t meet Nico’s eyes for too long, quickly looking away. “I’m fine. I was just...talking about the performance. And comparing Honoka to Anju’s friend, Kira-san.”

“Anju?” Nico asked, tilting her head. It was strange for Umi to address someone she had just met so informally. “Do you two know each other…?”

“W-We just met!” Anju blurted out. “Even if Tsubasa must insist on telling me to...how do I say it? Um..tap that.”

“WHAT?!” Nico exclaimed loudly.

“I-I’m not saying I will.” Anju said hurriedly. “Not that I wouldn’t want to. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we have to do that kind of stuff right away…”

Umi froze, biting the inside of her cheek.

Nico’s jaw dropped, her stomach sinking. She felt like she’d been punched, hard. She looked between the two, her mouth opening and closing for a moment. “Umi? Is...is that true? Can you see color?”

Umi nodded, her throat closing up. “More...permanently. Everything is brighter and...yes. I can see color.”

“But…But I…” Nico felt herself choke on her words. She could barely catch her breath. Feeling her eyes mist, she turned on her heel and sprinted away, crashing through the doors leading to the exit.

“What was that about?” Anju asked, noticing Umi’s lowered head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Umi forced out despite the tears prickling at her eyes. She wanted to go after Nico but she knew her company wouldn’t be welcome. She wasn’t sure if the anguish she felt was hers or Nico’s. “Sorry, I-I have to get ready for the performance. We’ll talk later, Anju.”

Anju nodded and watched as Umi walked back to her group. “But there’s a break…?”

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

“You alright, kid?”   
  
Nico froze and looked up, having been softly sobbing into her knees. “Go away.” She said, unable to see the person through blurry eyes.    
  
Hisa sighed and looked toward the door. She was sure that was how she got to the stage but she couldn’t leave Nico alone when she was in such a state. “Yazawa, right? What happened? Did someone hurt you?”   
  
Nico let out a choke out laugh. “Not yet.”   
  
“What the hell are you wearing?” Hisa walked over to Nico and knelt down next to her. “Kaiyo couldn’t be here so I figured I would fill in. For Umi, you know?”   
  
Nico gritted her teeth hard.    
  
Hisa noticed, frowning. “Is that what’s wrong? Did you two get into a fight?”   
  
“I knew this would happen.” Nico said angrily, burying her head in her arms atop her knees again. “I knew this was a bad fucking idea. I’m such an idiot!”   
  
“Whoa, whoa. Calm down!”   
  
“How?!” Nico growled tearfully, looking up at Hisa. “She found her soulmate!”   
  
“Sometimes soulmates aren’t the ones you want, you know? Just chill.” Hisa placed a calming hand on Nico’s shoulder only to be angrily shrugged off. “I have a friend...Uni. She’s just...insanely in love with my other friend, Saya. Even if she found her soulmate there’s no way she’d want to be with anyone but Saya. She would choose her every time.”   
  
Nico stared at Hisa blankly. “So I’m Uni in this scenario? And Umi is Saya who found her Yuki in NOZOMI?!”   
  
“Crap, bad example. Bad example!” Hisa hit herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand. “Uh, I don’t like using this as an example but my sister and Izetta! Did you know my sister found her soulmate and turned them down because she loves Izetta?”   
  
Nico sniffled softly. “Does Izetta love her?”   
  
“Yes. They’re actually dating much to my annoyance as a big sister.” Hisa replied honestly. “Itsuki is seventeen and Izetta is twenty. Raven’s age.”   
  
“It doesn’t make a difference.” Nico said in despair. “You should have seen them in there, Umi looked like...like she was seeing everything for the first time. She said everything was brighter. And she couldn’t keep her eyes off…” Her voice cracked and she angrily slammed her fist onto the floor, tears forming in her eyes again. “Damn it. What the hell am I gonna do?”   
  
“Just relax for a…”   
  
“If you tell me to relax one more time, I swear I’ll punch you.” Nico growled furiously. “Just leave me alone.”   
  
“Yeah, not happening. And for the record, I was in the army, I can take a few punches.” Hisa sat down with her back against the wall next to Nico. “Just understand that when people see color for the first time it’s hard to adjust. Maybe she was in shock.”   
  
“SHE’S SEEN COLOR ALREADY!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“When I kissed her or held her hand or even just looked at her!” Nico said, her voice thick with emotion. That wouldn’t be happening again. Not for Umi.    
  
Hisa thought about that for a moment. “Well now it’s not going away, right? It’s hard to focus when everything is brighter and has more complications and elements. Besides she seems more worried about you.” She pointed past them to Umi who was standing alone near the door, looking around.    
  
“No, no, no...don’t let her see me. I can’t let her think that I…”   
  
“What? That you care?” Hisa cupped her hand in front of her mouth. “UMI!”   
  
“ _ HISA!” _ Nico growled angrily as the redhead stood up. “Why the hell would you do that?!”   
  
“It’s for your own good. Well I have to head in there.” Hisa headed for the door as Umi ran toward the two of them.    
  
“Don’t say anything.” Nico bowed her head as Umi reached her.   
  
Umi noticed tears on Nico’s cheeks and fell to her knees, pulling Nico into a hug. She felt Nico resist but refused to let go. Finally, Nico fell still. “Nico, I’m sorry…”   
  
“I know, alright?” Nico closed her eyes, trying to ignore the colors she’d be able to see. “It’s not your fault, I get it.”   
  
“I don’t want Anju.” Umi said, her voice slightly muffled. “I want you, I love YOU!”   
  
Nico froze in Umi’s arms. “You love me?”   
  
“Yes.” Umi murmured, reaching up to gently run her hand over Nico’s hair. “I love you, Nico. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”   
  
“But she’s your soulmate…”   
  
“Screw that!” Umi’s sharp tone and cursing shocked both Nico and Umi herself. “I mean...I don’t want that. I wish this had never happened. I don’t  _ want _ to see color if I don’t get it from you. I love when you touch me and everything brightens. But that’s…”   
  
“Not going to work anymore.” Nico said softly, drawing away. She was surprised to see tears in Umi’s eyes too. “Why are you crying?”   
  
“Because my life never goes the way I want it to!”   
  
“Umi, I-I...damn it.” Nico averted her eyes. She wanted to say it but she couldn’t bring herself to. She took a deep breath. “I think...no, I know...I love you. But she’s your soulmate. You know how this works. You’ve seen it with your sister and Hisa. Kotori and Maki. Honoka and Eli. Nozomi and Saya.”   
  
“But she doesn’t get it. She’ll never understand me. Not like you.” Umi said with a hint of desperation. “I don’t want to give this up, Nico. It’s more important to me than anything else. I choose you. Please believe me! Don’t just run away because of this!”   
  
“What would you do if you were in my position?” Nico rasped, her throat sore from crying. “If my soulmate turned up? How would you feel?”   
  
“I would...be terrified because I don’t want to lose you.” Umi said honestly. “But I would fight to keep you because I know there’s nobody better for me than you. I will fight for you.”   
  
Nico wiped at her eyes, sniffling softly. She didn’t know what to say to Umi. She wanted to believe her but how could she when Umi had just met her  _ soulmate _ ?    
  
“Umi, I don’t…” Nico was cut off by the sound of the door to the right of them being thrown open. She looked up in time to catch Rin’s eyes.    
  
“Are you coming, nya?!” Rin exclaimed as she hurried over to them. “We have to go onstage in a minute. Nico-chan, are you crying?”   
  
“No.” Nico answered gruffly as she got to her feet.    
  
“I overheard Honoka-chan say that you met your soulmate, nya.” Rin said, turning to Umi, her brow furrowed in confusion. She noticed that Umi was watching Nico carefully. “What about…?”   
  
“Rin, don’t.” Umi warned softly, getting to her feet as Nico walked away. She grimaced as she watched Nico’s retreating back. “I don’t want that. I don’t want to be the soulmate of a rich, sheltered girl. Nico is my soulmate.”   
  
Rin tilted her head, still confused. “But if she was you would have seen colors when…”   
  
“Shut up, Rin.” Umi angrily pushed past Rin and hurried back into the building after Nico.    
  
“What did I say…?”   
  
\----   
  
Miyu watched Hanayo closely, noticing the glow in the girl’s cheeks. She looked happy. Vibrant even. They had made their way back to Miyu’s house shortly after the performance. Thankfully Chrom had opted to go out with Raven, Akari and the others. They had tried to persuade Hanayo and Miyu to go too but Hanayo had politely declined. Miyu knew that Nozomi, Honoka, Rin and some of the other girls from Muse had chosen to go though.    
  
“You were amazing.” Miyu complimented honestly, leaning back into the couch. She had to admit, it was nice to have the house to themselves for a change.    
  
Hanayo smiled warmly at the compliment and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Miyu-chan. I’m happy you liked the performance.”   
  
“That’s an understatement.” Miyu said with a soft chuckle. “Onii-san and the others loved it too. I heard them singing on the way back to the car…” She shook her head in dismay at the idea but she was relieved that Chrom and their friend group had accepted Hanayo so easily.    
  
Hanayo sat up slightly, removing her jacket. Miyu watched as it was slowly taken off. She was so busy watching that she didn’t notice when Hanayo moved toward her until she found herself on her back, Hanayo looming over her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected gesture. She swallowed thickly, able to feel Hanayo’s weight subtly pressing her down into the couch. “Hanayo? Wha…?”   
  
“I want my kiss.” Hanayo pouted down at Miyu. “You promised, remember?”   
  
Miyu relaxed, a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered telling Hanayo that she would want some alone time with her after the performance. She cleared her throat before she spoke, trying to imitate Hanayo’s sudden confidence. “So come and get it then.”   
  
Hanayo didn’t need to be asked twice. She leaned in and kissed Miyu deeply, one hand going to rest at the side of Miyu’s neck.    
  
Miyu’s arms wrapped around Hanayo’s back to tug her closer to her. The warmth of Hanayo’s body pressed against hers and the softness of Hanayo’s lips had her heard racing frantically as she leaned up to kiss back.    
  
Slowly, Hanayo eased back and the two shared a soft smile.    
  
“I like this new confident Hanayo.” Miyu said honestly, watching the way Hanayo’s purple eyes sparkled as she looked down at her. She reached up, brushing her fingers over Hanayo’s cheek only for Hanayo to turn and kiss her palm.    
  
“You haven’t seen anything yet.”    
  
Miyu blushed at the comment and let her hand trail down, gripping the front of Hanayo’s shirt. She tugged her back down to her, their lips brushing. “Maybe we could go back to the kissing?”   
  
Hanayo was momentarily distracted by the slight kiss before she remembered what she wanted to say. “Go on a date with me.”   
  
Miyu’s eyes widened. “Your fans will kill me.”   
  
“Let them get jealous.” Hanayo answered, unworried by the prospect. “You’re mine.”   
  
Miyu groaned at Hanayo’s grin and let her head fall back to the couch “Okay, what are you doing to me…?”   
  
“Letting out my wild side. What else?”   
  
Miyu pouted. “I want you to take me. Damn it. We haven’t known each other for long enough. Damn the rules when it comes to soulmates...compared to the married couple we barely even know each other.”   
  
“Rin-chan and Hibiki-chan?” Hanayo guessed. She saw Miyu answer with a nod.   
  
Miyu bit her lip, thinking for a moment. “What are your hobbies besides idol stuff?”   
  
“I like cooking...mostly rice.” Hanayo blushed as Miyu snorted in amusement. “D-Don’t laugh! I also like tech stuff.”   
  
“Oh, so you’re a nerd?”   
  
“Well after Maki-chan I am the second smartest of the group.” Hanayo answered with a small smile. “I like coding.”   
  
“Can you hack?”   
  
“Y-Yes.”   
  
Miyu straightened up, her eyes wide. “Let’s hack Chrom’s computer!”   
  
“Why?” Hanayo looked puzzled. “I don’t know him very well but it seems like the only thing he’d have hidden on his computer are nerdy movies and study material.”   
  
Miyu visibly deflated. “Ugh, you’re not wrong. Maybe Hisa. She would have some interesting stuff on hers. Probably something really girly like wedding dresses for when she finally gets around to marrying Kaiyo-san.”   
  
“If you can find a way to get her laptop, I’ll hack it.”   
  
Miyu grinned at the comment. “You’re the best girlfriend in the world. Would you eve-”   
  
“I’m not going to hack Rin’s soulmate’s computer.”   
  
Miyu pouted. “I was going to say smartphone...but fine. I’ll get the laptop. Somehow.”   
  
Hanayo sighed. “I don’t usually tell people about that side of me. It just kind of happened because I liked messing around with my laptop. It’s when I stumbled upon coding tutorials that got me obsessed. Not as much as rice and idols but close…”   
  
Miyu grinned. “Your nerdy secret is safe with me.”   
  
Hanayo pouted before she tackled Miyu back down to the couch.    
  
\----   
  
Umi glanced around the room she had been staying in for the past few days. Kaiyo and Hisa had gone to pick up her things from her parents’ house the previous so with her belongings in the room the place was beginning to feel more like home.    
  
She picked up her bag and was just about to walk toward her open bedroom door when her phone rang in her pocket. She took her phone out, finding the number to be one she didn’t recognize. She answered it anyway and put the phone to her ear.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Umi-san?” Anju’s voice sounded hesitant on the other end of the line. “It’s Anju. You remember, from A-Rise?”   
  
Umi blinked, almost dropping the phone. Her face turned red. “How could I forget?” She asked, confused by Anju’s introduction. “H-How did you get my number?”   
  
“Your friend gave it to me.” Anju answered quietly. “Kousaka-san? We didn’t get a chance to talk before you left last night. I’m sorry for getting you in trouble with your...girlfriend?”   
  
“W-What?!” Umi spluttered in surprise. “You mean Nico? She’s not...we’re not... _ together _ . It’s not like that. It’s just...I think you misunderstood.”   
  
“Oh...sorry.” Anju replied, seemingly surprised herself. “W-Would you care to get coffee with me this evening? I mean if you have practice or you’re busy, it’s…”   
  
“It’s fine.” Umi interrupted before Anju could finish speaking. She walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. “But I prefer tea.”   
  
“Me too, usually.” Anju said brightly. Umi heard a soft thump in the background and wondered if Anju was doing exactly what she was. “Is this what meeting your soulmate feels like...I feel like we should have known each other our whole lives.”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “Yeah.” She whispered. She couldn’t deny that she felt a connection to Anju. “Yeah. It seems like we have a lot in common.”   
  
“Do you want me to meet you at your school later?” Anju asked, her tone brightening once more.    
  
“No!” Umi exclaimed quickly to that, thinking of what Nico’s reaction would be. “I-I mean...you have fans at my school, you know? I’ll meet you at yours. I don’t have practice today so it’ll be fine.”   
  
“Neither do I.” Anju sighed. “Tsubasa’s called off practice. She says I should focus on my soulmate.”   
  
Umi grimaced. “She seems...fun.”   
  
“You have  _ no _ idea.”    
  
“So I’ll…” Umi looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her eyes widened when she saw Hisa standing in the doorway. “Um...I’ll talk to you later, Anju. I have to leave for school. Bye!”   
  
“The soulmate, I assume?” Hisa drawled, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She watched as Umi blushed and looked away. “You know...when I met your sister for the first time it was like...opening my eyes for the first time. It was shocking. I wanted nothing but to spend time with her even though I barely knew her. It all happens so fast…”   
  
“What’s your point?” Umi grumbled, looking down at her phone in her hands.    
  
“Soulmates are usually chosen to us because we have something in common.” Hisa continued. “A trait we both share. Kaiyo and me both want to help people. Me physically and her mentally. I’m assuming Minami and her girlfriend both want to reach their goals and are determined to do it? And Saya and Nozomi both have this trait of...devotion.”   
  
“Honoka and Eli both share the ability to lead and the need to succeed.” Umi whispered without looking up. “And me and Anju…”   
  
“Both come from upper classes. And both want to break free from it.” Hisa finished knowingly. “Seems like...the opposite of your current girlfriend, right?”   
  
Umi looked up sharply. “So you’re saying I should just break up with her?”   
  
Hisa gave a short laugh and shrugged her shoulders. “If you want my advice I’d tell you to block that number and not go on your date. But it’s not my decision, it’s yours. And Kaiyo says I’m not meant to influence you too much. Besides, we both know you won’t do it.”   
  
Umi tightened her grip on the phone in her hand. “How do you know?”   
  
“Because I know. I wouldn’t have deleted Kaiyo’s after all.” Hisa took her weight off of the door, straightening up. “Get ready for school. You’re going to be late.”   
  
Umi closed her eyes, picturing two people. One with kind eyes and a taller build. The other with hard but kind eyes, a bit shorter than the other girl. Both waiting for her. Umi groaned and fell back onto the bed. “Damn it.”   
  
\----   
  
_ Later that day _   
  
“I lied about Nico.”    
  
Anju blinked as Umi sat down across from her. She had noticed that the second year had seemed preoccupied on their way to the cafe but she hadn’t said anything about it. “What?”   
  
“She is my girlfriend.” Umi said in a hushed, hurried tone of voice “And I’m in love with her. I don’t want this...any of this  _ soulmate _ thing if it means I can’t be with her.”   
  
Anju’s eyes widened at the admission before she let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the gods…”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I’m not ready to come out...or even consider being with a woman despite going both ways.” Anju explained, noticing Umi’s confusion. “I don’t even know if I  _ do _ go both ways. Tsubasa just wouldn’t stop going on about this which is why I asked you out.”   
  
“So we agree?” Umi asked hopefully. She had expected Anju to be upset at the very least. “We’re not going to pursue this? Even if we are...soulmates?”   
  
Anju nodded her head in confirmation. “Do you think I’ll be able to...do what you did? With Yazawa-san? Cause someone to see color?”   
  
“I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to.” Umi said with a warm smile. “If you find someone who hasn’t met their soulmate. It could happen. You need a strong emotional bond and physical attraction. That’s how it happened between me and Nico.”   
  
“Oooh, how romantic! I would love to hear the whole thing!” Anju exclaimed brightly.    
  
“Of course. Let me just get us some dri…” Umi trailed off as her phone chimed. She grimaced, finding it was from Nozomi, telling her to come over to talk to Nico. “Um…”   
  
“You have to go?” Anju asked knowingly.    
  
“I…”   
  
“Hey, Umi!”   
  
Umi looked up in time to see a blue haired man approach with a steaming cup of coffee. “Chrom! Oh, um...this is Yuki Anju. Anju, this is Chrom.”   
  
“The soulmate, right...Hisa mentioned her.”   
  
Anju’s eyes widened as Chrom’s colbert blue eyes turned to her. “Y-You have gorgeous eyes.”   
  
Chrom looked puzzled, questioningly pointing to himself.    
  
“I’m so sorry.” Anju apologized, embarrassed by her outburst. “I just started seeing color and your eyes are just so different.”   
  
Chrom smiled easily as Anju’s cheeks seemed to darken. He leaned toward Umi, lowering his voice. “She’s cute.” He told her before he addressed Anju. “It’s a pity I can’t see yours. They are light though.”   
  
Umi looked between them in confusion for a moment. “Um...I’ve been called away for a while. Chrom, could you keep my...could you keep Anju company?”   
  
“Sure. I have some time.” Chrom answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He sat down in the seat Umi vacated.    
  
“Have fun.” Umi lightly teased Anju before she picked up her bag and turned, walking out of the cafe. At the door she turned back to see the two smiling at each other, Anju blushing as she spoke. She shook her head in amusement, feeling lighter than when she had entered the cafe. She just had to find Nico now.    
  
\----   
  
“Finally!” Nozomi exclaimed as she opened the door to find Umi standing there. She grabbed Umi’s arm, tugging her into the apartment and closed the door. “Can you go and talk to your girlfriend, please? We’ve done our best but she’s...we don’t know what else to do.”   
  
“I think she’s crying in the bathroom again.” Saya said with a sigh as she walked around the corner with Hisa next to her. “Hisa wanted to kick the door down.”   
  
Umi frowned at Hisa. “Do you always think with your fists?”   
  
“Hey, I’m trying to help.” Hisa indignantly crossed her arms in front of her chest. “How did your date go?”   
  
“I think she prefers boys. Especially blue eyed boys.” Umi answered. “Now where is Nico.”   
  
“The bathroom.” Saya said slowly, frowning at Umi. “Remember? She’s locked herself in. Hisa wanted to knock down the door…?”   
  
Nozomi smirked, covering her mouth with her hand to hide it.    
  
Umi steeled herself and walked toward the bathroom determinedly. Reaching it she raised a hand, knocking on the door. “Nico?”   
  
“GO AWAY!” Nico called back loudly, her voice thick with emotion.    
  
Umi gripped her chest, overcome with emotion. She knew it wasn’t her own, at least not completely. She sighed, pressing her forehead to the doorframe. “Nico, open the door. Please. Nothing happened at all. I chose you. I even told her I’m in love with you. Just...let me in, okay? I just want to talk. Please?”   
  
There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Nico appeared.    
  
Umi moved into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her tearful girlfriend, kicking the door shut behind her. She felt Nico resist for a moment before the girl seemed to melt into her arms.    
  
Someone knocked hard on the door. “APPARENTLY SHE’S STRAIGHT!” Hisa yelled through the door.    
  
Nico pulled away from Umi, frowning. “Why aren’t you on your date anyway? Hisa said you were going for coffee.”   
  
“I was but…” Umi reached out, sighing as Nico stepped away. “I want to be with you. I felt your emotions. I want to hold you, Nico. Please…”   
  
“You mean Nozomi called you even though I TOLD HER NOT TO!” Nico raised her voice so Nozomi could heard her through the door.    
  
“Nico, she’s straight.” Umi insisted. “Neither of us wanted this. She’s with CHROM right now!”   
  
“I KNEW IT!” Another yell came from outside.    
  
“Saya!” Nozomi exclaimed loudly.    
  
“Just trust me, Nico.” Umi continued softly, staring at Nico imploringly. “If I was interested in her, why am I even here? I only went on that date because I felt like I had to...and then to tell her I don’t want anything to do with this ‘soulmate’ thing. I have my soulmate. I  _ chose _ my soulmate!”   
  
Nico blinked against fresh tears. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Umi hugged Nico again, blinking back her own tears. “So much. I don’t ever want to let go of this. I want to make you see color. Brighten your world.”   
  
Nico drew back slightly and kissed Umi hard, a sharp whimper passing her lips. She opened her eyes slightly just to see color spike around them before she closed them again. Slowly she pulled away, looking around. “It’s brighter than usual…”   
  
“Our bond is only growing stronger, Nico.” Umi said softly, brushing her thumb against Nico’s cheek. “I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”   
  
Nico smiled faintly at that and nodded her head. “I trust you.” She leaned against Umi’s shoulder, their fingers interlocking between them and felt a gentle kiss being pressed to her head.    
  
\-----   
  
“Just a little bit further, Honoka-chan.” Hanayo panted as she jogged down the street. Honoka was a step or so behind her, just as out of breath. Hanayo felt something vibrate in her pocket and briefly worried that if she stopped Umi would yell at her. Realizing Umi wouldn’t be able to see her though she stopped and took her phone out of her pocket. Seeing that it was Miyu calling she beamed and answered the phone.    
  
“Miyu-chan!”   
  
“Hey.” Miyu said quietly. “You sound out of breath. Are you okay?”   
  
“Just running with Honoka-chan.” Hanayo answered, glancing at Honoka who was bent over with her hands on her knees.    
  
“You’re not still thinking about what I said, are you?” Miyu asked guiltily. “All I meant was that you eat a lot of rice. I wasn’t saying there way anything wrong with you. I...like the way you look.”   
  
Hanayo blushed, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “It’s okay, Miyu-chan.”   
  
Miyu awkwardly cleared her throat. “Uh...I have the laptop. Maybe you could come over?”   
  
“Sure. I’ll be over in twenty minutes…”   
  
“Oh, can I come?!” Honoka asked, looking up hopefully. “Please?! Umi’s gonna make me run more if she finds me.”   
  
Hanayo sighed and rolled her eyes. “Can Honoka-chan come over? She’s hiding from Umi-chan.”   
  
“Sure.” Miyu said brightly. “I’ll see you soon.”   
  
“Bye.” Hanayo ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket, noticing Honoka beaming excitedly. “Let’s hurry, I think I hear Umi-chan coming…”   
  
Honoka’s eyes widened and she quickly dashed off down the street. Hanayo quickly followed, catching up with Honoka after a moment, grabbing her wrist. “Time to hit the train!”   
  
\----   
  
Upon being led into the living room by Miyu, Honoka did a double-take when she saw a blue haired woman sitting on the couch. For a moment, she thought it was Umi. She quickly realized who it must have been. “You must be Umi-chan’s sister!” She exclaimed brightly as she walked forward. “I’m Kousaka Honoka. Umi-chan is my…”   
  
“Best friend, I know.” Kaiyo said with a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Honoka-san.”   
  
Honoka smiled back before she looked to the laptop on the table. “What are you doing?”   
  
“My girlfriend is gonna hack her girlfriend’s computer!” Miyu said excitedly, earning herself a groan from Hanayo.    
  
Kaiyo smiled sheepishly. “I kinda do want to know where she wants to get married. She won’t tell me anything about what she has planned for Canada. I can’t wait to see all of the girly stuff in there. I’m sure there’s a ring she’s saving up for in there. Every time I try to look at what she’s doing she slams the laptop closed…”   
  
Honoka smirked. “Maybe she’s watching po…”   
  
“She’s not.” Kaiyo interrupted while Hanayo shook her head in disdain.    
  
“This might take a while.” Hanayo warned as she sat down on the couch in front of the laptop. “You should make yourselves comfortable.”   
  
Honoka sighed and sank down to sit on the arm of the couch next to Kaiyo. “You look a lot like Umi-chan.” She remarked thoughtfully. She noticed out of the corner of her eye as Miyu wrapped her arms around Hanayo’s shoulder, looking at the laptop screen.    
  
“Technically Umi looks like me.” Kaiyo glanced away from what Hanayo was doing, looking to Honoka instead. “But I see your point. So how long have you been friends with my sister?”   
  
“Since we were kids.” Honoka answered cheerfully. “Me, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are all best friends.”   
  
Kaiyo nodded thoughtfully. She was glad that Umi had had people in her life who cared for her at least. It made it a little bit easier to think of Umi being alone in that house with their parents.    
  
Honoka glanced to the laptop but she couldn’t figure out what Hanayo was doing so she settled for continuing to make small talk with Kaiyo instead. “So you’re getting married? When?”   
  
“Ah...we don’t know yet.” Kaiyo answered hesitantly. “We need to save up for plane tickets and Hisa’s...trying to save up for a ring but it’s going to take a while.”   
  
Honoka curiously tilted her head. “Why?”   
  
Kaiyo was surprised by Honoka’s inquisitiveness but decided to answer anyway. “She’s kind of...out of work at the moment. She was in the navy but she had an accident.” She quickly decided to change the subject. “Umi-chan was saying that you found your soulmate too?”   
  
“Eli-senpai.” Honoka answered with a small smile. She looked down at the floor. “Yeah. We only just started dating recently. She didn’t really...like me before. And she’s kind of avoiding me right now so I don’t know…” Her brow furrowed and she looked back up, realizing she now had the attention of Hanayo too. “Ah, it’s probably nothing.”   
  
“Maybe she doesn’t know what to do.” Kaiyo suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe she’s scared of messing things up.”   
  
“Maybe.” Honoka mumbled.    
  
“You should be assertive.” Kaiyo said confidently. “That’s what worked for me with Hisa. And the other way around. Just give it a try.”   
  
“Thanks, Kaiyo-san.” Honoka stood up from the couch and stretched. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom, Miyu-chan? I just need to freshen up.”   
  
“Sure.” Miyu waved Honoka to go ahead and the girl quickly left the room.    
  
“Maybe Umi-chan’s not the only one having relationship issues.” Hanayo mused before she turned back to the screen in front of her.    
  
Kaiyo frowned at that and made a mental note to ask Umi about it. “If this is going to take a while I’ll leave you to it. Will you call me later, Miyu?”   
  
“Sure. Hisa won’t miss her laptop for one night, will she?” Miyu asked, glancing up.    
  
“I’ll tell her I let you borrow it and you’re using the guest account. She’ll be fine with it.” Kaiyo answered, unconcerned. “I’ll talk to you later, Miyu.”   
  
Miyu lifted her hand in a wave and watched as Kaiyo left the room.    
  
\----   
  
“He-”   
  
“So did you manage to find anything out?” Kaiyo blurted out as soon as she heard the sound of the phone being answered.    
  
“Suddenly you seem more eager to know what was on that laptop than me.” Miyu replied, amusement seeping into her tone. “Who would have thought that it took me almost an hour to convince you to let me borrow it?”   
  
“ _ Miyu _ .”   
  
“Fine, fine.” Miyu chuckled softly at Kaiyo’s insistence. “Yes, I managed to find a few things out. She’s saving up for a ring. She’s almost halfway to her goal. Which is...pretty expen...what?”   
  
“What?” Kaiyo stressed, clutching the phone tighter.    
  
“Hanayo-chan wants me to tell you that the ring is beautiful. And Hisa is getting it engraved. I know, I know. I’m not going to tell her what the engraving is.”   
  
Kaiyo smiled softly, glancing briefly toward the kitchen were Hisa was busy making dinner. “What else?”   
  
“She has a dress saved in her bookmarks.” Miyu continued thoughtfully. “She’s really not sparing any cost. And she’s looking for another job.”   
  
Kaiyo’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “She already has a part time job.”   
  
“She’s looking for another one.” Miyu replied carelessly. “I think she just applied to work in an office.”   
  
Kaiyo gave a short laugh. “It would drive Hisa crazy.”   
  
“I think she wants to save up the money.” Hanayo’s voice sounded this time on the other end of the line. “She’s even making a budget. If she keeps saving she should have enough money in nine or ten months. But she wants to do it sooner, I think. She really does look up a lot of wedding stuff…”   
  
“Who’s on the phone?”    
  
Kaiyo looked up, surprised to see Hisa standing in the doorway. “Um…”   
  
Hisa noticed Kaiyo’s hesitation and raised an eyebrow. “I heard my name.”   
  
“I’m just talking to Miyu.” Kaiyo answered with a small, guilty smile. “She wants to know what to um...get for Hanayo’s birthday.”   
  
“Liar.” Miyu muttered into the phone. She watched as Hanayo looked up, her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Miyu looked down, noticing the way Hanayo’s shirt hung off one shoulder. Miyu’s pants were a little long on her too. A sudden surge of desire rushing through her, Miyu ended the call.    
  
“Miyu...Miyu?!” Kaiyo sighed and let the phone fall to her side. “Guess she hung up on me to make out with her girlfriend.”   
  
“Her girlfriend must have looked hot. You know how hormonal teenagers are.” Hisa said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kaiyo. She reached out, placing her hand on Kaiyo’s. “Is Umi here for dinner? I didn’t notice when I got home.”   
  
Kaiyo smiled softly and shook her head. “She’s with her girlfriend’s family.”   
  
Hisa’s brow furrowed slightly in concern. “I don’t think she’s stayed here more than twice since she moved in with us. Do you think she’s uncomfortable here?”   
  
“I think she just likes the Yazawa siblings.” Kaiyo answered, shrugging. “Nico’s mother especially wanted to see Umi tonight after the whole soulmate fiasco.”   
  
“Messy.” Hisa grimaced slightly.    
  
Kaiyo nodded in agreement and reached up, gently touching Hisa’s cheek. “Have you been getting enough sleep? You look tired.”   
  
“I’m fine.” Hisa answered, smiling. “You know me, I have to stay busy. No time to be tired.”   
  
Kaiyo shook her head in exasperation. She knew that with Hisa’s injury it was hard for her to manage even one job. She wasn’t sure how Hisa was going to handle too. “I’ve been thinking about...the wedding.”   
  
Hisa perked up slightly. “You have?”   
  
“Maybe we could plan it together?” Kaiyo suggested hopefully. “I know you said that you wanted to take control of things so I don’t have to but you don’t have to shoulder everything yourself. I can help out a little if you want me to.”   
  
Hisa’s eye twitched. “Why are you suddenly so interested?”   
  
“I did propose. I’m the bride.”    
  
“So am I.” Hisa replied, her brow furrowed. “Let me be the bridezilla damn, it.”   
  
“Fine, fine.” Kaiyo sighed in frustration. She supposed she should have known better than to push the subject. Hisa had already said that she wanted to manage the wedding so that Kaiyo didn’t have to worry so much about it.

  
“Don’t pout at me.” Hisa said, gently squeezing Hisa’s hand. “You just never really cared about girl stuff, Kai. Even in college you barely wore makeup. At least with me worrying about all of that stuff, you don’t have to. It’ll be easier, right?”   
  
Kaiyo covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. “What’s with the cute faces all of a sudden, Hisa? You’re melting me.” She managed to compose herself and lowered her hand. “I’ve never really liked girly stuff. Honestly, while growing up I much preferred to take my grandfather’s dojo over than grandmother’s dance studio. I guess that was when my parents started to see me weirdly. I guess I was a bit...odd.”   
  
“You’re still a bit odd.” Hisa teased lightly. “You’re perfect. I love the way you are. And I don’t want you to have to change just because of a wedding. You said it yourself, right? You don’t like skirts. And makeup makes you itchy.”   
  
Kaiyo gave a soft laugh. “I told you that around the time we first met. I didn’t think you’d remember. I’m still going to wear a dress to the wedding though. I know it’d make you happy.”   
  
Hisa smiled softly and leaned in to press a brief kiss to Kaiyo’s lips. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Kaiyo mumbled. She still felt like Hisa was taking too much on her shoulder and opened her mouth to say as much. Before she could say anything though her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket. “It’s Kousaka…”   
  
“Honoka?” Hisa asked in surprise as Kaiyo answered the call.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“I need advice!” Honoka complained loudly. “You know...sex advice.”   
  
“Sex advice?!” Kaiyo echoed in surprise.    
  
Hisa pressed a gentle kiss to Kaiyo’s cheek before she walked back into the kitchen.    
  
“Yeah.” Honoka answered with a heavy sigh. “You know...I have a soulmate now and I don’t really know what to...do.”   
  
Kaiyo grimaced. “Ugh, why don’t you just...do what comes naturally? Kiss her and see where it goes? That’s usually how it works.”   
  
“I haven’t really kissed her since our first kiss...not like that at least.”   
  
Kaiyo groaned in exasperation. “So kiss her. What’s the problem? You’re not that attracted to her?”   
  
“Huh? Have you seen Eli-senpai?”   
  
“I have but she’s...seventeen. What would I know?”   
  
“Fine then.” Honoka sighed in exasperation. “What would you do with Hisa-san?”   
  
“I would sit on her lap. Maybe nip her ear or kiss her neck. Look for where she’s sensitive.” Kaiyo replied casually. She heard coughing and looked up see Hisa in the doorway, a glass of wine in her hand. She smirked at the response. “Just try new things out. You’ll figure out what she likes soon enough. Does she seem like she wants to kiss you? Make out with you?”   
  
“Yes.” Honoka answered hesitantly.    
  
“Well do something but since you’re only sixteen and she’s seventeen you might want to wait for the big one until you’re eighteen.”   
  
“But Rin-chan and Biki-chan…”   
  
“Are a special case.” Kaiyo interrupted pointedly. “Trust me. Do something but don’t go too far. If you need anything else just call me back.”   
  
“Okay.” Honoka grumbled. “Thanks, Kaiyo-san…”   
  
“Bye, Honoka.” Kaiyo chuckled and ended the call.    
  
\----   
  
“Are your eyes closed?” Honoka called from just outside of the bedroom door. She glanced around the doorway to see Eli sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand covering her eyes. Thankfully her parents and Yukiho were out so Honoka didn’t have to worry about them seeing her.    
  
“My eyes are closed.” Eli promised, a bright smile tugging at her lips as she spoke. “I still don’t understand why you got your outfit before I’ve even seen them though…”   
  
“Benefits of being best friends with our fashion designer.” Honoka replied as she stepped around the door into the room. “Plus who do you think models for this stuff?”   
  
Eli pouted. “Can I look now?”   
  
“No.”   
  
Eli’s lower lip jutted out further until she felt Honoka’s weight on her lap suddenly. Her free hand automatically went to Honoka’s waist to steady her and she felt bare skin just above.    
  
Honoka leaned in and lightly nipped at Eli’s ear, remembering Kaiyo’s words. “Why don’t you feel your way?”   
  
Eli heard a jingle of Honoka’s earrings and swallowed thickly. She kept her eyes shut and moved her hand still pressed to warm skin. She moved her left hand down, over Honoka’s skirt and down her thigh until she felt cotton and ribbons. “High thighs. She went there…”   
  
Honoka moaned softly at the subtle squeeze to her thigh.    
  
Eli moved her hand back up until it reached the hem of Honoka’s skirt. “Damn, Kotori made it that short. Umi is going to blow a gasket…”   
  
“Yeah.” Honoka murmured, her mouth still close to Eli’s ear. “She thought they’d be sexy. Senpai, move higher.”   
  
Eli felt her face warm at the request. She bit her lip and moved her hand further up, feeling leather and cloth as well as a flowy material underneath it.    
  
“Use your lips.”    
  
Eli did as she was asked, leaning into to press her lips against Honoka’s neck only to feel a choker there. She hesitated for a moment before brushing her lips over it until she found the latch. She carefully pulled it off with her teeth, feeling Honoka’s grip on her shoulders tighten. The ribbon fell between them.    
  
“Keep going.” Honoka instructed, her voice slightly hoarse.    
  
Eli felt a sensation coursing through her that she knew wasn’t her own. She quickly realized she was feeling the pleasure she was causing in Honoka. She let her hand travel to grip what she assumed was the lapel of Honoka’s vest.    
  
“Open your eyes.” Honoka instructed softly.    
  
“Th-That’s what we’re going to be wearing?” Eli asked, looking down at Honoka. She leaned back slightly to get a better view. “I don’t know how to feel about this. I don’t want people to drool over you.”   
  
Honoka gave a light laugh. “They’ll all be distracted by Eli-senpai.”   
  
Eli made a sound of disagreement and shook her head. “You’re the center, idiot. You’re the star. People will be watching your every move and that dance has...hip shaking?”   
  
“Are you seriously going to forbid me from this crucial performance?” Honoka asked, amused.    
  
“Maybe.” Eli pouted.    
  
Honoka gave a soft chuckle at the suggestion. “You really are a brat, senpai.” She paused for a moment, her smile slipping away. “Hey, um...why were you so distant before? Did I do something wrong?”   
  
“What?”   
  
Honoka frowned, looking down. “I’ve never done this before and...maybe I don’t seem open to you all of the time but I want to get it right for you. I don’t want to look stupid. Or like I don’t know what I’m doing. So if I did something wrong.”   
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Eli flipped them over, pressing Honoka into the bed and crawled over, straddling Honoka’s hips. She took out her own hair tied, sliding it to her wrist. “I just didn’t know you wanted this. Well more of this...I didn’t want to rush you.”   
  
“You’re not.” Honoka said sincerely despite the fact that she could feel her stomach fluttering. “I want this. With Eli-senpai.”   
  
Eli smiled softly and brushed her fingers over Honoka’s cheek.    
  
“Don’t hold back, senpai.” Honoka instructed quietly, her eyes meeting Eli’s.    
  
Eli let a slight smile tug at her lips and she did as she was asked. She stopped holding herself back and she leaned down to kiss Honoka. She felt Honoka’s arms go around her neck to draw her closer and let herself sink down slightly more. As niggling as the worry was about Kotori and her situation, Eli wanted to focus on Honoka. She had wanted this level of intimacy for a while. Like Nozomi had with Saya and Kotori had with Maki. She had craved it.    
  
She felt Honoka nip at her lip and parted them, letting Honoka deepen the kiss. Her head spun at the sensation as she pressed herself closer to Honoka, whimpering softly.    
  
\----   
  
Maki watched, biting her lip as Kotori walked back and forth between her closet and the suitcase on the bed, carefully packing her clothes away. “Isn’t it a little early to be packing? You haven’t even told Honoka you’re leaving yet…”   
  
“I just want to get it done.” Kotori said honestly as she placed another folded shirt into her suitcase. “I’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I’m going to tell Honoka-chan after the performance tomorrow.”   
  
“Right.” Maki mumbled, looking down at her hands in her lap. “The time difference between here and New York is fourteen hours. So I’ve worked out we’ll be able to talk in the mornings...over here. Which will be the evening for you. So we can still talk every day. More than once a day. I’ll stay up late.”   
  
Kotori walked over to Maki and drew her into a soft kiss. “Maki-chan, I-I want to do it before tomorrow. With you.”   
  
Maki felt her face flush at the suggestion. “W-Wha…?”   
  
Kotori pushed Maki to the bed and crawled over her, gently pecking her lips again. “I want to do it with you before tomorrow.” She repeated slowly though she knew that Maki had heard her the first time. “I’m going to be leaving soon. And...we won’t see each other for a long time. I don’t want to waste the time we have.”   
  
Maki nodded slowly. “But your mom…”   
  
“Is out.” Kotori finished, ghosting her lips over Maki’s. “The door is locked. You’re mine for tonight, Maki-chan.”   
  
Maki parted her lips to let Kotori deepen the kiss, feeling Kotori’s hands reach for the hem of her shirt. It was pushed up slowly, Kotori’s hands slowly tracing her stomach, leaving her skin tingling in their wake. As Kotori leaned back, Maki automatically sat up to follow her, not wanting to lose their connection. She felt Kotori tug her shirt off, their lips briefly parting before Kotori kissed her again.    
  
Gentle hands made their way to her back, unclipping her bra and Maki felt it being tugged off. As Kotori pulled away from her she opened her eyes to see Kotori look down as she removed her bra. Maki blushed at the fact that Kotori was paying so much attention.    
  
“You too.” Maki whispered, nodding to Kotori’s shirt.    
  
Kotori smiled at the suggestion and stripped her own shirt off without hesitation, tossing it to the side. Her bra soon joined it.    
  
“Wow.” Maki murmured.    
  
“You said that last time.” Kotori reminded Maki gently, her hand going to the back of the redhead’s neck.    
  
“I meant it both times.” Maki said, her eyes flitting up. “You’re really…”   
  
“Wow?” Kotori teased lightly as Maki trailed off, blushing. She kissed the redhead again, pressing her back down onto the bed. “I love you, Maki-chan.”   
  
Maki swallowed thickly, both overjoyed and saddened by the comment. Colors swirled around her, brighter than ever. “I love you too.”   
  
Kotori smiled and kissed Maki again, slowly trailing her fingers down over Maki’s stomach.    
  
\----   
  
Maki woke slowly to the feeling of warm arms around her. She hummed in delight at the feeling and felt a kiss pressed to her forehead. She blinked up at Kotori, finding her staring down at her lovingly.    
  
“You’re so beautiful even when you’re sweaty.” Kotori said softly. She could feel a tug in her chest, drawing her closer to Maki.    
  
Maki blushed at the sentiment and gave the hand in her own a light squeeze. “I could say the same thing about you. Last night was…”   
  
“I know.” Kotori said softly. She didn’t need Maki to describe it. She knew what she was going to say. “I’m really glad I got to share it with you, Maki-chan.”   
  
“Me too.” Maki whispered. She suddenly remembered she was naked under the blankets and blushed.   
  
“I love you.” Kotori whispered.    
  
Maki felt a lump form in her throat. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to hearing Kotori say that. “I love you too. Maybe I could stay over tonight and tomorrow night again?”   
  
Kotori chuckled softly. “What? You want as many repeat performances of last night as possible before I leave?”   
  
“I want to be as close to you as possible before you leave.” Maki admitted sincerely. “I won’t see you again for at least two years. I want to make the most of it.”   
  
“Maki, you perv.”   
  
“Also for our first time...you weren’t clumsy.” Maki said inquisitively. “I thought you didn’t know what you were doing either.”   
  
“I did research.” Kotori confessed, blushing. “I didn’t want to mess it up. And I want it to be good for you too.”   
  
“It was.” Maki said with a soft smile.    
  
Kotori glanced down at the suitcase. Or where it had been before it had fallen from the bed. “I’ll have to pack again later.”   
  
“I’ll help.” Maki murmured softly. She turned, tenderly kissing Kotori’s jaw. “You sure you can’t postpone the flight?”   
  
“Only if you ask me to.” Kotori said with a half smile. “I told you, if you asked me to stay I would. You or Honoka. I would only stay if one of you asked me to.”   
  
Maki bit her lip, resisting the urge to do just that. She didn’t want to be selfish. She pressed her lips to Kotori’s neck, trying to distract herself instead.    
  
Kotori hummed gently as Maki kissed and nipped at her neck. “We have to get up in thirty minutes, Maki-chan. We don’t want to be late.”   
  
“We have thirty minutes then.” Maki mumbled, running her fingers over Kotori’s side to her hip. “I told you, I want you as much as I can have you.”   
  
“Fine.” Kotori drew Maki on top of her and cupped her face in her hands, kissing her. “So take me, Maki-chan.”   
  
\----   
  
“Thanks for the ride.” Nozomi said gratefully as she got off the blue moped Saya was driving. She stepped down, using Saya’s shoulder to steady herself and took off the helmet.    
  
“Who’s your boyfriend, Tojo-san?!” An especially loud, passing girl called out.    
  
“Boyfriend?” Saya grumbled, looking down at her chest. She patted the front of her jacket, earning herself a soft laugh from Nozomi.    
  
“Don’t worry, your boobs are just fine.” Nozomi lodged the helmet under her arm. “Are you going to pick me up later?”   
  
Saya pushed up the visor of her helmet to meet Nozomi’s eyes. “Of course. Hey, you don’t really think I look like a guy in this, right?”   
  
“You’re wearing a heavy jacket. They can’t see your chest.” Nozomi replied with a gentle smile. “If people saw your pink eyes, they’d know you’re totally a girl. And that long hair. And that body…”   
  
“Oh my god, now?” Saya flushed brightly. “Right now, Nozomi?!”   
  
“You knew the moment you got with me I was going to flaunt you. Especially this…” Nozomi grabbed Saya’s waist.    
  
“Okay!” Saya exclaimed, both amused and embarrassed. “I’ll see you later. Gotta go to class...though since I’m allowed to be late I could get breakfast.”   
  
“Don’t rub it in.” Nozomi muttered. “Don’t I get a kiss before you leave?”   
  
Saya chuckled and pushed her helmet up just a little. Just enough to let Nozomi lean down and kiss her. She heard whistles from passing boys and could practically hear the girls at the school gates swooning. She drew away, sliding her helmet back into place. “I’ll see you later.”   
  
“Yeah…” With a goofy grin, Nozomi watched Saya drive away.    
  
“TOJO IS GOING OUT WITH A COLLEGE STUDENT?!

 

“WELL SHE IS A SCHOOL IDOL!”   
  
“You just had to make a scene, huh?”    
  
Nozomi turned at the familiar voice, seeing Eli behind her. “Sorry, Elichi. I stayed up late.”   
  
“Same…”   
  
“Really?” Nozomi smirked.    
  
“Yes. And I’m not talking about it.” Eli said, rolling her eyes.    
  
“Oh, no fair. I tell you about me and Saya…”   
  
“I really wish you would stop.” Eli sighed as the two started walking toward the school entrance.    
  
Nozomi pouted. “You at least touched her, right?”   
  
“N-Not like that…”   
  
“Over the clothes at least?”    
  
“NOZOMI!” Eli exclaimed, noticing how close they were getting to other. “Stop. I didn’t do anything with her. Just...kissing. That’s all. I didn’t want to push things too far.”   
  
“Boring.” Nozomi rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how you can keep your hands off her.”   
  
Eli frowned. “Why? Have you been looking at my girlfriend?”   
  
“No, not like that.” Nozomi scoffed. “I just mean the soulmate thing. I feel like I can barely look at Saya without wanting to touch her. And kiss her. And…”   
  
“Gross.” Eli muttered, wincing. “I don’t need to know any of this.”   
  
“Oh, grow up, Elichi. You’ll be eighteen in a year. You can’t act like a baby forever.” Nozomi said matter of factly. “So what was she wearing?”   
  
“Our um...costume for tonight. The finished product of it at least.”   
  
“So that means I’m gonna look sexy in front of Saya.” Nozomi concluded, nodding happily. “Good.”   
  
Eli groaned and blushed before she heard someone call out to her.    
  
“Senpai!”   
  
Eli turned to see Honoka running toward her. She relaxed into a smile as Honoka reached her, breathing heavily. “Good morning.”   
  
“G-Good morning.” Honoka smiled brightly at Eli.    
  
Nozomi looked between them, raising an eyebrow. “You sure you two didn’t…?”    
  
“Nozomi!” Eli snapped, hoping that Honoka wouldn’t realize what Nozomi was talking about.    
  
“Nozomi-senpai, everyone is saying you got a ride from your boyfriend.” Honoka said excitedly. “Was it Saya-san?”   
  
Nozomi nodded. “She dropped me off because I was running late for school.”   
  
Honoka gaped at the helmet under Nozomi’s arm. “She’s so cool.”   
  
“She is.” Nozomi answered, smiling proudly. She noticed Eli’s brow furrowing. “But you know, um...Elichi is pretty cool too. I mean she’s the student council president.”   
  
“Eli-senpai is the coolest person in school.” Honoka beamed warmly at Eli who blushed in response and looked away. “And the prettiest.”   
  
“Honoka…” Eli grumbled in embarrassment.    
  
“You know my classmates have been saying I should run for student council president.” Honoka mentioned casually despite keeping a careful eye on Eli. “Would that be okay?”   
  
Eli nodded with a small smile. “I think that’s a great idea. You’d have my vote.”   
  
“Thank you, Eli-senpai.” Honoka said, blushing. She glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before she leaned up and kissed Eli’s cheek.    
  
Nozomi grinned at the sweet gesture. “Well I’m gonna head to class. Elichi, you should walk with Honoka-chan. I have to run. See you two lovebirds later.”   
  
“Bye!” Honoka called as Nozomi took off. She turned back to Eli. “Maybe I could walk you to class.”   
  
“I’ll walk you to yours. I don’t want you to be late.”   
  
Honoka opened her mouth to protest but she was silenced by Eli taking her hand, tangling their fingers together before she tugged her in the direction of the school. 

  
TBC  



	10. Chapter 10

“Are you ready for the performance, Eli-senpai?”   
  
Eli looked up, smiling at the sight of Honoka next to her. She hadn’t noticed her enter the clubroom. Perhaps because she was worrying a little about their upcoming performance. “Of course.” Her brow furrowed slightly as she noticed the redness of Honoka’s face. “Are you okay? You look a little red. And your voice sounds a little bit off.”   
  
Honoka gave a sheepish smile. “Uh...I was training last night. And it started to rain. I’m okay though.”   
  
Eli stood up, pressing her hand to Honoka’s forehead. “You’re warm too. Here, sit down.”   
  
“Don’t fuss over me, Eli-senpai. I can do this!” Honoka replied strongly, nodding her head. “I just need a warm drink maybe. Or…”   
  
As Honoka fell forward Eli caught her quickly. “Honoka…”   
  
“Please let me perform.” Honoka straightened up but leaned some of her weight on Eli. “I know I pushed myself but I can do this. I can do this, Eli-senpai!”   
  
Eli hugged Honoka. She could feel pain from her. “Honoka…”   
  
“Please.” Honoka whispered. “We’re so close. SO close. Everything has been fast but now we can do this. I know we can. I’m not going to hold everyone back.”   
  
Eli sighed softly. She didn’t know what to do for the best. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”   
  
Honoka nodded quickly. “I’m fine. I just feel a little bit weak. I’ll be okay.”   
  
Eli felt tears prickle at her eyes and drew Honoka closer to her. “Promise me.”   
  
“I promise.” Honoka said sincerely. “Please just don’t tell the others. Especially Umi-chan. She won’t let me perform if she knows. Especially in the rain.”   
  
Eli cursed under her breath. She had forgotten about that. She couldn’t help but think that maybe she shouldn’t let Honoka perform either. She gently rubbed Honoka’s back, trying to soothe her. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”   
  
“Tell anyone what?” Nico asked loudly as she walked into the room. She scowled as she noticed the position they were in. “Can’t that wait until you get back home?”   
  
Eli glared daggers at Nico as Honoka weakly drew away from her. She watched Honoka move away as everyone else walked into the room.    
  
Rin sniffed Maki. “Nya, I knew it!”   
  
“Shut it.” Maki growled, pushing Rin away.    
  
“Pastries and sugar.” Rin continued knowingly. “Boy she is too sweet.”   
  
“SHUT IT!”   
  
Eli watched as Kotori walked over to Honoka who was leaning against the wall. She felt a flutter of nerves as Kotori said something to Honoka. Thankfully Honoka gave a soft smile in response and nodded her head.   
  
“At least it’s not herbal tea.” Maki muttered.    
  
“What’s wrong with tea?!” Nico scowled.    
  
“Okay, everyone. Calm down. We have to be ready and get to the roof.” Nozomi chimed in, shaking her head.    
  
“I’ll meet you there.” Honoka piped up, flashing Nozomi a small smile. “I have something I need to do first.”   
  
“Don’t be late.” Nico warned pointedly. “This isn’t practice.”   
  
“I know, I know.” Honoka looked to Eli. “Go ahead, Eli-senpai.”   
  
“Not without you.” Eli looked between Honoka and Kotori as everyone else filtered out of the room. She noticed the worried look on Kotori’s face. “Tell me you’re not doing this now.”   
  
“Doing what now?” Honoka asked obliviously.    
  
“I’m not.” Kotori answered, her eyes widening with surprise. “I need to fix her skirt.”   
  
“Well I’m staying.” Eli walked to the wall and leaned against it.    
  
Maki who was just about to leave, paused in the doorway and turned around, walking back inside. “Same.”   
  
“Just what do you two think I’m going to do?” Kotori frowned, glancing at them suspiciously as she moved into the centre of the room with Honoka.    
  
“My girlfriend, my rules.” Eli said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.    
  
“Well...you are going to maybe touch her bare skin accidentally and I just want to make sure she doesn’t do anything. It is Honoka.” Maki chimed in.    
  
Kotori ignored them and stooped down to start fixing Honoka’s skirt.    
  
“What the hell are you saying about my girlfriend?” Eli growled at Maki.    
  
“Stop fighting.” Honoka said, glancing between them with a frown. “Maki-chan, I don’t like Kotori in that way. And I wouldn’t do that to you anyway, even if I did.”   
  
Maki scoffed and looked away for a moment. “Fine.”   
  
The room fell into tense silence for a few moments until Honoka spoke up. “Kotori-chan, are you almost done?”   
  
“Almo…” Kotori looked up as Honoka gripped her shoulder. Just a second before she had noticed Honoka’s knees buckle. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Fine.” Honoka straightened up as Eli darted forward to steady her. “Sorry. Are we done here?”   
  
Kotori straightened up, worry flashing across her features. “Honoka-chan, sh-should I get Um-”   
  
“NO!” Honoka exclaimed loudly. “She’s going through enough right now. She doesn’t need to worry. I’m FINE!”   
  
“Sure you are.” Maki said sarcastically. “You’re obviously sick.”   
  
“She has a cold.” Eli reasoned, taking Honoka’s hand. “It’s nothing. Come on, we have to get up to the roof. You heard what Nozomi said.”   
  
“It’s raining out there!” Kotori said frantically. “This performance will make her cold worse!”   
  
“WE CAN’T LOSE!” Honoka replied desperately. “THIS IS FOR OUR SCHOOL. JUST LET ME DO IT!”   
  
“Hey, don’t yell at her.” Maki frowned, stepping forward.    
  
Honoka pushed past them, running from the room and Eli quickly followed.    
  
Maki placed her hand on Kotori’s lower back. “Koto-”   
  
“I can’t leave now!” Kotori exclaimed, turning to Maki. “I can’t leave right now when she might-”   
  
“She’ll be okay.” Maki drew Kotori into a brief hug. “Don’t worry. Let’s just get through this performance, okay?”   
  
“How am I supposed to tell her I’m leaving, Maki-chan?” Kotori whispered, her voice trembling. “She’s my best friend.”   
  
“It’ll be okay. She’ll be fine. She has Eli and Umi, right?” Maki pressed a gentle kiss to Kotori’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I’m here too, I’ll make sure she’s okay.”   
  
“Thank you, Maki-chan.” Kotori whispered, drawing away from Maki. “Let’s go and join the others.”   
  
Maki nodded, forcing a small smile. She wasn’t sure how she would deal with Kotori leaving either. She couldn’t imagine not seeing her every day. Or talking to her in person. She tugged Kotori back to her, kissing her and felt the ache in her chest ease.    
  
“Okay.” She whispered, pulling back. “I’m ready.”   
  
\----   
  
Eli couldn’t help but keep looking to Honoka as they set up to perform. Honoka looked determined but Eli could see a tremble in her hands as well as the flush to her cheeks. She still looked sick. Honoka caught her eye and gave her a nod and a small smile but Eli still felt worried.    
  
As the performance started, Eli went through the motions but she could barely focus, too worried about how Honoka was feeling. They still had a while to go before the performance was over. Two more songs. Thankfully Honoka seemed to be fine. She seemed steady. Happy even.    
  
It was only when the song ended that she watched Honoka lose her footing, falling to the floor.    
  
Eli felt her knees buckle too and she fell to her knees, catching herself with one hand. “Honoka…” She reached up, gripping her chest over her heart. Her head pounded, her skin suddenly feeling too warm. “Someone help her…”   
  
She heard yelling around them but she couldn’t put voices to what they were saying.    
  
“The two of them must be connected!”   
  
Eli felt an arm go around her and looked up. Through blurry vision she saw Nozomi at her side. “Nozomi. Help Honoka…”   
  
“Chrom’s got her.” Nozomi replied worriedly.    
  
Eli looked up to see the other members of Muse gathered around Honoka. She vaguely noticed that Honoka’s lips were moving and felt a wave of anguish wash over her. Honoka’s. She saw Honoka’s hand go limp and then noticed the blue haired man lean down, picking Honoka up.    
  
“Nozomi, get your friend. We need to get them downstairs and we need to get Honoka to the hospital.” Saya instructed, placing her hand briefly on Nozomi’s shoulder.    
  
“Elichi, can you stand?” Nozomi asked hopefully. She felt Eli try but finally the blonde shook her head.    
  
“We’ll take her down.”    
  
Nozomi looked up to see Hisa and Raven had clambered onto the stage. She nodded and let them kneel down next to Eli, tugging one of her arms over each of their shoulders. She watched with a tight chest as they left with her.    
  
“Come on.” Saya helped Nozomi up, squeezing her hand. “Raven’s going to drive Eli, okay? She’ll be fine. They both will. Come on. I’ll get you to the hospital.”   
  
Nozomi nodded and as she let Saya drag her toward the doorway leading to the stairs she glanced over her shoulder. Kotori and the others were still on the stage. She could see that Kotori was on her knees where Honoka had been a moment ago, tears tracking their way down her cheeks. Maki was next to her, trying to sooth her while Umi was trying to do the same at Kotori’s other side.    
  
Rin and Hanayo were standing close together, both looking distressed too while Nico was focusing on Umi. She watched as Miyu, Hibiki and A-Rise hurried onto the stage, the former two going to their soulmates.    
  
“Nozomi-san!” Arisa caught Nozomi’s hand as she passed, pulling her to a stop. “W-What happened to Onee-chan?! What’s going on?”   
  
“Nozomi?” Saya pressed, turning back to Nozomi in confusion.    
  
“Their sisters. H-Honoka-chan’s sister.” Nozomi nodded to Yukiho. “And Elichi’s. They should come too.”   
  
Saya looked to the two panicked younger girls. “Uh...they can go with...Raven should have room in his car. He’ll take them. We need to hurry and get down there before they leave though. Come on!”   
  
Nozomi nodded and ushered Arisa and Yukiho toward the door.    
  
“There’s no room in the cars…” Hibiki said solemnly as she watched the small group leave. Every one of the older members of Miyu’s group of friends had left.    
  
“We can arrange a ride.” Tsubasa said seriously.    
  
“What?” Umi looked up in confusion. “Why are you helping us?”   
  
“You’re not our enemies, you’re our rivals. Kousaka Honoka is a friend.” Tsubasa said sincerely. “We have our limo waiting outside. We can only take the Muse members though and that’s pushing it…”   
  
Hbiki nodded and turned to Rin. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”   
  
“Hibiki, I’m scared.” Rin whispered, her eyes widening. She grasped Hibiki’s hands tightly. “I-I don’t want you to leave me. I’ll come with you.”   
  
Tsubasa watched as Rin tugged Hibiki close to her. She glanced at Hanayo who was holding tightly to Miyu’s arm. “I take it you feel the same way?”   
  
Hanayo nodded frantically.    
  
“Fine. But some of you are going to have to sit on someone’s lap.” Tsubasa warned before she gestured for the group to follow her. “My driver’s not going to be happy…”   
  
Maki grasped Kotori’s arms, gently helping her up from the floor.    
  
Anju looked down at her phone. “Chrom-kun got there already. We should hurry.”   
  
Together, the group quickly fled the stage and made their way off of the roof.    
  
\----   
  
Nico felt the arms around her waist tighten as the limo turned a corner, causing her to tilt slightly on Umi’s lap. She could feel Umi’s face pressed into the back of her costume, the second year trembling slightly as she held onto her.    
  
Nico glared over at Anju who was busy texting on her phone. “You’re seriously texting right now?”   
  
Anju looked up in surprise. “I’m checking on Kousaka-san.” She answered briefly.    
  
Umi turned her attention to Anju. “How? What’s happening with her? Chrom is telling you, right? Is he still with her?”   
  
“He’s only a paramedic in training so he can’t stay with her.” Anju answered regretfully. “But she’s being checked over now.”   
  
Nico scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”   
  
Maki glanced over at Umi, noticing she was biting her lip, tears at the corners of her eyes. “Are you okay, Umi?”   
  
Umi sniffled softly and nodded her head. “Yeah. Just...Honoka. I’m worried about her.”   
  
“How am I going to tell her now?” Kotori asked tearfully.    
  
“You know you have to.” Umi said bitterly as she glanced over at Kotori. She ignored Maki’s answering glare. “You’re leaving in two days, Kotori. You can’t keep this from her forever. You’ve made your choice. What are you so afraid of? That she’ll ask you to stay? We both know she’s the only person who could keep you from leaving.”   
  
“Well one of two.” Hibiki piped up from Rin’s lap. “Maki just loves you too much.”   
  
Kotori looked to Maki who answered with a slight smile and a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
Rin wrapped her arms further around Hibiki and pressed her forehead to Hibiki’s back just as the limo stopped.    
  
“We’re here.” Hanayo said softly. The door opened for them and she got out quickly, the others following. The group made their way to the entrance to the Accident and emergency department together. Noticing their friends, they went their separate ways. Miyu, Hanayo and Anju made their way to Chrom while Umi and Nico headed for Hisa and Kaiyo. Rin and Hibiki went to Raven and Akari in the back row of seats in the waiting room while Kotori and Maki went to where Nozomi, Yukiho, Arisa and Saya were standing together.    
  
Tsubasa and Erena went to the front desk.    
  
“Do you know anything yet?” Umi asked as she reached Hisa and Kaiyo with Nico.    
  
“Ayase is burning up. It’s abnormal.” Kaiyo answered with a frown.    
  
“No, it’s perfectly normal if they’ve had sex.” Hisa said bluntly, causing Umi’s eyes to widen. “Once you make your bodies one you can feel pain. Not just emotionally but physically.”   
  
“But it has to be an extreme situation. That’s why this is abnormal.” Kaiyo added. “Plus, I don’t think they’ve had sex. Which is why the doctor is confused. This is unusual. The blonde must really love he-” She was cut off by a loud scream from down the hallway.    
  
“LET ME SEE HONOKA!”   
  
Nozomi groaned, lifting a hand to her head. “Elichi…”   
  
Saya rubbed Nozomi’s shoulders from behind and gently kissed the top of her head. “She’s in pain, Nozomi. She’s scared. This connection...is tough sometimes. From what I’ve heard.”   
  
“I know.” Nozomi whispered, tears lacing her eyes.    
  
Hibiki felt Rin shiver. “Don’t get sick too. I don’t want you to be in pain.”   
  
“Nya, wearing this costume was stupid.”   
  
Hibiki took off her UTX blazer and draped it over Rin’s revealing outfit.    
  
Saya grimaced as she watched them. She looked to Nozomi, noticing that she was still dripping wet. The drive to the hospital on her moped hadn’t helped. She quickly followed Hibiki’s lead and took off her black leather jacket, draping it over Nozomi’s shoulders before she wrapped her arms around her from behind, holding her close to warm her up.    
  
Maki looked around at the group, all of whom were soaked from the rain. She noticed Kotori was shivering, most of her clothes wet from having been on the floor with Honoka but Kotori didn’t seem to have noticed.    
  
She left Kotori for a moment, walking to the front desk. “Hello, I’m Nishikino Maki. Can you please get us some towels? My father runs the hospital.”   
  
“Y-Yes, Nishikino-san!”   
  
“Thank you.” Maki glanced back at Kotori to see she was standing where she had left her. Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye she watched as the dark haired man who’d been sitting with Rin approached Kotori, gently touching her shoulder. She vaguely recognized him as Raven, Hisa’s brother.    
  
She watched as he took his jacket off, handing it to Kotori who put it on and offered him a small smile. She made her way back to them, taking Kotori’s hand. “Thank you, Raven-san.”   
  
“No problem.” Raven answered nonchalantly.    
  
Kotori noticed Maki shiver and pulled her close, wrapping the jacket around both of them.    
  
Maki blushed but nuzzled Kotori’s shoulder, sliding her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.    
  
Nico glanced around, frowning. Umi was already wearing Kaiyo’s coat and Miyu was hugging Hanayo for warmth. Hanayo had even been handed Akari’s light jacket. She noticed Chrom wasn’t wearing a coat. “Hey, who’s going to give  _ me _ a jack-” She trailed off as a dark red colored leather jacket was pushed against her chest.    
  
“Not a word.” Hisa warned her, letting go.    
  
Nico smirked and put the warm jacket on. “You know this smells pretty girly considering it’s yours. What kind of perfume do you use?”   
  
“Shut it, Yazawa.”   
  
Nico smiled softly. “Thank you.”   
  
Hisa rolled her eyes. “Your leader is an idiot.”   
  
“She just wanted to save the school.” Nozomi growled, looking to Kotori. “You need to tell her. It’s been hurting Eli. Because  _ you _ need to tell her, not Eli.”   
  
Kotori didn’t say anything in response.    
  
“Nishikino-san, your towels?” The nurse called from the desk.    
  
Maki reluctantly left Kotori’s embrace to go and get the towels and hand them out to the group.    
  
“Nozomi.” Saya said gently, holding Nozomi closer as she felt emotions that weren’t hers well up in her chest.    
  
Nozomi gritted her teeth. “She’s my best friend. I promised her Honoka-chan would be fine and now Kotori’s going to tell her best friend she’s leaving just after Honoka-chan collapsed from hypothermia!”   
  
“Try to calm down.” Saya instructed, keeping a tight hold of Nozomi. “You don’t want to do this here, Nozomi.”   
  
“Please, just let me go! I NEED TO SEE HER!”   
  
Nozomi cringed at the tearful scream that echoed down the hallway once more. She couldn’t help but think about what Eli would do if she was separated from Honoka. If Honoka blamed Eli for not telling her the truth. She wasn’t just worried about Eli though. She worried about how broken the secrets and Kotori not being there would leave Honoka. “D-Damn it. DAMN it!”   
  
Saya noticed Nozomi’s voice thicken with tears before Nozomi let out a sob, lifting a hand to her mouth. She looked wide eyed to Maki.    
  
“On call room down the hallway.” Maki pointed to the right. She looked just as shocked as Saya, if not more. “Go.”   
  
Saya pulled Nozomi up before guiding her down the hall.    
  
Rin watched in shock, noticing tears falling down Nozomi’s cheeks as she left. “I-I’ve never seen Nozomi-chan cry before, nya.” She said, her voice trembling. She looked between the rest of Muse who all grimly shook their heads.    
  
Hanayo turned away, her own lip trembling. She didn’t want Miyu to see her cry so she quickly wiped her tears away with a trembling hand.    
  
Umi stepped forward. “Kotori, you…”   
  
Maki bristled, ready to jump to Kotori’s defence. Thankfully Umi was stopped by Honoka’s mother and father walking in, along with Eli’s father.    
  
Kotori noticed them and walked away to sit next to Raven and Akari.    
  
\-----   
  
Closing the door to the on call room behind them, Saya led Nozomi to the bed and lowered her down to sit on the edge. She adjusted her hold on her sobbing girlfriend, drawing her closer and dropping a gentle kiss atop her head.    
  
She realized that in the admittedly short time that she had known Nozomi, she had never seen her fall apart like this. From the looks on Nozomi’s friends faces, it was clear that they hadn’t seen anything like that either.    
  
“It’s okay.” She soothed gently, rubbing Nozomi’s back. She was relieved at least that she was accustomed to comforting her friends, of playing the supportive role. It was a role she’d had to undertake many times with Raven, Uni, Chrom, Izetta, even Hisa once or twice. “Just take a breath, Nozomi. It’s okay.”   
  
“Everything is falling apart and I don’t know what to do.” Nozomi sobbed into Saya’s shoulder, her hands grasping at the back of her girlfriend’s shirt as tightly as possible. “I should know what to do!”   
  
“You don’t always have to know.” Saya said gently. “Let somebody else take control for a change. From what you’ve said it doesn’t seem like this is something you have control of. It’s Kotori who needs to make a choice, not you. Maybe she just needs some time to figure out what to say.”   
  
“She doesn’t have time!” Nozomi pulled back, her hands moving to Saya’s shoulders instead. She saw Saya’s eyes widen at the loud volume of her voice and felt a hint of guilt. “Everything’s going wrong, Saya. Elichi, Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan…Honoka-chan’s going to be so hurt when she finds out that Kotori-chan is leaving and she’s going to blame Elichi for not telling her the truth. They’re both going to be broken! Not to mention Maki-chan when Kotori-chan leaves.”   
  
Saya felt her head spin at the overload of information she was receiving. She nodded though, trying to think of a way she could comfort Nozomi. “All you can do is be there for them afterwards. They’re soulmates. Something like this isn’t going to break them up. You should know that.”   
  
Nozomi sniffled softly, meeting Saya’s eyes. “It’s not Elichi’s fault. She just doesn’t want to hurt Honoka-chan anymore and she knows it’s not her place to say anything.”   
  
“Honoka will understand eventually.” Saya said reasonably. “It might take some time but she’ll understand. And she’ll get through Kotori leaving. She has her other best friend, right? Umi? Plus. She’ll have you too. And you have me. No matter what, okay?”   
  
Nozomi swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded her head. “I-I’m sorry...about this. I don’t usually.”   
  
“Don’t apologize.” Saya interrupted Nozomi with a finger to her lips. “Especially not to me. I’m glad you could do this with me. Even if I do hate seeing you cry…”   
  
“You do?” Nozomi murmured.    
  
“Of course I do. I hurt when you hurt. It’s...a soulmate thing.” Saya muttered, looking down between them. “And if I can’t do anything to fix it, it’s worse.”   
  
Nozomi hugged Saya again, lightly nuzzling her neck. “I’m glad I have you.”

  
“Not as glad as I am to have you.” Saya whispered solemnly. “Everything is brighter because of you. Not just colors. I know you’re worried that you can’t do anything right now but you help that group in other ways. And...you’ve changed my life. You’ve done more for me than you know.”   
  
“Thank you.” Nozomi whispered, sniffling softly. She hadn’t known it but it was just what she had needed to hear. She couldn’t stand the idea of not being helpful to anyone she cared about. It was bad enough that she had to stand by and watch Kotori make what was surely going to be a mistake. Now she had to watch Honoka and Eli suffer because of it too. Somehow the idea that she had helped Saya help, immeasurably.    
  
\----   
  
Eli glanced up and down the short hallway, trying to check that the coast was clear. She knew that Honoka was being kept in the room two doors down from where she was. She had overheard one of the nurses say so a short while ago.    
  
Seeing that nobody was there she hurried to Honoka’s room and saw her girlfriend sleeping with a wet cloth on her forehead. Eli wiped her own warm forehead with the back of her hand and started to make her way into the room only to be grabbed and pulled back.    
  
“Hey!” She yelped. “Let me go,  _ chert _ !”   
  
“Elichi, you’re lucky it’s me…”   
  
Eli turned around, shocked to find Nozomi standing behind her. She looked sleepy, a long loose shirt covering her body. “N-Nozomi?! How are you still here after visiting hours?”   
  
“Saya and me stayed in the on call room.” Nozomi answered in a hushed tone of voice.    
  
Eli looked down at what Nozomi was wearing. “ _ Harasho _ ...no wonder that shirt doesn’t fit you.”   
  
“Don’t change the subject.”    
  
Eli frowned, glancing over her shoulder. “I need to be close to her. It’s not fair they’re doing tests on her...on me too. I want to hold her.”   
  
“Oi!” Saya’s voice exclaimed as she approached the two of them. “Neither of you should be up this late. You’re gonna cause a scene with the on-call employees!”   
  
“What are you doing walking around in that?!” Nozomi gaped at Saya’s sports bra.    
  
“You took my shirt.”   
  
Eli looked between them with a thoughtful look on her face. “I have to wonder, have you…”   
  
“Elichi, don’t change the subject and get back to bed!” Nozomi warned, narrowing her eyes.    
  
Eli shook her head and resolutely crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not leaving her. I told you, I need to be with her.”   
  
Saya sighed and looked toward Nozomi. “Please don’t yell at me after this…”   
  
Nozomi was confused for a moment before Saya stepped forward and leaned down, hoisting Eli over her shoulder.    
  
“Hey, let me go!” Eli protested, squirming in Saya’s hold. She looked to Nozomi for help but her best friend merely averted her gaze.    
  
“It’s for the best, Elichi. You’re not in any condition to be walking around.”   
  
“You and Honoka will feel better tomorrow.” Saya made sure there were no doctors in the hallway before she made her way out, taking Eli back to her room. “Just let yourselves rest.”   
  
“I’m  _ rested _ !” Eli growled, briefly struggling once more. Not that she wasn’t aware that she couldn’t escape.    
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Saya grumbled, putting Eli down onto the bed. She stepped back to make sure that Eli didn’t kick her in retaliation and looked to Nozomi. She was relieved when Nozomi nodded with a small smile. “How about this, Ayase? Nozomi can stay in here with you for a bit and I’ll stay with Honoka the whole night. Let your friends help you is all I’m saying. Nobody will hurt Honoka while I’m there. Not even Minami.”   
  
Eli bit her lip and Saya took a step back as the blonde burst into tears. Saya watched as Nozomi made her way to Eli’s side, climbing onto the bed next to her and drew her into a comforting hug.    
  
“She’s recovering, Elichi. It’s alright now.”   
  
Saya smiled softly and made her way toward the door only to be stopped by Nozomi’s voice calling her name. She turned to see Nozomi staring at her, tears lacing her eyes.    
  
“I love you.” Nozomi said honestly. “Thank you for everything.”   
  
Eli watched in wonderment as Saya smiled warmly back at Nozomi. She couldn’t help but feel awed by how mature their relationship seemed. It was intimidating to her, slightly. They seemed even more in tune with each other than Rin and Hibiki.    
  
Saya felt a wave of feelings wash over her. Love, joy, happiness. Nozomi seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she replied without hesitation. “I love you too.” She took a step back and hesitated for a moment before she turned and left the room.    
  
“She’s really protective…” Eli surmised.    
  
“She’s everything I ever wanted.” Nozomi whispered, staring at the door for a moment before she turned her attention back to Eli. “Just like Honoka is everything you ever wanted and need. She makes you smile even when you feel depressed.”   
  
Eli looked down at her hands in her lap. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do the same thing for her. After...Kotori…”   
  
“I know.” Nozomi mumbled, grimacing slightly. “But she’ll get through it. It’s Honoka-chan. She’s strong and resilient. You should know that better than anyone. And I know for sure that you are capable of making her smile and pushing her forward. You  _ and _ Umi-chan can do that. Honoka-chan is a strong young woman and we shouldn’t underestimate her. Besides she can show you her weaker side. She’s been holding so much in. And both of you need to let it out.”   
  
Eli frowned. “But I’m such a failure…”   
  
“You’re only a failure if you think that.” Nozomi gently flicked Eli’s forehead.    
  
Eli winced. “I have a fever here…”   
  
Nozomi’s brow furrowed as something occurred to her. “That reminds me...how are you capable of possessing Honoka-chan’s fever?”   
  
“Isn’t that normal? It’s the tug, right?”   
  
Nozomi shook her head. “No...not at all. The tug is all about emotions. Physical connection and even getting sick because of your link...that would imply um...sex.”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened. “WE HAVEN’T DONE THAT!”   
  
“Shhh!” Nozomi quickly hushed Eli, mindful of the time. “Don’t yell. A nurse could come in at any minute!”   
  
“S-Sorry.” Eli adjusted her voice to a whisper. “But I haven’t, I swear.”   
  
“That’s why they’re doing those tests.” Nozomi said softly.    
  
Eli’s eyes widened in surprise. “I-I don’t want Honoka to be a guinea pig!”   
  
“Calm down. She will be taken home. I heard the doctor saying so earlier.” Nozomi said calmly. “Maybe you should research it together when you get out. It’s probably just a one time thing.  I mean we were all dancing in the rain in those skimpy costumes. And it was cold.”   
  
“I did kiss her.” Eli mumbled, pressing her hand to her chest. “I could have caught it.”   
  
“See? The only reason the doctors thought it was something else was because it came on so quickly for you.” Nozomi said reasonably. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Especially if it hasn’t happened before.”   
  
Eli hummed softly and looked up at Nozomi. “Do you feel Saya?”   
  
Nozomi paused, surprised by the question. “Um...physically, no. Emotionally...it has been happening a lot more recently.”   
  
Eli clenched her hospital gown in her hand. “What does it feel like? The tug?”   
  
“Well...it’s connected to the heart but also the soul and the body itself.” Nozomi replied thoughtfully. “I would feel sadness. I would even feel tears but I would have no idea why I was upset or crying until it hit me. It’s Saya’s sadness. Her anxiety. Not my own. It’s the same for Saya. She feels my emotions when I’m insecure or scared. You just feel it and your heart and body tug with emotions you need to relieve. Like how Maki-chan can feel Kotori-chan’s anxiety when Honoka is near. Which is why she’s always holding her chest when that happens. Sometimes I see her hunch over and she gets teary.”   
  
Eli nodded slowly. “I think I’ve only felt like that...a couple of times. I don’t know.” She sighed and leaned her head back against her pillow. “Maybe I haven’t felt it at all. Maybe I just don’t like to see her hurting.”   
  
“It takes time. Most people don’t feel it until a year into the relationship.” Nozomi explained quietly. “Yours and Honoka’s link is stable and slow. Kotori-chan’s and Maki-chan’s is abnormally strong. It has Hibiki worried.”   
  
“But it’s been almost six months” Eli said in confusion. “Shouldn’t we feel it by now?”   
  
“Ah…” Nozomi hesitated for a moment. “It depends on the openness of the link, Elichi. I’m very open to Saya and she’s open to me. The same can be said for Kotori and Maki and Hibiki and Rin…”   
  
“But not for me and Honoka.” Eli looked toward the doorway, biting her lip. She knew that at the beginning Honoka had been very closed off to her, probably a response to Eli’s own attitude but that had gotten better. Eli could only assume that she had added to how distant they were by pulling away to keep Kotori’s secret.   
  
“Has she ever told you she loves you, Elichi?”   
  
Eli shook her head. “No. I haven’t said that either.”   
  
“Do you love her?”   
  
Eli bit her lip, silently staring at the door.    
  
Nozomi have a heavy sigh. “I can only guide you, Elichi. When Kotori-chan screws up you need to go to her. Let her lash out, let her just show every one of her painful emotions. Even if it hurts.”   
  
“What if she doesn’t want me?” Eli asked hoarsely, meeting Nozomi’s eyes. “What if I can’t help?”   
  
“You can. You’re her soulmate.” Nozomi said firmly, confident of that much at least. “You wanted to be by her side earlier, didn’t you? I think you do care about her. Even if you don’t love her yet, I think you’re getting there.”   
  
“You’re better at this stuff than I am.” Eli mumbled, frowning.    
  
“But she’s not my soulmate. She’s yours. So you need to be there for her when she falls apart.” Nozomi’s voice turned completely serious. “We both know how Kotori leaving will affect her. You just have to be there for her.”   
  
Eli nodded slowly. “I’m going to sleep for a bit. Will you check on her?”   
  
“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nozomi stood and waited until Eli lay down on her side before she made her way out of the room.   
  
\----   
  
Kotori gently brushed the tips of her fingers over Maki’s bare skin, relishing in the warmth she could feel emitting from the soulmate. She heard Maki let out a gentle sigh in reaction to the touch and a faint smile tugged at her lips.    
  
She leaned in, pressing her lips to Maki’s clavicle before she traced her lips to Maki’s neck. She nuzzled her nose against it.    
  
“I love your scent.”   
  
“I smell like a bag of sugar.” Maki mumbled.    
  
“I love it.”   
  
Maki inhaled steadily, taking in the scent of lilac and peppermint that clung to her girlfriend. She closed her eyes, trying to commit the scent to memory.    
  
“You would tell me if you wanted me to stay, right?” Kotori whispered, lifting her head just slightly so that she could be heard. She had no desire to move too far away from Maki though.    
  
Maki turned her gaze to the ceiling, trying to steel herself. She couldn’t be selfish, not where Kotori was concerned. She closed her eyes briefly and took a slow breath. “And if I don’t want you to leave? What would you do?”   
  
Kotori leaned in, brushing her lips against Maki’s ear before she moved her hand to Maki’s chest. “Do you really want to know? It might make you want me to stay.”   
  
Maki bit her lip before moaning softly at the subtle squeeze of her breast. She felt Kotori move away and tilted her head.    
  
“Before coming here I told my mom to postpone the flight.” Kotori admitted quietly. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave yet and I still haven’t told Honoka. And I just...want to spend more time with you. With everyone.”   
  
Maki smiled softly. “As long as you want to stay I don’t mind. I’m glad actually.”   
  
Kotori felt a rush of joy at Maki’s words. It was almost enough to make her decide to stay right then. Instead she pulled Maki into a passionate kiss. “Okay, enough resting…”   
  
Maki leaned up slightly, returning the kiss. She was glad for the distraction at least. She didn’t want to be selfish and tell Kotori to stay but she couldn’t imagine her leaving. She couldn’t imagine being thousands of miles from her.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori leaned back against the wall behind her as she watched Umi slowly approach her, another figure next to her.    
  
Maki, who was leaning against the wall next to Kotori, glared when she saw Nico with Umi. “Great, she brought her attack dog.”   
  
“Easy there.” Kotori soothed softly. “Be nice while we talk.”   
  
Maki sighed. “If she starts grating my nerves with that stupid catchphrase bullshit I will not hold any promises that I won’t accidentally trip her…”   
  
“Maki-chan!” Kotori scolded though she didn’t have time to say anything else before Umi arrived in front of her.    
  
“Have you gotten the text telling us that Honoka is back home?” Umi asked, glancing between Kotori and Maki. “Eli too. Her father is allowing her to stay with the Kousakas.”   
  
Maki glanced between Umi and Kotori before she grabbed Nico’s arm and dragged her away from the two of them. “Not a word. I’m doing this for Kotori, this isn’t our discussion.”   
  
“Watch it.” Nico pulled her arm away from Maki and shoved her hands into her blazer pockets. “Don’t touch me.”   
  
“So you postponed the flight?” Umi asked seriously. “It’s been long enough, Kotori. You need to tell her.”   
  
“I know that. I’m planning to do it when she goes back to school.” Kotori replied sincerely.    
  
Umi sighed and shook her head. “At this point I might as well do it for you. Why must you always be so indecisive?”   
  
Kotori bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes travelling to Maki who was suddenly being held back by Nico, anger shining in her eyes.    
  
“I just...that’s not fair, Umi-chan. You know I’m going to tell Honoka-chan but…”   
  
“Unlike your soulmate, she’ll be brave enough to make you stay.” Umi surmised, frowning. “That’s what you’re afraid of.”   
  
“Stop condescending her, Umi!” Maki warned loudly despite having been the one to drag Nico away.    
  
“It’s just not that easy.” Kotori said softly, turning her attention back to Umi. She was vaguely aware of Nico tugging Maki further away. “It’s a big decision to make. And Maki-chan loves me. That’s why she wants me to go.”   
  
“So do I!” Umi exclaimed firmly. “So does Honoka! You’ve been our best friend since childhood, damn it! Don’t you get that you’re hurting us too?”   
  
“THAT’S WHY I CAN’T MAKE A DECISION!” Kotori yelled, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.    
  
Maki elbowed Nico in the side and finally managed to run to Kotori. She gently pushed her girlfriend behind her. “That’s enough, Sonoda.”   
  
Umi sighed in disdain and shook her head. She didn’t know what else to do to fix the situation. “You told me you had already made up your mind. What changed?”   
  
Kotori glanced at Maki before quickly diverting her eyes. “I-I have made up my mind. But Honoka-chan got ill and now I can’t just leave when she’s sick.”   
  
“Are you serious? Just tell her!” Umi exclaimed, stepping forward.    
  
“Stop pressuring her!” Maki growled, shoving Umi back. She regretted it right away when she saw a fist approaching her face. She stumbled back, her eyes watering and her nose stinging where Nico had punched her. “Damn it!”   
  
“Back off.” Nico took hold of Umi’s hand and glared at the redhead in front of her. “We’re going to school. This has gone far enough and we’re not making any progress. Come on, Umi.”   
  
Umi frowned at Kotori as Nico tugged her away. “You can’t let this go on forever, Kotori. Doesn’t she have the right to know? You’re hurting me. And Eli. It’s not just Honoka, you’re hurting Eli and even Nozomi too. Just think, would you?”   
  
Kotori ignored what Umi was saying. She already knew all of that. She leaned down next to Maki who was bent over, clutching her nose. “Let me see.” She mumbled. She waited until Maki looked up and lowered her hands. “Well it doesn’t look too bad. There’s a scratch so it’s bleeding a little here.” She pointed to the bridge of Maki’s nose. “We’ll buy a bandage on the way to school.”   
  
Maki nodded in response and reached out to take Kotori’s hand. “Let’s go the long way.”   
  
“Yeah.” Kotori mumbled as they began to walk. She couldn’t help but feel troubled as she watched Maki. “And Maki-chan? Thank you for...what you did back there. But please don’t do it again. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. It’s not worth it. Especially when Umi-chan is right.”   
  
Maki nodded silently.    
  
“Maybe I am a coward.” Kotori mumbled, more to herself than to Maki. “Maybe Umi-chan is right and I can’t tell Honoka-chan because I’m scared that she might stop me. Or I’m afraid she won’t…”   
  
Maki watched Kotori in pensive silence, letting her have her moment to gather her thoughts.    
  
Kotori quickly shook herself out of it. “We should hurry if we’re not going to be late for school, Maki-chan. Let’s go.”   
  
Maki had little choice but to pick up her pace to keep up with Kotori. As soon as she spotted somewhere quiet though she tugged Kotori toward it.    
  
“Huh?” Kotori frowned as she was tugged into a nearby alleyway. “M-Maki-chan, wha…?” She gasped at the sudden feeling of cold bricks against her back as Maki pressed her against the wall. She stared at Maki for a moment before she swallowed thickly. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Maki leaned in and pressed her lips to Kotori’s for just a second before quickly pulling away. “Ow!”   
  
Kotori burst out laughing as Maki cupped her hands around her nose. “Real smooth, Maki-chan…”   
  
“Damn nose.” Maki muttered, her voice muffled by her hands. She sighed, lowering her hands. “I was just trying to distract you.”   
  
Kotori leaned in, gently pecking Maki’s nose before she tugged Maki out of the alleyway again. “Let’s get something to clean it up and a bandage.”   
  
Maki pouted. She was so close.    
  
\-----   
  
Eli stared at her laptop in front of her as she ran her fingers lightly through Honoka’s hair. The results on the laptop showed that A-Rise had won.    
  
“We were so close.” Honoka whispered.    
  
Eli looked down at Honoka who was lying with her head in her lap. Eli frowned at the sound of Honoka’s hoarse voice. She would have to call Nozomi to see what they could do about saving the school.    
  
“I’m sorry I screwed everything up.” Honoka rasped.    
  
Eli drew Honoka closer to her and leaned down, pressing her lips to Honoka’s over the mask. “You didn’t screw up. You cared more than any of us. This wasn’t your fault, Honoka.”   
  
Honoka’s lower lip trembled, her eyes flooding with tears and Eli automatically tugged her close. She was relieved when Honoka accepted the comfort, crawling into her lap and leaning into her embrace. Eli hugged her girlfriend tightly, trying to soothe her as best she could.   
  
“Thank you for being here.” Honoka whispered, sniffling softly into the crook of Eli’s neck.    
  
“I’ll always be here.” Eli whispered, closing her eyes. “I love you so much, Honoka.” There was a brief moment of silence as Honoka drew away. Eli’s eyes sprung open. “I-I mean…”   
  
“You love me…?” Honoka’s hoarse voice asked. She reached up, pulling down her medical mask as she searched Eli’s eyes for any trace of uncertainty.    
  
Eli nodded slowly, her heart beating wildly against her chest. “I do.”   
  
Honoka hugged Eli tightly once more. “I can’t talk well r-right now. But I-I don’t know if I deserve your love. I’m too...messed up.”   
  
Eli shook her head in response. “You do. You definitely deserve it, Honoka. There’s nothing wrong with you.”   
  
Honoka felt tears form in her eyes once more and couldn’t bring herself to form a response so she just nodded.    
  
“Here…” Eli blindly pushed the laptop away and grabbed the blankets which had pooled in her lap. She tugged the blanket over herself and Honoka, leaving them surrounded by darkness for a moment until her eyes adapted to the lack of light. “Under these covers you can show all your weakness. This is our world right here.”   
  
Eli kissed Honoka softly, tugging Honoka’s shirt up. She drew away for just a moment to tug the article of clothing off.    
  
“Eli-senpai…”    
  
“The best thing about both of us being sick is I can still kiss you.” Eli remarked, kissing Honoka once more.    
  
Honoka nodded, pulling Eli closer to her. “Don’t let go.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Eli soothed gently. “I’ve got you.”   
  
Honoka let out a soft sigh of relief at hearing Eli say that. “You’re so warm…” She mumbled into Eli’s neck. “A-At least I still have you. Even though we failed at Love Live…”   
  
“Of course you have me.” Eli whispered, running her hand gently up and down Honoka’s bare back.    
  
Honoka drew away, just slightly, pressing her forehead to Eli’s. “Do you think…” Her voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat. “Do you think Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are disappointed? With me?”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened briefly at the question. “No. I don’t think they are. They know it’s not your fault. Everyone in Muse knows.”   
  
Eli traced the bare skin of Honoka’s shoulder, pressing her lips briefly against it before she pushed the covers back so they could breathe easier. “If they hurt you, I’ll protect you. I swear, Honoka. It’s not just you being my soulmate. I’ve grown to really love you. Your smile, your will and you bravery. Even your recklessness is something I love.”   
  
Honoka let a small smile flicker to her lips before she leaned in and kissed Eli in response. She didn’t know what to say to the heartfelt remark so she settled on showing Eli how she felt instead. She felt Eli’s arms go around her back, drawing her close as the blonde slowly slid down on the bed.    
  
Honoka pulled back, taking a slow breath as she looked down into Eli’s icy blue eyes. “I don’t want to think about Love Live right now.” She looked down, tracing her fingertips lightly over Eli’s shoulders and down her throat until she was stopped by the hem of her shirt. “I just want to focus on Senpai.”   
  
“I’m here.” Eli whispered reassuringly, her skin tingling in the wake of Honoka’s touch.    
  
Honoka leaned down, pressing her lips to Eli’s neck and closed her eyes, breathing in the reassuring scent of her girlfriend. She felt Eli’s hands flatten against her back and found herself wishing she had that much access to Eli’s skin.    
  
She couldn’t help but think that they shouldn’t move too quickly though. She couldn’t even tell Eli how she felt about her.    
  
“What is it?” Eli murmured, sensing Honoka’s hesitation.   
  
“I need to show you.” Honoka admitted softly, her lips still brushing against Eli’s neck. “I can’t just tell you how I feel. Please.”   
  
Eli swallowed thickly, her body trembling with anticipation. “Whatever you want, Honoka. I trust you.”   
  
Honoka faltered for a moment at the honest response before she leaned back, sitting up. “Sit up…” She waited until Eli had done as she asked before she reached down and tugged Eli’s shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. She let her eyes rake over Eli’s torso, taking in soft looking skin and her ample chest. “Can I…?”   
  
Eli blushed as Honoka’s hand went to the clip for her bra. She nodded anyway and closed her eyes as she felt Honoka unclip it. Like her shirt it was quickly tossed to the side. Eli hissed in a breath as she felt Honoka’s cool hand come up to cup her breast.    
  
Honoka flinched back, her eyes wide. “Sorry…”   
  
Eli quickly reached down and took Honoka’s hand, guiding it to where it had been just a moment ago. “I-It’s okay, you just surprised me.”   
  
Honoka nodded and as Eli let her hand go she used her right hand to press against Eli’s shoulder, guiding her back down to the bed. She shuffled backward to give herself some more room and keeping her left hand where Eli had placed it, she began to trail soft kisses over Eli’s chest. She felt a hand slide into her hair and looked up. “Are you sure? If you don’t want me to go too far…”   
  
“I don’t care anymore. I just want you.” Eli said honestly, her fingers tangled loosely in Honoka’s hair. “Go as far as you want.”   
  
Honoka’s brow furrowed and she pressed her lips to Eli’s breast. “I want you to want it too.”   
  
“I do.” Eli struggled to keep herself from moaning at the feeling of Honoka lightly nipping and kissing at her skin. “I want it.”   
  
Honoka smiled faintly against Eli’s skin and with her free hand, she let her fingers trail beneath the hem of Eli’s pajama pants. As she kissed her way down Eli’s stomach, her left hand slipped away only to be seized by Eli’s. Honoka looked up through her lashes as Eli entwined their fingers together, holding on tightly.    
  
Honoka smiled at the sweet gesture but quickly continued what she was doing.    
  
\----   
  
Saya glanced up as the door to her apartment opened. She waited a few moments, listening to the sound of the door closing and the sound of shuffling as someone removed their shoes. A moment later Nozomi appeared in the doorway and Saya relaxed into a small smile.    
  
“How was Honoka?”   
  
“She’s fine.” Nozomi said, nodding in response. “She’s getting better. She’s still a bit ill. So is Elichi. But they’re together so they’ll get through it.”   
  
“Right.” Saya said softly. She watched Nozomi closely and held out a hand to her.    
  
Nozomi tugged off her blazer and set it on the arm of the couch before she rolled up her sleeves and gathered her hair into a single ponytail. “It’s getting colder outside.” She remarked softly. “Did you eat anything yet? Maybe I could cook for us.”   
  
“I don’t think I have much to cook right now.” Saya said slowly, her hand falling to the couch once more. She regarded Nozomi closely. “Are  _ you _ okay?”   
  
“Just a little worried about Honoka-chan.” Nozomi said softly as she made her way over to Saya. As her girlfriend opened her arms for her, she sank into them, leaning back against Saya. “She’s upset about the competition. I can tell.”   
  
Saya pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of Nozomi’s neck before resting her chin against Nozomi’s shoulder. “Are you upset about it?”   
  
“A little. But I’m more relieved that Honoka-chan is okay.” Nozomi said honestly, her brow furrowing. “I’ve only known her seven months or so but she’s become like family to me. All of Muse have but especially Honoka-chan.”   
  
“She’ll be okay.” Saya said reassuringly. “She’ll get through it. She has you and your other friends, doesn’t she? And they don’t seem to blame her.”   
  
Nozomi shook her head. “Nobody does. She was just trying to help. It isn’t her fault.”   
  
Saya hummed softly in response and gave Nozomi a gentle squeeze. “I’ll check in on her when you’re at school tomorrow, okay? So you don’t worry too much.”   
  
“Thank you.” Nozomi said softly. She tilted her head back against Saya’s shoulders, looking up to meet her eyes.    
  
Saya smiled softly. “I have to admit she kinda feels like a second little annoying sister I have to protect. She reminds me of Izetta. Always full of life. First time we met I knew there was something about her I liked. She got sick for your group. Even in the rain she wanted to train and keep herself in shape. She would be an amazing student council president.”   
  
Nozomi smiled at the comment. “Me and Elichi want to elect her as a candidate. She’s an amazing speaker.”   
  
“Good.” Saya said quietly. She hugged Nozomi once more from behind. “Did you finish your homework?”   
  
“I did it in the library with Nicocchi.” Nozomi explained with a slight nod of her head as she leaned back into Saya. She rested her hands on Saya’s legs at either side of her. “Elichi is looking into law schools and Nicocchi is surprisingly looking into publication schools.”   
  
“And you?”   
  
“I’ve been talking to Kaiyo-san lately.” Nozomi admitted. “She said I would have a strong career in psychology. I may go into medical...with Maki-chan. There’s another field in psychiatry.”   
  
“Go for the second.” Saya advised. “You can learn about drugs.”   
  
Nozomi wrinkled her nose. “Call it prescription medicine.”   
  
“Sorry, doctor.” Saya smirked at Nozomi’s correction. “I’m serious though, you should go for it. I hear they’re always coming up with new things in the field. Kaiyo is always talking about new ways to help people now they have this thing called neurofeedback. Supposed to be a safer way and teaches people to not need their medicine.”   
  
“Do you know where you’re going to study yet?” Saya asked thoughtfully. “You’re applying already, right?”   
  
“I’m not sure yet.” Nozomi said, her heart sinking in her chest. “We’re just writing the basics right now.”   
  
“University of Tokyo is good for psychiatry.” Saya said, lightly nuzzling her nose against Nozomi’s neck. “I think. I could check in with the students around campus for you if you want? Besides, we might be able to meet after classes, hmm?”   
  
“Maybe.” Nozomi mumbled. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of being nestled into Saya’s embrace. “I’ll think about it later. I just want Honoka-chan to get better first.”   
  
“She will.”   
  
“Can I stay here tonight?” Nozomi whispered, feeling herself beginning to doze off in Saya’s arms.    
  
“Of course.”   
  
\----   
  
“You’re still annoyed at me for hitting Maki?” Nico sighed as she watched Umi silently get dressed for bed. Umi had opted to stay with her, had even  _ asked _ to stay with her but she had been unusually quiet all night.    
  
Umi tugged down her shirt before she turned to Nico, giving a slight shake of her head. “You were just trying to defend me. Maybe I was a bit too harsh earlier though.”   
  
Nico shook her head in disagreement. “I don’t think so.” She said honestly. She watched as Umi came to sit on the bed next to her. “Maybe harsh is just what Kotori needs right now. I don’t know what else is going to make her tell Honoka the truth.”   
  
Umi’s shoulders slumped and she let out a soft sign. “I understand that it’s hard for her. But it’s hard for all of us. Honoka isn’t the only one affected by her leaving. She’s my best friend too.”   
  
Nico nodded and wrapped an arm around Umi’s shoulders, drawing her close. She tilted her head to the left, resting it on Umi’s shoulder. “Do you want her to leave?”   
  
Umi looked down. “No. She’s the only one who can keep balance between me and Honoka. And I’d miss her. But I can’t keep her from going. Only Honoka can.”   
  
“And Maki.” Nico interjected.    
  
“But she won’t.” Umi sighed, lifting a hand to her forehead in exasperation. “Only Honoka would...if she knew what was going on. But by the time Kotori tells her it might already be too late. This is such a mess.”    
  
Nico hummed softly and soothingly rubbed Umi’s back. “Maybe you should just tell Honoka yourself.”   
  
Umi looked up sharply. “I-I couldn’t do that...could I?”   
  
“Kotori is scared to do it.” Nico answered, giving a slight shrug. “Maybe she needs you to.”   
  
“I hate that she needs me to do it.” Umi groaned, laying back on the bed. In annoyance she threw her arm over her eyes and let out a soft huff. She felt the bed shift followed by the familiar feeling of Nico crawling on top of her. Despite her annoyance with Kotori, Umi felt a small smile tug at her lips at the feeling of Nico crawling over to her. It was a feeling she had grown all too used to over the past week or so. She let her arm fall to the side and looked up at Nico who was now looming over her.    
  
Nico pressed her lips gently to Umi’s neck before she lowered herself down, snuggling into her girlfriend. “I’m here.” She murmured reassuringly. “We’ll work it out.”   
  
“I don’t know how.” Umi confessed softly as she lifted her arms to curl them around Nico’s back. She closed her eyes, focusing on the warm weight of Nico’s body atop her own.    
  
“I’d offer to tell her for you if I could.” Nico said quietly. “But it needs to come from you or Kotori. You’re her best friends.”   
  
“It’ll break Honoka. How can I do that to her?” Umi felt her eyes prickle with tears but she stubbornly blinked them away. “She has to know though. We can’t just leave her in the dark about this. It involves her too.”   
  
“Whatever you decide, I’m on your side.” Nico said firmly. She reached across Umi to take her hand and tangled their fingers together.   
  
Umi let out a slow breath, feeling herself calm down. At least she still had Nico. “You’ll still be here if everyone else hates me for telling Honoka?”   
  
“Obviously.” Nico scoffed, rolling her eyes. “And if they have anything to complain about they can talk to me first.”   
  
Umi’s lips turned up. “I love you, Nico.”   
  
Nico felt her cheeks redden. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to hearing Umi say that. “I...love you too.” She said honestly.    
  
\----   
  
“Is she okay?” Anju asked, puzzled by the fact that Hanayo was staring at her. The thought had occurred to her that Hanayo might be angry about the Umi situation. Hanayo didn’t seem angry though, just stunned.    
  
“She’s fine.” Miyu lightly nudged the girl sitting next to her. “She’s just obsessed with you. Well with A-Rise, you now…”   
  
“Sh-Shut up.” Hanayo stuttered, her cheeks flushing red. “I just...you know about my mom.”   
  
“Your mother?” Anju echoed, intrigued.    
  
“She was an idol.” Miyu answered casually while Hanayo looked away.    
  
“I just really look up to idols because I want to be just like her.” Hanayo confessed sheepishly, her voice softening. She felt Miyu take her hand, lightly squeezing it.    
  
“That’s sweet.” Anju said with a small smile as she leaned back in her own seat. She silently regarded them. “So you two are…?”   
  
“Oh. Soulmates. Yeah.” Miyu answered, realizing she hadn’t told Anju that yet.    
  
“How long have you been together?” Anju asked curiously.    
  
“Five months.” Hanayo replied automatically. She noticed Miyu look at her, obviously surprised by the swift answer. “What? I like to keep track. Besides I want to do something special when we get to six months.”   
  
“Don’t people usually wait until they get to a year?” Miyu asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled warmly as Hanayo pouted. “I’m just kidding.”   
  
“So did you come over to see Onii-san?” Miyu asked, causing Anju to blush.    
  
“Uh...well I was just coming out of his room. We were watching a movie. He’s really interesting. And charming.”   
  
“Uh-huh..”   
  
Hanayo raised an eyebrow. “You’re really not going with Umi-chan, are you?”   
  
“No.” Anju shook her head. “Maybe we were both chosen to be each other’s soulmates because we don’t believe in it. We would rather choose our paths….”   
  
Hanay smiled. “I knew there was a reason I like your group the most...um...is it okay if I get an autograph?”   
  
Anju answered with a soft laugh. “I would love to give you one.”   
  
Chrom paused in the doorway, surprised to see Anju still there for a moment. He relaxed into a smile though, glad to see Anju being kind to Miyu and her soulmate. He walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen, brushing his hand across Anju’s shoulders on the way. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her almost drop the book she was holding in her surprise and chuckled softly to himself as he left the room.    
  
\----   
  
“Honoka, your friends are here!”   
  
Honoka glanced to her right at Eli, her brow furrowing in confusion. The two of them had been lying on their fronts together, watching a movie on her laptop which Eli quickly paused. “Friends?”   
  
Eli shrugged and had just about enough time to push herself to her knees on the bed when the door opened and Nico stepped into the room with Umi at her side.    
  
“Umi-chan.” Honoka sat up, brightening at the sight of Umi walking into the room. She noticed Nico too. “Nico-chan…?”   
  
“What? Didn’t expect me to come over again?” Nico asked with a roll of her eyes as she walked to the bed. She perched on it next to Eli. Her nose wrinkled. “You reek of cinnamon...and mochi.” She glanced to Honoka, smirking in realization. “Congratulations on the sex.”   
  
“Nico!” Umi exclaimed in surprise. She quickly glanced at Honoka. “Wait...you two did it?”   
  
Honoka shrugged, feeling a little bit guilty though she wasn’t sure why. “Yeah…”   
  
Umi drifted closer, catching the scent of chocolate lingering around Honoka. “It’s not a good idea to have...s-sex so early in a relationship.”   
  
Nico smirked. “Well we’re…”   
  
“ _ If _ you’re soulmates.” Umi intervened quickly, her eyes widening. “Nozomi told me.”   
  
Eli frowned and reached out to take Honoka’s hand. “It was a decision we made together. We...don’t regret it. Right?” She looked to Honoka who nodded her head in response.    
  
Umi grimaced. “Even still, you should wait until your feelings are more developed. Until you’re in love.”   
  
“We are.” Honoka said firmly, squeezing Eli’s hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eli look toward her in surprise. “Nothing bad is going to happen just because we acted on our feelings.”   
  
“Okay.” Umi sighed, her shoulders slumping. She still didn’t think it was a good idea but she knew she wasn’t going to win an argument with Honoka and Eli. They seemed too sure of themselves. She glanced at Nico who nodded encouragingly. “Um...actually, Honoka...there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”   
  
Eli’s gaze shifted to Umi in concern.    
  
“What about?” Honoka asked, confused by the serious look on Umi’s face. “Is it something bad?”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “Um...well it’s...about Love Live.”   
  
“Huh? I already know that.”   
  
“Well...the school will survive.” Umi said, glancing away.    
  
“WHAT?!”   
  
“It won’t be closing.” Umi said quietly. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed in herself, that she hadn’t managed to say what she had planned to. “It got massive amounts of donations. And applicants.”   
  
“That’s great news.” Honoka beamed looking to Eli who smiled back at her.    
  
“Thanks for letting us know.” Eli turned to Umi, narrowing her eyes. Somehow she got the impression that that wasn’t what Umi was originally going to say.    
  
“But we lost love live…” Honoka’s smile slipped away and she frowned down at her blankets. “Because of me.”   
  
“We can reapply for the next Love Live.” Eli said reassuringly. “It’ll be fine. Right, Nico?”   
  
“Huh?” Nico had been busy staring at Umi but she was interrupted by the sound of her name. “Oh. Sure. Of course. We’ll just have to practice.”   
  
“Forget it.” Honoka said bitterly, her free hand clenching her blankets. “We don’t need to. What’s the point?”   
  
“What the hell do you mean what’s the point?!” Nico asked, her eyes widening. “You put this group together.”   
  
“She’s just upset.” Eli rationalized, letting go of Honoka’s hand. “Can you two please just..give us a few minutes?”   
  
“Fine.” Nico growled, grabbing Umi’s hand. She left the room, tugging Umi along with her and closed the door behind them.    
  
“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Eli asked softly, glancing at Honoka. “You can’t mean it.”   
  
“I’m tired, Eli-senpai.” Honoka mumbled. “I’m just...I’m tired of losing.”   
  
Eli nervously bit her lower lip. “We don’t have to try again if you don’t want to. But...everyone in Muse want to do this. With you. Because of you.”   
  
Honoka let out a sigh and leaned against Eli. She felt Eli’s arm curl around her shoulders and rested her head against Eli’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “I just need some time…”   
  
“That’s okay.” Eli pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Honoka’s head. “Whatever you need.”   
  
\----   
  
Umi’s hands trembled at her sides as she walked away from Homura’s sweet shop. She had been so close to telling Honoka the truth but she had avoided it at the last second. She just couldn’t, not when Honoka was clearly already so upset about Love Live.    
  
“Umi, slow down!” Nico jogged to catch up with Umi, finally managing to seize her hand to draw her to a stop. She could tell that Umi was upset about the way the conversation had gone but Nico wasn’t surprised that it had went that way. “It was probably better that you didn’t tell her right now. Let her deal with Love Live first, okay? She’s obviously still having some issues about that. Just give her some time.”   
  
“We don’t have time.” Umi muttered, gripping Nico’s hand back. She turned to her, a hint of desperation on her face. “Kotori isn’t going to be here much longer.”   
  
“Just give her another day with Eli.” Nico said gently. “One more day isn’t going to hurt anyone. Waiting was the right thing to do, Umi. Trust me.”   
  
Umi let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She had assumed that Nico would be annoyed with her for being a coward. She could have easily told Honoka then and gotten it out of the way. Instead she had chosen not to tell her. “Right. You’re right. I don’t think even Honoka will be able to stop Kotori leaving at this point.”   
  
“Maki could. If she wasn’t so stubborn.” Nico grumbled, giving a slight tug at Umi’s hand to pull her forward. She didn’t want to talk about this in the middle of the street after all.    
  
\----   
  
“Can I have everyone’s attention? I need to tell you all something.”    
  
Honoka looked up in confusion at the sound of Umi’s voice. She wasn’t sure what Umi could have to tell them. She felt Eli touch her shoulder and glanced at her, noticing the grim look on her girlfriend’s face.    
  
“Umi-chan wants to tell us something.” Hanayo reiterated to Miyu, A-Rise and Hibiki who Rin and herself were speaking to through Skype on her computer.    
  
Maki bristled, looking up to. “Seriously?” She looked to Kotori, noticing the worried look on her face. “Kotori?”   
  
Kotori looked down, biting her lip.    
  
Maki glared and gripped the edge of the table. She was about to push herself to her feet but halfway up Nico grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back down.    
  
“Hey!”   
  
“Shut it.” Nico growled, keeping her hand on Maki’s shoulder. “It has to be done.”   
  
“I know this is unexpected but Kotori will be going to study abroad.” Umi announced, her hands closed into determined fists at her sides. She’s leaving Japan in two weeks.”   
  
Nico looked away while Nozomi fidgeted with her phone. She would need to call Saya after this.    
  
Eli looked to Honoka, noticing the shocked look on her face. She swallowed thickly. She had known this wouldn’t turn out well. Her heart hammered against her chest as she waited for Honoka’s reaction.    
  
“I’ve always wanted to study costume design.” Kotori said, her eyes still lowered to the ground. She couldn’t look at any of them, especially Honoka who was the only member of Muse hearing the information for the first time. “A school official who’s acquainted with my mom offered me a spot in a program and I accepted. I’m sorry. I meant to tell you about this sooner but…”   
  
“Kotori didn’t want to break the news to us while were in such high spirits.” Umi chimed in. “Before the school festival performance.”   
  
Honoka looked around at the silent members of Muse. None of them looked shocked by what Kotori was saying. They looked upset, uncomfortable mostly but not shocked. “Who knew?”   
  
Eli looked away at the question while Nozomi got up, silently leaving the room after Rin who was a couple of steps ahead of her.    
  
Hanayo looked down, hearing Miyu soothingly tell her to calm down. She took a couple of breaths, realizing she had been holding her breath.    
  
Umi gritted her teeth while Maki elbowed Nico again.    
  
“All of you.” Honoka surmised, turning hurt eyes to Eli. “All of you knew.”   
  
Eli opened and closed her mouth but she didn’t know what to say. There was nothing for her to say in her defence. Honoka was right. She had kept it a secret from her.    
  
“Kotori had to tell you.” Umi growled, stepping forward. “Eli wasn’t the one to speak about it. And she knows it. It’s not her fault at all.”   
  
Eli narrowed her eyes at Umi. “Don’t talk to her like that.”   
  
“She’s defending you, you  _ idiot _ .” Nico growled irritably.    
  
“She’s a hypocrite.” Eli replied, her hands closing into fists. “She’s right here, talking for Kotori no-”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Honoka murmured, standing up. She stepped toward Kotori only to be answered once again by Umi.    
  
“As I said, there was the school festival performance to consi-”   
  
“You knew too.” Honoka stepped closer to Kotori, finally crouching down in front of her to take her hands. “Why didn’t you tell me? I understand about the school festival performance but you could have told me. You, me and Umi-chan have always been together.”   
  
“Honoka, please try to understand how Kotori feels.” Maki prompted from where she was sitting. “I…”   
  
“I can’t understand!” Honoka exclaimed, the volume of her voice silencing everyone else in the room. “We’ve been together all this time and now we’ll be seperated.”   
  
“I tried.” Kotori spoke, her voice thick with emotion. “I wanted to so many times but you were so focused on Love Live o-or your soulmate that I couldn’t...I-I wanted your help to decide. And then you got sick. I wanted to tell you m-more than anyone else.”   
  
“What about Maki-chan?!”   
  
“She told me to go even if it breaks her heart.” Kotori looked at Maki over Honoka’s shoulder. “And mine.”   
  
Maki suddenly hunched over, gripping her chest.    
  
“Hey…” Nico noticed tears gathering in Maki’s eyes, slowly falling. She could tell that Maki wasn’t feeling just her own emotions.    
  
“Of course I don’t want to leave you.” Kotori got to her feet, gripping her chest. “Of course I want to…” She let out a choked sob as she ran from the room, leaving Honoka to call after her.    
  
Maki staggered to her feet, tears streaming down her face as she hurried after Kotori.    
  
“Kotori-chan…” Honoka whispered, her shoulders slumping as she watched them both leave. Her lower lip trembled as she looked to Umi. “Umi-chan…”    
  
As Umi turned to walk away from her, Honoka felt a hand take her own before she was drawn into Eli’s arms.    
  
“You can hate me all you want but please let me hold you.” Eli choked out against Honoka’s shoulder.    
  
Nico felt tears brim in her eyes as she caught Umi wiping at her face while leaving the room. She got up too, taking her leave.    
  
Honoka buried her face into the crook of Eli’s neck and hugged her girlfriend back as tightly as she could. “I need to go home.” She finally managed to say, her voice trembling.    
  
“I’ll take you.” Eli said softly, rubbing Honoka’s back. She glanced at the others in the room, finding only one person remaining. Hanayo was still sitting near the laptop she’d been using. “Don’t stay too long.”   
  
Rin nodded her head and watched as Eli gently led Honoka from the room.    
  
“You should come meet up with us.” Anju said quietly from the screen of the laptop. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”   
  
Miyu nodded in agreement.    
  
“I’m on my way.” Hanayo exited the application and closed the laptop before she stood to leave the room.    
  
TBC. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eli was relieved when she made it into Honoka’s bedroom without the two of them being noticed by either Honoka’s parents or her sister. It seemed that Yukiho wasn’t home yet and Honoka’s mother had been busy tending to customers in the shop.    
  
Eli felt Honoka slip away from her gasp and watched her girlfriend walk across the room, sinking down onto the bed. She swallowed thickly. She didn’t know what to do to make things better for Honoka. She wasn’t even sure if Honoka really wanted her there or not.    
  
She closed the door behind them and stepped further into the room, stooping down next to Honoka. She carefully took her hands and looked up so as to meet Honoka’s eyes. “Hey.” She said softly, giving the hand in her own a gentle squeeze. “If you need time alone, I can leave and come back later.”   
  
Honoka shook her head. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tearstained. “I want to be with Eli-senpai.” She choked out, feeling herself beginning to tear up again.    
  
Eli moved up onto the bed and took Honoka into her arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m here.” She soothed gently, trying to calm Honoka down. She felt a surge of annoyance at Umi for causing this but she knew it wasn’t her fault. Not really. It wasn’t even Kotori’s fault, fully. The entire situation was just a mess.    
  
“She’s leaving.” Honoka said, her voice thick with emotion. “She’s really leaving.”   
  
“I know.” Eli said softly, gently rubbing Honoka’s back. She wasn’t sure what else to say. There wasn’t anything she could do to fix the issue. She couldn’t make Kotori stay, nor could she make it hurt any less for Honoka.    
  
“You knew and you didn’t tell me.” Honoka added, drawing away slightly. She didn’t sound accusing or angry, she just sounded hurt.    
  
“It wasn’t my place. It would have only hurt more if it came from me.” Eli explained though she still felt a stab of guilt at the comment. She hadn’t liked keeping secrets from Honoka. She had hated it actually. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times.”   
  
Honoka nodded and reached up, wiping her eyes. “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”    
  
Eli was surprised by the question. She hadn’t thought Honoka would want her around all night after what had happened. “You’re not...angry with me?”   
  
“No.” Honoka said softly. She wearily pushed herself up from the bed and made her way to her closet. “You did what you thought would help me...it’s okay.”   
  
“Right…” Eli mused as Honoka undressed. She watched her girlfriend tug on a shirt that reached the tops of her thighs and stepped closer, drawing her close.   
  
Honoka turned in Eli’s embrace and pressed her nose to the crook of Eli’s neck, breathing in her scent. “Without Kotori-chan, what’s the point of Love Live…?”   
  
Eli felt her stomach plummet. She had expected Honoka to think that but it was different to hear it coming from Honoka herself. She closed her eyes. “You still have me.”   
  
“I know.” Honoka murmured back. “You’re the best thing in my life. If you weren’t here I don’t know what I would have done.”   
  
Eli felt a slight relief at the fact that Honoka was being so open with her. It was a little bit unbelievable to her that Honoka  _ wasn’t _ angry about her not telling her the truth. “You don’t have to think about Love Live right now. There’ll be time for that later, don’t worry.”   
  
“Thanks, Eli-senpai.” Honoka drew back and reached up, lightly brushing her fingers over Eli’s cheek. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her girlfriend’s ear and watched as Eli’s eyes closed for a moment. “Will you do something for me, Eli-senpai?”   
  
“Anything.” Eli said solemnly as she opened her eyes.    
  
“Tell me...what you told me a couple of days ago. Tell me again.” Honoka blushed, looking away.    
  
Eli’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she realized what Honoka was talking about. “I love you.”   
  
Honoka felt a rush of warmth at the honest response and offered a small smile. “You won’t leave me too, right? I-I mean...when you go off to college…”   
  
\----   
  
Kotori could hear Maki calling after her, pleading with her to stop. She could hear her footsteps too, pounding against the floor behind her as she ran down the hallway but she didn’t pause to look back. For a short moment she didn’t even realize where she was going until the found herself nearing the door to the roof. She crashed through the doors and stumbled to a stop, tears spilling freely down her cheeks.    
  
“Kotori.” Maki gasped breathlessly as she followed Kotori out onto the roof. “Wait, wait…”   
  
“WHAT, Maki-chan?!” Kotori turned to Maki, unable to steady the stream of tears. “I-I knew this would happen! I knew it!”   
  
“Hey…” Maki stepped forward, gently grasping Kotori’s upper arms to draw her close but Kotori shrugged her off and turned away from her.    
  
“Stop it. I don’t deserve it.” Kotori muttered, wiping hurriedly at her tears. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.    
  
Maki frowned for a moment before her features hardened and she moved to Kotori, hugging her from behind. She felt her girlfriend try to shrug her off but she held tight, refusing to let go. “This isn’t your fault.” She said softly, her mouth close to Kotori’s ear.    
  
Kotori breathed in slowly, her eyes closing as Maki’s hot breath at her neck calmed her mind. She could smell Maki’s familiar scent of sugar and pastries and it only served to calm her down further. She turned in Maki’s embrace and wrapped her arms around her in return, pulling her close to her. She buried her nose in the crook of Maki’s neck and inhaled slowly, breathing in her scent.    
  
“I don’t know what to do.” Kotori confessed tearfully, focusing on how tightly Maki was holding her. If nothing else, she felt safe in Maki’s embrace. “How am I supposed to leave now?”   
  
“Honoka will come around.” Maki said soothingly. “She’s your best friend. She has to understand why you’re doing this. She knows you well enough to know that this is a dream come true for you. You’re not leaving us because you want to, you...you just have to. You can’t pass up this opportunity.”   
  
“I know.” Kotori whispered, nodding her head. The logical side of her knew that it was true. She’d never thought she would have an opportunity like the one that had been presented to her. But she had. The other, less rational side of her though, just wanted to tell her mom that she wasn’t going. That she wanted to stay and perform at Love Live with Honoka. That she didn’t want to leave Honoka  _ or _ Maki.   
  
“A-Are you still going?” Maki stuttered. The fact that she hoped Kotori would answer no caused her to feel a stab of guilt. She didn’t want Kotori to not follow her dreams. Not just for her or Honoka.    
  
“I don’t know.” Kotori murmured unsurely. “I think so. Yes. I have to, don’t I?”   
  
Maki let out a soft sigh. “You should do what makes you happy. We can always meet up later...after I finish school, I could...go to where you are.”   
  
Kotori drew away, wiping at her eyes. Maki’s arms remained around her though and Kotori didn’t feel an urge to back off too much. “Do you think Honoka-chan will forgive me?”   
  
“I know she will.” Maki said, nodding her head. “She’s your best friend. You’ve been best friends since you were kids. How could she not forgive you?”   
  
“Because I’m leaving her behind?” Kotori suggested, frowning. “Because I lied to her? Because…”   
  
“None of that is important. If she loves you, she’ll understand why you’re leaving. Like I do.” Maki cupped Kotori’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. She faintly tasted salty tears on Kotori’s lips.    
  
“I wish you could come with me.” Kotori admitted in a whisper. “It would make this decision so much easier.”   
  
Maki managed a small smile. “You know I would if I could. Why don’t we get out of here? I could...talk to my mom. Maybe you could stay over? If your mom doesn’t mind.”   
  
“I’ll explain what happened.” Kotori said quietly, her thoughts drifting to her mom. She knew that her mother didn’t approve of Maki but she surely couldn’t say no after what had happened. “She’ll understand. I think.”   
  
Maki briefly kissed Kotori once more before she took her hand and led her to the entrance to the roof. She hoped that Honoka would come around but she couldn’t help but feel a niggling fear that maybe this would be enough to push Honoka over the edge. She could only hope that Eli would be able to handle it.    
  
\----   
  
“Relax.” Nico said quietly as she carefully watched Umi’s face. They had already walked halfway home but Nico hadn’t been sure what to say to Umi so far. “You know you did the right thing by telling her.”   
  
“Doesn’t feel like I did.” Umi mumbled, keeping her gaze fixed straight ahead. She didn’t want to show any weakness, not yet when they were still in public. That could wait until she was alone with Nico. “It feels like I made everything worse. You saw Honoka back there.”   
  
“We knew this was going to happen.” Nico said reasonably. “We knew it was going to get worse before it got better. That’s why Kotori didn’t want to say anything to her. You know that Honoka had to find out though. It won’t be long until Kotori leaves.”   
  
“Yeah.” Umi sighed softly, her shoulders slumping. She wasn’t looking forward to that either though Honoka didn’t seem like she had given much thought to that. Neither had Kotori for that matter. “I don’t know how Honoka’s going to deal with this. Kotori’s our best friend.”   
  
“She has Eli. She’ll get through it.” Nico reached out, carefully taking Umi’s hand into her own. “And I’m here for you. You know that.”   
  
Umi managed a small smile at the reassurance. It was something she had already known, of course, but it was nice to hear it coming from Nico herself. “I know.”    
  
She squeezed Nico’s hand back and turned her attention back to walking, focusing fully for the first time since they had left the school. “Oh…”   
  
“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice.” Nico said with a smirk. Since they had started walking they had been going toward  _ her _ apartment rather than Kaiyo’s. “It’s fine. I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay over anyway.”   
  
“I do…” Umi worriedly bit her lip and glanced once more at Nico. “Is that okay? I stayed over last night too.”   
  
“I don’t think my mom would mind if you moved in with us.” Nico joked. “She loves you. So do my siblings.”   
  
Umi grumbled embarrassedly under her breath and shook her head. She was silent for a moment before she continued. “Thanks, Nico. I don’t know if I could have done...that without you there.”   
  
Nico’s eyes widened in surprise for a brief second before she relaxed into a smile. “Of course you could have. I didn’t even do anything.”   
  
“You were there.” Umi countered meaningfully. “I needed you there.”   
  
“W-Well...it’s not like I would be anywhere else.” Nico looked away, feeling her face warm. “Ugh, you’re making me soft. Let’s just go back to my apartment and I’ll make dinner. My mom’s at work so my siblings will be there but...we’ll have a good night. To take your mind off things.We can even watch a romantic movie if you want.” She watched Umi’s face drop and chuckled to herself. “I’m kidding, relax! We can watch something else. Come on.”   
  
Umi jogged a little to keep from stumbling as Nico tugged at her hand.    
  
\---   
  
“I’m fine.” Hanayo said softly for what felt like the fifth time since she had arrived at Miyu’s house. Both Anju and Miyu were watching her in concern, the latter gently rubbing her back.    
  
Miyu shared a dubious look with Anju. “We know. We’re just worried, that’s all. We heard what Umi said. It must have come as a shock…”   
  
Hanayo let out a soft sigh. She had known that something was going on and that Kotori might be leaving Muse but she hadn’t been aware of the details. “I-I guess. I’m just worried that this is going to ruin everything. How can we keep going with Kotori-chan gone? It’s meant to be the nine of us…”   
  
“Uh...well at least you’d be even now?” Miyu attempted, not sure what else to say.    
  
Anju grimaced at the response. “Go and get the cocoa from Chrom-kun, Miyu-chan.”   
  
“Yes, mom.”   
  
Anju blushed slightly.   
  
Miyu smirked. “What? I need a new sister anyway.”   
  
“Shoo.”    
  
Hanayo blinked as Miyu was ushered away. She watched her soulmate leave the room, closing the door behind her and bit her lower lip.    
  
“Now.” Anju sighed as she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it next to Hanayo. “This may shock you but I want to tell you something...did you know that A-Rise used to have a fourth member?”   
  
Hanayo’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “That can’t be true. You guys were in Love Live as a trio?!”   
  
“Yes but we used to be a quartet in the beginning when we were nobodies.” Anju explained patiently. “Just freshman. Her name was Fuu and she was my best friend since elementary school. Truth be told I only met Tsubasa and Erena in high school. Fuu was the one who pushed me to join. I was more focused on my studies and to put it simply I was pretty quiet like you.”   
  
Hanayo scooted closer. She suddenly felt somewhat of a kinship with Anju.    
  
“Fuu was extremely friendly and outgoing.” Anju continued quietly. “She thought it would be fun. Then she got a scholarship in England for her soccer career. She told Tsubasa right after we formed the group. But she only told me the day before she had to leave. She begged me to tell her I would be okay alone. She was frightened to leave. But I cared about her too much to let her stay. I didn’t say anything and she cried before she turned around and got into her father’s car. I haven’t called her until this year. It’s hard to let people go but what she said to me before she stepped into the car was…’Don’t be afraid anymore. Shine, Anju’...”   
  
Hanayo stared at Anju closely for a moment, taking in the far off look in the older girl’s eyes. She could tell that Anju was being sincere. “M-Maybe it’ll just be different without Kotori-chan there with us.” She said softly, reassured by Anju’s admission. “Maybe it won’t be the end of Muse.”   
  
Anju smiled softly and shook her head. She was glad to see that Hanayo looked to be a little bit more hopeful now. “I’m sure it won’t be. Just give Kousaka-san some time to process everything. It’s a lot to take in. But maybe...maybe she will do what I couldn’t back then. Sometimes I still berate myself for saying nothing before Fuu left...”   
  
Hanayo opened her mouth to speak but she was stopped by the door opening across the room. It was nudged open by Miyu who stepped into the room, carrying three mugs of cocoa. Before Hanayo could move Anju got up from the bed and went to help, taking two of the mugs from her. She returned to the bed a moment later, handing Hanayo one of the mugs.    
  
“Is everything okay?” Miyu asked, glancing cautiously between Hanayo and Anju.    
  
Hanayo nodded, cradling the warm mug in her hands. “I feel a little bit better. Thanks to Anju-san…”   
  
Miyu glanced between the two of them in confusion for a moment before she smiled widely. She was a little bit disappointed that she hadn’t been the one to make Hanayo feel better but she was glad that Anju had managed to get through to her. She supposed Anju had more experience when it came to idol groups.    
  
There was a light knock at the door, drawing the attention of everyone. 

  
“Anyone want to watch a movie?” Chrom asked with a hopeful smile. “I ‘borrowed’ Kaiyo’s Netflix details and I made popcorn.”   
  
Miyu looked to Hanayo for consent and when she received a nod she stood up. “I get to choose the movie though! Anyone disagree?”   
  
“I figured we could let  _ Hanayo _ choose the movie.” Chrom said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Ah...right.” Miyu sheepishly looked to Hanayo. “You can choose. Of course. Sorry. I’m still used to it just being the two of us…”   
  
“Well it’s the four of us now.” Chrom said brightly, nudging Miyu. The two shared a small smile. Besides their other friends, it had always just been the two of them. But now it felt like they had something away from their main group of friends.   
  
“Uh...frozen?” Hanayo suggested uncertainty.    
  
“Whatever you want.” Chrom answered, gesturing for Hanayo and Miyu to go ahead. They did and he followed with Anju at his side. “Is this...okay with you too?”   
  
“Sure.” Anju answered, blushing slightly. “You’re...really good with them.”   
  
“Well I am used to being an older brother.” Chrom said, a hint of pride in his voice as the four of them made their way downstairs. He watched as Miyu vaulted onto the couch, Hanayo sitting down next to her and leaning into her offered embrace. He took his seat next to Anju, casually throwing his arm over her shoulders and handed Hanayo the remote. He failed to miss the dark blush that spread across Anju’s cheeks.    
  
Miyu smirked knowingly as Hanayo took the remote but quickly focused on her own girlfriend as Hanayo’s head came to rest on her shoulder.    
  
\----   
  
Nozomi’s eyes were close to fluttering shut as she stared at the television screen in front of her. Saya had put a movie on a short while ago, wanting to help to take Nozomi’s mind off of everything that was happening but Nozomi had found she could barely pay attention. She felt exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.    
  
The fact that Saya was holding her close, mindlessly playing with her hair didn’t do anything to keep Nozomi awake. In fact it had only worked to help her nod off a couple of times. She was just about to again when her phone rang on the table in front of the couch and she jolted awake in surprise.    
  
Saya groaned in disdain at the fact that it had woken Nozomi up. “Who is it?” She asked as Nozomi reached forward to pick the phone up.    
  
Nozomi stared blearily at the screen for a moment before she answered. “Elichi.” She mumbled as she answered the call. She pressed the button to put it on speaker, seeing no reason not to. “Hello?”   
  
“Hey.” Eli said softly, her voice almost a whisper.    
  
Nozomi frowned. “How is she?”   
  
“She’s a fucking wreck.” Eli answered sharply. “Did you know Umi was going to do that?”   
  
“No. Of course not.” Nozomi answered quickly, a bit hurt that Eli would suggest that. “We...we knew it would have to be done eventually though. Honoka-chan had to find out. If it wasn’t from Kotori, the next best thing was to hear it from Umi.”   
  
Saya frowned but figured it was best to keep quiet. She left her arm curled around Nozomi’s waist though, wanting her to know that she was there if she needed her.    
  
“It should have been Kotori who told her.” Eli said, her voice quieting once more. “I hate seeing her like this. She’s so...broken.”   
  
“She’ll get through it.” Nozomi reached down with her free hand and clutched Saya’s tightly. “She has you. And all of the rest of us if she needs anything. We’re always here.”   
  
“Yeah.” Eli let out a shuddering breath. “I’m just worried. After losing out on Love Live and now Kotori...I don’t know how much more she can really deal with. She’s worried that I’m going to leave her too...after we graduate.”   
  
“She’ll be okay.” Nozomi said again though her voice sounded strained this time.    
  
Saya gently pressed her lips to the back of Nozomi’s neck, trying to comfort her in any way possible. She didn’t want to interrupt the conversation though. She knew it was important that Eli and Nozomi talk about it without her input.    
  
“I think I’m going to take a year off…”   
  
“Huh?” Nozomi’s eyes widened in surprise at the admission. “Off? What do you mean? W-Why?”   
  
“I want to go to college with Honoka.” Eli explained simply. “I can take a year out. Get some experience working for a while and then go back to college when Honoka starts too. We could get an apartment together.”   
  
Nozomi glanced back at Saya who shrugged meekly. “Oh. I figured we would...do it together.”   
  
Eli let out a soft sigh. “I thought that too but...I’m sorry, Nozomi. I want Honoka to know that I’m here for her. That I’m not going to leave her.”   
  
“What about…?” Nozomi’s voice trailed off and she cleared her throat before she could pose the question she was going to ask. “I should go. Saya is here and I don’t want to...disturb Honoka-chan. She’s probably sleeping, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Eli answered after a brief pause. Nozomi figured she had taken a moment to look back at Honoka. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Nozomi.”   
  
“Bye.” Nozomi hung up quickly, setting the phone aside and took a couple of deep breaths.    
  
“It’s okay.” Saya murmured, pressing her lips to Nozomi’s neck. “Actually um...I was meaning to ask you something. You know, we’ve um...been dating for almost a year now, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Nozomi turned in Saya’s embrace so that she could look at her.    
  
“And I live next door to you. And...my apartment is bigger than yours.” Saya lightly bit her lip. “And I love you. So...I was wondering...do you want to move in with me? I know it’s kind of fast but I think it could work for us. If you wouldn’t mind?”   
  
“Yes.” Nozomi answered, visibly perking up. “I mean...no, I wouldn’t mind. I want to move in with you. If you’re sure…”   
  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Saya said brightly. She leaned in, briefly pressing her lips to Nozomi’s. “At least we won’t need a moving van. I’ll get Chrom and the others to help us move everything.”   
  
Nozomi chuckled softly at the response and rested her forehead lightly against Saya’s. “I love you too.” She said softly, squeezing Saya’s hand. “Everything is...easier when you’re around.”   
  
Saya smiled and kissed Nozomi once more.    
  
\----   
  
“We should do a live show with all nine of us before Kotori leaves.” Eli said, her gaze fixed confidently to Honoka. She was sure that this was the right way to cheer Honoka up. To make her look forward to something.    
  
“We’re going to tell Kotori-chan when she gets here.” Nozomi chimed in.    
  
Rin jumped forward enthusiastically. “We’re going to send her off with a big lively event!” She grimaced as she was hit lightly on the head by Nico who had stepped forward.    
  
“Calm down!”   
  
“Nico-chan, what was that for?!”   
  
“You should be glad I held back!”   
  
Eli’s brow furrowed as she watched Honoka carefully. Her girlfriend still looked as upset, if not more so than when she had come up to the roof.   
  
Umi seemed to notice too. “Are you still feeling down?”   
  
Honoka didn’t answer. “Where’s Maki-chan?”   
  
Hanayo looked away. “She’s with Kotori-chan, helping her study. She’s also going with her to the airport when...Kotori-chan leaves.”   
  
“What?!” Honoka looked up sharply. “You all keep...looking at me like you think I should be able to make Kotori-chan stay but why is everyone relying on me when her own damn soulmate can’t do it?!”   
  
Nozomi awkwardly glanced between Eli and Honoka. “Honoka-chan, you know Maki-chan can’t. She just wants what’s best for Kotori-chan.”   
  
“And I don’t?! She’ll be miserable!” Honoka snapped angrily. “And I don’t care about love live or any live anymore! This club should never have happened. It should have stayed dead.”   
  
“What the hell are you on about?!” Nico surged forward toward Honoka only to be intercepted by Rin. “You can’t just say things like that! Damn it, Kousaka. I’m gonna kick your ass! After everything you seriously want to just give up? WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL  IDOL ARE YOU?!”   
  
“I’m not a school idol.” Honoka said, her voice softening in defeat. “I quit.”   
  
There was a collective intake of breath from the rest of the group and Honoka paused for a moment before she turned to walk away, her heart heavy in her chest. She had barely taken a couple of steps before she felt someone grab her hand. She thought it was Eli at first until the person tugged her around. She caught a flash of Umi’s face before she saw a hand coming toward her face. A sharp sting shot through her cheek, her head jerking to the side in wake of the slap.    
  
Eli’s eyes widened and instinctively she began to move forward only for the back of her shirt to be grabbed by Nozomi.    
  
“You are the worst.” Umi said, her eyes laced with tears. “Pulling us by a string, tugging us along until you can’t do it anymore...The Honoka I know would never do this. The younger one who isn’t a coward. Kotori kept this a secret because she knew you would shut down.”   
  


Honoka’s lower lip trembled, her hand hovering near her cheek for a moment before it fell to her side. Tears tracked silently down her cheeks.    
  
“Nozomi, let go.”     
  
Nozomi glanced to Eli to see that she was gritting her teeth. “Don’t deck her.” She warned softly before she released her hold on Eli.    
  
Eli went to Honoka, intentionally keeping her distance from Umi and tried to reach for her only to be pushed away.    
  
“I am the worst.” Honoka said, her voice trembling. “I don’t deserve any of you. Just leave me alone…” She met Eli’s eyes. “All of you.”   
  
Eli opened her mouth as Honoka turned and rushed away, the door to the roof opening quickly and then slamming behind her. She curled her hands into fists and turned to face Umi only to find that Nozomi had already hastily moved between them. “Look what you’ve done…”   
  
“Don’t even think about touching her!” Teary as she was, Nico began to struggle against Rin’s hold once more.    
  
Rin grimaced as Nico’s head bumped into her chin and she bit her lip hard. She released her hold on Nico to put her hands to her mouth, accidentally letting the girl slip away.    
  
“Rin-chan!” Hanayo hastily made her way to Rin who was cupping her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering. “You’re bleeding…”   
  
Eli narrowed her eyes as Nico went to stand with Umi. “You two are a perfect match, you know…”   
  
Nico looked wide eyed at Rin. “I didn’t mean to…”   
  
Umi watched Rin slowly draw her hands away to reveal blood dripping down her chin. “You should put something on that. I’ll take you to the…”   
  
“You’ve done enough damage.” Eli, still clenching her fists moved toward Rin, blocking Umi. “Hanayo will take her.”   
  
“You still need to apologize to  Honoka-chan.” Nozomi chimed in, looking at Umi.    
  
Umi frowned. “I’m...not going to do that.”   
  
“She won’t do that.” Nico growled in agreement as Rin was led away by Hanayo. “Not after the shit Honoka just pulled.”   
  
“You’re not helping, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said with a heavy sigh.    
  
Eli gritted her teeth together, staring at the two of them for a moment before she slowly walked toward Umi, stopping a few inches in front of her. She noticed Nico tense but ignored her. “You’re supposed to be her best friend.” She said accusingly, her tone more betrayed than angry now. “If you’re not going to apologize, stay the hell away from us.”   
  
Nico gripped Umi’s arm, pulling her back a couple of steps. “Us? It doesn’t seem like Honoka wants anything to do with you either. Some soulmate she turned out to be, huh? I can see why you were reluctant to…” She trailed off, stumbling to the side as Eli punched her in the face.    
  
“Nicocchi…” Nozomi grimaced, her hand going to her head. She had known that Eli could only be pushed so far when it came to Honoka.    
  
Nico growled and surged forward, ignoring the throbbing in her face. She tackled Eli to the ground, hearing the blonde land with a gasp of breath and pulled back, drawing her fist back. She had every intention of punching Eli back until an arm went around her waist and she was hauled off of Eli.    
  
“Umi?!” Nico exclaimed, noticing who had grabbed her. “What the hell?! She hit me first!”   
  
“Just leave it alone, Nico.” Umi said quietly, holding Nico close to her. “Please. I just want to go home.”   
  
Eli pushed herself to her feet. “Wherever you go, stay away from Honoka. Until you’re ready to apologize!” She said gruffly before she turned and walked away.    
  
\-----   
  
Hibiki perked up as she spotted her girlfriend walking down the stairs toward her. She had been waiting a short while, probably about thirty minutes. It was longer than she would usually have waited but she didn’t mind. She had been more worried about Rin.    
  
She had seen the other members of Muse leave a short while ago though none of them had said anything to her. Especially Nico and Umi who wouldn’t even look her in the eye. She could see Rin talking to Hanayo as she approached, though her girlfriend’s mouth was covered by her scarf.    
  
“I’ll see you later, Rin-chan.” Hanayo said with a small smile. She offered a wave to Hibiki before she took off down the street.    
  
“Hey.” Hibiki smiled as Rin stopped in front of her. She leaned in, reaching for the scarf so she could kiss Rin on the lips but paused when Rin shrunk away a little, laughing nervously.    
  
“I’m cold, nya.”    
  
“Huh?” Hibiki frowned at the comment. Usually she was the first to complain about the cold and Rin would always laugh at her, telling her that she was too sensitive. Hibiki could feel a chill in the air but nothing extreme enough for a scarf. Not enough for  _ Rin _ to be cold. “Are you sick or something?”   
  
Rin shook her head and as Hibiki approached she seemed to sink further into her scarf. Realizing she would have to tell Hibiki eventually, she grimaced, a gesture which tugged at the closing cut on her lip. “Ah...I need to tell you something. And I need you not to...freak out.”   
  
Hibiki felt her stomach sink. “What is it?”   
  
“I-I kind of got hurt at practice...not really practice but…” Rin paused to push down her scarf, revealing the cut on her lip where she had bitten it.    
  
Hibiki’s eyes widened and she stepped forward, cupping Rin’s face in her hand to look closer at the cut. “What happened?”   
  
“Well...Nico-chan was angry and…”   
  
“ _ YAZAWA  _ did this?!”   
  
“She didn’t mean to.” Rin said hastily. “She was trying to...get to Honoka-chan because she was angry with her and I grabbed hold of her. And then when Eli-chan threatened Umi-chan, Nico-chan um...headbutted me in the chin. It was my own fault really. I-I bit my lip.”    
  
Hibiki wasn’t sure she fully understood what Rin had just said but she let her hand fall to her side, gritting her teeth. “Damn her.” She muttered, her hands closing into fists.    
  
“I’m okay, Hibiki.” Rin said, struggling not to smile at the annoyed look on Hibiki’s face. “I just have to...not use my mouth for a while. For kissing, at least.”   
  
Hibiki huffed in annoyance. “The next time I see her…”   
  
Rin gave a gentle laugh despite the fact that smiling really hurt and tugged Hibiki into a tight hug. She felt Hibiki hug her back and sighed softly. “Honoka-chan quit Muse…”   
  
“She did?”   
  
Rin nodded.    
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Hibiki asked in concern as she slowly drew away. “I know you were really attached to the group. And you looked up to her…”   
  
“Not right now.” Rin answered softly. She reached down, taking Hibiki’s hand in her own. “Can we just...go back to my house and watch a movie or something? I don’t want to think about any of this right now. I just want to be with you for a while. If that’s okay.”   
  
“Of course.” Hibiki gently pressed her lips to Rin’s flushed cheek and drew back, smiling at her. Together, the two of them made their way down the street. Hibiki was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of what to talk about. Usually she wouldn’t have a problem talking to Rin about anything and everything but she didn’t want to accidentally upset her so certain topics were out of the question.    
  
“Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?” Hibiki suggested hopefully, figuring it would help to take Rin’s mind off things. “I could take you to lunch. And a movie maybe. If you want?”   
  
Rin shot Hibiki a quizzical look. “Is it my birthday?”   
  
Hibiki gave a sheepish chuckle, her cheeks reddening. “You just deserve it, that’s all. And I want to spend time with you.”   
  
“I would like that.” Rin said, squeezing Hibiki’s hand back. She knew what Hibiki was doing but she appreciated it regardless. Her girlfriend was always there for her. She had been even before they had started dating.    
  
Reaching the subway they swiped their passes to let them through the turnstiles and made their way to the platform.    
  
“The train is coming in six minutes.” Hibiki said, checking the times overhead. “We…” She paused, seeing a couple standing a few feet away. The anger, which Rin had soothed only minutes ago returned fully.    
  
“Yazawa!” Hibiki barked, letting go of Rin’s hand and walking around her. She stormed toward Nico and Umi, watching as they both looked up.    
  
“Shit.” Nico muttered under her breath as Hibiki got closer.    
  
“What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!” Hibiki scowled as she reached the two of them. She vaguely noticed that Nico’s nose was bloody and red but paid no attention. “Have you seen her lip?!”   
  
“Yeah, sorry about that…”   
  
“Sorry?! I should knock you on your scrawny ass…”   
  
“Scrawny?” Nico scoffed. “You’re smaller than me.”   
  
Hibiki growled and stepped forward only for Umi to quickly step between them, holding her hand up to stop her. “What?!”   
  
“I know you’re...upset.” Umi said, her voice trembling slightly. “But...nobody else is hitting my girlfriend today, okay? Just leave her alone. She’s sorry. She didn’t mean to hurt Rin.”   
  
Hibiki felt her face redden. “Back off Sonoda! You and Ayase aren’t the only athletic artists, you know.”   
  
“You? Athletic?” Nico rolled her eyes. “Sure.”   
  
Rin grimaced at the comment. “Um...you know, in middle school she was considered a delinquent. She used to beat up guys who tried to hit on her.”   
  
“Still am.” Hibiki quipped. “And grown ass men at that. So get out of my way, Sonoda.”   
  
Nico tried to move around Umi only for her path to be blocked by Umi’s arm. “Wha…?” She watched as Umi raised her hands. “Hey, don’t fight because of  _ me _ ! Are you crazy?!”   
  
“What?” Umi looked back at Nico in disbelief. “I’m just defending myself if she tries to hit me. I have training, remember? And I’m not just going to let her hurt you!”   
  
“You can’t fight in a  _ subway!” _ Nico hissed.    
  
Rin pulled Hibiki to her, pressing her lips to her shoulder. “Please, calm down. Nico-chan wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. I know she wouldn’t. It was just an accident. I’m okay, I promise.”   
  
Nico saw a flicker of doubt on Hibiki’s face. “I’m really sorry I hurt her. I didn’t mean to, I just...I thought Umi was going to get hurt and I freaked out. I’m sorry, Rin. Really.”   
  
Hibiki felt herself calm slightly and she pressed her back against Rin, feeling Rin’s head rest on her cheek. She let out a slow breath to calm herself. “If it happens again…”   
  
“It won’t.” Nico assured her, taking hold of Umi’s arm. Without another word she quickly dragged Umi away, hearing the announcement that their train was arriving.    
  
“I’m sorr-”   
  
Rin cut Hibiki off with a soft kiss which stung her lip slightly but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that. “Thank you.” She whispered, slowly drawing away.    
  
Dazed, Hibiki nodded in response and as their train arrived, she numbly let Rin lead her on to it.    
  
\----   
  


“Are you okay?” Nico asked quietly as she trailed after Umi into her room. Since what had happened at the train station, Umi had barely spoken to her. They had made their way to Kaiyo and Hisa’s apartment in silence until that point.    
  
“I’m fine.” Umi dropped her bag and gestured for Nico to sit down on the bed. “I need to bandage your nose.”   
  
Nico nodded and made her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She watched silently as Umi made her way over, holding the first aid kit she had picked up from the bathroom. “I can’t believe you threatened to fight Hibiki.” She mumbled as Umi got out a small bandage.    
  
“I can’t believe I did a lot of the things I did today.” Umi said quietly. She leaned toward Nico, carefully placing the bandage on her nose. When she was sure it was stuck in place she moved back, assessing her work. “It should be fine.”   
  
“I don’t think a bandage is going to help.” Nico lifted her hand, trailing her fingers across the bandage. She probably would have used ice instead, she thought, but didn’t say anything to Umi.    
  
Umi stared at Nico for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made with the first aid kit. “Do you want to...stay over tonight?”   
  
Nico winced. “I have to get back for my siblings. You know…”   
  
“Yeah.” Umi nodded in response. “It’s a school night anyway so...forget I asked. Um...how long can you stay?”   
  
“My mom will be home for another couple of hours.” Nico said with a small smile. “So until then.”   
  
Umi managed a slight smile at that and nodded her head. She was relieved that Nico could stay for a little while at least. Still, she noticed that Nico looked a little bit troubled. “Don’t worry, Kaiyo will be back with Hisa soon.”   
  
Nico nodded though she didn’t like the idea of leaving Umi alone. “You know...if you hadn’t slapped her, I would have. She’s being an idiot.”   
  
Umi frowned in response and sat down on the bed next to Nico. “I shouldn’t have gone so far. I was angry. Maybe I overreacted. I just...” She trailed off, hearing footsteps. The door to her room, which hadn’t been closed fully opened and Kaiyo walked into the room, her shoes and jacket still on. Hisa trailed a little bit behind.    
  
“Are you okay?” Kaiyo asked as Umi stood up again. She made her way to her younger sister and leaned in, hugging her. “I heard what happened from Miyu.”   
  
Umi hesitated for a moment before she relaxed into the embrace and allowed herself to hug back. “I-I’m fine.”   
  
“You should put some ice on that.” Hisa told Nico, nodding to her nose. She held up an ice pack in her hand but Nico didn’t take it. She placed a soothing hand on Umi’s shoulder, offering a small smile when her future sister-in-law looked up at her.    
  
“What happened to you?” Kaiyo asked Nico as she drew away from Umi.    
  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” Nico answered confidently, averting her eyes.    
  
Hisa smacked Nico’s shoulder before she moved forward, pressing the ice pack to her nose.    
  
“OW!” Nico exclaimed, her eyes watering. “The hell?”   
  
“Hold it there.” Hisa said pointedly. She waited for Nico to take the ice pack before she stepped back, a smug look on her face. “Was that so hard?”   
  
“Yes.” Nico growled irritably. “You just hit me in the face with a damn ice pack.”   
  
“Relax. You’ll be fine.” Hisa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Who did you get into a fight with anyway?”   
  
“Eli.” Nico muttered. “And before you ask, I didn’t get to hit her back.”   
  
Hisa raised an eyebrow. “You know, I could teach you to fight if…”   
  
“No.” Kaiyo interrupted, grasping Hisa’s arm.    
  
Nico frowned. “I know how to fight.” Umi looked away. “Hey, I do!”   
  
“Not like us.” Kaiyo smirked. “Eli is a ballet dancer too, right? She could beat you.”   
  
Nico huffed in annoyance and tossed the ice pack aside. “What? How can ballet teach you to fight?!”   
  
“Fighting is like dancing.” Umi chimed in. “And she’s graceful. I’m glad I didn’t get into a fight with her…”   
  
Nico sighed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Fine. You can teach me to fight. I’ll be able to protect Umi, right?”   
  
“Sure.” Hisa smirked.    
  
“Hisa, no.” Kaiyo groaned in exasperation. “Do I have to remind you of when Izetta begged you to teach her to fight and you accidentally punched her in the nose and Saya wanted to  _ kill you _ ?”   
  
Hisa grimaced. “Fine. Point taken. Sorry, kid.”   
  
“Wait…” Nico said, something occuring to her. “Did  _ you _ teach Hibiki?!”   
  
“Um…” Hisa glanced at Kaiyo. “Maybe? But she was having men hit on her. Kid needed some advice!”   
  
Kaiyo sighed. “And you taught her to beat them up?!”   
  
“Yes.” Hisa answered, shrugging. “It worked. They don’t bother her nearly as much now.”   
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”   
  
Hisa’s eyes widened. “Huh?”   
  
Kaiyo ignored Hisa’s confusion. “Umi, you’re with me. These two knuckleheads need to learn not to get into fights. Or teach middle schoolers how to fight.”   
  
Hisa sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. She didn’t say anything though, figuring Kaiyo needed some time to cool. “Uh...I’ll go and make dinner.”   
  
“Coward.” Nico rolled her eyes as Hisa fled the room. She turned to Umi, noticing she was still standing close to Kaiyo. “Are you going to be okay?”   
  
Umi nodded in response.    
  
“I should go.” Nico said softly. She stepped forward and briefly kissed Umi. She figured her girlfriend needed her sister at the moment. “I’ll call you later?”   
  
Umi managed a small smile and nodded her head. “I love you.”   
  
“I...love you too.” Nico blushed and quickly turned, heading for the door.    
  
Kaiyo chuckled softly under her breath. “She reminds me a lot of Hisa.”   
  
  
\----   
  
“Eli.” Honoka’s mother smiled at the sight of Eli walking into the shop. As Eli approached, her smile seemed to falter somewhat. “Oh...I’m sorry, Honoka has said she doesn’t want any visitors.”   
  
Eli frowned, pausing in surprise. “I just wanted to make sure she’s okay. She um...something happened yesterday and I just wanted to check on her.”   
  
Honoka’s mother looked torn for a moment, glancing between Eli and the stairs leading up to where they lived. “Okay, go ahead. She did seem quite upset at breakfast this morning…”   
  
“Thank you.” Eli breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hurried past Honoka’s mother, afraid that the woman would change her mind if she waited too long. She took the stairs two at a time until she got to the narrow hallway leading to Honoka’s bedroom. She straightened out her clothes and walked to the door. Stopping in front of it, she knocked a couple of times before she slowly eased it open.    
  
“Honoka?” She called softly, spotting a figure huddled on the bed. As she entered Honoka looked up sharply.    
  
Eli felt her heart lurch at the sadness she could see in Honoka’s eyes.    
  
“Why are you here, Eli-senpai?” Honoka asked softly, her voice meek. “I told everyone to leave me alone.”   
  
“I’m not just anyone though.” Eli replied quietly. She made her way to Honoka’s bed, climbing onto it and moved toward Honoka on her knees. When she reached her she carefully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and drew her close. “Don’t push me away. I’m here for you, no matter what.”   
  
“Even if I quit Muse?” Honoka lifted her hand to tightly grip Eli’s forearm as the blonde embraced her from behind.    
  
“Even then.” Eli replied in a whisper even as her heart tugged at the question. She couldn’t imagine Muse without Honoka in it. “I told the others...well, Umi...to keep her distance.”   
  
Honoka felt her throat become tight at the thought of Umi. She swallowed thickly, feeling the corners of her eyes sting with oncoming tears once more. “O-Oh…”   
  
“Should I not have?” Eli murmured worriedly. “After what she did, I thought…”   
  
“No. No, it’s fine. But I deserved what she did.” Honoka answered, turning slightly in Eli’s arms so that she could look at her. “I brought everyone into this. Even though I couldn’t do it. I screwed up and now everyone else is suffering because of it.”   
  
“You didn’t. You made one mistake, that’s all. None of this would be happening if Kotori…” Eli paused, gritting her teeth for a moment as anger washed over her. “If Kotori had just told you what was going on.”   
  
Honoka nodded slowly in response. She supposed that much was true. She let out a soft sigh and pressed herself closer to Eli, her head under the blonde’s chin. “I don’t...I don’t really want you to leave me alone. I thought you might be angry with and I-I didn’t want anyone else to leave me.”   
  
“I’m not leaving you.” Eli gently pressed her lips to the top of Honoka’s head. “I love you. I’m here, I promise.”   
  
Honoka managed a faint smile at that. She was losing Kotori, she was losing the friends she had made in Muse and probably even Umi. But she still had Eli. She took Eli’s hand in her own and drew it to her face, pressing her lips tenderly to Eli’s knuckles.    
  
“I could stay over.” Eli suggested gently. “If you want. We don’t have school tomorrow so my parents wouldn’t have a problem with it. If that’s okay with you?”   
  
“Yeah.” Honoka said, slowly nodding her head. If she was honest she really didn’t want to be alone. “I would like that.”   
  
“Good.” Eli said softly, relief evident in her voice. “I’ll have to head back to my house to pick up some clothes for the night but..”   
  
“You can borrow something. Of mine.” Honoka said quickly, tightening her grip on Eli’s hand. She didn’t want her to leave, even for a few minutes. She felt somewhat guilty at that. She knew she was making things difficult for Eli by quitting Muse after only convincing her to join fairly recently.    
  
“Okay.” Eli smiled softly and mimicked Honoka’s previous gesture, kissing the girl’s hand. “I’m here.”   
  
\----   
  
Hisa glanced up in surprise as Umi’s head fell to her shoulder, the girl instantly jerking awake when it did. For the past hour or so the three of them, Kaiyo included, had been watching television, mostly flicking through the channels.    
  
“Sorry.” Umi mumbled, a blush coloring her cheeks.    
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Hisa said with an easygoing smile. She glanced at Kaiyo who had sat up slightly on the other side of Umi to quietly observe them.    
  
“We should go to bed.” Kaiyo said, noticing Hisa nod toward Umi. “It’s getting late.”   
  
“Me too.” Hisa got up and leaned down to press a kiss to Kaiyo’s lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
Umi watched with a troubled expression. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to…?”   
  
“Yes.” Hisa interrupted without finishing her sentence. She reached over, ruffling Umi’s hair. “It’s not your fault I ended up on the couch.”   
  
Kaiyo bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smile. It was a little. And Hisa knew that. “Don’t act like you don’t deserve it.” She said, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Yeah, yeah. Go to bed.” Hisa said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
“Come on, Umi.” Kaiyo stood up, holding Hisa’s gaze for a moment before she turned and walked to her bedroom with Umi trailing behind her. “Left or right?”   
  
“Huh?” Umi frowned in confusion. 

  
“Side of the bed.” Kaiyo said as she shut the door behind Umi. “Which do you prefer?”   
  
“Oh, I-I don’t mind.” Umi waited until Hisa took the side of the bed closest to the door before she walked around to the other. “So...are you actually mad at Hisa?”   
  
“No.” Kaiyo answered, amusement lacing her voice. “She knows I’m not, don’t worry.”   
  
“Then why…?”   
  
“Is it so bad that I want to spend time with my sister?” Kaiyo asked, raising an eyebrow as she got into bed. She watched as Umi did the same. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”   
  
“No.” Umi answered though right after she had spoken she moved closer to Kaiyo.    
  
Kaiyo automatically opened her arms and as Umi moved into them she wrapped them around her.   
  
“I messed up.” Umi said, her voice thick with emotion. “I really messed up this time.”   
  
“Honoka will forgive you. Being bold is a part of the Sonoda blood. You had to say something.” Kaiyo said reassuringly.    
  
“It’s not that.” Umi shook her head. “I hit her. I slapped Honoka.”   
  
Kaiyo’s eyes widened slightly at the admission. Even as a toddler Umi had been a very timid and gentle baby.    
  
“I was just so angry.” Umi continued remorsefully. “I felt like she was playing with my emotions, taking something so precious away from me...away from Nico! And I just wanted to shake her out of it. She was being selfish and…”   
  
“You should tell her to go after Kotori and stop her.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Kotori doesn’t want to go, Umi.” Kaiyo answered, sighing softly. “You know that. Deep down.”   
  
“How do  _ you _ know that?”   
  
“I...talk to her sometimes. I am a psychiatrist, you know. It’s easy for her to talk to me about things.” Kaiyo felt a little bit uncomfortable at disclosing that despite the fact that Kotori wasn’t a patient of hers. Still, she couldn’t stand to see Umi so upset.    
  
“I don’t know if Honoka will...stop her.” Umi frowned, thinking about how stubborn Honoka could be at times. “She thinks Kotori wants to go. So does Maki.”   
  
“You can convince her.” Kaiyo prompted gently. She didn’t want to push too hard but she needed Umi to see. “Tell her Kotori doesn’t want to go.”   
  
Umi let out a slow breath. She wasn’t even sure she could approach Honoka. She nodded though, before resting her head on Kaiyo’s shoulder.  “Okay.” She whispered. As worried as she was, she didn’t have a choice. She had to fix her mistake. And make sure Kotori didn’t make one of her own. “Thank you, Onee-sama.”   
  
“Geez, I’m not Otou-sama.”   
  
“Onee-san?” Umi offered.    
  
“Little more informal?” Kaiyo asked hopefully.    
  
“Nee-san.”   
  
“That one.” Kaiyo said with a soft smile, nodding her head.    
  
“That one’s too embarrassing!” Umi buried her head into Kaiyo’s shoulder.    
  
“Aww...maybe Nee-chan!”   
  
“Nee-san, shut up.” Umi groaned.    
  
Kaiyo beamed at the comment, her chest warming. “I love you, imouto. I’m always here for you.”   
  
Umi let out a soft sigh. She felt calmed by “Thank you, Nee-san.”   
  
“You have to say I love you back.” Kaiyo prompted, gently nudging Umi.    
  
Umi sighed. “Nee-san, I’m not…”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“Are you serious?” Umi asked, her face flushed. “Hisa is in the other room!”   
  
“All you have to say is I love you.”   
  
Umi’s blush intensified. “This is embarrassing.”   
  
“Haven’t you said it to our parents?” Kaiyo asked curiously.    
  
“N-No. Erm...only Nico.” Umi mumbled.    
  
“I want a declaration too, imouto!”   
  
“Fine.” Umi sighed and rolled her eyes. “I love you too, Nee-san.”   
  
“There we go.” Kaiyo hugged Umi briefly before loosening her embrace once more. “We are gonna be a family, I promise. I’ll support you no matter what.”   
  
Umi felt tears cloud her vision and averted her eyes. Her parents had never been so reassuring. It saddened her that she hadn’t gotten to grow up with Kaiyo. “I wish I had known you before.”   
  
Kaiyo gave a sad smile. “I wasn’t always so together.”   
  
Umi nodded vaguely and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Is Hisa okay with me staying here? I...don’t want to go back to our parents house. Ever.”   
  
“She’s fine with it. She likes having you around.” Kaiyo said confidently. “Trust me, if she wasn’t happy we would know. She’s not the type to keep her feelings to herself. She understands anyway. She has siblings of her own. And she didn’t have a great upbringing either. I guess that’s something we have in common.”   
  
“She didn’t?” Umi looked up to see that Kaiyo looked troubled.    
  
Kaiyo shook her head, quickly fixing a smile back to her lips. “Maybe she’ll tell you one day. You should get some sleep.”   
  
Umi gave a soft hum of agreement and closed her eyes, intending to do just that.    
  
\----   
  
“He-”   
  
“Finally!” Hibiki exclaimed when Maki finally answered her phone. “We’ve been trying to call you since school finished. Where were you?”   
  
“I was busy with Kotori.” Maki said quietly, frowning as she looked over at her sleeping girlfriend. Kotori was curled up atop the covers on her bed, breathing evenly as she slept. “And who’s we?”   
  
“Miyu and I are here too.”  Hanayo’s voice chimed in.    
  
“Rin is too but she can’t talk right now.” Hibiki said quietly. “Has anyone spoken to you about what happened on the roof today?”   
  
“No…” Maki answered slowly, worry filtering into her voice. “What happened?”   
  
“Honoka-chan quit Muse.” Hanayo replied, figuring she should because she was the only one there. Besides Rin. “And Umi-chan slapped Honoka-chan. Rin-chan got hurt too because she was trying to hold onto Nico-chan.”   
  
Maki cursed under her breath, her gaze briefly turning back to Kotori. “And Eli? Didn’t she stop Honoka?”   
  
“No.” Hanayo replied. “None of us knew what to do. Honoka-chan wasn’t acting like herself. She was different...defeated.”   
  
Maki sighed and leaned forward, her head falling into her hand.    
  
“Are you with Kotori now?” Hibiki asked. “Don’t tell me you two tossers have been screwing all day.”   
  
“Nyaa, accent!”   
  
“Rin, don’t speak!” Hibiki berated her girlfriend.    
  
“Um…” Hanayo spoke up somewhat shyly. “Maki-chan?”   
  
“It’s none of your business!” Maki exclaimed, her face warming with embarrassment. “Anyway, Hanayo, continue. What else happened?”   
  
“We wanted to do one more live before Kotori-chan left…” Hanayo answered quietly. “But Honoka-chan was against it. Then she talked about how the club should have stayed dead which hurt Nico-chan and made Umi-chan angry.”   
  
Maki sighed heavily. “I’ll have to tell Kotori. This is going to make it harder for her to leave.”   
  
The line was silent for a moment before Hanayo spoke again. “Do you...want her to leave? The others were saying that only you and Honoka-chan could get her to stay and you don’t want to.”   
  
“I want her to be happy.”   
  
Miyu cleared her throat. “You really love her?”   
  
Maki bit her lip for a moment. “Y-Yes.”   
  
“You have guts, Nishikino.” Hibiki added wistfully. “I don’t think I could ever be separated from Rin.”   
  
Maki swallowed thickly. She didn’t like to think about that part. She was trying to focus on the fact that what she was doing would make Kotori happy. “It’s only a couple of years.”   
  
The other end of the line was silent, none of the others wanting to add anything to Maki’s observation.    
  
“I don’t know how to tell her.” Maki mumbled, looking at Kotori’s sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and soon enough the news that Maki had to deliver would ruin that.    
  
“It’s a tough one.” Hibiki said agreeably. “Just be honest. She has to know. You could screw her senseless again first and then talk to her?”   
  
Maki frowned. “Why do you have to make this gross?”   
  
“I’m trying to lighten the mood. Geez.” Hibiki said, rolling her eyes. “Just talk to her, right Miyu?”   
  
“Right.” Miyu said confidently. “Just be honest.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Maki muttered under her breath. “I have to go, I don’t want to wake her. Hanayo, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”   
  
“I’m here too, nya!” Rin exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled.    
  
“Right, sorry. I forgot.” Maki shook her head. “Bye.”   
  
She hung up quickly and set her phone down on the bedside table before she slid down on the bed, turning onto her side to face Kotori. She didn’t want to wake her, figuring she could wait until Kotori woke up.    


TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Nozomi woke to a firm rapping on her front door. Barely awake she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock. It read a little after nine on the morning. She wasn’t concerned. It was a Saturday so she didn’t have school. She slipped out of bed as the rapping continued and grabbed Saya’s university hoodie from the edge of her bed.    
  
She tugged it on as she walked toward the front door, her shorts not doing much to protect her legs from the cold. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” She mumbled as she unlocked the door. She pulled it open, coming face to face with a worried looking Saya. “Saya?”   
  
Saya breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nozomi was okay. “Morning.” She said with a small smile. “Did you forget our plans for last night?”   
  
“Our plans. We didn’t have any...oh!” Nozomi’s eyes widened in realization. “Right. We were meant to meet up with Chrom, Anju, Raven, Akari and Uni...I completely forgot, I’m so sorry. A lot happened yesterday and when I got home, I guess I was just emotionally exhausted and I fell asleep after a couple of hours...why didn’t you call me?”   
  
“I did. Six times.” Saya said sheepishly. “It would have been more if Chrom hadn’t stopped me.”   
  
“I didn’t mean to worry you.” Nozomi stepped forward, hugging Saya tightly. As Saya hugged her back she closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth emanating from her girlfriend. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay. Can I come in?” Saya requested, slowly drawing back. She waited for Nozomi to nod and move back before she stepped into the apartment, glancing around. She half expected to see one of Nozomi’s friends there. “So what happened? You said you have a lot going on?”   
  
“Just...it’s a long story.” Nozomi said, grimacing slightly.    
  
“I have time.” Saya reached out, gently smoothing down Nozomi’s hair. “Let me make you some coffee and we’ll talk. You look like you need someone to talk to.”   
  
Nozomi bit the inside of her cheek, her throat tightening with emotion. She could only nod and slowly follow Saya into the kitchen where the brunette immediately got to work brewing some coffee for her. “Honoka-chan quit Muse.” She blurted out. “And Umi-chan slapped her. Rin-chan got hurt too. And Elichi punched Nicocchi in the face.”   
  
Saya paused, having been reaching up to get a cup. After a second she took hold of the cup she was looking for and turned to Nozomi. “Did you get hurt?”   
  
“No, I-I’m fine.” Nozomi took Saya’s free hand and pulled her in, kissing her sweetly. “I’m okay, I promise. I just hate seeing my friends fighting like that.”   
  
Saya nodded understandingly. “Our group have...obviously gotten into a fair amount of fights over the years. It’s never gotten physical, mainly because we’re careful with things like that around Chrom, Hisa and Raven but...it’s hard to see your friends falling out. It’ll work out, I’m sure.”   
  
Nozomi closed her eyes for a moment. She hoped it would but after what she had witnessed the previous day she didn’t see how it would work out. “Maybe I should go and check on Honoka-chan today…”

 

“Want me to come with you?” Saya asked hopefully. “I have the day off. I could come with you if you want.”

  
“It’s okay. But thank you. For offering.” Nozomi kissed Saya briefly once more.    
  
“Can I drop you off at least?” Saya pouted. “And then maybe we get dinner later?” She grimaced slightly. “If you want. I don’t want to be overbearing.”   
  
Nozomi gave a light laugh. “You’ll be sick of me by the time we move in together.”

  
“Never.” Saya smiled warmly. She set the cup she was holding aside and wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s shoulders.  “It’s not going to happen.”   
  
She kissed Nozomi fleetingly once more before she moved away to finish making her girlfriend’s coffee. “Chrom and everyone else said they’ll help with the moving by the way. Hisa tried to volunteer too but Kaiyo put her foot down and said no.”   
  
Nozomi smiled at the comment. “They don’t mind helping?”   
  
“No. We did the same thing when Hisa and Kaiyo moved in together.” Saya answered as she poured the coffee. She took it to Nozomi, handing it to her along with a light kiss. “You’re not having second thoughts?”   
  
“Of course not.” Nozomi said, shaking her head. “This is the only thing I’m sure of right now. Us. That I want to be with you.”   
  
“Good.” Saya bit her lip, briefly averting her eyes. “I have to grab a couple of things from my apartment but I’ll be right back. Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Nozomi said in response. She watched with a light smile as Saya jogged away, clearly in a hurry to get back. When Saya disappeared she turned back to her steaming cup of coffee. She had to do something to help Honoka. She couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.    
  
\----   
  
“You okay?” Hibiki asked suspiciously as she watched Rin leaning over her homework. She seemed fixated on it, something that was unusual for Rin. “You’ve been acting a little off since yesterday.”   
  
“I’m fine, nya.”   
  
“Rin.” Hibiki waited until Rin looked toward her before she reached up. She placed her hand on the back of Rin’s head and pulled her close, their foreheads touching. “I know when you’re not being honest with me. You’re upset with me, aren’t you?”   
  
Rin gave a soft sigh. “I’m upset with my friends. They’re acting immature.”   
  
“And…?” Hibiki probed gently.    
  
“And a little upset with you.” Rin reluctantly admitted. “I just don’t understand what happened with Nico-chan and Umi-chan last night. Usually you’re not so angry.”   
  
“Usually you’re not hurt.” Hibiki pointed out. She leaned back, letting her hand fall to her side. “I don’t know what to say, Rin. She hurt you and it pissed me off. And Umi was trying to stop me which…”   
  
“Pissed you off.” Rin concluded with a slight frown. “You know it was an accident though, don’t you? Nico-chan wouldn’t have done that on purpose.”   
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Hibiki reached out, taking Rin’s hand. “I’ll try not to lose my temper in the future. But you would be angry if someone hit me too, wouldn’t you?”   
  
Rin’s features darkened at the suggestion. “I would hit them back, nya!”   
  
Hibiki grinned at the response. She had expected as much. “See?”   
  
“If they hurt you emotionally, I’d twist their arm and kick them against a dumpster.” Rin continued, still frowning. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffing softly.    
  
“Told you.” Hibiki said triumphantly.    
  
“But you still shouldn’t get yourself hurt for me.” Rin pointed out seriously. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“Well I don’t want to see you hurt either.” Hibiki replied. She lifted her hand, lightly touching Rin’s face, near her cut lip. “But I promise I’ll try harder to hold myself back next time. Not that I’m going to let there be a next time.”   
  
Rin smiled softly at the comment. “I’ll try not to let it happen again.” She leaned in and kissed Hibiki, pressing against her shoulders to push her to the floor.    
  
Hibiki let out a squeak of surprise as Rin pinned her down, falling lightly on top of her so they didn’t break the kiss. Her eyes widened briefly before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Rin’s waist to hold her close. She was relieved that Rin didn’t seem to be in much pain anymore but she was still careful as she kissed her girlfriend back.   
  
Rin didn’t seem to have the same concerns as she deepened the kiss, her hands taking hold of Hibiki’s at her waist only to pin them to the floor at either side of her head. She pressed herself closer to her girlfriend, the need to feel her becoming overwhelming. She felt Hibiki adjust her hands and for a moment thought the girl beneath her would draw away only for Hibiki to slide her fingers between Rin’s, allowing her girlfriend to keep her hands pinned.    
  
Hibiki gasped softly as Rin’s mouth trailed away from hers, moving toward her neck instead. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head with a soft moan as Rin began to nip and suck at her neck. “Rin…”   
  
Rin lifted up for a moment, pulling off her loose shirt to reveal her toned stomach and biceps before she leaned down and kissed Hibiki once more.    
  
\-----   
  
“I think your clothes are all packed away now.” Maki said quietly as she straightened up. “Besides what you’re going to be wearing tomorrow.”   
  
“Just a few more things to go.” Kotori said in agreement as she looked around at the boxes piled up in the corner. “Maybe one more box, I think.”   
  
Maki nodded, watching Kotori closely. She bit her lower lip, trying not think about that fact that this time tomorrow Kotori wouldn’t be there anymore. She wouldn’t even be in the same country.    
  
Kotori noticed the silence and glanced back at Maki. “What is it?”   
  
“Nothing.” Maki murmured, shrugging her shoulders. “I just wish I could go to the airport with you, that’s all.”   
  
Kotori managed a small smile at that. “You have a performance to get to.”   
  
“Screw the performance.” Maki watched Kotori frown and realized her tone had been a little harsh. “Sorry. I’m coming with you, okay? Don’t argue with me.” She stepped forward and took Kotori’s hand, lifting it to press her lips against it. “Please. I need to be able to say goodbye.”   
  
Kotori swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded her agreement. “If you’re sure.” She answered, gently squeezing Maki’s hand back. “You should probably let the others know.”   
  
“Later. I will. I don’t see why I have to though.”   
  
Kotori frowned in confusion. “Maki-chan?”   
  
Maki looked away darkly. “Honoka quit Muse. So I don’t understand why I should have to go.” She glanced back at Kotori to see her reaction. Kotori’s eyes were wide and she looked visibly shaken. “I’m not going to lie to you.”   
  
Kotori was silent for a moment before she nodded her head. “I-I’ll speak to Honoka-chan later. Before I go to sleep. Maybe she’ll come around.”   
  
“She won’t. She doesn’t want to be in Muse. Especially if you’re…” Maki cut herself off, gritting her teeth. “She made her feelings pretty clear.”   
  
Kotori sank to her knees, both because they were trembling and because there were boxes on the bed. She tugged Maki down to her by her hand and hugged her, pressing her face into Maki’s shoulder.    
  
Maki felt her chest grow tight as it had so many times over the past few hours. She wanted nothing more than to desperately unpack those boxes and plead with Kotori to stay but she couldn’t. She couldn’t be selfish. She gently rocked Kotori back and forth, trying to soothe her. “I’m sorry, I…”   
  
“I love you.” Kotori said, her voice thick with emotion. Tears pricked at her eyes. “I don’t want to go. I DON’T want to go. I want to stay with everyone, I-I’m scared.”   
  
Maki gently stroked Kotori’s hair, trying to keep her own tears at bay. “This is…” She cleared her throat, choking on her words. “This is your dream, Kotori. I’ll still be here when you get back. I promise.”   
  
Kotori shook her head against Maki’s shoulder. Maki didn’t understand. “I don’t know what to do.”   
  
“We’re going to finish packing.” Maki said, assuming putting a plan in place for Kotori might help. “And we’re going to go to the airport and you’ll get on your plane. And when you get back, I’ll be there at the airport too, I promise.”   
  
“In three years.” Kotori replied, her grip on Maki tightening. “What if it’s not the same? What if you meet someone else o-or…?”   
  
“I won’t.” Maki said, drawing back slightly. She cupped Kotori’s face in her hands, looking into her teary eyes. “It’s not going to happen. You’re my soulmate, nobody else.”   
  
Kotori blinked rapidly. “But what if you’re lonely?”   
  
“I’ll talk to you every day. We’ll text, skype, email…”   
  
“Not like that. Like…” Kotori bit the inside of her cheek, her face flushing.    
  
“Like...oh.” Maki looked surprised for a moment before she relaxed into a small smile. “You’re the only person I want to do that with. Besides, we’ll talk on the phone.”   
  
Kotori felt her face redden further and to hide it she leaned in and kissed Maki softly. She slowly drew back. “One more time before I leave?”   
  
Maki didn’t answer right away and Kotori watched in concern as her girlfriend got up. “Maki…?” She trailed off, watching Maki hurriedly take the boxes off of the bes, stacking them on the floor. She got to her own feet and stepped up behind back just as she straightened up from setting the last box down. She gripped her hips, drawing her close only for Maki to whirl around and kiss her hard.    
  
Surprised, her eyes widened for a moment before she kissed Maki back and let the redhead tug her down to the bed.    
  
\----   
  
“I feel like I stay over at your house more than I sleep at my own.” Hanayo joked as she padded into Miyu’s bedroom in her pajamas. She supposed it was a good thing her parents were so relaxed when it came to Miyu. It seemed to make them feel better that Chrom was there too and that he had experience being a guardian to Miyu.    
  
Miyu, who was sitting cross legged on her bed in her own pajamas gave a soft laugh at the comment. “I don’t mind. I like it.”   
  
Hanayo approached the bed and looked down through her glasses.    
  
Miyu swallowed, watching the shirt Hanayo was wearing slide off her shoulder to reveal bare skin. She looked away. “Uh...so did you hear Onii-san finally asked Anju-san out?”   
  
“He probably got permission from Umi-chan.” Hanayo said with a smirk. “You’re still staring at my chest.”   
  
Miyu pouted. “Can you really blame me?”   
  
“Yes.” Hanayo answered, sitting down on the bed with a warm smile. She lightly nudged open Miyu’s knee and crawled between them. She looked up with a slight smirk.    
  
Miyu felt her face warm. “Y-You are freaking evil.”   
  
Hanayo gave a slightly laugh. “Always the shy ones, huh?” She leaned in, briefly kissing Miyu’s cheek. She pressed Miyu back onto the bed, laying down atop her.    
  
Miyu bit her lip. Her libido was hitting hard and Hanayo’s stomach pressed against her groin wasn’t helping.    
  
“You’re cute when you blush.” Hanayo said softly, pressing a faint kiss to Miyu’s lips. “   
  
“Sure...but if we’re keeping this innocent, mind getting off my um…”   
  
“Huh?” Hanayo was confused for a moment before she became aware of where she was lying. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She scrambled up, quickly getting off of the bed.    
  
  
Miyu breathed a sigh of relief before the door flew open across the room.    
  
“Is everything okay?!” Chrome exclaimed, wide eyed. “What happened?” He looked to Miyu, frowning. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Get out!” Miyu growled, not exactly angry with her brother but flustered by the experience with Hanayo.    
  
Anju grimaced. “Um...maybe you should straighten your hair down, Miyu-chan. We’ll be downstairs if you need us.” She grabbed Chrom by the arm and dragged him from the room, closing the door behind him.    
  
Miyu sighed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe their timing…”   
  
Hanayo stared at Miyu. “I’m really sorry.”   
  
Miyu pouted and grabbed Hanayo’s hand, pulling her close. “You did nothing wrong. Just...easy on the seduction. We aren’t the married couple.”    
  
“This is so embarrassing.” Hanayo muttered, her face red. She turned her eyes away, biting her lip. “I wouldn’t even know how to be seductive. You just make me feel confident, that’s all.”   
  
“Well you’re a natural, I’ll tell you that.” Miyu said with a smirk. “Especially when those glasses slip off.”   
  
Hanayo felt herself blush further. “Stop complimenting me.”   
  
“Never.” Miyu said with a laugh. She squeezed Hanayo’s hand, her voice turning serious. “I really really like you, Hanayo.”   
  
“I-I really like you too.” Hanayo stuttered back. She cleared her throat, changing the subject. “Anju-san is a good sister, huh?”   
  
“It’s nice to have both of you around. It’s like a little family.” Miyu whispered faintly, a small smile tugging at her lips.    
  
“Like your friends.”   
  
“Kind of.” Miyu said vaguely. “I love our friends. Hisa, Raven, Itsuki, Uni...they’ve always been there for me and Onii-san. But this is different, it’s more...intimate. I feel like both of you are really good for us. I mean you’re my soulmate and you make me calm and happy and I make you confident and brave. She calms Onii-san’s weirdness. We all just...fit and I like it. It’s always just been me and Onii-san besides our friends but...this is different.”   
  
Hanayo smiled softly and allowed herself to relax into Miyu’s willing arms. “I feel it too. Just lately I feel...like this is my home. I-In a way.”   
  
Miyu smiled and hugged Hanayo tightly. “This is your home. It’s our home.”   
  
“I hope it’ll be Anju-san’s too. She helped me a lot with Kotori-chan. I feel like she and Chrom-kun could be like Nico-chan and Umi-chan...”Hanayo suddenly starts to tear up at the thought of the current situation. “Kotori-chan leaving hurts. Muse fighting hurts and I don’t want to lose it. But now Honoka-chan has quit too. Muse is falling apart.”   
  
“It’ll be okay.” Miyu said reassuringly, rubbing Hanayo’s back. “Honoka-san might come around.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe…”   
  
Miyu worried her bottom lip. Anju was a lot better with things like this. “I’m sure she will.”   
  
Hanayo took a shuddering breath before she curled in Miyu, pressing her face into the girl’s chest to hide her tears.    
  
“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.” Miyu said softly, feeling Hanayo trembling against her. She could feel tears soaking into her shirt.    
  
Hanayo shook her head. “Being close to you helps.” She said quietly. “You don’t have to do anything.”   
  
Miyu managed a small smile at that but she couldn’t help but feel lacking. Somehow, even though Izetta was her age she was always treated as the baby of the group. Always protected by everyone else. Not just the older members like her brother, Hisa, Raven and Saya but Itsuki, Hibiki and Izetta too. “It’ll be okay.” She said again. “A-And if it isn’t, you always have me. And Onii-san and Anju-san.”   
  
Hanayo nodded in response but she didn’t say anything further.    
  
\----   
  
“You need to talk to your idiot best friend.”    
  
Umi looked up at Nico who had a popsicle in her mouth, her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at her own, held in her hand. Her head rested on Nico’s lap. She sighed softly, noticing the popsicle had started dripping a little. Kaiyo hated sugary food but Hisa had managed to smuggle the pops during the shopping trip. Umi was thankful for that. Even in the fall, the treat was worth it.    
  
Nico eyed Umi suspiciously before she pulled the blue treat slowly from her mouth. “Stop staring and focus on the issue. I know I’m hot but you need to keep your eyes on mine, not my lips.”   
  
“Shut up…” Umi mumbled. She watched as Nico smirked and licked the pop with the tip of her tongue. She blushed and looked to the side. “You’re awful.”   
  
“Yet you love me.” Nico quipped smugly. “Now focus.”   
  
“I know.” Umi sighed softly in response to Nico’s initial question. “I know I have to talk to her. I just don’t know what to say. Only Honoka knows how to stop Kotori and she needs to know. I have to tell her.”   
  
Nico nodded, placing her hand on Umi’s head, encouraging her to continue.    
  
Umi smiled faintly. It always awed her that Nico was actually an amazing listener. “I’ll talk to her.” She said, her voice soft but determined. “If this is our only chance to get Kotori to stay, I have to talk to her.”   
  
“The first step in keeping a friendship is to talk.” Nico said quietly. “I failed the first time I started the idol research club. Don’t do the same thing, especially if both of them are your best friends.” She gently threaded her fingers into Umi’s hair, the stick of her treat now in the trash.    
  
Umi locked eyes with Nico, the ruby eyes now personally the girl’s colors. “Can you see my colors…?”   
  
“I’ve been seeing them for a month now. Without needing to touch you.” Nico whispered.    
  
Umi felt a tug in her chest. “I feel it. I feel your emotions, the tug...for real this time.”   
  
“So do I. But you need to focus.”    
  
Umi leaned away from Nico for a moment, tossing her half eaten popsicle in the trash. “Let me focus on you right now. I have tomorrow to talk to Honoka. Come here.”   
  
Nico felt her heart soar as she felt Umi’s happiness. It hadn’t been like that for a week and as Umi kissed her it made her melt into her lover, leaning down slightly so that Umi didn’t have to lean up too much. Her fingers lingered in Umi’s hair, while one of Umi’s hands clutched at Nico’s shoulder.    
  
Slowly, Umi drew back, pushing herself up into a sitting position next to Nico.    
  
“What?” Nico asked softly, noticing Umi looked a little nervous.    
  
“Nothing. Nee-san and Hisa will be back soon.” Umi worried her lower lip, glancing at the door.    
  
Nico burst out laughing before she pulled Umi, into a hug, tugging her down onto the bed with her. “You’re too cute, Umi. I swear I’m the luckiest girl alive to have you…”   
  
Umi’s eyes widened before she pressed further to the senior student, relishing in her warmth and love. It always took her by surprise that Nico could be so open with her. So honest.    
  
Nico closed her eyes, happy to just hold Umi close to her. She couldn’t help but feel grateful that she wasn’t in Maki’s position. She wasn’t sure what she would do if she was faced with Umi leaving for another country.   
  
“Do you have to go soon?” Umi mumbled into Nico’s shoulder.    
  
“Not yet.” Nico said, shaking her head. “My mom’s home tonight so I just have to go home to sleep. To help out with my siblings tomorrow morning. I’ll get Hisa to give me a ride back if it gets too late. Unless she complains...”   
  
“Of course she won’t.” Umi said with an amused smile. “She likes you.”   
  
Nico gave a slight scoff. “I guess she’s okay too…”   
  
Umi smirked at the response. She knew the two liked to bicker but they seemed to respect each other. “If I fall asleep will you wake me before you leave?”   
  
“Of course.” Nico snorted. “Who do you think I am? I’ll wake you up even if you’re sleeping like a log.”   
  
“Thanks, Nico.” Umi said with a soft chuckle. “Maybe I won’t fall asleep. I’m just resting my eyes for a bit…”   
  
“Sure.” Nico said with an amused roll of her eyes. She didn’t get a response and as she expected, within a few minutes, Umi’s breathing evened out, signalling she had fallen asleep.     
  
She pressed a gentle kiss to Umi’s forehead, letting herself linger for a moment before she drew away and lay her head next to Umi’s. She supposed resting her eyes for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.    
  
\----   
  
“Don’t you have to go home?” Honoka mumbled tiredly as she stared at the movie playing on her laptop screen. She averted her eyes to Eli after, noticing she wasn’t even watching the movie. Eli was watching her instead.    
  
“I asked my dad if I could stay over.” Eli explained, still gently running her fingers through Honoka’s hair. “I explained what’s going on...tomorrow and he said it’s okay for a couple of days. Only if you want me here.”   
  
“I do. I…” Honoka jumped in surprise when Eli’s phone started ringing quite close to her.    
  
“Sorry.” Eli apologized, grimacing as she took her phone out of her pocket. She frowned, noticing Umi’s name on the screen. “Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll just be a minute.”   
  
“Okay.” Honoka sighed softly but nodded her head.    
  
“I’ll be right back.” Eli quickly kissed the top of Honoka’s head before she got off the bed. She left the room, making sure to close the door behind her before she answered the call. “Why are you calling me?”   
  
“I’m sorry to call so late.” Umi said, her voice strained. “I need to speak to Honoka. Tomorrow. Please, let me speak to her. I’ll apologize.”   
  
“Why?” Eli frowned, suspicious of Umi’s intentions. “You made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to.”   
  
“I...had second thoughts.” Umi answered awkwardly. “Maybe hitting her was a little bit harsh. I didn’t want to hurt her, I just wanted to snap her out of whatever’s wrong with her.”   
  
Eli scoffed at the response. “You don’t think there would have been a better way to snap her out of it? Like talking to her first?”   
  
“Look…” Umi sighed heavily on the other line. “I know you’re angry with me. I’m not exactly happy that you punched  _ my _ girlfriend either, you know. But I need to talk to Honoka. It’s important. Please.”   
  
“Fine. But I’ll be there too. When you talk to her.” Eli said in a tone that left no room for argument.    
  
“Of course. You are her soulmate.”   
  
“Not just that.” Eli disagreed, glancing back at the door to Honoka’s bedroom. “I’m her friend too, Umi.”   
  
“I’d say you’re more than a friend.” Umi said pointedly. “Aren’t you?”   
  
“Well...that’s obvious, isn’t it?” Eli muttered, trying to keep her voice down. She could hear Honoka’s sister in the other room as well as her parents downstairs. “I guess Nico will be there too?”   
  
“Maybe.” Umi answered vaguely. “I’m not sure. I just want to talk to Honoka, that’s all that matters.”   
  
Eli opened her mouth, about to ask why it was so important when the door behind her opened.    
  
“Are you coming back to bed yet?” Honoka pouted.    
  
“Shameless.” Umi muttered.    
  
“Relax, I’m just sleeping over. It’s...not like that.”   
  
“Who is it?” Honoka asked curiously, crossing her arms in front of her chest to ward off the slight chill.    
  
“Nozomi.” Eli lied, her stomach sinking right after. She turned her attention back to Umi on the phone. “I have to go, I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
Honoka guiltily bit her lip as Eli ended the call. “You didn’t have to hang up if you were busy talking to Nozomi-chan…”   
  
“I’d rather talk to you.” Eli said brightly as she slipped her phone back into the front pocket of her hoodie. She stepped into the bedroom with Honoka, closing the door behind her.    
  
“Nozomi-chan is probably upset with me, huh?” Honoka mumbled, her shoulders slightly slumped.    
  
“She’s not.” Eli said reassuringly, taking Honoka’s hand to lead her back to bed. “She just has her own issues at the minute. Trust me, she’s more worried about you than she is about Muse.”   
  
Honoka nervously bit her lip as she slipped into bed again. “Kotori-chan is leaving tomorrow.”   
  
“I know.” Eli got into bed with Honoka, opening her arms which Honoka immediately crawled into. “Are you going to see her before she goes?”   
  
Honoka let her head rest on Eli’s chest and took a shuddering breath. “I have to. I can’t let her leave without saying goodbye. Right?”   
  
Eli thought about that for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement with Honoka. “It would be a good idea to see her before she leaves. You might regret it later if you don’t.”   
  
“If I was leaving would you want to stop me?” Honoka asked after a beat of silence. “Or would you tell me to go?”   
  
Eli felt a stab of panic. First Honoka had quit Muse because Kotori wasn’t going to be there anymore and now she was talking about leaving. She couldn’t help but jump to conclusions. “W-Why? Are you thinking about going somewhere?”   
  
“Nothing like that. I’m just thinking about Maki-chan.” Honoka said, shaking her head. “If you were leaving I would ask you to stay. Maybe that’s selfish…”   
  
“No, it’s...it’s not.” Eli said, relief washing over her. “I would ask you to stay too.”   
  
Honoka managed a small smile at that. A part of her wanted to ask Kotori to stay too but she wasn’t sure it was her place. Surely if anyone should be asking Kotori to stay it should be Maki. “I’m glad you’re here, Eli-senpai.” She whispered, closing her eyes.    
  
“Me too.” Eli said back, her voice soft. “I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
\----   
  
“You came.” Umi said in relief as she watched Honoka walk into the auditorium on the stage. She heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder in time to see Eli sit down in one of the audience seats.    
  
“Eli-senpai asked me to.” Honoka said solemnly, looking over at Eli for a moment. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Umi. “What did you want to talk to me about?”   
  
Umi felt a stab of hurt at the fact that Honoka just seemed to want to get right down to business. “Right. Um...I want you to talk to Kotori. Before she leaves. You know she’s leaving today, don’t you?”   
  
Honoka nodded. “I know.”   
  
“My nose is fine, thanks for asking.”   
  
Eli glanced at Nico, noticing that she was covering her nose. “I didn’t ask. And I wasn’t going to.”   
  
Nico growled under her breath in annoyance.    
  
“Why the stage, Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, distracting Nico and Eli from glaring at each other.    
  
“You tell me, Honoka.” Umi answered.    
  
“This was where we had our...first live.” Honoka answered, slowly glancing around until her eyes settled on Eli who looked up at her. “Where I first saw color. Where I finally saw my soulmates eyes and how we got on the map for love live and…” Honoka paused, taking a shuddering breath as tears brimmed in her eyes.    
  
“You loved it, didn’t you? I’m sure Kotori did as well.”   
  
“B-But…”   
  
“I can give you the direction of the airport.” Umi said, taking a step forward as she looked up at Honoka on the stage. “Honoka, she doesn’t want to go.”   
  
“Why can’t Maki-chan tell her to stay?! Why me?!”   
  
“Because you’re her best friend!” Umi insisted emphatically. “Sometimes best friends are the only ones that can snap someone back to reality. Maki loves her and her love is selfless. If she showed selfishness it wouldn’t feel right in her view. But best friends can be selfish.”   
  
“Why not you then?” Honoka wiped at her tears. “If you know she doesn’t want to go.”   
  
“It just…it has to be you, Honoka. Please. There isn’t much time.”   
  
Honoka looked to Eli, receiving a nod from her girlfriend. She saw Nico nodding too and let a small smile tug at her lips. “Nico-chan…”   
  
Eli turned to glare at the third year in question.    
  
“I’m agreeing, damn it!” Nico growled. “Don’t look at me like that.”   
  
“Apologize first.” Eli said strictly, glancing between Nico and Umi. “Both of you.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry for slapping you, Honoka.” Umi turned to Honoka, an earnestly regretful look on her face. “I’m really sorry.”   
  
“I’m sorry too.” Nico chimed in hesitantly. “I should have been more understanding.”   
  
“Thank you, Nico-chan.” Honoka glanced at Eli, raising an eyebrow. “Eli-senpai?”   
  
“Wha…?” Eli grimaced, glancing at Nico. “I’m...sorry I punched you in the face.”   
  
Nico smiled smugly. “Good. Because I will beat your ass next time you try.”   
  
“NICO!” Umi exclaimed. She shook her head in disdain. “You couldn’t even beat me in judo sparring…”   
  
Nico’s eyes widened. “SHUT UP!”   
  
“I should go.” Honoka said, glancing at Eli once more. She flashed her a small smile before she took off for the stage exit. She ran down the hallway, scrambling to put on her shoes once she was in the locker room.    
  
She hurried out of the school and down the steps where she found Nozomi standing next to Saya who was on her moped.    
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Honoka gasped, sprinting over to the two of them.    
  
Nozomi looked between Honoka and Eli who was a few feet behind. Realizing what was going on, she took the purple helmet she had been wearing a moment ago and thrust it into Honoka’s arms. She looked back to her girlfriend. “Get her to the airport. Please.”   
  
Saya nodded before pushing her visor down. She waited until Honoka put her helmet on and climbed onto the bike behind her. Noticing Nozomi tap the front of her bike, she drove off.    
  
Eli stopped next to Nozomi, slightly out of breath. “That’s safe, right?”   
  
“I ride it all of the time.” Nozomi answered reassuringly. “Mopeds are a lot safer than the bike Hisa rides.”   
  
Eli nodded but as she watched Honoka disappear from view she couldn’t help but worry.    
  
Nozomi sighed softly. “Come on, you need to busy yourself. She’ll be fine. And Kotori-chan will be back with her.”   
  
Eli nodded as she sniffled softly. “You really are a great friend, Nozomi.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nozomi said fondly. “You owe me a shopping trip though. I really need my wing woman to help me pick out an outfit for my next date.”   
  
“Nozomi, come on.” Eli whined. “You know I hate shopping.”   
  
“I know.” Nozomi smirked, taking Eli’s arm. “Come on, let’s go and find something to distract you.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Eli glanced back at the road once more before she allowed Nozomi to tug her along.    
  
\----   
  
Kotori let out a slow breath as she stared straight ahead of her. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest though it was eased slightly by the fact that Maki was next to her, holding onto her hand. Even that brought with it it’s own ache though. Soon enough she would only be able to imagine what it would be like to hold Maki’s hand again.    
  
Her gaze shifted briefly to her mom who was busy staring intently at Rei, also standing nearby. She knew that her mom wasn’t happy that Rei was there. Or Maki for that matter.    
  
She glanced at Maki to see how she was processing everything and noticed that Maki was biting her lip, looking down at their hands. “Are you okay, Maki-chan?”   
  
Maki shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t okay at all. She wasn’t sure how she could be. “We’ll talk on the phone tomorrow.” She said, her voice slightly breathy. “Like you said.”   
  
Kotori squeezed Maki’s hand. “We’ll talk on the phone or skype every day. I promise. Even if I have to stay up late or get up early.”   
  
Maki nodded, even as tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn’t help but think about how this would be the last time she would get to hold Kotori’s hand or touch her at all. It was the last time she’d actually get to be close to her.    
  
“Maki-chan, don’t...don’t cry.” Kotori pleaded, her own voice growing thick with emotion. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay, I promise.”   
  
“I can’t help it.” Maki whispered through tears. She lifted her free hand and pressed it over her eyes, trying to hide the tears she couldn’t suppress. “I’m sorry, I wanted to be...strong for you.”   
  
Kotori grasped her chest over her heart and leaned in, pressing her forehead to the side of Maki’s head. “It’s okay, Maki-chan. W-We can get through this, I promise.”   
  
Maki let out a soft whimper and shook her head. It wasn’t going to be the same, even if they did talk every day. “I wish I could go with you.”   
  
“I’ll visit.” Kotori said meekly, trying to give Maki something positive to focus on. “Christmas and new year and summer break too. Whenever I can.”   
  
Yume cleared her throat. “We don’t want to disrupt your studies with too much tra…”   
  
“ _ Yume _ .” Rei cut in sharply, narrowing her eyes at the other woman. “I’m sure it’ll be fine for her to visit sometimes.”   
  
Kotori felt a sharp wrench in her chest, both her own feelings and Maki’s combined. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something to her mother when she heard a voice call out to her.    
  
“Kotori-chan, wait!”   
  
Kotori looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw Honoka running toward her. She had though the voice that she heard had been Honoka’s. She stood, momentarily letting go of Maki. “Honoka-chan…?”   
  
“Kotori-chan, don’t go!” Honoka seized Kotori’s hands when she reached her, determination written across her face. “I want to be a school idol! I want to be a school idol with you, even if we end up pursuing a different dream someday!” She darted forward, wrapping her arms around Kotori. “Don’t go!”   
  
Maki got to her feet, her heart in her throat as she watched, wondering if Honoka could actually convince Kotori to stay.   
  
Kotori made an emotional sound of disagreement, her eyes flooded with tears. “I owe you an apology. I knew what I really wanted to do and yet...I wanted you to ask me to stay. I wanted you o-or Maki-chan to ask me to stay. I’m sorry.”   
  
Honoka shook her head before she drew back, clutching Kotori’s shoulders. “So you’ll stay? You want to stay?”   
  
Kotori nodded tearfully.    
  
“Y-You’re staying?”   
  
Kotori turned to find Maki standing a couple of steps from her, tears sliding down her cheeks. “M-Maki-chan, I’m sorry…” She moved to the redhead, hugging her tightly. “I-I should have been able to choose what I wanted myself. I’m sorry.”   
  
Maki sniffled softly. “You’re staying.” She repeated as if she couldn’t quite believe it. “You’re really staying.”   
  
“I promise.” Kotori said shakily. “I…” She paused, her eyes widening as Maki began to sob softly into her shoulder. “M-Maki-chan, what…what did I say? I’m staying, I swear.”   
  
“I think she’s relieved.” Rei told Kotori, feeling her own eyes grow a bit misty. She was relieved that her daughter had found someone she loved so much.    
  
“They’re happy tears.” Honoka said, having shed a couple of her own. “Maki-chan didn’t want you to go, she was just too selfless to ask you to stay. She loves you too much.”   
  
Kotori let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. “I love you too, Maki-chan.”   
  
TBC.    



	13. Chapter 13

Eli smiled proudly as Honoka walked confidently onto the stage, toward the podium. She knew that she had made the right decision for Honoka to be student council president. And she knew that Honoka would be perfectly fine with Umi and Kotori as her partners. She knew that the two of them were waiting backstage, probably nervously watching Honoka.   
  
Honoka stopped in front of the podium and leaned forward to introduce herself. “Hello, everyone! I’m your new student council president. Most of you should know me as a school idol. My name is…”   
  
Eli glanced away as Honoka threw the microphone up. Her eyes rested on Nozomi who was watching Honoka with a sad smile on her face. She couldn’t help but notice that Nico looked a bit down too. She could understand why. It was their last semester. Fall had already begun. Soon enough their time as students at Otonokizaka High would end as would their time as school idols. They would go off to college most likely, or find jobs and take a gap year, something Eli was still pondering.   
  
She took her seat again, her gaze still lingering on Nico and Nozomi.   
  
“What?” Nico muttered, noticing Eli looking at her. “You’re staring.”   
  
“Oh...nothing.” Eli quickly looked away, biting her lip. She didn’t know how to approach the issue. She was still struggling with it a little bit herself, struggling with the idea of what to do after their final year. She turned her attention back to the stage, which Honoka was being ushered off of.   
  
“I think Honoka-chan was a good choice.” Nozomi said, leaning forward slightly with a small smile. “But I think you might have been a little biased.”   
  
“Considering you’re sleeping with her.” Nico added with a knowing smirk.   
  
“It’s not like that’s why I chose her!” Eli spluttered.   
  
“Oh? Then why are you blushing?”   
  
Eli watched Nico’s ruby eyes twinkle. “I can’t believe you can see color so clearly now.”   
  
“I’m Yazawa Nico.” Nico said smugly. “I can do the impossible. But...with the career I’m pursuing I’m no longer following my dream to be an idol.”   
  
Nozomi frowned. “You’ll do find pursuing public relations. Besides you’ll still help idols.”   
  
Eli nodded her agreement. “Nozomi is right. It doesn’t have to be the end of everything idol related.”   
  
Nico managed a small smile at that. “Maybe you’re right.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She knew she was lucky to be in the position she was in. She hadn’t met her soulmate exactly but she had met someone who was just as good, if not better, than her soulmate. And she still had a year left of being a school idol. She looked at Umi who was standing nervously next to Honoka and Kotori and felt a surge of happiness.   
  
Maki’s eyes were fixed to the stage too, watching intently as Kotori smiled next to Honoka and Umi. Kotori seemed to be so happy since she had decided to stay. Maki was relieved at that. The main thing which had stopped her from asking Kotori to stay was the idea that Kotori would be miserable if she did stay. If she missed out on the opportunity she had longed for.   
  
“They look happy, nya.” Rin spoke from her right as if sensing what Maki was thinking. “I’m glad Kotori-chan stayed.”   
  
“Me too.” Maki mumbled while Hanayo nodded emphatically in agreement.   
  
“It wouldn’t have been the same without Kotori-chan.” Hanayo said quietly as she stared up at the stage. “All nine of us have to be in Muse. Until…”   
  
“Until the end of the year.” Rin added when Hanayo trailed off.   
  
Maki’s brow furrowed at the comment and she glanced over at Rin who suddenly looked a bit down. “That’s almost a year away. We don’t have to think about that right now. Let’s just enjoy the time we have in Muse...with all nine of us.”   
  
“Maki-chan is right.” Hanayo said in agreement though even she looked a bit upset at Rin’s comment. “We don’t have to worry about it yet.”   
  
“I know that.” Rin sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. “But I don’t want to be Muse without the third years, nya…”   
  
Maki frowned. “You’re saying we should...disband?”   
  
“Maybe. I-I don’t know.”   
  
Maki let out an irritated sigh. She didn’t exactly want to think about that. “Let’s just talk about it later, okay? Everyone’s leaving anyway, we should go.”   
  
Rin grumbled at the response but nodded her head and got up to follow. She supposed it wouldn’t help to talk about it now. It wouldn’t change the fact that the third years would be graduating soon enough.   
  
\----   
  
“We could eat in the student council room if you want.” Eli suggested with a small smile as she watched Honoka happily eating her bread. “If you have work to do.”   
  
“Kotori-chan said she might go over some things.” Honoka said, shaking her head. “I think she said she was going to look for Maki-chan first so they’re probably making out in there. Or worse.”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened in surprise. “Honoka!”   
  
“What?” Honoka smirked, leaning into Eli’s side. “It’s not like we haven’t made out in there before. The door has a lock.”   
  
“I know but…”   
  
“Honoka-chan!”   
  
Honoka and Eli looked up in time to see Hanayo, Maki and Nico running toward them. As soon as the three reached them, Hanayo collapsed to her hands and knees, breathing heavily.   
  
“Is it impossible for you to stay in one place?” Nico asked breathlessly.   
  
“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Rin chimed in, nodding her head.   
  
Eli’s brow furrowed in confusion as she looked between the three of them. “What’s going on?”   
  
“Honoka-chan!”   
  
Honoka glanced to her right at the sound of Kotori’s voice. She was surprised to see Nozomi, Kotori and Umi running toward them too. “What’s happening?”   
  
Nico took a deep breath. “There’s gonna be...another…”   
  
“Another Love Live!” Kotori finished for Nico as she reached the small group with Nozomi and Umi.   
  
“Anju-san text me to tell me.” Hanayo said, her eyes wide with surprise. “Because the first contest, won by A-Rise was such a success, there will be a second contest! And it’s going to be bigger. The arena will be bigger and the videos will be uploaded online with a live stream available! The groups will be invited based on regional ranking and the regional winners will get to compete in the nationals!”   
  
“So we have a chance to compete in the nationals!” Nico exclaimed excitedly.   
  
“But...if the popularity right now doesn’t matter that means we’ll have to go up against...A-Rise.” Umi said, her shoulders slumping slightly. The rest of the group visibly deflated too.   
  
“We don’t have to participate, do we?” Honoka asked innocently, speaking up for the first time. “I don’t think we have to participate.”   
  
“WHAT?!” The rest of Muse exclaimed in shock, their eyes wide.   
  
“Honoka…” Eli took a step forward, her brow furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”   
  
“I just mean...we don’t have to do it, if we don’t want to.” Honoka answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “You’re really not interested?”   
  
“You can’t be serious!” Nico exclaimed angrily as she moved closer to Honoka. “This is Love Live we’re talking about! The dream of being a school idol! You’d jump off a cliff at the chance.”   
  
Honoka gave a nervous laugh as Nico gripped her arms. “Y-You think so?   
  
“Nico.” Eli warned, narrowing her eyes at Nico.   
  
Hanayo heard the familiar tone of her phone receiving a video call. Checking it, she quickly grabbed Rin’s bag and pulled her laptop out.   
  
“W-Wha…?” Rin watched in shock as Hanayo opened her laptop and typed in her password. “How do you know my password?”   
  
“I have my ways.” Hanayo answered as she linked her phone to the orange laptop. She accepted the video call and four people came into view.   
  
Tsubasa smirked on the screen. “Have you heard the news? I’m sure Anju told her future sister in law...in law.”   
  
Hanayo watched as Miyu’s face turned red. “Hi, Miyu-chan.”   
  
Tsubasa rolled her eyes. “Hey, you could have acknowledged me.”   
  
“R-Right, sorry!” Hanayo blushed just as brightly as Miyu. Before she could say anything else though, the door behind the four girls on the screen was thrown open and Hibiki stumbled into the room.   
  
“I’m okay!” Hibiki exclaimed, grimacing. “Did I make it?”   
  
“Just about.” Anju said in amusement. “So did you get my text, Hanayo-chan? You didn’t answer.”   
  
Hanayo sat down next to Honoka while the rest of Muse gathered around, focusing intently on the laptop. “Yeah. Sorry, I got it. I wanted to tell everyone else.”   
  
“So you all know.” Tsubasa summarised with an approving nod of her head. “That’s good.”   
  
Hearing a soft sigh from Honoka, Eli took her girlfriend’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
  
Honoka looked away from the laptop, thinking.   
  
“So are you going to enter?” Anju asked brightly.   
  
Nico scoffed. “Obviously.”   
  
“We don’t know yet.” Honoka said, glancing at Nico. “We’ll have to think about it.”   
  
Nico growled in annoyance. “What is there to think about?! Everyone else wants to. Right?” She looked around at the other members who all nodded, save for Honoka and Eli. “Eli?”   
  
Eli bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to but she didn’t want to pressurize Honoka by saying so. “I-I guess.”   
  
Anju watched the interaction carefully before she noticed Tsubasa open her mouth to say something. She pressed her hand over Tsubasa’s mouth to keep her from pressurising the other leader.   
  
Erena cleared her throat. “Whatever decision you make, we will respect, Kousaka. Please take your time but remember the competition starts in two weeks.”   
  
Honoka nodded, her mouth set into a grim line. She didn’t want to let everyone else down but she wasn’t sure she wanted to compete either. “Thank you, Toudou-san.”   
  
“I’ll call you later, Miyu.” Hanayo said softly, placing her hand on the lid of the laptop in preparation to shut it.   
  
“Bye Hibiki!” Rin exclaimed quickly, just before Hanayo shut the laptop.   
  
“Honoka-chan?” Nozomi pressed gently, looking toward Honoka. “You really don’t want to compete again?”   
  
“I-I don’t know.” Honoka mumbled, looking down at her lap. “I just need some time to think about it, that’s all. I don’t know what I want to do. I’m sorry, Nico-chan.”   
  
Nico huffed in annoyance but she visibly calmed down when Umi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her girlfriend, taking comfort in the calmness of Umi’s expression. “Fine. I don’t understand but fine.”   
  
“I’m going to call Saya before our break ends.” Nozomi said, getting to her feet. She briefly touched Honoka’s shoulder, earning herself a small smile from the leader of the group before she moved away.   
  
“We’re going too.” Rin said before she tugged Hanayo away.   
  
“Come on, Nico.” Umi took Nico’s hand and with a slightly concerned look toward Honoka she walked away with Nico too.   
  
Kotori noticed Eli glance at her pleadingly. Reluctantly, she nodded her head in understanding. She wanted to stay, for Honoka, but she knew that Eli was the best person for Honoka to talk to. “Let’s go, Maki-chan.”   
  
“Are you okay?” Eli asked quietly, placing her hand on Honoka’s shoulder.   
  
Honoka let out a soft sigh. “They’re disappointed. I don’t want to cause more trouble for anyone, I just...I don’t know how I feel about competing in Love Live again.”   
  
Eli nodded though even she couldn’t understand that. “Maybe you shouldn’t think of it as competing. Maybe you should think of it as another chance for all of us to perform together again. The last chance for some of us.”   
  
“Right.” Honoka mumbled, her shoulders slumping slightly. “You, Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan are going to be graduating soon. I guess that’s why Nico-chan was angry with me earlier.”   
  
“She’s just upset. She loves Muse, even if she wouldn’t admit it.” Eli said with a small, knowing smile. She knew that Nico cared, maybe more than all of them but she didn’t like to show it. “She doesn’t want to give it up yet.”   
  
Honoka bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure what she should do.   
  
“I’ll support you no matter what you choose.” Eli said gently, lightly resting her head upon Honoka’s shoulder. “But I think you might regret it if we don’t try this one more time.”   
  
Honoka closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “L-Let’s do it.” She said after a moment, opening her eyes as she looked to Eli. “You’re right. I don’t want to regret anything. And I don’t want to let anyone down. I know this means a lot to everyone.”   
  
“It does.” Eli answered honestly, relief washing over her. “We can do this, Honoka.”   
  
Honoka smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips gently to Eli’s. “Thank you, Eli-senpai.”   
  
\----   
  
Rin stared at her laptop screen, her chest tight with anguish. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to read the comments on Muse’s video but it had popped up and she hadn’t been able to resist. Most were positive comments but there were more than a few comments about how boyish she was. One even saying that she was ugly.   
  
She blinked away tears forming in her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t let the comments bother her but she couldn’t help it. The comments in front of her played upon her own insecurities. She _was_ boyish.   
  
“You ready to go?”   
  
Rin jumped in surprise at the sound of Hibiki’s voice. She quickly wiped at her eyes before she turned to see her girlfriend walk into the room. “W-What?”   
  
“We have a date. The movies, remember?” Hibiki said in amusement. “Are you ready to go?”   
  
“Oh…” Rin bit her lip and glanced away. “I-I don’t think so. I’m not...feeling well. Maybe we could skip the movies this time? I-I think I’ll just get some sleep.”   
  
“Oh.” Hibiki frowned in response. “You seemed fine before I went into the bathroom...did something happen?”   
  
Rin shook her head.   
  
“Rin.” Hibiki stepped forward, her gaze fixed to Rin’s face. “You’re not sick, you’re upset. What happened?”   
  
“Did you feel that?” Rin mumbled, her shoulders slumping. She couldn’t keep anything from Hibiki, it seemed.   
  
“No. I just know you.” Hibiki’s lips turned up slightly. “And I can tell something’s upsetting you. What’s wrong.”   
  
“Just…” Rin sighed, crossing her left arm over her stomach to grip her other arm. “I read some...comments. Saying that I’m boyish and...ugly.”   
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow before her gaze flicked to Rin’s laptop. Her stare hardened and she moved over, quickly switching it off before she shut the lid. “You’re not ugly. You’re a work of art. An artist’s eye never looks at anything that isn’t beautiful.”   
  
Hibiki stepped forward and gently cupped Rin’s cheeks. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”   
  
Rin frowned softly. “I still don’t want to go out.”   
  
“We don’t have to.” Hibiki said quietly. “Besides, I don’t want anyone to look at you. You’d be taken away from me if people saw how breathtaking you are.”   
  
Rin felt her face warm at the answer. “You’re the only person who sees me like that.”   
  
“That’s not true. Without this...soulmate thing people would be lining up to be with you.” Hibiki said with a roll of her eyes. “I told you, I wouldn’t lie to you. People do look at you...like I do. I’ve seen people do it before.”   
  
“You have?” Rin asked in surprise.   
  
“Of course.” Hibiki said with a slight scoff. “Not that I like seeing them looking. You’re _my_ girlfriend.”   
  
Rin gave a soft chuckle at the response as well as the slightly annoyed look on Hibiki’s face. “I know you like how I look, I just like…”   
  
“Feeling like a girl sometimes.” Hibiki finished for Rin. Her hands fell from Rin’s face and she wrapped her arms around her waist instead. “And that’s okay. Don’t listen to those stupid comments.”   
  
Rin managed a small smile. “I know I shouldn’t.”   
  
“They’re idiots.” Hibiki confirmed. She leaned up, gently pressing her lips to Rin’s before slowly drawing away. “Let’s just stay home. I don’t want to go out anyway. Besides...I can help you feel like a girl.”   
  
Rin felt a familiar tingle of excitement course through her as Hibiki smirked up at her. “Yeah?”   
  
“Yes.” Hibiki breathed out before she kissed Rin again. “What do you think, hotshot? Mind if I take the reins?”   
  
Rin shook her head, smiling against Hibiki’s lips. It seemed that no matter what happened, Hibiki could always find a way to make her feel better. She kissed Hibiki again, letting the shorter girl lead her toward the bed.    
  
\----

  
Rin gritted her teeth, her feet hitting the tarmac under her hard as she raced around the track. As comforting as Hibiki’s reassurances had been she still couldn’t get those comments out of her head. She knew that a lot of people saw her as boyish and she knew that to some degree that was her fault. She didn’t want to be seen that way but she had done the things she did, dressed the way she did for so long that it would be embarrassing to just change. A part of her wanted to change, at least sometimes and it was frustrating that she couldn’t.   
  
She cried out suddenly as pain shot up her leg. She stopped short, jumping up and down on one leg as she clutched her right leg. “Ow, ow, ow!”   
  
Her eyes smarted with tears as she dropped to the ground, still clutching her leg. It throbbed intensely, waves of pain cursing through it.   
  
“You okay? Looks like you have a cramp.”   
  
Rin looked up, squinting against the sunlight, lifting her free hand to shield her eyes so that she could see the girl standing over her. She didn’t recognize the blonde standing over her. The girl had short hair, just a little bit longer than Rin’s and dark brown eyes. She realized for the first time that the girl had spoken in english. “Huh?”   
  
“Um…” The girl knelt down next to Rin, pointing at her leg. “Does it hurt?”   
  
Rin narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to realize what had been said. She nodded silently.   
  
“Can I…?” The girl held her hands up and nodded to Rin’s leg. She waited for a nod before she reached out, pressing her fingers into the back of Rin’s calf. “It’ll feel better in a minute…”   
  
Rin cleared her throat, the pain in her leg dulling. The girl looked up, their eyes locking and Rin watched as the dark indigo eyes widened. After a moment they quickly darted away. “Uh…” Rin hesitated a moment before she continued in English. “I’m Hoshizora Rin. What’s your name?”   
  
The girl looked up, relief clear on her face. “Emily Steinberg. Sorry, you said your name is...Hoshizora...san?”   
  
Rin couldn’t help but smile, caught off guard by the girl’s puzzled expression. “You can call me Rin.”   
  
“Rin.” Emily repeated slowly, nodding her head in response. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. So her soulmate’s name was Rin. She bit her lip, moving her hands away from the other girl. “So I um...I can see color. Kind of. Since I looked into your eyes. Can you?”   
  
Rin frowned at the girl and shrugged her shoulder. “Uh...my English isn’t very good?”   
  
“Oh.” Emily frowned at the response. “Um…I…” She pointed to herself and then to her eyes. “Can see…color?” She made a explosion gesture with her hands, trying to articulate the suddenness of what had happened.   
  
Rin blinked at Emily for a moment. When the blonde girl pointed at her, her eyes widened in shock. “Wha..?! ME?!” She pointed to herself.   
  
Emily nodded, relieved that she had managed to get her point across. Her Japanese really was terrible. “Yes.”   
  
Rin slowly shook her head. That couldn’t be. She already had a soulmate. Surely she could only have one. “I-I have to go.” She mumbled, getting to her feet. Thankfully her leg felt a lot better now. “Um…”   
  
“Wait, wait!” Emily quickly stood up too, a worried look on her face. “Um...m-matte?”   
  
“I have a soulmate.” Rin said, her stomach sinking at the look on Emily’s face. She didn’t want to hurt the girl.   
  
Emily tilted her head in confusion.   
  
Rin sighed and glanced over her shoulder. As much as she just wanted to leave she didn’t want to leave Emily without an explanation. She went for her phone from the pocket of her hoodie and stepped forward, unlocking it. She pulled up a picture of herself and Hibiki and held it up for Emily to see. “My girlfriend.”   
  
“O-Oh.” Emily’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...assume anything.”   
  
Rin blinked. “What color are my eyes?”   
  
“Light green.” Emily answered without hesitation, staring into Rin’s eyes.   
  
Rin swallowed thickly and took a step back. She didn’t know how she was going to tell Hibiki what had happened. She noticed Emily smiling slightly. “W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?”   
  
“No reason.” Emily looked away, her cheeks flushing though it clearly took a lot of effort for her not to look at Rin again. “Sorry I acted so...forward. I just transferred here last week and I don’t have a lot of friends here and I thought...nevermind.”   
  
Rin frowned. The girl’s Japanese was broken but she understood her. “You transferred a week ago and you’re already on the track team, nya?”   
  
Emily smiled broadly. “Nya?” She saw Rin blush and chuckled softly. “Yes. A couple of girls from my class asked me. I used to run track at my old school in America. I lived in Connecticut. But I prefer soccer.”   
  
Rin felt herself relax slightly. “Why did you move all the way here?”   
  
“Ah...complicated.” Emily answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She paused for a moment, trying to think of what else to say. She didn’t want to stop talking to Rin but she felt like the girl would leave if she stopped talking. “Are you in a club?”   
  
“I’m…” Rin hesitated, biting her lip. “In a school idol group.”   
  
“Really?” Emily asked in surprise. “Like you sing and dance? That kind of thing?”   
  
Rin gave a sheepish laugh. “Yeah. Like that. Um...I should probably be going, um...Emily.”   
  
“Will I see you again?” Emily asked hopefully.   
  
“Maybe.” Rin answered hesitantly. She offered a small smile as she backed away. “We both go to the same school, right?”   
  
“R-Right.” Emily watched as Rin turned on her heel and walked away from her. “Wow…”   
  
\---   
  
Rin cleared her throat as she watched Hibiki browsing through her phone. She had been trying to gather the courage to bring the subject up with her girlfriend for the past hour but she hadn’t quite managed to.   
  
Hibiki looked up from her position lounging on the bed. “What’s up?”   
  
“Um..” Rin nervously bit her lip for a moment, her eyes darting briefly away. “Do you think it’s possible to have more than one soulmate?”   
  
“No.” Hibiki answered without hesitation. “I don’t think it is. I’ve never heard of it anyway.”   
  
Rin let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried that it was possible and that the girl had started seeing color because they were soulmates. That she hadn’t noticed herself because she could already see color because of Hibiki. “Right. So um...we said we wouldn’t keep secrets from each other, didn’t we? Even if the truth hurts.”   
  
Hibiki sat up, letting her phone fall to her side. She was concerned now, especially with Rin nervously fidgeting. “Yes…?”   
  
Rin swallowed thickly. “So there’s this...new girl at school. I met her yesterday. And I think she might be um...into me? To put it lightly…”   
  
Hibiki nodded, frowning. “Go on…”   
  
“Uh...she has dark blue eyes and natural blonde hair.” Rin continued nervously.   
  
“You certainly have a type.”   
  
Rin took a deep breath. Now for the hard part. “She saw my eye color.”   
  
“You’re saying...that’s impossible. She saw colors burst when she looked at you? You’re sure it wasn’t anyone else?”   
  
“I was the only runner!” Rin exclaimed, distressed by the situation. “A-And she wasn’t looking at anyone else. She was only looking at me.”   
  
Hibiki was silent for a moment. “I’ve heard...of one-sided soulmates maybe. Maybe you are her soulmate. It basically just means you’d be perfect for her, doesn’t it?”   
  
Rin nodded mutely.   
  
Hibiki let out a sigh. “If she can see color because of you she’s not going to stay away from you. She’ll want to get to know you. What’s her name anyway?”   
  
“Emily.” Rin answered softly. “She transferred from America.” She watched Hibiki closely but her girlfriend’s expression gave nothing away. “What are you thinking?”   
  
“I...don’t know.” Hibiki said honestly. Her thoughts were jumbled and racing. “Sounds complicated, I guess. Um...have fun with that?”   
  
“Hibiki.” Rin frowned at the response. “You’re not going to say anything else? I might have another soulmate and that’s all you’re going to say?”   
  
Hibiki twitched at the remark and she gritted her teeth. “I still don’t think it’s possible. She better keep her hands to herself though, that’s all I’m saying.”   
  
Rin rolled her eyes as Hibiki picked up her phone and went back to whatever she had been doing a moment ago. “You’re not jealous?”   
  
Hibiki let out a slow breath. “Rin, I’m trying to keep myself from hurting this girl. If you think there’s a reason I should be jealous, I’ll stop trying to hold myself ba-”   
  
“No, no, no. I-It’s not like that…” Rin said holding up her hands.   
  
Hibiki stared at her phone screen, not wanting to meet Rin’s eyes. “You’re my soulmate, Rin. You opened up my world. Of course I don’t want someone else to take you. I just don’t want to think about it and I just...hope she gets the picture and this passes. I’d die without you, you know that. Can we please just stop talking about this?”   
  
Rin nodded, guilty forming in her stomach at the sight of Hibiki’s hurt expression. “Right, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
“I’m not upset.”   
  
Rin smiled a little. “You think I’m special.”   
  
“More than that. You’re my soulmate, you idiot.” Hibiki mumbled, putting her phone down again. “My only soulmate.”   
  
“I’m not going to do anything, I promise.” Rin moved toward Hibiki, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m not a cheater. Besides, I love you.”   
  
“I know. I trust you.” Hibiki took Rin’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not saying I don’t. It’s just the idea of losing you freaks me out.”   
  
“You’re not going to lose me. I promise.” Rin pressed a gentle kiss to Hibiki’s cheek, trying to soothe her.   
  
Hibiki nodded, trying to ignore the anxious feeling niggling at her.   
  
\----   
  
Emily looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She felt a flutter in her stomach when she saw Rin turn the corner, walking down the row of lockers.   
  
“Oh…” Rin paused a couple of lockers away. “Emily. Um...hi.”   
  
“Hey.” Emily said with a small smile. “Didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”   
  
“I-I wasn’t looking for you. I just thought I’d go for a run…” Rin paused as Emily tugged her school shirt off. Her eyes moved down of their own accord and widened at the sight of the blonde girl’s refined abs. She gulped. Hibiki was toned but she didn’t have abs.   
  
“Relax, I was just heading out too.” Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders. “It helps to clear my head.”   
  
Rin blinked in surprise. “Your Japanese is a little better.”   
  
“I’ve been practicing.” Emily beamed at the praised. “I’m still a little…” her brow furrowed. “Rusty.”   
  
Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at the small injection of English at the end. “I’ve been practicing my English too.”   
  
“So you can talk to me?”   
  
Rin wanted to say no. She wanted to deny that she was interested in Emily but the blonde looked too hopeful. “Ah...yeah, nya. I mean yes.”   
  
Emily tugged her shirt on over her head. “You don’t have to do that, you know. I mean...stop saying nya. It’s a tick or something, right? I think it’s cute.”   
  
Rin blushed and glanced away, rubbing the back of her neck. “I should probably go.”   
  
“I thought you were going for a run?” Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you want, I’ll run in the opposite direction. That way we’ll only have to pass each other now and then.”   
  
“W-What…? It’s not like I’m avoiding you or anything, nya...argh, I mean…” Rin groaned and sat down on the bench behind her.   
  
Emily hesitated for a moment, glancing around before she went to sit next to Rin, straddling the bench. “Do you want to...talk about it? I know this must be...weird for you. If you want to ask me anything you can.”   
  
Rin sighed softly and cast a sidelong glance at Emily. “Can you see color now? Permanently?”   
  
Emily nodded silently.   
  
“Because of me?” Rin prompted, lowering her voice in case anyone overheard them. “You’re sure?”   
  
“I’m completely sure.” Emily answered sincerely. “I’ve been seeing color ever since I met your eyes.”   
  
Rin leaned forward, holding her chest. She could feel Hibiki’s insecurities, even now. “I have a girlfriend. I have my soulmate already.”   
  
“I get that.” Emily answered thoughtfully. “But that doesn’t stop us being friends, does it?”   
  
Rin bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t promise their relationship would stay at just friendship, that was the problem. “N-No…”   
  
Emily heard the emotional tone of Rin’s voice and leaned in, hugging her from the side. “Let’s just...see how it goes, okay? If you want to stop being friends, if...it gets weird for you, we can. Let’s just start with going for a run together.”   
  
Rin let out a slow breath. Emily was too nice. It didn’t hurt that the girl’s body felt good pressed against her. “So you don’t like me...like that?”   
  
Emily leaned back, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Well...you know, you’re um...you’re cute. And pretty. Obviously. But I don’t know you very well so…”   
  
Rin frowned at her. “Pretty?”   
  
“What?” Emily rolled her eyes at the confusion in Rin’s voice. “Nobody’s ever called you that before?”   
  
“Well my girlfriend has.” Rin answered slowly. “Not anyone that wasn’t her.”   
  
“That’s surprising.” Emily said thoughtfully. She got up, offering a small smile. “So do you want to go for that run?”   
  
“Um…” Rin hesitated for a moment before nodding in response. “O-Okay. I just have to get changed.”   
  
“Right. I’ll see you out there then.” Emily said, figuring Rin wouldn’t want her to stay while she undressed.   
  
“Right…” Rin watched as Emily left the locker room, inadvertently taking in the sight of her butt as she walked away. “Butts are nice…”   
  
When she was alone, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She tried to tell herself that she wasn’t doing anything wrong but her stomach felt twisted with guilt. It had to be wrong to pursue anything with Emily.   
  
She looked to her bag, sitting next to one of the lockers. Maybe she should just leave without going out to run with Emily. That would make everything much simpler. She already had a soulmate, she didn’t need to pursue anything with another ‘soulmate’. “Damn it…”

  
She struggled with her decision for a moment before she got up and approached her locker to get changed.   
  
\----   
  
Hibiki sighed heavily, propping her cheek against her closed fist as she stared down at her homework. She had been hoping that Rin would come over to save her from being bored but her girlfriend hadn’t even text her after school. The thought made her uneasy, especially after Rin’s confession a couple of days ago.   
  
Just as she was about to go back to her homework she heard her phone ring and quickly reached out to grab it. She saw Rin’s name on the screen and quickly answered the call, lifting the phone to her ear. “Hello?”   
  
“Hi, Hibiki-chan.” Rin’s voice sounded on the other end of the line. “I just finished my run and I thought I would call you.”   
  
“Good.” Hibiki said with a small smile. “I didn’t know if I would hear from you today. Is everything okay?”   
  
“I just...wanted to tell you something. I-I know you said you don’t want to hear about her but I would feel bad if I didn’t tell you and...um...I went running with Emily.”   
  
“Oh.” The smile that had lingered on Hibiki’s lips slipped away and she felt a tightness form in her chest. She cleared her throat. “So you two are friends now?”   
  
“M-Maybe…but just friends.”   
  
“Friends and soulmates. Sounds familiar.”   
  
“Hibiki…”   
  
“Right, sorry.” Hibiki ran a hand over her face, sighing in exasperation. “I guess that was a bit bitter, huh? Just...am I not enough, Rin?”   
  
“No!” Rin exclaimed loudly. “I mean...yes, you are. It’s not that. Don’t say things like that.”   
  
“What am I supposed to think?” Hibiki asked, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes prickled with tears. “You’re off with some girl who’s claiming to be your soulmate. _I’m_ your soulmate! I’m…”   
  
“I love you.” Rin whispered, her own voice taut with emotion. “I’d die without you, Hibiki.”   
  
Hibiki bit down hard on her lip, so hard that she accidentally drew blood. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”   
  
“I don’t know either.” Rin admitted hoarsely. “I love you. But...I feel like I can’t stay away from her.”   
  
Hibiki closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together. “Maybe...if you um…” She took a deep breath, trying to force her words out. “If you take some time to figure out what you want. Like...we take a break.”   
  
Rin inhaled sharply. “Break up? What? No! I don’t want that!”   
  
“Not break up, just...I’ll give you some space.” Hibiki reasoned, even as her eyes misted over at the thought. “And you can figure out this thing with...Emily.”   
  
“Nya, no!” Rin exclaimed loudly. “I want to be near you. I can’t function without sleeping next to you, nya.”   
  
Hibiki was silently, biting her lip once more.   
  
“Please.” Rin pleaded on the other end of the line. “Nya, understand I don’t want us to fall apart. We...we did that! We’re bonded now. Please, she isn’t special, she just made me happy because someone besides you thinks I’m pretty. You’re still the one I’m in love with. And you always will be.”   
  
Hibiki felt the dull pain that lingered in her chest sharpen and knew immediately that it was Rin’s more than her own. “Okay, no space then. If you don’t want it.”   
  
“I don’t.” Rin said quickly. “D-Do you?”   
  
Hibiki let out a soft sigh in response to the question. “No.”   
  
“I’ll come over now.” Rin said in relief. “I love you, Hibiki. I really love you.”   
  
“I know.” Hibiki whispered,blinking back tears. “I’ll wait for you.”   
  
“I’m coming nyaow!”   
  
Hibiki ended the call and placed her phone back on the desk in front of her. She stared at it for a long moment, her thoughts racing. She couldn’t help but worry that Rin would get closer and closer to Emily and that she would end up losing her.   
  
\---   
  
“I’m worried that Rin likes someone else!”   
  
Hibiki squeezed her eyes shut as she blurted the words out. She didn’t even want to say them. She felt like if she voiced her fears it would mean they were more likely to come true. Not only that but she was worried how Hanayo and Miyu were going to react to what she had said.   
  
“Seriously?” Miyu gaped at Hibiki in shock.   
  
Hanayo on the other hand, scoffed, though she did look equally as surprised. “No way. Rin-chan would never like anyone besides you. You two are practically married. There’s a reason everyone calls you the married couple. Why would you even think that anyway?”   
  
Hibiki sighed, her shoulders slumping. She had figured that was the reaction she would get. “She met a transfer student...who said that she can see color after looking into Rin’s eyes. Like she’s her soulmate or something.”   
  
Miyu frowned in confusion. “But you’re Rin’s soulmate.”   
  
“I know!”   
  
“Is it possible to have more than one soulmate?” Hanayo asked, perplexed by the idea. “Maybe it is. Maybe it just hasn’t happened before because it’s rare enough that you find your actual soulmate...even if it does seem to happen a lot around here…”   
  
“I-I don’t know.” Hibiki groaned miserably and let her head fall into her hands. “Rin said that she doesn’t think she can stay away from this girl. What am I supposed to think?”   
  
“Rin-chan wouldn’t cheat on you.” Hanayo said confidently. “I don’t think Rin would cheat on anyone but especially not you. She loves you. You have to be sure of that at least...aren’t you?”   
  
Hibiki nodded silently in response. She knew that Rin loved her. That wasn’t the problem.   
  
“Maybe she saw someone else briefly before she saw Rin?” Miyu suggested hopefully. “Maybe it isn’t what she thinks? I don’t think it’s possible for someone to have two soulmates. And maybe Rin is just reading too much into it? Maybe she’s just worried that she won’t be able to stay away from this new girl because she doesn’t want to do anything to hurt you.”   
  
Hanayo nodded emphatically. “Things between the two of you have always been kind of...simple and easy. This complicates things for her.”   
  
“Yeah…” Hibiki mumbled unhappily, leaning back in her seat.   
  
“I’m not saying she’s going to cheat on you.” Hanayo said insistently. “I don’t even think she has feelings for this girl she’s met. She’s just...confused and worried that she’s going to hurt someone. Rin-chan wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, especially you. Trust me. I know her almost as well as you do.”   
  
Hibiki managed a small smile at that. She knew Hanayo was probably right. “I know. I just don’t know what I would do if I lost her. I can barely remember what my life was like before she was part of it. I don’t know what I would do if I had to go back to that.”   
  
“You won’t have to.” Hanayo said softly. She reached out and gently touched Hibiki’s hand, trying to soothe her. “Rin-chan isn’t going to leave you. Nothing’s going to change. Just talk to her and tell her how you feel. She’ll understand. It’s not as though she hasn’t worried about losing you before.   
  
Hibiki’s brow furrowed at the thought. “That’s not going to happen. There’s nobody better for me than Rin.”   
  
“I know that. Everyone else knows that. But she has her doubts sometimes.” Hanayo replied with a small smile. “Just like you have yours. You need to talk to her, Hibiki. Trust me. Only Rin-chan can tell you how she really feels.”   
  
“I know.” Hibiki took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Thanks, Hanayo. Miyu.”   
  
Hanayo nodded with a small smile. “I won’t tell Rin-chan you said anything to me about this. If she needs me she’ll come to me when she’s ready.”   
  
“Thanks.” Hibiki said gratefully. “I’ll go and talk to her now. I’ll see you two later.   
  
Miyu lifted her hand in a wave as Hibiki quickly left the living room, obviously heading for the front door. Indeed, she heard it open and then shut a moment later.   
  
\----   
  
“Onee-chan, I’m heading out for a bit!” Yukiho called as she slid her shoes on. “Don’t forget to watch the shop like mom asked!”   
  
“I will!”   
  
“And don’t get distracted by Ayase-san!”   
  
“I’ll try not to!” Honoka answered though the way she giggled right after made Yukiho doubt that.   
  
Yukiho rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the house. She closed the door behind her before she turned and jogged down the path. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to figure out what was going on with her and why she could suddenly see color for apparently no reason. One moment she had been wandering past the track at school and the next moment her world had exploded in color. She was freaking out to say the least.   
  
She couldn’t get the blonde from that day off her mind either. Their eyes had only met for a second across the field while the blonde had bent down to help Rin but the brief meeting of their eyes had changed everything. Yukiho was embarrassed to say that she had run away. She knew it wasn’t a ‘normal’ reaction to seeing one’s soulmate for the first time but she had panicked.   
  
Afterwards, she hadn’t been able to think about the girl without feeling a knot of worry. She hadn’t even been able to tell Honoka about her.   
  
Yukiho turned the corner at the end of her street, her pace picking up a little. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she felt like she needed to go back to where she had seen the girl. Maybe she would be there again.   
  
Yukiho felt herself collide with someone, knocking them both off balance. She felt strong hands grip her arms as she fell forward and heard a sharp intake of breath before she landed on top of the person she had bumped into.   
  
“Crap, are you okay?!”   
  
Yukiho looked down at the girl in surprise, confused by the fact that she had spoken in English rather than Japanese. “H-Huh? Wait, you’re…you’re her!”   
  
The blonde girl’s brow furrowed for a moment. “Emily.” She said, pointing to herself. “Um...let me help you.”   
  
“S-Sorry.” Yukiho stuttered, realizing she was still on top of Emily. She scrambled to her feet and watched as the other girl got up too. “I um...I saw you at the high school a few days ago. Running track?”   
  
Emily was silent for a moment before she nodded her head. “I joined the track team. Do you go to the school?”   
  
“Me? N-No, I’m in middle school.” Yukiho said, blushing. “Um...I-I don’t really know how to say this but I looked into your eyes the other day and now I can see color!”   
  
Emily’s eyes widened in surprise after a moment as she took in what Yukiho had said. “What?!”   
  
“I-I don’t…” Yukiho leaned in, kissing Emily quickly before she turned and ran away.   
  
Emily gasped as everything suddenly brightened around her, the colors becoming clearer and more distinct. “W-Wait!” She called out. It was too late though. Yukiho had already disappeared from view.   
  
Emily groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. “What the hell…?”   
  
\----   
  
“Emily?”   
  
Emily looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Rin walking toward her. “Thank you for coming.”   
  
Rin nodded in response, pausing in front of Emily. She almost hadn’t met up with her, if she was honest. She had felt too guilty about what it would do to Hibiki. “Why the auditorium?”   
  
Emily shrugged her shoulders. “I figured it would be empty after school. And I wanted to talk to you in private. About...something important.”   
  
Rin nodded, her heart in her throat. She fidgeted awkwardly, hoping that Emily wasn’t about to confess her feelings or anything. “W-What is it?”   
  
Emily closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I made a mistake!” She blurted out. She opened her eyes just to see Rin’s reaction. The other girl merely looked confused. “W-When I said you were my soulmate. I’ve realized I must have looked at someone else. I-I ran into her yesterday and she kissed me and...and I don’t know who she is exactly because she ran away but...I know you’re not my soulmate. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Seriously?” Rin gaped at Emily in shock.   
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry, I…” Emily trailed off as Rin moved forward and hugged her exuberantly.   
  
“Thank you!” Rin laughed with relief as she hugged Emily.   
  
“W-What…?”   
  
Rin leaned back, tears at the corners of her eyes. “I was so worried about Hibiki...my girlfriend. I didn’t want to do anything to hurt her and I thought that you being my soulmate would make it impossible for me not to hurt her. Thank you for telling me.”   
  
Emily guiltily bit her lip. “I really caused a lot of trouble for you, huh? I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to.”   
  
Rin shook her head. “It’s okay, it was just an accident. I would have thought the same if I was you.”   
  
Emily managed a small smile at that. “We can still be friends though, can’t we? Even if we’re not connected?”   
  
“Sure.” Rin answered hurriedly. “But tell me what the girl looks like, nya!”   
  
Emily blushed at the question. “Small.”   
  
“Nya?!”   
  
“She’s a third year middle school student.”   
  
“NYAAA?! What school?”   
  
“Rin…” Emily grumbled awkwardly. “I don’t know. She has red hair and ocean blue eyes.”   
  
Rin’s eyes widened. “Um...do you know why she was walking to the high school?”   
  
“No. But she lives in the small shopping district near aki-ba…? My guardian owns an antique shop in that area. I live upstairs in her apartment.”   
  
“Nyaaaa, Honoka-chan is going to kill me!” Rin exclaimed, wide eyed.   
  
“Huh?” Emily asked, tilting her head in confusion. “Who is...Honoka? Wait, is that my soulmate? Do you know her?!”   
  
“N-No...Honoka-chan isn’t your soulmate.” Rin sighed heavily. “Honoka-chan is my friend and...she’s in Muse too. I think her younger sister is your soulmate.”   
  
“Really?” Emily asked excitedly, her heart leaping in her chest. “Do you know where she lives? Can I meet her?”   
  
“Uh...you might want to take it a little bit slower.” Rin said with a soft chuckle as she placed her hand on Emily’s arm. “I know you’re excited but this is um...probably all new to Yukiho.”   
  
“Yukiho…” Emily said slowly, trying the name out. She nodded solemnly at Rin. “Right, sorry. Um...she did seem a little bit scared. Maybe that’s why she ran away. Maybe she’s scared of me. Argh, why do I always make such a bad first impression?”   
  
“You don’t.” Rin said, watching Emily mentally kick herself. She felt sorry for the girl. “Once she gets to know you, it’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll um...talk to Honoka-chan and maybe I’ll be able to introduce you to her.   
  
Emily smiled brightly at the idea and nodded her head.   
  
“Speaking of meeting people, nya…” Rin said carefully. “Maybe I could introduce you to my girlfriend. To show her you’re not a threat.”   
  
Emily’s smile slipped. “Ugh...I don’t know, Rin. She probably wants to kill me.”   
  
“She doesn’t, I promise!” Rin exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Please? Please, Emily?”   
  
“Fine.” Emily grumbled, rolling her eyes. “If you really want me to.”   
  
“I do. Oh, I should be going. I need to...talk to Hibiki. I’ll text you later!” Rin said brightly. With a quick wave she turned and bolted toward the auditorium doors.   
  
Emily sighed. She was still confused but she was glad that Rin was happy at least.   
  
\----   
  
“This is like our second date.”   
  
“And it’s another double date.” Nico sighed with a roll of her eyes. “What the hell? How did we get into this?”   
  
Umi smirked knowingly in response. “You wanted to get a moped since you just got your license, senpai.”   
  
Nico blushed furiously. “Don’t call me that!” She glanced over at Saya and Nozomi, frowning. Saya seemed to be talking with the owner of the moped, looking for a good bargain. “How do you think she’s doing?”   
  
“Um…” Umi hesitated for a moment until Nozomi turned to her with a small smile. “Nozomi seems to think it’s going well at least.”   
  
“Good.” Nico said with a relieved sigh as she turned to the moped. “It’s a beauty though! Red and sleek. And I’m gonna drive you around, wherever you want to go.”   
  
Umi smiled softly at that. Nico seemed genuinely excited about the moped even though she had been embarrassed to accept the money offered to her by Kaiyo. “Well this date is original at least. It’s not like any other date I’ve been on.”   
  
“You’ve been on one date.” Nico pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “Unless you’ve been on other dates you haven’t told me about?”   
  
“Of course I haven’t.” Umi said, shaking her head. “I’ve only ever been on dates with you.”   
  
“Good.” Nico smiled smugly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was about to say something else when she noticed Saya walking over to her, an equally victorious look on her face too. “So?”   
  
“Got it.” Saya tossed a set of keys to Nico who barely managed to catch them. “It’s all yours. Wanna follow me to the restaurant? I’ll take Nozomi, you can bring Umi, okay?”   
  
“R-Right.” Nico stuttered, wide eyed.   
  
Saya nodded and walked away with Nozomi. “Think she’ll be okay on that?”   
  
“I think so.” Nozomi said even though she looked a little wary. “Maybe you should have taken Umi-chan instead?”   
  
“And let you on someone else’s bike?” Saya scoffed and curled an arm around Nozomi’s waist as they walked. “Hell no.”   
  
Nozomi chuckled softly at the comment but she couldn’t help but worry about Umi and Nico. As she got onto the bike behind Saya she glanced over at Nico to see her staring in confusion at the helmet in her hands.   
  
“Give it to your girlfriend!” Saya called over, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. She glanced briefly over her shoulder to make sure Nozomi was wearing hers.   
  
“Right. Sorry, Umi.” Nico mumbled, passing the helmet over to Umi.   
  
Saya rolled her eyes and started the engine of her bike. She waited until Nico and Umi were situated before she drove off down the road.   
  
Nozomi sighed softly, her grip tight around Saya’s waist. She didn’t pay much attention to where they were going, more focused on whether Nico was keeping up. Thankfully she was. They pulled up outside a restaurant and Nozomi got off the bike along with Saya.   
  
“This is the place you chose?” Nico asked in disbelief as she joined Nozomi and Saya along with Umi. “Isn’t this a bit...pretentious? I don’t even think I’m dressed for this place.”   
  
Saya sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I told you, I’m not taking my girlfriend on a date to an arcade.”   
  
Nico growled under her breath. “At least it would have been _fun_ . This place looks boring.”   
  
“Boring for a kid maybe. But me and my girlfriend are-” Saya cut herself off, taking a deep breath. As much as Nico riled her up she had promised she would try to be nice.   
  
“Uh…” Nozomi piped up awkwardly, her hand resting gently on Saya’s arm. “Let’s go in and eat and then we can go home, okay?”   
  
Umi cleared her throat and took Nico’s hand, hoping to calm her. “Maybe it would be nice to just sit down and eat together. Right, Nico?”   
  
“If you say so.” Nico mumbled though she decided to keep herself from snapping back at Saya. She didn’t want to ruin the date for Umi after all. “Let’s just go in and find a table.”   
  
“I actually reserved a table at the back.” Saya corrected Nico.   
  
“Of course you did.” Nico mumbled, gesturing for Saya to go ahead. When she did, along with Nozomi, Nico and Umi followed them inside.   
  
“Please be nice.” Umi pleaded softly as they walked along behind Saya and Nozomi. “She’s Hisa’s friend. And...I guess, my sister’s too. I don’t want her to hate me.”   
  
Nico huffed. “Fine, I’ll try.”   
  
Umi breathed a sigh of relief at the agreement. They reached the table and Nico took her seat first, followed by Umi.   
  
“Oh, I’ll get it.” Saya said quickly as Nozomi took off her jacket. She rushed to pull Nozomi’s chair out for her, almost stumbling in the process.   
  
“Klutz.” Nico remarked with a roll of her eyes though she paused, noticing that Umi was grinning at Saya and Nozomi. “Seriously, Umi?”   
  
“What?” Umi muttered, her voice low. “You have to admit they’re cute together.”   
  
“If you say so.” Nico mumbled as she watched Saya take her seat next to Nozomi, a sheepish look on her face. She frowned slightly, wondering if Umi wanted that kind of treatment. She worried her lower lip. She wasn’t sure she knew how to act like that.   
  
“So what do you think of your bike, Nico?” Saya asked, hoping to ease the tension. “You must be happy with it.”   
  
“I am.” Nico said, perking up a little. She didn’t feel the need to say anything else though.   
  
“If you have any questions you can just give me a call…or call Nozomi. I’m home most of the time anyway.” Saya said with a small smile as she glanced at Nozomi.   
  
“Sure.” Nico answered simply. Thankfully the sudden silence that followed was cut short as the waitress came over to take their orders. She placed her order of udon, not listening to the others place their own orders. She was still too concerned with Umi. She quickly shook her head when the waitress walked away, focusing on the conversation.   
  
“Wanna share desert?” Nozomi asked with a slight smile as she took Saya’s hand atop the table.   
  
“Of course.” Saya answered brightly, giving the hand in her own a quick squeeze.   
  
Nico shook her head and glanced at Umi, noticing that she was blushing slightly.   
  
“Oh!” Saya exclaimed suddenly, breaking Nico from her thoughts. “I forgot to ask...Izetta is coming over on Friday night. Is it okay if she stays in the spare room? I haven’t gotten to spend much time with her lately.”   
  
“Sure.” Nozomi answered brightly. “Want me to make myself scarce? I can stay over at Elichi’s.”   
  
“No, no, no.” Saya vehemently shook her head. “I want you there. Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with my two favourite people at the same time?”   
  
Nico frowned in confusion. “Why can’t you just stay at your own apartment? Why Eli’s?”   
  
Nozomi froze at the sound of Nico’s voice, as if she had forgotten she was there. “Oh...I don’t have my apartment anymore. I um...moved in with Saya 2 months ago.”   
  
“WHAT?!”   
  
Nozomi grimaced at the volume of Nico’s voice. “I was going to tell you. Everyone from Muse. I only really told Eli. And...Chrom-kun, Uni-chan, Raven-kun and Hisa-san.”   
  
“My friends helped us move in.” Saya said hastily before Nico had a chance to get the wrong idea. “It’s not like you were the last to know.”   
  
Nico exhaled a breath. “Moving a little bit fast, aren’t you? What about university? When you graduate?”   
  
“Oh. I already know I’m not moving away.” Nozomi answered simply. “I’m going to Tokyo U...probably. If not, I’ll commute to whichever university I end up studying at. Are you thinking about...moving away?”   
  
Nico felt her stomach sink at the question, especially when she noticed Umi look at her with a hint of worry. “W-We’re not talking about me! All I’m saying is you might be moving a bit fast.”   
  
“I’ve been with Saya for over a year. And I love her.” Nozomi answered, squeezing Saya’s hand. “Why would we wait to live together?”   
  
“I-I just think you’re moving too fast, that’s all.” Nico said indignantly though she didn’t have much of a response to Nozomi’s question. She knew that Nozomi was right after all. Nico wished that she herself was more confident about what she would be doing in the future. “Let’s just talk about something else, okay? It seems like all we ever talk about now is relationships.”   
  
Umi shrugged as Nozomi shot her a worried look. She didn’t know what was going on with Nico either.   
  
\----   
  
“Stop being so stubborn, Nicocchi.” Nozomi groaned in exasperation as she sat down next to Nico in the library. “Just take the entrance exam for Tokyo U. It doesn’t hurt to have a backup plan, does it?”   
  
Nico sighed, shooting Nozomi an exasperated look as she glanced up from studying. “You’re only saying that because you _want_ me to go to Tokyo U.”   
  
“I bet I’m not the only one who wants it.” Nozomi said pointedly. “What about Umi-chan? She must want you to stay, doesn’t she?”   
  
“I...haven’t really talked to her about my plans.” Nico said with a slight grimace at the thought of doing so. “So I don’t know. I think she’d support me though.”   
  
“Probably.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes. “Even if she wanted you to stay close to her she’d tell you to leave. Sound familiar?”   
  
Nico scoffed. “We’re nothing like Maki and Kotori.”   
  
“Really? You two weren’t even soulmates and yet you became something like soulmates. Didn’t you?” Nozomi asked, frustrated that Nico wasn’t seeing reason. “And you know that Umi would always put your happiness first. Just like you would for her?”   
  
Nico sighed. “Why does that sound like a question?”   
  
“Because it is. At least consider applying to Tokyo U. Take the entrance exam. What’s the worst that could happen?” Nozomi asked hopefully. “You decide you want to stay? That has to be better then moving around all of the time, right?”   
  
“All of the time? It would only be…” Nico trailed off, noticing that Nozomi was glaring at her. “Fine. Okay. I see your point. I’ll think about it. But not because you asked me to. For Umi. That’s all.”   
  
“Good.” Nozomi said, beaming. “You really love her, huh?”   
  
“Of course I do.” Nico muttered, feeling her cheeks warm at the admission. “I don’t give a crap that she’s not my soulmate. It doesn’t matter to us. We’re still connected. And we will be even if I leave to go to university.”   
  
“Alright, alright. I get it.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes. “I just figured it would be nice for the two of you to be close, that’s all. At least ask her how she feels about it before you make a decision. Just because long distance will work for you, that doesn’t mean it’s going to work for her too.”   
  
Nico sighed but begrudgingly nodded her head. She knew that Nozomi was right, at least in a sense.   
  
“Oh, I have to go and meet Saya.” Nozomi said suddenly, quickly getting up. “I’ll talk to you later, Nicocchi.”   
  
“Bye.” Nico said softly, her thoughts shifting to Umi. She looked down at the books spread out in front of her. As much as she wanted to be sure that she was going to the right university she didn’t want her relationship with Umi to suffer because she had to move away.   
  
She sat there for a few minutes, mulling over her decision until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She flinched and looked up, ready to tell the person to back off but relaxed when she saw it was Umi standing next to her.   
  
“Hey.” Umi said with a small smile as she sat down next to Nico. “Studying for exams?”   
  
“Something like that.” Nico said with a soft sigh as she glanced over at her books. “At least until Nozomi interrupted me earlier. I can’t focus now.”   
  
Umi stared at Nico contemplatively for a moment. “Why?”   
  
“Just thinking.” Nico nervously worried her lip for a moment before speaking again. “I’m trying to figure out which college to go to. Whether it’s here in Tokyo or...a little further away. Is that going to be a problem for us?”   
  
Umi’s expression flickered for a brief second before she schooled her features into a neutral expression. “Um...no. If you want to move away to go to university, I’ll support you. Whatever you need.”   
  
Nico sighed heavily. Nozomi had said that Umi would say something like that. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. Would you want me to stay though?”   
  
Umi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “It’s not my decision to make. I would prefer to be with you, of course. But you shouldn’t let me hold you back from what you want to do. Besides we can...see each other during holidays. And we’ll talk on the phone, right? Don’t worry about me, Nico. I can take care of myself.”   
  
Nico swallowed thickly but nodded her head. She knew that Umi was putting up a brave front. “Right. I’ll...think more about what I’m going to do and I-I guess I’ll tell you when I make up my mind?”   
  
Umi forced a smile to her lips. She really didn’t want Nico to go but at the same time she couldn’t hold her back from what she wanted. “Good. Do you know what Nozomi and Eli are doing about university yet?”   
  
Nico shrugged. “Last I heard from Eli she was planning to take a gap year or something. I think she might have changed her mind now though. As for Nozomi, I think she’s going to Tokyo U. So she can keep living with Saya.”   
  
“She _lives_ with her?” Umi gaped at Nico in surprise. “Nozomi didn’t tell us that. How long has she lived with her?”   
  
“A couple of months.”   
  
“She’s so mature…” Umi mumbled to herself in awe.   
  
“That’s what I...wait, what?” Nico frowned at Umi’s response. “Don’t you think it’s a little too soon for them to be moving in together?”   
  
“Not really.” Umi answered sheepishly. “They’ve been together over a year now. Besides, they lived next door to each other. It would have been practical for them to move in together.”   
  
Nico considered that for a moment before nodding her agreement. “Yeah, I guess you might be right.”   
  
“Maybe we could...move in together too. Maybe after I graduate?” Umi suggested hopefully. “If you move, I could go to the same university as you after I graduate. I know that means we’ll still be apart for a year but…”   
  
“Yes.” Nico said quickly. “Let’s do that. I don’t want to break up or anything just because I might be moving away. It won’t be forever.”   
  
Umi nodded, feeling slightly more optimistic at the thought. At least whatever distance ended up being between them wouldn’t be forever. “Come on, let’s go home. You can study tomorrow, okay?”   
  
Nico opened her mouth to argue but stopped at the last second, deciding that she could stop studying for at least a night. If she really was going to leave she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Umi before she did.   
  
She got up, letting Umi take her hand and tug her out of the library.   
  
\---   
  
Hanayo glanced around the living room as she waited for Chrom and Miyu to come back in from the kitchen. She could hear them laughing about something. It seemed like Anju heard as well as she was sitting on the couch with a fond smile on her face.   
  
Hanayo bit her lip. If she was honest, a year ago she would never have imagined that she would start to spend her time with her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s brother and her girlfriend’s brother’s girlfriend but she had found, much to her surprise, that she wouldn’t change a thing about it. Chrom had been nothing but open and accepting of her and seemed to think of her as one of the family now. Anju herself has taken on somewhat of an older sister role.   
  
“M-Miyu, I told you, don’t…”   
  
“Onii-san can see color!” Miyu blurted out as she walked into the room holding two bowls of popcorn. A flustered Chrom followed her, carrying drinks for the group.   
  
“Miyu, I told you not to tell them yet.” Chrom sighed heavily, exasperated by Miyu ignoring him. He glanced at Anju out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction. “Uh...yeah, I can see color.”   
  
Anju stared at Chrom in shock. “Because of…?” She paused, pointing at herself.   
  
Chrom gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Pretty sure, anyway. It’s not constant or anything but...yeah.”   
  
“Let’s not talk about makeouts and enjoy family time!”   
  
Hanayo laughed. “Miyu and I make out all of the time, it’s fine.”   
  
Miyu blushed. “Hanayo!”   
  
“What…? Oh yeah, I’m usually on top.”   
  
Chrom cringed at the comment. “Too much information, Hanayo! I don’t need that mental image!”   
  
“Sorry, Chrom-san.” Hanayo said with an apologetic smile as Miyu walked over to her, squeezing onto the chair with her. “But I’m happy for you. That you can see color now.”   
  
Chrom cleared his throat as he looked to Anju. “We’ll figure it out.” He said, noticing that she looked a little unsure of herself. “It doesn’t change anything.”   
  
Anju nodded, breathing a soft sigh of relief. “Whose turn is it to choose the movie?”   
  
“Mine.” Miyu piped up. She looked toward Hanayo with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I chose something you’ll like.”   
  
Chrom groaned. “When’s it going to be my turn again?”   
  
Miyu rolled her eyes. “You forfeit your turn when you chose _another_ scary movie. You know Hanayo doesn’t like them.”   
  
“Right, sorry.” Chrom mumbled sheepishly. “What are we watching?”   
  
“Rent.” Miyu answered, pressing play.   
  
Chrom let out an exaggerated groan. “Seriously?! You know, I actually don’t feel too well, I might have to...”   
  
“Stay.” Anju said, tugging Chrom back down as he started to get up. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”   
  
“Fine, if you want.” Chrom answered with a roll of his eyes though his voice lacked any malice. He settled back on the couch, his arm brushing against Anju’s as he focused on the movie. “But I’m picking the movie next time.”   
  
TBC 


End file.
